Curse The Fate
by Kikoylogia
Summary: Ditengah perang antar klan yang terus berlanjut di tanah Fiore, cinta mereka perlahan bersemi. Namun takdir berkata lain, mereka tidak diizinkan untuk saling mencintai, karena keduanya berasal dari klan yang berbeda. Bisakah mereka merubah takdir? Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan demi cinta dan perdamaian yang telah lama mereka impikan? /NaLu/AU/OOC/LAST CHAP UPDATED!
1. Rendezvous

**Curse The Fate**

 **By: Kikoylogia**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort (perhaps :v)**

 **Cast: [Lucy H.] [Natsu D.]**

* * *

Ditengah perang antar klan yang terus berlanjut di tanah Fiore, cinta mereka perlahan bersemi. Namun takdir berkata lain, mereka tidak diizinkan untuk saling mencintai. Itu karena keduanya berasal dari klan yang berbeda. Lalu bisakah mereka merubah takdir? Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan demi cinta dan perdamaian yang telah lama mereka impikan itu?

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **GAJE, ABAL, ANEH, TYPO(s), AU, DAN MASIH BANYAK LAGI**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Chapter 1: Prolog: Rendezvous  
**

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Hening, hanya terdengar suara isakan di ruangan itu. Ramai orang berkumpul, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sanggup berkata-kata. Hati semua orang seolah tertutup rapat oleh kabut duka.

"Ibu.. hiks.."

Disudut ruangan, kini terlihat seorang lelaki berambut salam tengah memeluk adik perempuannya yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu, meratapi kematian sang ibu. Wajahnya terlihat tegar.. ia terus berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

"Wendy.. ibu akan sedih jika kau menangis terus."

Natsu, mengusap air mata adiknya dengan lembut. Meski dirinya terus berusaha tegar dan menenangkan adiknya, tetapi sebenarnya hatinya sangat hancur.

Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya selama ini, orang yang begitu ia cintai.. kini tergeletak tak bernyawa di dalam sebuah peti mati dan sebentar lagi akan segera dimakamkan.

Ibunya, Grandine, adalah seorang wanita yang hebat. Tak ada yang menyangka ia akan meninggal dengan cara seperti ini. Dia dikepung oleh pasukan mata-mata dari klan musuh, lalu diseret ke penjara, disiksa dan diracuni, kemudian mayatnya dibuang tepat didepan benteng klan mereka. Sungguh kejam.

Ibunya yang kuat dan dihormati oleh semua orang itu.. kini telah tiada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini didepan makam sang Ibu Natsu berdiri. Merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak mengeluarkan air mata. Hanya tersisa dia seorang di pemakaman itu.

Natsu membenci tanah ini.. tanah yang telah ternodai oleh terlalu banyak darah dari orang-orang tidak bersalah yang harus mati karena takdir. Jika saja ia bisa.. ia sangat ingin mati sekarang juga, kemudian bereinkarnasi ke zaman dimana dunia tak lagi mengenal hal bernama peperangan.

Onyxnya kini menatap langit yang terlihat cerah tak berawan, seolah menyambut kedatangan ibunya di surga.

"Ibu.. ihatlah aku dari atas sana. Aku akan membawa perdamaian di tanah ini. Sekalipun membutuhkan waktu ribuan tahun, jiwaku akan terus bereinkarnasi lagi dan lagi demi perdamaian itu. Aku janji.." gumamnya tersenyum kecut.

Ia kemudian berbalik, melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan pusara sang ibu yang kini dipenuhi oleh bunga.

Ia mungkin akan berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menenangkan pikirannya sekaligus mencari hiburan untuk hatinya yang masih sangat hancur itu.

Langkah demi langkah, tanpa sadar dirinya sampai disebuah hutan didekat perbatasan wilayah klan. Hutan itu terlihat sepi dan masih sangat asri. Karena hutan itu ada didekat perbatasan, orang-orang jarang mengunjunginya, baik orang dari klannya maupun klan musuh sama-sama takut akan terjadi pembunuhan bahkan peperangan jika mereka saling bertemu.

Natsu mengamati sekelilingnya, ia harus tetap waspada, terlebih saat ini dia hanya seorang diri di hutan itu. Merasa aman, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjelajahi hutan tersebut. Sangat disayangkan hutan yang seindah ini kerap kali malah menjadi medan perang.

Langkahnya refleks terhenti, dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di balik pohon besar saat matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang dari kejauhan. Seorang yang mencurigakan dengan jubah cokelatnya itu terlihat sedang memetik apel segar dari pohonnya. Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, Natsu yakin dia adalah seorang wanita. Tapi.. apa yang dilakukan seorang wanita di hutan seperti ini seorang diri?

Dengan memegang pedangnya yang masih bersarung, Natsu kini mengendap-ngendap dari pohon ke pohon mencoba mendekati wanita tersebut. Sampailah ia di pohon yang paling dekat dengan wanita itu, namun baru saja ia akan mendekat, wanita itu berbalik menatapnya. Tak terkejut sama sekali dengan kehadirannya. Apakah dia menyadarinya?

"Kau tidak perlu mengendap-ngendap seperti itu. Aku sudah menyadari keberadaanmu sejak awal."

Wanita –tidak gadis itu membuka tudung jubahnya, kini terlihatlah surai keemasannya yang berkilau dibawah cahaya matahari yang menerpanya. Gadis ini memiliki mata caramel yang indah, juga wajah yang amat cantik. Jika diingat lagi, Natsu tak pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya.

"Maaf, apa kau mengenalku?"

Natsu kini mengangkat pedangnya yang masih bersarung tepat didepan wajah gadis tersebut. Sedikit tidak sopan, tapi Natsu langsung menanyakan hal itu pada gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya ini. Sekedar untuk memastikan.

"Tidak." Jawab gadis itu dengan sopan.

Natsu sedikit terkejut, tidak ada satupun orang dari klannya yang tidak mengenalinya. Itu berarti.. gadis ini berasal dari klan lain. Dan dari cara dia berbicara,Natsu bisa langsung tau bahwa gadis ini adalah putri dari seorang bangsawan. Tapi.. dari klan mana ia berasal? Apakah dia seorang mata-mata musuh?

Sepertinya ia harus berhati-hati dengan gadis ini.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Meskipun kita berasal dari klan yang barbeda, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk melawanmu. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk memetik apel-apel ini. Jadi kumohon, turunkan pedangmu."

Ucap gadis itu amat sopan, dengan senyum diwajahnya yang secara ajaib membuat Natsu langsung menurunkan pedangnya tanpa pikir panjang. Entah bagaimana ia bisa langsung mempercayai gadis ini hanya dengan melihat matanya. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini duduk ditepi sungai. Sungai jernih dengan berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh didekatnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan percaya jika sungai ini berada di tanah yang penuh dengan peperangan.

"Ini."

Natsu menoleh saat gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah apel merah segar untuknnya. Sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya ia pun menerima apel itu.

Diamatinya apel tersebut dengan seksama, sesekali mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Merah ini.. terlihat seperti warna darah yang menodai tanah tempat ia tumbuh." Gumam Natsu sambil tersenyum kecut.

Terlihat gadis itu kini memasang senyum yang sama seperti Natsu.

"Apa boleh buat. Apel itu tak bisa memilih tempat tumbuhnya. Kita pun tidak bisa memilih tempat kita dilahirkan. Sama seperti apel itu, takdir telah membuat kita terlahir di tanah yang menyedihkan ini, dan mau tidak mau, kita pun harus tetap menjalaninya."

Natsu tetegun, di tatapnya gadis itu dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Siapa sebenarnya gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu? Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar begitu indah. Selain itu, mengapa tak sedikitpun Natsu merasa curiga padanya? Padahal gadis ini adalah orang asing.

"Ano.. siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Dan jika dipikir-pikir sejak tadi mereka memang belum saling mengetahui nama masing-masing.

"Namaku Lucy." Gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis.

"Kau cukup waspada untuk tidak menyebutkan nama klanmu. Namaku Natsu." Balasnya, kemudian memakan apel yang gadis bernama Lucy itu berikan.

"Musim panas, ya? Nama yang bagus." Puji Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Hey, apa gadis ini tidak merasa takut berada di dekat orang asing? Dia memiliki pedang tetapi sama sekali tak terlihat bahwa ia akan mengunuskan pedang itu pada siapapun. Batin Natsu, mengamati Lucy sambil masih mengunyah apel merah yang terasa renyah di mulutnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di hutan seperti ini? Bagaimana jika kau diserang binatang buas atau orang dari klan lain?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy kembali tersenyum, "Aku sudah sangat mengenal hutan ini, tak ada binatang buas disini. Dan aku juga tidak pernah bertemu siapapun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan seseorang di hutan ini." jawabnya.

"Oh begitu? Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama." Balas Natsu mengingatkan.

"Ah, soal itu.. aku hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiranku saja. Berada didalam klan sangat membosankan dan aku tidak menyukainya. Yang mereka bahas hanyalah perang dan bagaimana cara untuk menjatuhkan klan musuh." Jawabnya lagi.

"Jujur saja aku sangat ingin melarikan diri dari klan. Tapi aku tidak tau kemana aku harus pergi. Jika aku pergi, aku yakin tidak ada satupun klan di Fiore yang mau menerima orang asing. Atau mungkin aku akan langsung dibunuh karena dianggap penyusup." Ia sedikit tertawa.

"Tapi jika aku tetap berada dalam klan, maka aku akan dipaksa untuk terus membunuh dan berperang. Itulah kenapa aku selalu menyendiri di hutan ini." lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Aneh baginya mencurahkan isi hatinya pada orang asing, tapi entah mengapa ia yakin jika Natsu bukanlah orang jahat.

"Aku.. membenci tanah ini.. "

Natsu terperangah, menatap Lucy dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Gadis ini.. sama sepertinya? Mereka.. sama-sama membenci tanah tempat mereka dilahirkan. Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan?

"Dan kau.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lucy membuat lamunan Natsu buyar.

"M-maaf, bisa kau ulangi?" Natsu tergagap. Ia tidak menyadari Lucy tengah berbcara padanya sehingga tak mendengarkannya.

"Aku bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lucy mengulangi pertaannya.

"Aku.. juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Tapi aku tidak sedang melarikan diri dari kehidupan klanku. Hanya saja... hatiku sedang sangat hancur sekarang."

"Hee kenapa hatimu bisa hancur? Apa tunanganmu berselingkuh?" tanya Lucy polos yang sukses membuat Natsu melongo.

Natsu tertawa, membuat Lucy terlihat kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Natsu menghentikan tawanya.

"Lalu apa?"

"..."

"..."

"Ibuku.. baru saja meninggal."

Seketika ekspresi wajah Natsu menjadi murung. Lucy terkejut, sedetik kemudian membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf karena sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Namun itu tidak masalah bagi Natsu.

"Pasti berat untukmu." Kata Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk pelan, semuanya memang terasa begitu berat dan menyakitkan, mengingat ibunya wafat dengan cara yang tak terhormat seperti itu.

"Ibuku diculik oleh klan musuh, setelah itu dia di siksa dan diracuni, kemudian mayatnya dibuang tepat di depan pintu gerbang benteng kami. Miris bukan?"

Natsu menatap langit, seolah menatap Grandine yang sedang mengamatinya dari atas sana. Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Jangan-jangan.." gumamnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"Ada apa?"

"T-tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa semua yang dilakukan pada ibumu itu amatlah kejam." Kata Lucy turut prihatin atas apa yang menimpa Natsu saat ini.

"Lalu.. apa kau akan membalas dendam pada mereka yang telah membunuh ibumu?" tanya Lucy kemudian.

Natsu terdiam.

"Kami masih belum tau klan mana yang melakukannya. Terlalu banyak klan di negeri ini, dan semuanya bermusuhan. Tapi apa kau tau?"

"Tau apa..?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk balas dendam." Kata Natsu membuat Lucy heran.

"Itu karena aku membenci peperangan. Dan kau tau, aku juga sama sepertimu." kata Natsu membuat Lucy kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku juga membenci tanah yang sudah dikutuk ini. Tanah yang indah ini sudah ternodai oleh terlalu banyak darah yang tumpah dari peperangan. Selama ini aku terus mencari cara untuk mewujudkan perdamaian.. tapi semua yang ku lakukan terasa sia-sia," Natsu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Berapa kali pun aku mencoba pada akhirnya yang terjadi hanyalah peperangan. Aku bahkan tidak tau sudah berapa banyak orang yang telah terbunuh oleh pedangku. Meski begitu, aku terus berdoa agar orang-orang itu menemukan kedamaian di surga."

Natsu tersenyum miris. Jika saja ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mewujudkan perdamaian bagi semua orang, mungkin saja ia sudah bunuh diri dan menemukan kedamaian untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Yang ia inginkan adalah kedamaian bagi semua orang.

"Mungkin tanah ini sudah ditakdirkan untuk terus menjadi medan perang.." gumam Lucy pelan.

"Tidak.. ini lebih mirip seperti sebuah kutukan daripada sebuah takdir." Balas Natsu sambil terkekeh, menertawai negerinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Melihatnya membuat Lucy tersenyum. Ia pikir semua orang sama saja. Hanya memikirkan kemenangan klan, wilayah yang luas, dan kekuasaan. Tapi nyatanya, orang yang sama sepertinya benar-benar ada di dunia ini. Natsu adalah buktinya. Dia adalah orang yang mengangkat pedagnya demi perdamaian, bukan demi kemenangan dan kekuasaa yang tidak berguna.

"Meskipun begitu.. aku yakin suatu saat nanti cahaya perdamaian akan menyinari semua orang. Selama kita menginginkannya pasti ada cara untuk mendapatkannya."

Lagi-lagi perkataan Lucy itu membuat Natsu tertegun. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah kalimat harapan. Benar, selama ada keinginan disitu akan ada jalan.

"Kau ini sangat pandai berkata-kata ya. Lalu.. apa arti perdamaian untukmu?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy kini menyungging senyum.

"Bagiku.. perdamaian adalah saat dimana semua orang bisa tersenyum, senyuman yan menandakan tak ada lagi darah, rasa takut, dan juga kesengsaraan. Aku.. sangat ingin mewujudkan dunia yang seperti itu. Tapi sangat mustahil aku bisa melakukannya seorang diri.."

"..."

"..."

Hening.. tak ada yang berniat untuk bersuara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemercik air sungai dan suara gesekan dari dedaunan yang terkena angin.

Namun tanpa Lucy duga, Natsu kini tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan grins khasnya pada Lucy. Hey, yang benar saja! Orang tangguh macam apa yang mampu menunjukkan cengiran seperti itu disaat dirinya sendiri tengah berduka? Batin Lucy. Jika itu dirinya, mungkin Lucy bahkan tidak akan mampu untuk tersenyum.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Mulai saat ini, kita akan mencari perdamaian itu.. bersama-sama"

.

.

 **Curse The Fate**

.

.

Lucy menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia berhasil sampai di gerbang utama wilayah klannya dengan selamat. Jujur saja, meskipun sudah sangat sering berada di hutan itu, ia tetap was-was setiap kali hendak kembali ke klannya. Ia takut seseorang memata-matainya dan menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum. Pertemuan singkatnya dengan Natsu terasa begitu spesial. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa Natsu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti tentang dirinya dan juga perdamaian.

Aneh rasanya membicarakan hal seperti itu dengan orang asing yang baru saja ia kenal. Tapi entah mengapa Lucy merasa mereka benar-benar bisa menemukan perdamaian itu.

Ia kini melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang disambut dengan beberapa penjaga yang sedang bertugas disana.

"Oh, Lucy-sama. Anda terlihat begitu gembira hari ini. Apakah anda mendapatkan beberapa tanaman yang bagus?"

Sapa seorang penjaga. Ia tau betul Lucy kerap kali membawa beberapa tanaman dan buah-buahan setiap kembali dari hutan. Sebetulnya dia sangat ingin mengawal Lucy pergi ke hutan. Tetapi Lucy selalu menolaknya dengan tegas.

"Ya, tadi aku memetik beberapa apel. Kalian bisa memakannya, aku harus pulang sekarang."

Lucy tersenyum ramah, kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya sesaat setelah meninggalkan keranjangnya yang penuh berisi apel itu untuk para penjaga yang sudah banyak berjasa mengamankan wilayah klannya. Klan Heartfilia.

Ya, Lucy Heartfilia. Itulah nama lengkapnya. Ia adalah putri tunggal dari pemimpin klan Heartfilia. Tak heran jika semua orang menghormatinya.

Klannya adalah salah satu klan terbesar dan terkuat di Fiore. Klan Heartfilia sudah berhasil mengalahkan dan menduduki wilayah klan-klan kecil di berbagai tempat, karena itulah ada banyak sekali klan-klan kecil yang tunduk pada kekuasaan Heartfilia.

Bukan hanya Heartfilia. Masih ada satu klan terkuat lagi selain mereka. Itu dalah klan Dragneel. Klan yang sudah menjadi musuh klan Heartfilia selama beratus-ratus tahun. Tapi dari sekian banyak peperangan melawan klan tersebut, Heartfilia hanya pernah menang beberapa kali saja. Itu semua karena Klan Dragneel memang merupakan klan yang benar-benar kuat. Diprediksi bahwa mereka memiliki kekuatan tempur hampir dua kali lipat dari Heartfilia. Karena itulah, perlu ribuan kali berpikir sebelum menyerang klan Dragneel.

"Lucy-sama okaeri" kata seorang anak kecil yang tersenyum menyambutnya. Ia ikut tersenyum.

"Lucy-sama, kau terlihat menawan seperti biasanya." Seorang nenek tua tersenyum kearah Lucy.

"Arigatou.." balasnya ramah.

Inilah yang terjadi setiap kali ia berada di tengah keramaian. Semua orang menyambutnya dengan riang sambil melontarkan pujian-pujian mereka. Itu benar. Lucy memang memiliki wajah yang amat cantik dan kebaikan hati yang membuat semua orang menyukainya.

Kini sampailah ia di depan rumahnya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah terbesar di klannya yang tak pernah terlihat sepi itu. Selalu saja ada yang berkumpul disana untuk membahas masalah klan ataupun menyusun strategi untuk menyerang klan lain dan mendapatkan kekuasaan tak berguna yang mereka sebut dengan 'perdamaian'.

"Lucy, syukurlah kau sudah kembali. Ayah selalu mengkhawatirkanmu sayang.. aku harap kau tidak terlalu sering pergi ke hutan itu. Itu terlalu berbahaya."

Begitu masuk, Lucy langsung disambut oleh kalimat panjang dari ayahnya, Jude Heartfilia yang merupakan pemimpin tertinggi di klan Heartfilia. Lucy hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian, aku akan istirahat."

Acuh, segera Lucy menuju kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan urusan mereka.

"Jude-dono.. apa kau sudah tau? Aku dengar istri dari pemimpin klan Dragneel itu telah dimakamkan hari ini."

Langkah Lucy terhenti begitu mendengar perkataan salah seorang dari para bangsawan Heartfilia yang tengah berkumpul itu.

"Oh, maksudmu Grandine.. istri Igneel yang baru saja kita racuni beberapa hari yang lalu itu?" tanya salah satunya.

"Hahahah, mereka pasti tengah berduka sekarang." mereka semua tertawa.

Sungguh kejam. Bagaimana bisa mereka tertawa setelah melenyapkan nyawa seseorang?

Lucy kini memasuki kamarnya. Mengunci pintu rapat-rapat tak ingin lagi mendengar pembicaraan itu.

Ternyata benar yang ia pikirkan. Ia pernah mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentang rencana penangkapan dan pembunuhan pada salah satu anggota klan Dragneel itu sebelumnya. Dan saat Natsu mengatakan bahwa ibunya baru saja meninggal karena diracuni oleh klan musuh, ia sudah mengira bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah orang-orang dari klannya.

"Jadi benar.. kau berasal dari klan Dragneel."

Mata Lucy berkaca.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Natsu mengetahui bahwa ia berasal dari klan yang telah membunuh ibunya. Ia tak ingin merusak kepercayaan Natsu padanya. Terlebih lagi.. Lucy adalah putri tunggal dari pemimpin klan ini. kemungkinan besar ia lah yang akan di incar.

Lucy menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Meskipun pintu kamarnya telah terkunci rapat, suara orang-orang itu masih tetap terdengar jelas.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk tertawa. Ini belum bisa disebut kemenangan jika kita belum membunuh Igneel dan penerus-penerusnya."

"Kurasa kita harus membuat Igneel sengsara dengan membunuh penerusnya terlebih dahulu."

"Dia memiliki tiga orang anak. Lalu yang mana yang harus kita bunuh duluan?"

"Tentu saja pewaris gelarnya. Putra kedua dari Igneel yang berambut merah muda."

"Itu ide bagus. Hahahah"

Deg..

Lucy melemas saat telinganya menangkap jelas semua pembicaraan itu.

'Putra kedua yang berambut merah muda'? Jangan bilang.. pewaris yang mereka maksud adalah...

.

.

.

"Natsu.. Dragneel..."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue..**

Hay hay hay hay readers! :D

Akhirnya prolog untuk fic ini selesai juga.

Author yakin alurnya kecepetan dan ada bagian yang masih aneh menurut kalian, but.. ini masih prolog. Author janji chap depan bakal lebih bagus lagi.

Dan untuk kali ini kurasa kelanjutan dari fic ini belum bisa author publish dalam waktu dekat. Soalnya author masih harus fokus buat nyelesain fic "I Fated To Love You" yang lagi di pertengahan konflik. Selain itu jalan cerita di fic ini kayaknya bakal rumit jadi mesti mikir keras buat bikin lanjutannya. :'v

"Rendezvous" sendiri artinya Pertemuan / Tempat pertemuan. Author sengaja bikin judul chap yang kayak gitu karena ini memang pertemuan pertama mereka.

Buat pembaca tetap I Fated To Love You, maap author lagi-lagi gagal publish secepatnya, soalnya waktu ngetiknya juga di bagi-bagi buat ngetik fic yang satu ini :'v

/duhh kok malah jadi curhat?/

Silahkan tinggalkan kesan-kesan maupun kritik dan saran dari kalian.

Semuanya berguna banget buat kemajuan ff ini kedepannya..

 _SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN ^_^_

 **Kikoylogia~**


	2. We And Our Fate

**BALESAN REVIEW...**

 **mihawk607:** Omoshiroi ya? Makasih udah penasaran, maaf updatenya lama :D **  
**

 **guest:** Makasih dukungannya! ^^ selamat baca chapter 2

 **bluez:** Siip lanjuut :v

 **dragonfirenatsu90:** Ok, Next! :)

 **Dragneel77:** Arigatou ^^ Happy reading :D

 **Clara Azuzaka:** Makasih udah nunggu, doain aja semoga alurnya bisa sesuai keinginan, semalat membaca-desu *eh

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: We And Our Fate**

* * *

Pagi hari di wilayah sekaligus benteng utama klan Dragneel yang begitu ramai.

Natsu, dengan senyum hangatnya berjalan menyusuri daerah persawahan tempat dimana para petani sekitar sedang menggarap sawahnya. Wilayah utama klan Dragneel yang terletak tepat di Magnolia itu memang dikenal dengan tanahnya yang subur. Berbagai macam tumbuhan baik lokal maupun yang bibitnya diambil dari wilayah sekutu tumbuh dengan baik disana. Tak heran klan Dragneel hidup dengan makmur.

Ya, seandainya peperangan telah berakhir maka semua itu akan sempurna. Pikir Natsu.

Selain tanahnya yang subur, klan Dragneel juga dikenal di seluruh penjuru Fiore sebagai klan yang ahli dalam menjinakkan hewan-hewan buas, seperti harimau, wyvern, bahkan naga sekalipun. Mereka bahkan memiliki penangkaran khusus untuk hewan-hewan itu.

"Natsu-sama? Apa yang anda lakukan ditempat seperti ini? Apa Igneel-sama yang menyuruh anda mengawasi tempat ini?"

Seorang pria paruh baya menyapa Natsu.

Natsu tersenyum ringan.

"Tidak. Hanya kebetulan lewat saja." jawab Natsu.

"Saya turut berduka cita atas apa yang telah menimpa anda dan keluarga. Kematian nyonya Grandine adalah duka besar bagi kami semua. Semoga kalian tetap tegar dalam hal ini. Karena.. tak satupun didunia ini yang kekal abadi."

"..." Natsu terdiam.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau pemilik sawah ini?"

"Ya, tuan." Jawab pria itu.

"Hee.. kau punya padi yang subur. Kau pasti bekerja keras untuk semua ini. Kerja bagus. Kau sudah berjasa untuk klan kita juga." Natsu menepuk bahu pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut menggeleng pelan.

"Semua ini tidak ada artinya dibandingkan jasa para pendahulu kita yang gugur di medan perang demi melindungi klan. Untuk itu saya juga harus bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk mendukung para prajurit perang klan ini yang terus berusaha mewujudkan perdamaian seperti Natsu-sama."

Natsu kembali terdiam.

Perdamaian ya?

Bahkan orang seperti mereka yang tak pernah terjun ke medan perang pun juga merasakan penderitaan karena perang yang berkelanjutan ini. Mereka juga menginginkan perdamaian dari lubuk hati mereka.

Natsu terseyum simpul, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya itu meninggalkan pria itu yang kini mulai terjun ke sawahnya.

Bicara soal perdamaian, tiba-tiba saja membuat Natsu mengingat gadis itu. Gadis yang ia temui di dalam hutan beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika tidak salah, namanya adalah Lucy. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang dan iris caramel yang sangat indah.

Saat itu mereka sempat berbincang-bincang soal perdamaian yang sama-sama mereka impikan. Natsu tidak pernah menyangka ada orang yang berpikiran seperti dia di dunia ini. Dengan adanya orang seperti Lucy, entah mengapa ia merasa harapannya menuju perdamaian itu kini terasa lebih dekat. Dan dari lubuk hatinya, Natsu sungguh berharap bahwa pertemuan mereka ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan.

"Natsu!"

Mendengar panggilan itu membuat langkah Natsu terhenti. Ia berbalik kebelakang, mendapati seorang gadis berambut scarlet yang kini berdiri bersama seorang laki-laki berambut raven dibelakangnya.

"Erza, Gray?"

Erza dan Gray. Dua orang ini adalah sahabat Natsu sejak kecil. Sebagai anak dari pemimpin klan Dragneel, dua orang ini juga bisa disebut sebagai ajudan Natsu yang setia menemaninya dan memberinya nasehat saat ia sedang berada dalam masalah. Dan meskipun seorang gadis, Erza adalah ksatria yang sangat kuat dan berbakat. Ia bahkan lebih kuat dari Natsu dan Gray. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga menakutkan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Igneel-sama memanggilmu."

...

...

...

"Kau memanggilku?"

Tanya Natsu begitu memasuki ruangan ayahnya.

Igneel yang semula tengah sibuk menggoreskan ujung pena diatas selembar kertas itu kini menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Oh kau sudah datang rupanya?"

Ujar Igneel seraya menggulung kertas tersebut kemudian melemparkannya kearah Natsu.

Natsu menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Apa ini?" tanya Natsu.

"Pergilah ke desa Rosemary."

"Rosemary? Bukannya itu adalah wilayah tetap klan Nirvit yang sudah kita kuasai itu? Apa yang harus kulakukan disana?"

"Kudengar disana ada seekor binatang buas yang merusak ladang. Pergilah bersama Erza dan Gray, lalu usir binatang itu." Titah Igneel.

Natsu terlihat berpikir sejenak. Jujur saja ia sangat malas dengan tugas seperti ini yang kadang Igneel berikan padanya. Pergi ke wilayah klan yang sudah mereka taklukkan membuat Natsu merasa enggan. Terkadang orang-orang disana malah akan memakinya dan mengatai bahwa kedatangan mereka kesana adalah untuk menindas dan mengambil semua milik mereka. Padahal kenyataannya tidak, mereka semua salah paham.

"Dan juga, bawa Wendy bersamamu. Kudengar disana juga ada beberapa orang yang terkena penyakit. Aku yakin Wendy bisa menolong mereka. Dan kertas itu.."

Natsu membuka gulungan kertas yang Igneel berikan tadi.

"Itu adalah kertas yang berisikan perintah resmi dariku. Tunjukkan itu pada mereka agae mereka mengizinkamu masuk."

Natsu mengangguk. Ia kemudian pergi untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan selama perjalanan menuju kesana maupun setelah sampai disana.

"Natsu, kudanya sudah siap!" seru Gray dari luar.

"Yosh! Wendy, ayo kita berangkat."

"Um.."

.

.

.

"Nii-sama, memangnya penyakit seperti apa yang menyerang mereka?"

Tanya Wendy, seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Natsu saat mereka kini melalui jalanan yang berbatu membuat kuda yang mereka naiki sedikit kesulitan dan hampir membuat mereka terjatuh.

"Entahlah, ayah tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu." jawab Natsu masih fokus mengendalikan kuda itu.

"Rasanya aku jadi gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku dikirim keluar klan. Aku tidak banyak berpengalaman sepertimu, aku juga takut jika aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit mereka."

"Hee jadi itu yang membuatmu khawatir?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bahkan jika kau tidak memiliki pengalaman, aku ada untuk melindungimu. Selain itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang penyakit itu. Aku yakin kau bisa. Itu karena kau adalah ahli pengobatan paling berbakat dalam klan kita."

Ujar Natsu tersenyum, membuat Wendy kini merasa sedikit lebih lega.

Itu benar. Sejak kecil Wendy telah mewarisi kemampuan khusus Grandine sebagai seorang ahli penyembuhan dan juga obat-obatan dalam klannya. Bukan hanya itu, sejak kecil Wendy juga telah digembleng oleh seorang ahli bernama Porlyusycha, yang tak lain juga merupakan guru dari Grandine.

"Erza, berapa lama lagi?" tanya Natsu.

"Hanya tersisa 2 kilometer lagi sebelum kita sampai di gerbang utama."

Natsu bernafas lega. Perjalanan yang sudah mereka tempuh hampir 2 jam itu benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

.

Sampailah mereka didepan gerbang utama desa Rosemary. Desa yang tenang dan sejuk itu dikenal sebagai desa yang memiliki bermacam-macam jenis bunga yang indah. Wendy jadi tidak sabar untuk melihatnya.

Setelah menunjukkan perintah resmi dari Igneel itu mereka kini mengikat kuda mereka di tempat yang telah disediakan. Memberinya makan dan minum sebelum mereka menjalankan tugas itu.

"Makanlah yang banyak supaya kau bisa membawa kami pulang, Happy!" Natsu mengelus rambut kuda biru kesayangannya itu.

"Kau masih memanggilnya dengan nama aneh itu?!"

Ujar Gray sweatdrop. Ia tidak menyangka Natsu benar-benar akan menamai kuda yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil itu dengan nama 'Happy'. Itu terdengar lebih mirip nama untuk boneka ditelinganya.

"Apa ada yang salah? Terserah padaku ingin memberinya nama apa. Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku tidak menamainya dengan namamu!" balas Natsu sengit.

"Apa katamu? Kau ingin cari masalah denganku, huh? Dasar api tidak berguna!" Gray mencengkram kerah baju Natsu berang.

"Kau yang sedang mencari masalah disini dasar mesum! Pakai dulu bajumu sebelum mengajakku berkelahi!"

Kata Natsu melihat Gray yang entah sejak kapan sudah melepas bajunya dan sekarang tengah bertelanjang dada. Mereka kini saling membenturkan dahi masing-masing, kilatan listrik terlihat diantara kedua mata mereka.

"Kalian berdua, tolong hentikan. Para penduduk membutuhkan pertolongan kita." Wendy berusaha melerai keduanya. Namun sia-sia.

"Berhentilah kalian berdua! Kalian membuatku kesal!"

DUAGH!

"Ittteeeee!"

Teriak keduanya bersamaan, saat dengan tiba-tiba Erza menjauhkan kepala mereka kemudian kembali membenturkannya dengan begitu keras membuat kepala mereka kini berdenyut hebat.

"Ayo masuk. Akan kita selesaikan dengan cepat lalu kembali ke klan dengan cepat juga."

Wendy bernafas lega. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika Erza tidak ada disini, mungkin Gray dan kakakknya itu akan berkelahi sampai matahari terbit besok pagi.

Mereka kemudian memasuki gerbang, disambut dengan beberapa orang yang sepertinya para pemimpin klan disini.

Cukup mengejutkan bagi Natsu, mereka menyambutnya dengan senang hati dan tanpa perlawanan.

"Selamat datang. Apakah kalian utusan dari klan Dragneel yang dibicarakan itu?" tanya salah satu diantaranya.

"Itu benar." jawab Erza.

"Namaku Robaul, pemimpin dari klan Nirvit. Aku sangat senang atas kunjungan kalian kesini."

"Salam kenal, aku Natsu, dia adikku Wendy, dan mereka berdua adalah temanku, Gray dan Erza." Ujar Natsu memperkenallkan mereka semua.

Robaul kemudian membawa mereka menuju rumahnya untuk beristirahat dan memakan jamuan yang disediakan. Namun karena tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, mereka menolak dan langsung mengerjakan tugasnya. Mereka bisa beristirahat nanti.

.

.

Natsu dan Gray kini berada di daerah ladang yang dimaksud, sementara itu Robaul tengah mengantarkan Wendy dan Erza menuju tempat orang-orang sakit dirawat.

"Jadi itu ya?"

"Ya, kami semua sudah mencoba mengusirnya tapi sebaliknya malah kami yang terluka. Karena itu kami tidak berani mendekatinya lagi. Jika terus seperti ini maka persediaan makanan kami akan menipis. Karena itulah kami melaporkannya pada tuan Igneel." Jelas salah satu pengawal Robaul yang bersama mereka.

"Warthog?"

Gray sedikit terkejut melihat hewan besar yang kini tengah memakan tanaman dan juga merusak ladang dengan gadingnya.

"Itu sejenis babi hutan tapi.. " kalimat Natsu menggantung.

"Kudengar dagingya lebih enak jika dimakan!" ujar Gray melanjutkan kalimat Natsu barusan.

Wajah mereka berdua terlihat berbinar. Sangat jelas terlihat mereka tengah merencanakan pesta makan besar malam ini didalam otak mereka. Mengusir perusak ladang sekaligus mendapatkan daging yang enak, itu seperti mengenai dua burung dalam satu kali tembak.

"Yosh Gray, jangan lamban!"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu! Fokus pada bagian kaki dan gadingnya agar dia tidak bisa kemana-mana!"

"Aku tau itu!"

Pengawal Robaul itu dibuat heran oleh mereka berdua. Bukannya takut mereka malah terlihat bersenang-senang dengan ini. Jelas saja, mereka berdua berasal dari klan kuat yang sudah pernah mengalahkan mereka dulu. Memburu hewan seperti itu mungkin hanya terasa seperti menangkap kelinci bagi mereka.

Sementara itu disebuah bangunan tempat orang-orang sakit berkumpul itu Wendy, dibantu oleh Erza sedang menangani para pasien disini.

"Desa ini tidak memiliki rumah sakit, karena itu kami menampung mereka disini. Jika tidak maka yang sehat pun juga bisa tertular. Selain itu, Yulier-san adalah satu-satunya dari kami yang paham tentang penyakit dan obat-obatan. Meski begitu diapun tidak tau cara menyembuhkan penyakit ini." kata Robaul.

"Maafkan aku. Karena ketidakmampuanku ini, kalian jadi repot-repot untuk datang kesini." Wanita bernama Yulier yang dikenal sebagai ahli penyembuhan di klan ini membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ada begitu banyak penyakit di dunia ini yang mungkin tidak kita ketahui. Selain itu, semua orang pasti memiliki pengetahuan yang berbeda dengan penyakit itu. Dan kita sebagai sesama ahli penyembuhan bisa saling berbagi tentang ini." Wendy tersenyum manis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hasilnya?" tanya Erza.

Wendy terlihat berpikir.

"Mereka semua yang ada disini menderita jenis penyakit kulit yang sama. Ini adalah ruam kulit yang disebabkan oleh virus. Ditandai dengan gelembung-gelembung kecil berisi cairan getah bening, letaknya berkumpul dan cepat kering, tetapi menyebabkan rasa gatal dan cepat menular. Dalam istilah medis ini dikenal dengan penyakit herpes."

Mereka yang ada disana terkejut. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda Wendy sangat luar biasa bisa mengetahui hal-hal seperti ini.

"Lalu bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?" tanya Yulier.

"Aku akan memecahkan gelembung-gelembung ini dengan gunting khusus. Apakah kalian mempunyai tanaman bunga morning glory dan juga rumput kagami disini?"

Yulier mengangguk. Sekali lagi bahwa desa ini memiliki sangat banyak jenis bunga bahkan yang diperlukan dalam dunia medis. Tapi..

"Rumput kagami itu sangat langka. Aku pernah melihatnya tumbuh didekat ladang, tapi aku takut dengan hewan buas yang ada disana." katanya.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan ikut denganmu. Selain itu, aku yakin Natsu dan Gray pasti sedang menjalankan tugasnya sekarang. Aku yakin binatang itu tidak akan menganggumu." Ujar Erza tersenyum, kemudian pergi bersama Yulier untuk mencari tanaman yang Wendy maksud itu.

"Jadi ini rumput kagami itu?" tanya Erza begitu melihat rerumputan yang tumbuh tak jauh dari ladang.

"Ya. Permukaan daunnya sangat mengkilap hingga kau bisa melihat wajahmu disana. Itulah mengapa disebut rumput kagami." Kata Yulier menjelaskan rumput yang mirip seperti cermin itu.

"Rumput ini tumbuh liar. Kurasa sebaiknya kalian membuatkan tempat khusus untuk membudidayakannya. Bukankah ini berguna sebagai tanaman herbal?" ujar Erza menyarankan.

Yulier terlihat mempertimbangkan saran tersebut. Mengapa sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh mereka untuk melakukan hal itu? Mungkin karena selama ini mereka menganggap tanaman ini tidak terlalu mereka butuhkan.

"Yo Erza! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Keduanya menoleh saat suara Gray itu terdengar.

"Huaaaa!" teriak Yulier begitu melihat Gray dan Natsu yang kini tengah memikul seekor warthog berukuran besar yang sudah mereka ikatkan ke sebatang kayu.

"Apa itu hewan yang merusak ladang mereka? Aku tidak menyangka ukurannya akan sebesar itu. Kerja bagus Natsu, Gray."

"Haha yang seperti ini sih bukan apa-apa." ujar Gray dengan wajah penuh rasa bangga itu.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas kalian? Pastikan selesai dengan cepat ya. Kita akan berpesta malam ini!" tambah Natsu.

"Sebentar lagi juga selesai kok. Kami sedang mengumpulkan tanaman untuk obat-obatan."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Keduanya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Erza dan Yulier yang kini kembali sibuk mencabuti rumput-rumput tersebut.

Sebenarnya Erza tidak pandai dalam hal medis seperti ini, tapi ia tetap membantu daripada hanya berdiam diri. Lagipula, Natsu dan Gray pasti akan menolak jika ia membantu mereka untuk menangkap warthog itu tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan bunga morning glory yang Wendy katakan?"

"Ah, di desa ini kami memiliki banyak tanaman seperti itu. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Begitu ya. Baguslah.."

.

.

.

.

Malamnya..

Mereka semua kini berkumpul di alun-alun tempat para anggota klan Nirvit biasa melakukan pertemuan ataupun mengadakan upacara-upacara tertentu.

Mereka mulai menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pesta malam ini. Ini adalah pesta untuk keberhasilan Natsu dan yang lain yang telah menyelamatkan desa dan klan mereka.

Seekor warthog besar sudah dipanggang, tak lupa makanan lain dan juga minuman khas dari desa Rosemary. Semuanya benar-benar terlihat lezat.

"Wendy-san, terima kasih banyak sudah mau mengobati orang-orang itu. Jika kau tidak ada, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi." Yulier membungkukkan tubuhnya, berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada Wendy kecil yang sudah sangat berjasa itu.

"K-kau tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu, aku ini lebih muda darimu. Selain itu, aku juga berterima kasih karena sudah memanggil kami kesini. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamaku yang sangat berharga." Wendy tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Aku merasa terhormat mendengarnya. Tak kusangka orang dari klan Dragneel sepertimu mau berterima kasih pada klan kecil seperti kami."

"Ayolah, bukankah kita ini sekutu?"

"Benar juga ya."

"Ngomong-ngomong Yulier-san. Kue apa ini? Enak sekali!" kata Erza dengan wajahnya yang berbinar sambil memakan kue yang ia maksud itu.

Wendy yang melihatnya kini sweatdrop. Ternyata hobi Erza masih tidak berubah sejak dulu.

"Ah, itu kue yang kami buat dengan menambahkan kelopak bunga morning glory kedalamnya. Aromanya jadi lebih enak 'kan? Bukan hanya itu, teh yang diminum oleh Wendy-san juga kami buat dari daun bunga morning glory."

"Jadi teh ini juga? Hee, aku tidak tau bunga itu bisa dijadikan makanan seenak ini."

"Benarkah? Aku kembali merasa terhormat mendegarnya."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perbicangan itu. Memakan kue yang lezat juga teh yang harum didepan nyala api benar-benar terasa sempurna.

Sementara itu kini Natsu dan Gray tengah mengunyah daging warthog tangkapan mereka itu dengan lahapnya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka, dan mereka tidak tau rasanya bisa seenak ini.

"Kalian semua sudah menyelamatkan klanku. Aku tidak tau harus membalasnya dengan apa." Kata Robaul.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, kami juga bersenang-senang disini." jawab Natsu dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

Robaul tersenyum.

"Sejak dulu Igneel-sama selalu meminta kami menjadi sekutunya. Tapi kami menolak. Karena kami hanyalah klan kecil, kami berpikir mereka pasti hanya ingin memanfaatkan wilayah dan sumber daya kami. Karena kami terus menolak, akhirnya klan Dragneel menyerang kami."

"Saat itu kami mengangkat senjata dan melawan mereka. Meskipun begitu kami tetap dikalahkan. Kami semua bersedih, kami semua sangat takut mereka akan menyiksa kami dan mengambil semua yang kami punya. Tapi pemimpin kalian, Igneel tidak melakukannya."

"Ia kembali mengajak kami menjadi sekutunya."

"Dengan penuh tanda tanya kami menerimanya. Kami berpikir, iya atau tidaknya jawaban kami akan tetap sama. Dragneel sudah mengalahkan kami dan kami tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menuruti kemauan mereka."

"Setelah menjadi sekutu, Igneel-sama benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun pada kami. Ia justru mengerahkan prajuritnya untuk melindungi wilayah kami dari serangan klan musuh. Dia berkata: "Dengan bertambahnya sekutu, maka perdamaian akan semakin dekat." Ia mungkin berpikir dengan menjadi sekutu maka kebencian satu sama lain akan terhapuskan. Sejak saat itulah kami mengabdi pada klan Dragneel. Tanpa kalian mungkin kami sudah dihancurkan oleh klan lain."

Robaul menceritakan masa lalu yang terjadi antara klan Nirvit dan juga klan Dragneel itu. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat sejak saat itu. Namun perdamaian pun belum datang juga.

Natsu tertawa keras.

"Ayahku memang selalu melakukan hal seperti itu untuk meminta sebuah klan menjadi sekutunya. Ia akan lembut diawal lalu kejam dibelakang saat mereka tidak mau mendengar. Begitulah dia mendidikku. Dia sangat baik, tapi dulu dia sering memukulku saat aku berbuat nakal. Terutama saat aku berkelahi dengan manusia es disampingku ini."

"Ayahmu? Jadi kau adalah putra Igneel?" Robaul benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Natsu. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah putra Igneel. Orang yang sudah menyelamatkan klannya.

"Yah begitulah." Jawab Natsu kemudian kembali memasukkan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Igneel-sama akan mengirim kedua anaknya hanya untuk menolong desa klan kecil ini."

"Itu karena kerjanya hanya tidur dibawah pohon sepanjang hari tanpa peduli dengan peperangan yang bisa pecah kapan saja. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Seharusnya dia cepat menikah dan memikirkan generasi penerus keluarga utama juga!"

Celetuk Gray membuat perempatan kini terlihat memenuhi jidat Natsu.

"Apa katamu ice-princess?!" Natsu tak terima dengan perkataan Gray. Itu sama saja mengatainya tidak laku dikalangan gaids-gadis.

"Apa? Masih kurang jelas ya? Aku bilang cepatlah menikah dan akhiri masa jomblo-mu itu flame-head!"

"Aku masih harus melakukan banyak hal sebelum melakukan hal itu bodoh! Lagipula aku bisa mendapatkan pacar kapanpun yang kumau! Tidak akan ada gadis yang akan menolakku di dalam klan! Itu karena aku tampan dan juga-"

"Tampan darimananya hah? Wajahmu lebih mirip seperti kadal bagiku!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Kalian berdua hentikan!"

DUAGH! BRAKK! BUGH!

Dalam sekejap, perkelahian mereka berdua berakhir dengan keduanya yang kini babak belur ditangan Erza.

"E-Erza.."

"Kalian sudah membuat kueku jadi tidak enak! Jika kalian berdua bertengkar lagi akan kupastikan kalian tidak bisa kembali besok!" ujar Erza garang, penuh ancaman.

"Aye.." keduanya hanya bisa patuh atau Erza benar-benar akan menghajar mereka hingga tidak bisa pulang besok.

"Maafkan aku atas kekacauan ini, Robaul-san." Erza membungkuk, diikuti oleh Natsu dan Gray yang juga ikut membungkuk.

Robaul hanya tertawa lepas. Semangat anak muda memang luar biasa baginya.

Mereka kembali berpesta. Malam itu, mereka semua minum, tertawa, dan bernyanyi sampai pagi. Keceriaan malam itu membuat mereka lupa akan peperangan yang telah mengikat mereka selama ratusan tahun. Mereka semua merasa seolah sedang hidup dalam kedamaian. Ya, kedamaian semu yang mereka ciptakan sendiri ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melupakan semua penderitaan yang mereka alami.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu." Kata Erza.

"Terima kasih banyak atas apa yang telah kalian lakukan untuk kami. Semoga kalian selalu berbahagia. Aku benar-benar berharap suatu hari nanti kita bisa bersama-sama menemukan kedamaian. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Igneel." Robaul mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Tentu saja." balas Natsu.

"Yulier-san, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Wendy kemudian menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Yulier.

"Buku apa ini?"

"Farmakope. Itu adalah buku yang dikeluarkan secara resmi oleh badan medis klan Dragneel. Isinya menguraikan bahan-bahan obat yang sangat berguna juga dosis penggunaan untuk setiap penyakit. Aku yakin itu akan berguna untukmu." Jelas Wendy membuat Yulier benar-benar gembira sekarang.

"Terima kasih banyak, sudah lama sekali aku menginginkan buku seperti ini. Dan sebagai gantinya, ini untukmu. Wendy-san"

Yulier kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kantung yang berisikan berbagai macam bunga dan tumbuhan herbal langka lainnya yang hanya tumbuh di desa Rosemary.

"Perdamaian akan semakin dekat dengan eratnya persahabatan. Bukankah begitu?"

"Anak muda. Ingatlah bahwa takdir terikat dengan daratan dan lautan. Selama kita berpijak diatasnya, maka kita pun akan terikat oleh takdir. Percayalah, bahwa takdir kita adalah sesuatu yang indah."

Perkataan Robaul pun menjadi pengantar kepulangan mereka menuju Magnolia. Mereka semua mengantarkan kepulangan mereka dengan senyum bahagia di wajah mereka. Pertanda bahwa apa yang telah mereka lakukan benar-benar telah membawa kegembiraan bagi mereka semua.

.

.

.

 **Curse The Fate**

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kepulangan mereka dari Rosemary..

Natsu, Gray dan Erza kini tengah berburu didalam hutan. Entahlah, mereka sendiri juga belum menentukan hewan apa yang akan mereka buru hari ini. Mereka hanya memutuskan untuk berburu dihutan didekat perbatasan tempat Natsu bertemu dengan Lucy hari itu.

"Aku pikir akan ada banyak binatang yang bisa diburu dihutan ini karena jarang ada orang yang kesini."

Natsu mendecih kesal karena sejak tadi ia tidak melihat satu hewan pun yang menarik. Hanya ada beberapa burung dan juga hewan-hewan kecil lainnya. Bukan hanya itu, saat ini ia juga terpisah dari Gray dan Erza. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada serigala atau hewan laiin yang ingin memakannya dan ia butuh bantuan? Sepertinya ia memang harus mencari mereka berdua.

"Kyaaa!"

Natsu kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan itu. Jelas sekali itu adalah suara teriakan perempuan. Erza? Bukan. Erza tidak akan berteriak dengan gaya semanis itu apalagi jika hanya karena kaget melihat binatang buas. Natsu yakin justru binatang buas itulah yang akan kaget melihat Erza.

Segera Natsu berlari ke arah sumber suara itu. Tak jauh dari sana, Natsu kini bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dengan bandana berwarna oranye di kepalanya jatuh tersungkur dihadapan seorang laki-laki yang menodongkan pedang kearahnya.

"Gray?" Tidak, bukan hanya Gray, Erza juga ada disana. Natsu pun mendekati mereka.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Gray, masih menodongkan pedangnya pada gadis tersebut.

"A-Aku.. aku bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya sedang mencari temanku." Jelas gadis itu terbata-bata. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar ketakutan.

"Apa menurutmu aku akan mempercayainya?! Katakan padaku apa tujuanmu, dari klan mana kau berasal?!" Gray semakin memajukan pedangnya membuat gadis itu semakin ketakutan.

"Tunggu Gray. Biarkan dia bicara, bagaimana jika yang dia katakan itu benar?" potong Natsu.

"Jangan terlalu baik Natsu. Aku yakin gadis ini adalah mata-mata klan musuh." Gray sama sekali tak mendengarkan perkataan Natsu dan kini mulai mengangkat pedangnya.

"Levy-chan!"

Seorang gadis lain tiba-tiba datang dan mengangkat pedangnya kearah Gray, berusaha melindungi gadis berambut biru yang baru saja ia panggil Levy-chan itu.

Tunggu, Natsu kenal suara itu.

"Luce?!"

Gadis itu menoleh, menatap kearah si pemilik suara terkejut karena orang itu mengetahui namanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia.

"Natsu?!"

Seketika semua yang ada disana terdiam. Bagaimana dua orang ini bisa mengetahui nama masing-masing?

"Natsu apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Erza. Natsu yang masih terpaku itu hanya mengangguk sebagai ganti dari kata 'iya'.

"Aku mohon lepaskan dia. Dia temanku."

Lucy kembali menyarungkan pedangnya. Kemudian membungkukkan padanya, memohon dengan sangat agar mereka mau melepaskan gadis bernama Levy yang ternyata adalah teman Lucy.

"Dia benar Gray. Dia bukan orang yang jahat, jadi lepaskan dia." Natsu memegang tangan Gray, memintanya untuk menurunkan pedangnya namun Gray masih bersikukuh jika mereka berdua adalah mata-mata musuh.

"Hanya karena dia kenalanmu bukan berarti dia orang baik. Dia sudah memasuki wilayah kita. Ayo tangkap mereka lalu kita bawa ke klan untuk diselidiki." Gray teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan hal buruk. Dia memang sedang mencariku. Aku mohon pada kalian. Kita memang berasal dari klan yang berbeda. Tapi jika kalian ingin membunuh kami maka bunuh saja aku dan biarkan Levy-chan pergi."

"Tidak. Bunuh saja aku. Lu-chan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." kini giliran Levy yang berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

Lucy mendongak saat mendengar Levy mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia berniat melindungi Levy namun Levy pun kini berusaha melindunginya.

Natsu, Gray dan Erza hanya terdiam. Mereka tertegun dengan keberanian mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak ragu mengorbankan nyawa demi melindungi satu sama lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tersenyum melihat keduanya, begitu pula Gray yang kini sudah menyarungkan pedangnya.

"K-kenapa kalian tersenyum?" Lucy kebingungan.

"Rupanya kalian berdua benar-benar orang yang baik. Mana mungkin kami melukai orang yang sudah sangat berani hanya demi melindungi temannya?" kata Erza.

"Baiklah, bisakah kita akhiri ini dengan menjadi teman?"

Erza mengulurkan tangannya tanpa ragu. Entah kenapa ia sangat yakin orang-orang seperti mereka adalah orang baik yang mampu berteman dengan siapa saja. Tentu saja, ia yakin mereka juga pasti adalah para pencari perdamaian sama seperti dirinya, Natsu dan juga Gray.

Sedikit ragu, namun kini Lucy menerima uluran tangan Erza. Entah mengapa ia juga merasa bahwa Erza adalah orang yang baik. Mungkin karena Erza bersama dengan Natsu.

"Namaku Erza. Dan ini Gray." Tanpa menyebutkan nama klan, Erza memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga Gray.

"Aku Lucy, dan dia temanku Levy." balas Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"L.. Lu-chan. Bagaimana jika mereka orang jahat?" tanya Levy yang kini bersembunyi dibelakang Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin mereka bukan orang yang seperti itu. Benar kan, Natsu?"

Lucy menatap Natsu, membuat Natsu kini tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya barusan.

Mereka memang berasal dari klan yang berbeda. Tapi Natsu yakin orang-orang seperti Lucy dan Levy pasti ada didalam setiap klan. Mereka yang diharuskan berperang, terkadang membenci peperangan, sama seperti dirinya dan kedua temannya itu. Bukankah ini bagus, semakin banyak ia mengenal orang-orang dengan cara berpikir seperti ini maka akan perdamaian akan lebih mudah diwujudkan walau hanya sedikit. Seperti yang dikatakan Robaul waktu itu. Perdamaian akan semakin dekat dengan eratnya persahabatan.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Erza, tentu saja penasaran bagaimana Natsu dan Lucy bisa saling bertemu.

"Ah itu.. kami bertemu disini sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Aku tiba-tiba saja sampai disini dan bertemu dengannya yang sedang memetik apel." Jelas Natsu singkat.

"Gadis ini pergi ke hutan sendirian? Bukankah itu gila? Bagaimana jika kau diterkam serigala tau semacamnya?!" tanya Gray bertubi-tubi sambil heboh karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar ada seorang gadis yang berada sendirian di dalam hutan belantara seperi ini.

"Meskipun kelihatannya seperti ini dia itu sangat pemberani. Dia bahkan hanya tersenyum saat aku menodongkan pedangku kearahnya." Natsu tertawa mengingat keberanian Lucy waktu itu. Jika saja dia gadis lain mungkin saja sudah lari ketakutan.

"Aku senang kalian mau menerima kami sebagai teman. Tapi bukankah berbahaya jika seseorang melihat kita disini?" tanya Levy.

Itu benar, jika ada yang melihat mereka yang berbeda klan itu sedang berkumpul disini. Mereka pasti akan dikira sebagai pengkhianat klan. Sepertinya mereka harus kembali ke klan masing-masing saat ini.

"Grrrrr.. rawrr!"

Sraakk.. sraakk..

Seketika mereka semua mematung ditempat. Bergidik ngeri saat suara mengerikan itu terdengar. Mereka yakin itu suara binatang buas. Jangan bilang..

"Grrraaaaawwwrrr!"

Benar saja. Seekor beruang hitam berukuran super besar tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik semak belukar dan bersiap menangkap mereka semua. Gawat, jika terkena maka mereka akan tamat.

"Gyaaaaa!"

Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Semuanya! Berpencar!" setelah arahan dari Erza itu mereka semua berpencar. Berlari kemana saja asalkan beruang itu tidak menangkap mereka.

"Erza! Lawan dia!" teriak Gray. Ia pikir Erza akan melawan beruang itu dengan pedangnya. Ternyata tidak. Erza malah ikut berlari bersamanya.

"Disaat terdesak begini bahkan itu mustahil bagiku!"

"Apa?!"

Teriak Gray begitu mendengar jawaban Erza barusan. Mengalahkan seekor warthog memang mudah baginya, tapi jika beruang lain ceritanya. Tak ada pilihan lain. Mereka hanya bisa terus berlari.

"Selain itu kenapa beruang itu mengejar kita?!"

Mereka terus berlari mengitari hutan hingga tanpa sadar mereka berdua kini sampai didepan gerbang utama wilayah klan Dragneel dan sepertinya beruang itu sudah tidak mengejar mereka lagi. Apa karena berat badannya sehingga beruang itu tertinggal? Mereka lebih berharap beruang itu sudah berbelok ke arah lain.

"Dimana Natsu?" tanya Erza.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia berlari kearah yang berbeda dari kita."

. . . .

Sementara itu..

"Hosh.. hosh.."

Lucy berhenti tepat didepan sebuah air terjun di hutan itu dan saat ini sedang kehabisan nafas karena terus berlari tanpa tau bahwa beruang itu sebenarnya tidak mengejarnya. Ia hanya terus berlari karena takut beruang itu akan memakannya.

"Levy-chan?"

Lucy tersadar, ia melirik kesana kemari mencoba menemukan Levy disekitar sana namun tidak ada. Jangan bilang mereka terpisah? Gawat. Bagaimana jika beruang itu mengejar Levy?

Sraak.. srakk..

Lucy bergidik ngeri saat semak-semak didekatnya itu terlihat bergoyang. Apakah beruang itu menemukannya? Jangan bercanda disaat ia sedang sendirian seperti ini..!

Lucy hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, perlahan mengendap-endap berusaha mencari tempat persembunyian sebelum beruang itu menemukannya.

"Ternyata benar itu kau!"

"Kyaaa!"

Lucy terkejut setengah mati saat seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak itu.

"Luce tenanglah, ini aku!"

Seketika Lucy membuka matanya. Menatap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Natsu. Seperti ingin menangis, saat ini Lucy menghembuskan nafas lega sambil mengelus dadanya yang serasa ingin meledak. Ia terduduk lemas diatas rerumputan. Ia pikir ia akan mati diterkam seekor beruang hutan hari ini.

Natsu yang melihatnya kini pun menghampirinya dan ikut duduk disampingnya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, menikmati suara air terjun yang ada didekat mereka juga hembusan angin yang tarasa begitu menyejukkan siang ini.

Diam-diam Natsu memperhatikan Lucy.

Saat ini Lucy sedang menundukkan kepala sambil meremas roknya dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat bergetar. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau takut? Ayolah beruang itu sudah pergi" kata Natsu merasa heran dengan tingkah Lucy.

Lucy tak menjawab, hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu ada apa?"

Lucy masih tak menjawab. Tubuhnya masih terlihat gemetar, namun akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Inilah yang terjadi setiap kali aku mengangkat pedangku pada orang lain."

"?"

"Aku takut.. jika saja temanmu itu melukai Levy-chan.. aku pasti sudah melukainya juga. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat takut setiap kali aku menggunakan pedang itu untuk melukai seseorang. Aku merasa tanganku sudah benar-benar kotor. Aku berterima kasih padamu. Jika kau tidak ada, mungkin aku benar-benar akan melakukannya."

Natsu termenung mendengarnya. Lucy gemetar bukan karena beruang itu. Tapi karena dirinya tidak sanggup untuk menghunuskan pedangnya kepada orang lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian Natsu tersenyum.

"Yang kau lakukan itu sudah benar. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Bagaimana bisa mengangkat sebuah pedang untuk melukai seseorang disebut tindakan yang benar?

"Kau mengangkat pedangmu dengan niat untuk melindungi temanmu, bukan untuk melukai orang lain. Menurutku itu sangat luar biasa. Kau tidak perlu takut pada apapun jika itu untuk melindungi seseorang."

Natsu menepuk puncak kepala Lucy, membuat Lucy kini menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

'Kau tidak perlu takut pada apapun jika itu untuk melindungi seseorang.' Ini pertama kalinya Lucy mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. Sejak kecil, yang di ajarkan kepadanya hanyalah mengangkat pedang dan menghadapi musuh demi mempertahankan klan dari kehancuran. Ia diajarkan untuk melukai orang lain demi kemenangan semata. Sama sekali tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal seindah itu padanya.

Tanpa sengaja matanya memperhatikan tangan Natsu yang masih berada diatas kepalanya itu. Terlihat begitu kekar dan kuat, tapi..

"Natsu kau terluka!" katanya membuat Natsu tersadar dan kini beralih menatap tangannya sendiri.

Dia benar, lengannya kini terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ah, mungkin karena ranting semak yang tajam itu."

Natsu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tertawa hambar menertawai kebodohannya yang bersembunyi didalam semak berduri.

"Kau harus diobati meskipun itu hanya luka ringan.."

Lucy mengambil tangan Natsu, kemudian merogoh tas kecil yang ada didalam jubahnya, mencari-cari obat yang ia bawa untuk mengobati luka gores dilengan Natsu itu.

"Ini dia."

"Cairan apa itu?" tanya Natsu.

"Magainin. Carian yang keluar dari tubuh katak gunung jika kau sengaja melukainya. Mengandung antibiotik alami dan sangat berguna untuk mengobati luka seperti ini. Tahan sedikit, mungkin akan sedikit perih."

Lucy mulai mengoleskan cairan itu pada luka Natsu, namun Natsu terlihat biasa saja. Rasa perih yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak menganggunya.

Lucy kemudian membalut lukanya dengan perban. Sangat terampil membuat Natsu kini terpaku melihat kain perban yang melilitnya dengan lembut itu.

"Kau.. apa kau seorang ahli obat-obatan?" tanya Natsu penasaran dengan keahlian Lucy itu.

Lucy menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan, aku hanya tau sedikit tentang hal ini. Aku belajar dari salah seorang temanku didalam klan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat dengan adikku. Dia masih 15 tahun, tapi dia sudah sangat handal dalam hal ini." Natsu tersenyum mengingat Wendy.

"Jadi kau punya saudara? Pasti menyenangkan, tidak sepertiku yang hanya sendiri."

"Aku juga punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari klan, kami terus mencarinya tapi tidak pernah kami temukan. Kami berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ia sudah dibunuh oleh musuh atau mungkin dimakan binatang buas dihutan. Entahlah, yang jelas saat itu kami benar-benar bersedih."

Lucy tertegun, bukan hanya kehilangan ibunya, Natsu juga pernah kehilangan kakaknya. Meski begitu ia tetap terlihat tegar dan tidak membiarkan dirinya mengambil jalan yang salah. Ia selalu percaya bahwa suatu saat impiannya akan menjadi nyata, tak peduli kenyataan apa yang harus ia lalui demi mewujudkan mimpinya. Ia membenci takdir, namun masih tetap berjalan diatas garis takdir itu sendiri.

"Ne Natsu, apa kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang 'pemuda dan takdirnya'?" tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Cerita macam apa itu? Natsu balik bertanya pertanda ia tidak pernah mendengar cerita itu sebelumnya.

Lucy pun mulai bercerita.

"Suatu hari, ada seorang pemuda yang berdoa kepada Tuhan agar ia mendapatkan bunga dan juga kupu-kupu yang cantik. Namun Tuhan berkata lain, sejak awal pemuda itu hanya ditakdirkan untuk memiliki sebatang kaktus dan seekor ulat bulu."

"Pemuda itu sangat sedih. Namun karena ia sadar bahwa itu adalah takdirnya. Ia pun tak mengeluh, dengan sepenuh hati ia terus merawat kaktus dan ulat bulu itu setiap hari."

"Namun karena kesabaran dan usahanya itu, suatu pagi, pemuda itu mendapati kaktusnya memekarkan bunga yang sangat indah, dan ulat itu menjadi seekot kupu-kupu yang cantik. Dengan kata lain, harapannya terpenuhi."

Mendendengarnya membuat Natsu tersenyum, jadi itu maksudnya.

"Apa kau tau makna dari cerita ini?" tanya Lucy kemudian.

Natsu mengangguk mantab.

"Seperti takdir kita yang terlahir di tanah yang penuh dengan peperangan ini. Jika kita bersabar dan terus berjuang, maka suatu saat nanti harapan kita untuk menemukan sebuah perdamaian pasti akan terwujud. Sesulit dan seberat apapun takdir kita, kita harus percaya bahwa semuanya akan berakhir indah pada saatnya."

Natsu benar. Ditakdirkan untuk hidup di jaman yang penuh dengan pertumpahan darah bukan berarti mereka tak dapat merasakan kedamaian. Mereka yang terlahir dalam peperangan dan kebencian, suatu saat pasti akan menemukan kedamaian dan cinta. Selama ada pemuda yang memiliki cara berpikir seperti mereka, maka semua itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

Mungkin dari sinilah, selangkah demi selangkah mereka akan mulai berjalan menuju perdamaian. Dengan memulainya dari sebuah ikatan persahabatan, mereka akan mendapatkan kedamaian dan cinta itu sendiri.

Seperti pemuda yang merawat sebatang kaktus dan seekor ulat bulu dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus mencari Levy-chan. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya." Ujar Lucy, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu dan mencari Levy.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

Drap.. drap.. drap..

Samar-samar mereka dapat mendengar suara kaki seseorang yang berlari dengan begitu cepat juga suara teriakan yang dari jauh terdengar seperti memanggil nama Lucy.

"Seseorang datang!"

"Kyaaa! Luuuuu-chaaaaaan tolong akuuuuuuu!"

Terlihatlah Levy dengan wajah pucatnya berlari meminta pertolongan pada Lucy. Samar-samar pula mereka dapat melihat sesuatu mengejarnya. Dan itu adalah..

"Grrrrrrrrrraaaaaawwwrrr!"

"BERUAAAAANG!"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

 **To Be Continue..**

* * *

Yaah Minna maafkan author karna lama updatenya. Di chapter kali ini juga masih santai-santai aja tanpa ada konflik yang seru buat dibaca, selain itu alurnya juga kecepetan dan sangat membosankan dan ada beberapa bagian yang masih aneh. Gomen ne, soalnya kali ini author masih harus memperkenalkan tokoh-tokoh utama dalam fic ini selain Natsu & Lucy. Readers sekalian harus sabar dulu kali ini. Berdoa aja semoga chapter depan gak ngebosenin lagi *plak!

Silahkan baca terus kelanjutannya ya! :D


	3. War Begin

**BALESAN REVIEW..**

 **Keei_luen:** Jadi gak kecepetan ya? yokatta.. hahah awalnya aku malah sempet mikir mau jadiin Happy naga, tapi karena terlalu aneh jadi terpaksa jadi kuda aja :v

 **guest:** Gomen kalo moment NaLu-nya kurang *bow* author juga mempertimbangkan fic ini yang punya dua genre. Tapi selanjutnya author bakal berusaha banyakain moment NaLu-nya lagi. Yosh, silahkan dibaca ^^

 **Dragneel77:** Kali ini updatenya cepet gak? :v

 **Ayuka OnyxKoyuki:** Makasih dukungannya Ayuka-san. selamat membaca ya! Semoga suka sama chapter kali ini :D

 **YOSH MINNA!**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3-A: Wars Begin**

* * *

Pagi yang indah itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi begitu menegangkan saat mendadak Igneel mengumpulkan semua orang dalam ruang pertemuan.

Para bangsawan klan Dragneel dan juga para pemimpin pasukan tempur kini duduk berhadapan didepan sebuah meja panjang diruangan itu.

Tak lupa, tiga orang pemuda berbakat yang kini juga berada disana. Natsu, Gray, dan Erza.

Mereka semua terdiam, dengan jantung berdebar-debar menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Igneel dalam pertemuan kali ini.

"Lupakan tentang salamnya. Ini keadaan genting!"

Kalimat pembuka dari Igneel membuat orang-orang itu saling bertatapan dan berbisik satu sama lain. Keadaan macam apa lagi ini?

"Pagi ini, elang komunikasi tercepat yang kita miliki, datang membawa surat dari mata-mata kita, Gildarts."

Semua orang menyimak dengan baik. Jika seorang mata-mata yang terus berkelana dan tak pernah kembali ke klan mengirimkan sebuah surat, maka ada dua maksud dari hal tersebut. Pertama, dia menemukan celah untuk melumpuhkan musuh. Dan kedua, dia memberi kabar bahwa musuh akan segera menyerang.

"Dalam waktu satu minggu. Redfox akan menginvasi Magnolia dan menyerang kita semua. Kekuatan mereka, diperkirakan lebih dari tiga sampai empat batalion pasukan."

Mereka yang mendengarnya saat ini merasa seperti dihantam dengan batu besar tepat dikepala mereka. Seketika keadaan bertambah tegang. Dalam waktu satu minggu, peperangan akan kembali pecah dengan lebih dari empat batalion pasukan menginvasi mereka secara langsung. Bagaimana jika mereka kalah?

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan! Sejauh ini Dragneel telah memenangkan begitu banyak peperangan. Kita harus yakin kita akan menang."

Laxus, prajurit terkuat di klan Dragneel itu angkat bicara saat melihat ekspresi khawatir dari orang-orang yang ada disana. Dia tak akan membiarkan seorang pun ketakutan dan menyerah begitu saja.

"Kau salah, Laxus."

Kata Natsu membuat semua orang kini menatapnya.

"Kita tidak bisa berperang hanya dengan percaya bahwa kita akan menang ataupun melarikan diri karena yakin kita akan kalah." Sambungnya.

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan kita dan menyerang musuh dengan sekuat tenaga. Sekuat apapun mereka, kita harus tetap bangkit dan melawan balik." Tambah Gray melanjutkan kalimat Natsu.

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

"Mereka benar. Ini adalah kesempatan besar kita. Jika kita berhasil memenangkan peperangan kali ini. Maka Redfox dan seluruh pasukan tempurnya akan menjadi milik kita." Tambah Erza.

Igneel tersenyum bersamaan dengan semua orang yang kini terkagum melihat kejelian otak ketiga pemuda itu. Suatu saat, mereka pasti akan menjadi orang-orang yang hebat. Mereka adalah aset berharga klan Dragneel.

"Aku setuju dengan mereka. Jika kita dapat membentuk aliansi. Maka klan Cheney, Eucliffe, bahkan Heartfilia pun bukanlah tandingan kita. Dan berdasarkan perhitunganku, ada 78% kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan langsung menyerang kedalam benteng ini dari arah timur."

Satu lagi pemuda berbakat yang kini menyuarakan pendapatnya. Jellal, teman dekat Erza ini adalah seorang pemimpin batalion ketiga klan Dragneel diusianya yang masih 20 tahun. Ia pernah menaklukkan sebuah klan kecil di bagian barat kota Bosco hanya dengan membawa 200 orang dari pasukannya.

Igneel kembali tersenyum, dalam keadaan genting ini pemuda-pemuda itu benar-benar sukses membuatnya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku bisa pensiun sekarang." Guraunya.

Namun detik berikutnya wajah Igneel kembali serius.

"Benar. Selain dari arah timur, Redfox hanya bisa menuju kesini melalui perairan. Aku yakin mereka akan memilih arah timur untuk menyerang kita dari daratan. Karena itu aku sendiri yang akan berada untuk menjaga gerbang timur." Kata Igneel kemudian.

"Baiklah, sebelum pertemuan ini dibubarkan, aku perintahkan kalian untuk mempersiapkan semuanya mulai saat ini. Laxus, Natsu, Gray dan Erza. Kalian berempat akan memimpin pasukan secara terpisah untuk menjaga perbatasan dari empat arah di garis depan."

"Divisi pertama Laxus menjaga gerbang utama di arah barat, Divisi kedua Gray di arah utara, divisi tiga Erza di arah selatan dan divisi empat Natsu di arah timur. Tugas kalian adalah menghalau musuh sebisa mungkin agar tidak memasuki benteng. Aku akan ada bersama di barisan ini."

"Jellal, dan pemimpin batalion pertama. Tugas kalian adalah mendukung mereka berempat digaris tengah."

"Porlyusycha. Kerahkan seluruh tenaga medis, untuk mengobati yang terluka digaris belakang."

"Batalion kedua dan keempat. Aku minta kalian menjaga didalam benteng."

"Dan sisanya.. tugas kalian adalah menyiapkan persenjataan termasuk merakit bahan peledak dan membuat jebakan disekitar benteng. Aku juga ingin kalian menjadi regu pengintai dan membuat tempat persembunyian di setiap perbatasan."

"Terakhir, Aku ingin kalian semua memulainya dengan memberitahukan semua penduduk biasa untuk mengungsi di wilayah sekutu terdekat sampai perang selesai. Kita akan mengadakan pertemuan kembali dalam dua hari. Gunakan otak kalian untuk menyusun strategi sebaik mungkin. Berpencar!"

Perintah mutlak dari Igneel itu diterima. Semuanya membubarkan diri dan melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

Namun Natsu tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Masih menatap Igneel dengan banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Igneel yang menyadari hal itu langsung menanyakannya.

"Apa Wendy juga akan ikut berperang?" tanya Natsu khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Dia masih terlalu muda. Jika dia mati di medan perang maka klan ini tidak akan memiliki generasi penerus."

Jawaban dari Igneel itu membuatnya lega. Tapi masih ada hal lain yang ia takutkan.

"Apa aku benar-benar bertarung sebagai pemimpin di garis depan? Bagaimana jika aku malah mengacaukan semuanya?"

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya. Jujur saja ini bukanlah perang pertamanya. Hanya saja, peperangan yang sudah ia lalui selama ini hanyalah perang biasa dimana Dragneel menginvasi klan-klan kecil di Fiore. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah melihat Dragneel diserang seperti ini. Itu karena Dragneel adalah klan yang paling ditakuti di seluruh Fiore. Namun akhir-akhir ini, klan-klan besar seperti Redfox dan Heartfilia sepertinya sudah mulai lebih berkembang dan memberanikan diri mereka untuk menyerang Dragneel.

"Karena itulah aku ada bersamamu untuk mengawasimu. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Natsu terdiam. Kata-kata seperti itu tidak bisa menjamin semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Yah, meskipun dengan bersama Igneel setidaknya membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Dalam perang ini, alangkah baiknya jika kau percaya setiap pasukan bekerja tanpa halangan."

"Ya.."

"Natsu."

Natsu menoleh, menatap Igneel yang saat ini menatapnya dengan begitu serius.

"Kau adalah putra Igneel. Tunjukkan bagaimana darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu itu adalah darah Dragneel. Aku yakin ibumu akan senang jika kau bisa menjalankan peranmu itu dengan baik."

Ujar Igneel, seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan Natsu disana.

"Aku yakin Gray dan Erza juga bisa melakukannya. Aku percaya pada mereka, seperti aku percaya pada putraku."

Sekilas, Natsu dapat melihat senyuman Igneel sesaat sebelum dia menutup pintu.

Tak lama setelahnya Natsu ikut tersenyum. Jika dalam peperangan ini mereka dapat mengalahkan Redfox, maka Dragneel dan Redfox akan membentuk persekutuan. Seperti yang Jellal katakan, dengan begitu Heartfilia dan klan lainnya pun bukanlah tandingan mereka.

Dragneel, Heartfilia, Redfox, Eucliffe, dan Cheney. Mereka adalah lima klan terbesar yang paling kuat dan berpengaruh di seluruh Fiore. Sejauh ini telah ada klan kecil di Fiore yang menjadi sekutu Dragneel. Jika Dragneel berhasil menaklukkan empat klan besar lainnya maka klan-klan kecil pun tidak akan bisa melawan. Mereka akan menghilangkan semua kebencian dan membentuk perdamaian dengan menjadikan mereka semua sebagai sekutu. Dengan itulah, mungkin mereka bisa membentuk sebuah kerajaan dimana semua klan bersatu dan tidak ada lagi permusuhan.

Hanya saja, karena pemimpin klan Heartfilia dan Eucliffe adalah saudara jauh, sejak 5 tahun yang lalu mereka telah membentuk sebuah persekutuan yang dinamakan aliansi "Eufilia." Itulah mengapa Dragneel perlu berpikir dua kali sebelum menyerang aliansi tersebut.

Karena itu, pada invasi Redfox kali ini Dragneel akan mengerahkan seluruh pasukan tempur dan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mengalahkan mereka. Jika Redfox dikalahkan, mereka bisa membentuk aliansi untuk menyerang Cheney dan membentuk aliansi yang lebih kuat untuk menjatuhkan Eufilia.

Begitulah rencana mereka.

Lebih dari itu, meskipun hampir mustahil Natsu benar-benar berharap bahwa klan-klan itu mau untuk berdamai tanpa jalan kekerasan. Sebanyak apapun orang yang telah terbunuh oleh pedangnya hingga saat ini, ia tetap tidak ingin seorangpun menjadi korban. Terlebih, bagaimana jika Lucy berasal dari klan Redfox dan ikut andil dalam penyerangan kali ini? Apakah mereka benar-benar akan bertarung satu sama lain?

Tidak. Sebaiknya ia tidak memikirkan itu dulu. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah tetap fokus dan menjalankan misi pertama untuk mengevakuasi semua penduduk untuk menuju wilayah sekutu. Saat ini, prioritas utamanya adalah keselamatan Wendy.

Natsu pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Keluar dari ruang pertemuan untuk melaksanakan tugas pertamanya sebelum peperangan besar dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di bagian utama kota Bosco, tepatnya wilayah kekuasaan Heartfilia, mereka juga sedang mengadakan pertemuan.

"Mata-mata kita mendapatkan kabar itu pagi ini." kata Jude mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Syukurlah bukan Heartfilia yang menjadi sasaran mereka."

Lucy tercengang mendengar percakapan para petinggi dihadapannya.

Dragneel akan diserang? Itu berarti, Natsu sedang dalam masalah.. bagaimana jika dia gugur dalam perang ini? Tidak, Lucy tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Jude-sama. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk ikut menyerang dan membuat Dragneel kewalahan?" kata Darton, salah satu bawahan Jude yang berperan penting dalam hal pertahanan.

"Jangan bercanda Darton. Kau bermaksud melakukan peperangan tiga arah? Itu juga akan mempersulit kita sendiri." Balas Arcadios, komandan pasukan elit Heartfilia.

Mereka semua kini sama-sama bingung. Entah keadaan ini akan menguntungkan atau tidak, yang jelas saat ini mereka juga sedang dalam bahaya.

"Lucy, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Jude pada putrinya itu, sebab dari tadi Lucy sama sekali belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia sebagai putri Heartfilia seharusnya juga ikut terlibat dalam hal seperti ini.

"Menurutku, untuk saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mempersiapkan diri dan memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan. Karena, entah Dragneel atau Redfox yang akan menang. Mereka pasti akan menyerang kita juga. Jika itu terjadi disaat kita belum menyiapkan strategi, maka klan ini akan hancur."

Semuanya terdiam memikirkan perkataan Lucy.

Lucy menunduk. Bagaimana jika Dragneel yang akan menang dan kemudian menyerang Heartfilia? Bagaimana jika dirinya diharuskan untuk berhadapan dengan Natsu di medan perang. Dan ia sangat yakin, Natsu pasti akan langsung membunuhnya saat itu juga. Natsu tidak akan memaafkan dirinya yang berasal dari klan yang sudah membunuh ibunya.

"Sepertinya, pendapat Lucy-sama adalah yang paling tepat. Menyerang mereka terlalu beresiko. Sekutu juga belum tentu akan membantu kita disaat seperti ini. Tanpa bantuan mereka kita bisa kalah." Kata Capricorn, salah satu pengawal Lucy yang paling setia menyetujui perkataan tuannya itu.

Yang lain hanya berbisik tak jelas, masih mempertimbangkan apakah pendapat Lucy patut mereka iyakan atau tidak. namun pada akhirnya mereka tak punya pilihan, mereka semua pun menyetujuinya.

Jude mengangguk. Setelah konfirmasi dari jude itu, mereka pun diberi perintah untuk menjalankan tugas mempersiapkan segala sesutu mulai dari persenjataan hingga strategi jika tiba-tiba saja mereka menyerang.

Namun Lucy, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang mereka katakan dan juga yang ada dihadapanya. Ia terus saja menunduk, sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi antara ia dan Natsu jika mereka bertemu di medan perang.

Tanpa ia sadari semua orang yang ada disana telah keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit terkejut karena Jude tidak menyuruhnya melakukan apapun.

"Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan dirimu sendiri, Lucy. Aku sangat bangga padamu yang memiliki pemikiran seperti ini. Dengan ini kita dapat lebih mempertahankan wilayah, lalu menyiapkan segalanya untuk menyerang dan mengambil alih wilayah dan kekuasaan mereka. Selangkah demi selangkah, Heartfilia pun akan menguasai seluruh Fiore."

Setelah kalimatnya itu Jude meninggalkan ruangan.

Kekuasaan? Itukah yang mereka cari?

Mereka semua benar-benar busuk! Melakukan apa saja hanya demi kekuasaan dan kekayaan. Bukan itu yang Lucy inginkan..

Ia menginginkan perdamaian, sama seperti Natsu. Tapi ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Mereka bahagia hanya dengan kekuasaan dan harta. Mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkan orang lain. Tidakkah mereka memikirkan nasib klan kecil yang sudah banyak mereka hancurkan itu walau hanya sedikit? Setidaknya berpikirlah bagaimana jika mereka yang ada di posisi orang-orang itu.

Lucy lelah dengan semua ini.

Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, membuka pintu ruangan kemudian mengamati sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati.

Bagus, tak ada satupun orang yang berada disana. Ini kesempatan yang bagus baginya untuk pergi keluar klan. Karena jika salah satu dari 10 pengawal setia Lucy berada disana maka mereka pasti akan mengikuti Lucy kemanapun ia pergi.

Lucy menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jubahnya. Perlahan keluar dari ruangan itu, menyatu dengan penduduk lainnya agar tidak mudah dikenali.

Kini sampailah ia didepan gerbang utama. Hanya ada dua orang penjaga disana. Sepertinya Informasi penyerangan yang akan dilakukan Redfox itu benar-benar membuat semua orang sangat sibuk sekarang. Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar gerbang.

"Lucy-sama, apa anda akan pergi ke hutan lagi? Itu sangat berbahaya, sebaiknya anda tidak kesana untuk sementara ini. Bukankah anda sendiri sudah tau kabar penyerangan Redfox itu?"

Penjaga itu menghentikan langkah Lucy. Lucy pun diam ditempat, tak ia sangka penjaga itu mengenalinya. Namun sebuah ide yang benar-benar bagus tiba-tiba saja muncul dikepalanya.

"Aku diberi tugas untuk mencari tanaman obat dihutan. Itu juga sangat dibutuhkan dalam strategi kita. Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera kembali."

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada kedua penjaga itu untuk bicara, Lucy segera berlari meninggalkan keduanya, memasuki hutan yang sudah menjadi tempat favoritnya itu.

Tidak masalah, Natsu sudah menghajar beruang yang mengejar mereka waktu itu. Lucy yakin beruang itu sudah kembali ke tempat aslinya dan tidak akan berani untuk kembali ke hutan itu lagi.

Langkahnya kini membawanya ke depan sebuah air terjun. Air terjun tempat ia mengobati luka Natsu itu tempo hari.

Sunyi, hanya terdengar suara dari air terjun saat ini. Rupanya Natsu tidak datang hari ini. Apakah Dragneel sudah mengetahui jika mereka akan diserang? Jika begitu maka berarti saat ini Natsu tengah disibukkan dengan persiapan perang yang akan mereka hadapi itu. Apakah dia akan berada di garis depan? Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu khawatir dengan laki-laki berambut salam yang beum lama ia kenal itu. Lucy bahkan tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya saat malam hari.

"Aku punya firasat kalau kau ada disini dan ternyata benar."

Lucy benar-benar terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba berbicara dari arah belakang. Begitu berbalik, yang ia dapati adalah seseorang yang saat ini sedang pikirkan. Hal itu membuat wajah Lucy terlihat memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang sedang ia pikirkan itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan kini memasang senyumanya yang begitu menawan. Ia malu, dan juga senang.

"Natsu, kenapa kau ada disi-"

Lucy menghentikan kalimatnya. Jika ia bertanya mengapa Natsu ada disini, maka Natsu akan tau bahwa Lucy sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada klan Dragneel. Untuk saat ini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berpura-pura tidak tau bahwa Natsu berasal dari klan Dragneel. Ya, saat ini ia harus melupakan bahwa Natsu adalah calon penerus klan Dragneel. Klan yang suatu saat nanti pasti akan membalaskan kematian Grandine dan menghancurkan Heartfilia tanpa menyisakan seorangpun.

Sampai saat itu terjadi.. Lucy akan terus menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Natsu.

"Kau ingin bilang apa tadi?" Natsu duduk disamping Lucy.

Lucy hanya menggeleng pelan, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku sedang pusing sekarang. Makanya aku kesini untuk bertemu denganmu." Natsu berbaring diatas rumput, menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan kemudian mencabut sebatang rumput lalu menggigitinya, entah apa yang ia lakukan.

Lucy kembali merona. Natsu, datang kesini untuk menemuinya?

"K-kenapa harus menemuiku?" Lucy menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hng? Entahlah.. hanya saja, aku merasa nyaman jika berbicara denganmu. Kau seperti benar-benar mengerti soal aku. Yah, mungkin seperti itu."

Ah kenapa Natsu berkata seperti itu? Lucy benar-benar salah tingkah dibuatnya. Ia bahkan tidak tau mengapa sekarang jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang dan wajahnya terasa begitu panas.

"L-lalu apa yang membuatmu 'pusing' itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jujur saja ia juga sama, ia sedang pusing memikirkan perang besar yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai dan juga sedang dalam tekanan karena orang-orang didalam klannya yang benar-benar tidak pernah mengerti soal perdamaian.

Natsu mengubah posisi berbaringnya. Kini ia menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal dan menatap lurus kearah langit yang terlihat tak berawan siang itu. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menggelitik permukaan kulitnya dengan lembut.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa pusing setiap hari."

"..."

"Setiap hari, semua orang hidup dalam rasa takut. Takut akan peperangan yang bisa pecah kapan saja, dan takut pada musuh yang bisa menyerang mereka kapan saja." ujar Natsu melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

Ya, bahkan orang biasa yang tak pernah tau cara memegang sebilah pedang dan terjun langsung kedalam peperangan pun merasakan ketakutan setiap harinya. Semakmur apapun hidup yang mereka jalani, tak ada artinya selama peperangan masih ada.

Tanah Fiore, sudah ternodai oleh terlalu banyak darah dari orang-orang yang harus mati karena takdirnya untuk berperang.

"Luce, apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa perdamaian yang selalu kita bicarakan itu hanya omong kosong?"

Lucy terhenyak, yang Natsu katakan ada benarnya juga. Selama ini mereka menginginkan perdamaian, namun disisi lain mereka masih tak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mewujudkan perdamaian itu sendiri. Tetapi..

"Aku percaya suatu saat nanti kita bisa mewujudkannya.." Lucy tak tau apakah yang ia katakan itu bisa disebut sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Natsu atau tidak, ia tak tau harus mengatakan apa selain hal itu.

Natsu mengerutkan dahinya, merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Lucy barusan. Tapi sudahlah, ia pikir Lucy pun tak tau jawabannya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Lucy kembali membuka pembicaraan setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Silahkan saja."

"Sudah berapa kali kau terjun ke medan perang selama ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Lucy, Natsu kini terlihat berpikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat berapa kali dirinya telah bergabung dalam perang. Mulai dari sebagai prajurit pasukan kelas bawah, hingga menjadi pemimpin pasukan di perang yang akan datang.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Yang jelas, aku mulai ikut berperang saat umurku masih 15 tahun. Saat itu benar-benar berat untukku, aku masih sangat muda, dan aku sangat takut akan terbunuh. Tapi entah bagaimana aku berhasil melewatinya dan masih hidup hingga sekarang."

"..."

"Kau sendiri?" Natsu kini balas melempar pertanyaan.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Lucy bingung. Ia juga tidak ingat berapa kali ia ikut berperang selama hidupnya. Yang jelas, ia pernah melakukannya.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Dan aku punya pengalaman yang sama sepertimu. Setiap kali aku melukai musuhku, entah mengapa rasanya dadaku begitu sakit. Setiap sayatan itu terasa seperti aku menyayat jantungku sendiri. Begitu sakit, dan menyesakkan. Aku pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri dan melarikan diri dari semuanya. Tapi entah mengapa aku berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti aku bisa melihat perdamaian, karena itulah aku masih hidup."

Natsu tersenyum mendengarnya. Sudah ia duga gadis pirang disampingnya ini benar-benar memiliki pemikiran yang sama sepertinya. Bunuh diri dan lari dari kenyataan mungkin akan membawa kedamaian untuk diri sendiri, tapi tidak dengan orang lain. Mewujudkan perdamaian untuk semua orang itulah perdamaian yang sebenarnya.

Setelah percakapan itu mereka pun kini bercerita tentang diri mereka masing-masing, keseharian, juga pengalaman masa kecil mereka. Memakan buah, meminum air dari air terjun yang segar, dan berburu bersama. Natsu bahkan menangkap seekor kelinci putih yang benar-benar lucu untuk Lucy. Lucy juga sudah berjanji untuk merawatnya. Pertemuan singkat mereka hari ini benar-benar terasa menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan hingga tanpa mereka sadari matahari sudah hampir tenggelam.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, mereka pun berpisah. Kembali kerumah dengan arah yang berlawanan.

Natsu tersenyum disepanjang perjalanannya menuju klan. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya. Tepatnya, setelah kematian ibunya. Gadis itu benar-benar telah menghapus dukanya. Lucy, sudah seperti penyemangatnya untuk mendapatkan perdamaian.

Ia akan terus mengingat hari yang ia lalui bersama Lucy ini. Itu karena, ia sendiri tidak tau apakah ia masih tetap hidup setelah perang nanti.

"Sudah kami duga kau ada disini."

Suara Erza menghentikan langkah Natsu. Ia menoleh kesamping, mendapati Erza dan Gray yang kini bersandar pada sebatang pohon.

"Kalian.."

"Kau pergi seenaknya disaat seperti ini tanpa memikirkan bagaimana sulitnya kami untuk mencarimu!"

 **BLETAK!**

Dalam sekejap, benjolan kini terlihat diatas kepala Natsu akibat jitakan maut dari Erza barusan. Tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun, Natsu kini meminta maaf, memohon pengampunan sebelum Erza menghabisinya.

"Lupakan itu. Untuk saat ini Igneel-sama melarangmu meninggalkan klan sampai perang selesai." Erza memperingatkan.

"Benar. Kau adalah calon pemimpin Dragneel selanjutnya. Pembunuhan salah satu anggota klan sebelum perang dimulai sangat sering terjadi. Aku juga yakin ada sangat banyak orang yang ingin membunuhmu diluar sana." tambah Gray, berharap teman pink-nya itu akan mengerti dan menuruti perintah.

Tanpa mereka duga, Natsu kini mengangguk tanpa ada protes atau alasan lain yang biasa selalu ia katakan saat Igneel melarangnya ini dan itu. Dan jika dilihat dari wajahnya, Natsu terlihat sedang dalam mood yang benar-benar baik hari ini.

"Oey Flame-head. Jangan bilang kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu?"

Perkataan Gray sukses membuat Natsu diam tak berkutik. Apa gadis yang Gray maksud adalah Lucy?

"G-gadis mana yang kau maksud hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Kami melihatnya sendiri, seharian ini kau bersenang-senang dengan gadis pirang itu kan?! Kalian bahkan terlihat seperti orang yang sedang pacaran!" balas Gray yang entah kenapa menjadi sewot sendiri.

Natsu shock ditempat. Jadi mereka melihatnya?

"Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Kami tidak akan marah atau membeberkannya ke orang lain. Tapi kau harus tetap waspada, Natsu."

Erza kembali memperingatkan Natsu. Bagaimanapun mereka berasal dari klan yang berbeda. Bukan tidak mungkin jika suatu saat Lucy akan memanfaatkan Natsu untuk mendapatkan informasi dan menyerang Dragneel.

Natsu hanya mengangguk pelan. Sejauh ini Natsu masih penasaran dari klan mana Lucy berasal. Ia tidak yakin bahwa Lucy berasal dari klan kecil. Dan yang paling ia takutkan saat ini adalah bagaimana Lucy berasal dari Redfox? Bagaimana jika mereka ditakdirkan untuk berhadapan di medan perang yang akan datang sebagai musuh? Ia tidak ingin itu. Karena jika itu terjadi, maka Natsu pun tidak tau apakah dirinya sanggup melukai Lucy atau tidak.

Natsu benar-benar berharap bahwa Lucy bukan berasal dari klan Redfox, ataupun klan terkutuk yang sudah membunuh ibunya itu.

.

.

.

 **Curse The Fate**

.

.

.

Natsu membaringkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Ditemani dengan nyala lilin yang hangat itu ia kini mulai memejamkan mata. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak kunjung tertidur.

Persiapan untuk perang sudah hampir selesai. Orang tua dan anak-anak sudah dipindahkan ke tempat yang aman meskipun sebagian dari mereka belum meninggalkan klan. Mulai besok, regu pengintai akan mulai menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengintai musuh di perbatasan. Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak mereka mendapat kabar bahwa Redfox akan menyerang dalam waktu seminggu. Itu berarti, tinggal tiga hari sebelum mereka datang.

Tiga hari bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Meski begitu mereka harus memanfaatkan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya dan mempersiapkan diri semaksimal mungkin. Itupun jika Redfox tidak tau bahwa Dragneel telah siap dengan penyerangan itu. Jika Redfox mengetahuinya, mereka pasti akan mengubah rencana.

Natsu kembali memejamkan matanya. Untuk saat ini ia harus beristirahat untuk menyiapkan mental dan fisiknya.

 **DUMM! BLAAARRRR!**

Natsu langsung bangkit saat terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras itu.

Itu ledakan ditempat yang jauh, bukan di dalam klan. Jangan bilang musuh telah melancarkan serangan? Sulit dipercaya! Masih ada tiga hari sebelum waktu yang seharusnya. Apa mereka sudah mengubah rencana?

"Serangan musuh! Semuanya, bergerak ke posisi kalian dan jangan panik!" Natsu terkejut mendengar suara Igneel dari luar rumah. Jadi benar musuh sudah menyerang.

"Igneel-sama. Mereka menyerang kita malam ini. Gildarts baru saja melaporkan jumlah musuh diperkirakan lebih dari 7000 orang."

"Darimana arahnya?"

"Kami masih belum mengetahuinya. Ledakan itu berasal dari ranjau yang dipasang regu pengintai di perbatasan. kemungkinan besar unit komando mereka yang sedang menuju kesini menginjaknya dan terkena ledakan."

Mendengar percakapan itu, Natsu buru-buru mengambil pedangnya. Segera keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamar Wendy dengan paksa.

"Nii-sama. Suara apa itu. Aku takut." Wendy memeluk Natsu erat.

"Tenanglah, sekarang ikut aku."

Segera, Natsu menarik wendy menuju kandang kuda. Menggendongnya kemudian menaikkan Wendy keatas punggung seekor kuda putih.

"Wendy. Pergi dari sini secepat yang kau bisa. Pergilah ke desa Rosemary melalui jalur yang kita lewati waktu itu. Aku yakin tidak akan ada musuh yang menghadang disana."

"Bagaimana denganmu. Pergilah bersamaku, aku takut.."

"Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah Wendy, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sampai kau masih disini. Aku akan pergi ke garis depan."

"Nii-sama, hiduplah demi aku juga."

Setelahnya dengan berat hati Wendy menunggangi kudanya, pergi menuju Rosemary secepat yang ia bisa sambil terus berdoa agar kakak dan ayahnya itu akan baik-baik saja.

Sementara Natsu, saat ini ia langsung berlari menuju gerbang timur dimana seluruh pasukannya telah berisap disana.

"Sial. Tidak kusangka mereka menyerang kita saat malam hari."

Natsu terus berlari, menerobos barisan batalion pertama, unit medis, batalion ketiga hingga akhirnya sampai di barisan utama.

"Darimana saja kau?!" Igneel terlihat sangat marah atas keterlambatan Natsu disaat seperti ini.

"Maaf, aku harus mengamankan Wendy dulu."

"Lalu dimana dia?"

"Dia sudah pergi menuju Rosemary."

"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana jika musuh menyerangnya."

"Tidak. Wendy adalah putri Igneel. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Natsu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan Erza, Gray dan juga Laxus?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mereka sudah bersiap ditempatnya. Fokus. Jika perhitungan kita benar, mereka akan menyerang dari arah ini melalui jalur darat."

Natsu terkagum, ayahnya itu masih tetap tenang disaat seperti ini. Konsentrasinya benar-benar luar biasa, Natsu bisa merasakannya dari sini.

Natsu mengeluarkan pedangnya. Entah bagaimana ia merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dengan Igneel berada di sampingnya. Selain itu, ia yakin Erza, Gray dan Laxus juga tidak akan kalah dari siapapun.

Natsu pun berusaha untuk fokus dan tetap tenang, jika benar musuh akan menyerang melalui arah timur.

Saat ini Natsu bisa mendengarnya, suara langkah kaki dari begitu banyak orang dan mungkin juga kuda, datang dari arah timur. Tapi dari yang bisa ia dengar, orang-orang itu tidak terlalu banyak.

"Mereka datang." kata Igneel.

Tak lama kemudian mereka bisa melihat orang-orang itu muncul dari dalam hutan. Natsu terkejut mengetahui jumlah mereka yang terbilang sedikit itu. Hanya sekitar seribu orang.

"Semuanya! Jangan biarkan mereka mendekati benteng. Maju!"

Komando dari Natsu diterima. Semua orang langsung maju menghadapi orang-orang Redfox itu sebelum mereka menyerang mereka lebih dulu. Seketika teriakan dan bunyi dari pedang yang saling berbenturan terdengar begitu nyaring ditelinga mereka. Pertempuran telah dimulai. Apapun yang terjadi Dragneel harus menang.

 **Duarrrrr!**

Semua orang kini menatap ke langit saat sebuah bom asap berwarna biru ditembakkan keudara. Itu adalah sebuah sinyal. Dan arah itu, Utara. Itu adalah tempat Gray berjaga. Apa mereka sedang dalam bahaya?

"Komandan, lebih dari empat ribu orang menyerang dari arah utara!"

Salah satu antek melaporkan situasi. Jadi sinyal itu. Gray benar-benar dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Empat batalion menyerang dari arah laut?! Mustahil!"

Sekarang mereka semua menjadi panik. Tapi bagaimanapun musuh juga menyerang mereka saat ini. Kepanikan mereka malah akan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau.

"Jangan panik! Perintahkan batalion kedua dan keempat yang menjaga didalam benteng untuk membantu divisi Gray!" Natsu kembali memberi komando.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan penjagaan di dalam benteng?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan mereka sampai memasuki benteng. Cepat lakukan!"

"Baik. Natsu-sama."

Dengan perintah dari Natsu, antek tersebut kini melaksanakan tugasnya. Menghubungi pemimpin batalion kedua dan keempat untuk menuju ke gerbang utara.

Ditengah peperangan itu Igneel tersenyum, Natsu benar-benar menjalankan perannya dengan baik. Mungkin setelah ini ia benar-benar akan pensiun.

"Semuanya! kerahkan seluruh kemampuan kalian! Setelah kita membereskan mereka kita akan pergi menuju divisi dua dan menyerbu mereka!"

"Ooooooo!"

Semangat mereka kembali berkobar, menyerang musuh tanpa ampun hingga membuat mereka semua kewalahan. Tapi meski begitu sudah banyak orang-orang Dragneel yang terluka dan bahkan Natsu sendiri sudah mendapatkan banyak luka. Natsu memerintahkan pada yang terluka parah dan masih bisa berjalan untuk menuju unit medis. Sementara mereka yang hanya mengalami luka ringan harus tetap ditempat dan menghabisi musuh.

Sial. Meski jumlahnya sedikit mereka cukup gigih dan terus menyerang meskipun sudah terluka. Jika begini, mereka tidak akan sempat menuju divisi dua. Bagaimana jika musuh sudah memasuki benteng?!

Karena memikirkannya Natsu lengah, ia tidak sadar seseorang kini sudah mengincarnya dari arah samping.

"Celaka!"

 **TBC ke bagian 2**

 **Langsung saja klik Next!**


	4. We Don't Know The Answer

**Chapter 3-B: We Don't Know The Answer**

* * *

.

.

"Ooooooo!"

Semangat mereka kembali berkobar, menyerang musuh tanpa ampun hingga membuat mereka semua kewalahan. Tapi meski begitu sudah banyak orang-orang Dragneel yang terluka dan bahkan Natsu sendiri sudah mendapatkan banyak luka. Natsu memerintahkan pada yang terluka parah dan masih bisa berjalan untuk menuju unit medis. Sementara mereka yang hanya mengalami luka ringan harus tetap ditempat dan menghabisi musuh.

Sial. Meski jumlahnya sedikit mereka cukup gigih dan terus menyerang meskipun sudah terluka. Jika begini, mereka tidak akan sempat menuju divisi dua. Bagaimana jika musuh sudah memasuki benteng?!

Karena memikirkannya Natsu lengah, ia tidak sadar seseorang kini sudah mengincarnya dari arah samping.

"Celaka!"

 **Set! Zringg!**

Natsu terkejut saat Igneel kini menahan pedang dari orang yang baru saja akan menebasnya itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan disaat seperti ini?! Jumlah musuh sudah berkurang. Tapi itu masih belum cukup. Segera habisi mereka!"

"Maafkan aku!"

Dengan itu Natsu pun kembali fokus pada musuh yang ada dihadapannya. Ia dan semua prajuritnya terus berjuang. Demi Gray dan yang lainnya juga.

Saat ini Natsu tak memikirkan apapun. Ia terlalu fokus untuk menyerang mereka semua. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, musuh dihadapan mereka kini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu berdiri. Itu artinya mereka telah menang.

Natsu segera menyuruh sebagian pasukannya untuk tetap tinggal dan mengikat mereka. Memastikan bahwa orang-orang ini tidak memasuki gerbang klan ataupun kembali menyerang mereka.

Setelah komando yang berikutnya dari Natsu, mereka semua berbondong-bondong menyerbu kearah utara.

Setibanya disana, Gray benar-benar dalam keadaan terdesak. Hampir setengah dari pasukannya telah dikalahkan. Mereka terpukul mundur hingga pertarungan terjadi di mulut gerbang.

"Ini kesempatan kita! Kepung mereka!"

 **Drap.. Drap.. Drap..**

Divisi Natsu berlari mengepung lawan. Membuat mereka kini terlihat kebingungan. Mereka pikir bisa memasuki benteng dan menghancurkan segalanya agar Dragneel mau menyerah. Tapi siapa sangka Dragneel malah mengepung dari arah belakang.

"Maaf, aku terlambat Gray!" ujar Natsu sambil mulai menebas musuhnya.

"Jangan mengatakan itu seolah aku akan menyebutmu pahlawan!" balas Gray.

Meski bala bantuan telah datang, tetap saja mereka kini telah memasuki benteng. Jika pasukan Gray dihabisi seperti ini, mereka semua pasti akan membantai seluruh unit medis dan tidak ada lagi cara untuk mengobati mereka.

Pertarungan sudah berlangsung sangat lama. Sial. Mereka jauh lebih kuat dari yang diperkirakan.

Gray mulai panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak mungkin memaksa prajuritnya yang sudah terluka parah untuk tetap bertarung. Apapun yang terjadi ia dan yang masih tersisa harus melindungi unit medis yang juga tengah berjuang menyembuhkan yang terluka.

"Seraaaangg!"

Natsu dan Gray menoleh kearah selatan, saat suara gagah dari seorang perempuan yang sangat mereka kenal itu terdengar.

"Erza!"

Terlihatlah Erza dan seluruh pasukannya berlari menuju kesana. Rupanya Erza memiliki taktik yang bagus untuk menyerbu mereka dari dalam melalui gerbang selatan yang langsung menuju ke gerbang utara. Ini bagus. Musuh benar-benar terkepung sekarang.

Kembali fokus, kini Gray sedang berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki dengan wajah penuh tindikan dan Natsu tengah saling mengunci pedang dengan seorang pria paruh baya dengan ekor mata yang terlihat melengkung.

Pria itu mendorong pedangnya dengan kuat, membuat Natsu terdorong kebelakang dan pedangnya hampir mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Sial. Dia kuat sekali.

Natsu terus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong balik.

"Natsu! Dia adalah Metalicana!" teriak Igneel pada Natsu tanpa sedikitpun beralih dari musuhnya.

Metalicana? Jadi pria ini adalah pemimpin klan Redfox? Ini bagus. Jika Natsu bisa menjatuhkannya tanpa membunuhnya, mungkin mereka bisa menjadikannya sebagai tawanan.

"Aku mulai membara!" Natsu tersenyum sumringah, tiba-tiba saja semangatnya meningkat berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Ia mendorong pedangnya, dan membalik keadaan. Dengan lihai ia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, sebisa mungkin berusaha melukai pria bernama Metalicana itu dengan membabi buta.

Seketika Metalicana dibuat kewalahan dengan semangat anak muda dihadapannya ini.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan begitu keras dan menebas lengan kiri Natsu.

"Arrghh!"

Natsu mengerang kesakitan, memegangi lengan kirinya yang kini mengeluarkan banyak darah karena terluka cukup dalam.

Metalicana tersenyum puas. "Semangatmu itu tidak ada gunanya, anak muda."

"Gh.." Natsu masih kesakitan. Namun kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Kau terlalu menikmatinya dan terkecoh dengan lukaku. Selama tanganku yang menggenggam pedang ini baik-baik saja, semuanya tidak ada artinya!"

 **Tiiingg! Zzttt!**

Natsu memukul keras pedang Metalicana dengan pedangnya. Membuat pedang itu melayang diudara kemudian tertancap ditanah. Itu karena Metalicana sedang lengah.

Bagus, ia tanpa senjata sekarang.

Dengan cepat Natsu membekuk Metalicana dengan mejerat lehernya dengan lengan kirinya, kemudian mengarahkan ujung pedangnya tepat didepan lehernya. Metalicana tak bisa berkutik sekarang. Bergerak sedikit, atau pedang itu benar-benar akan menembus lehernya.

Seketika prajurit Redfox menghentikan semua serangan begitu melihat nyawa pemimpin mereka yang kini bisa melayang kapan saja.

Hening..

"Lepaskan ayahku!" laki-laki bertindik yang sedang Gray hadapi itu berteriak. Jadi dia anaknya?

"Kau lengah!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Gray memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, menghujamkan pedang pada laki-laki bertindik itu tepat di perut bagian kanannya, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur setelahnya.

"Gajeel-"

Metalicana langsung kembali terdiam saat Natsu kini sudah menempelkan ujung pedangnya. Semua prajurit Redfox hanya mematung ditempat. Dua orang dengan kedudukan paling penting dalam klannya kini sudah tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Jangan pedulikan kami! Serang terus!" titah Metalicana.

Namun karena kesetiaan mereka, tak satupun dari prajurit itu yang berani menyerang.

"Kami tidak mencari darah! Kami semua mencari perdamaian! Turunkan senjata kalian dan jadilah sekutu kami! Kami membutuhkan kekuatan kalian untuk perdamaian itu sendiri! Aku mohon, demi nyawa pemimpin kalian. Jadilah sekutu kami dan bentuklah perdamaian bersama kami!"

Teriak Natsu lantang. Semua prajurit Redfox kini terheran-heran. Mereka sudah menyerang Dragneel dan mereka malah diminta untuk menjadi sekutu, apa ini sungguhan? Bagaimana jika semua itu hanya kedok untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan dan sumber daya yang mereka miliki? Bahkan meskipun itu demi nyawa pemimpin mereka, mereka masih tak bisa mempercayainya.

"Aku tidak ingin ada lagi darah yang tumpah. Kumohon, mari berdamai dan jadilah sekutu! Akan kita bentuk aliansi terkuat yang pernah ada demi menaklukkan seluruh klan dan membentuk kerajaan damai!"

"Kerajaan? Hal konyol seperti itu hanyalah mimpi! Selama mereka masih hidup di dunia ini, tak akan ada yang namanya perdamaian! Perdamaian hanyalah mimpi!" teriak Metalicana dalam bekukan Natsu. Baginya perkataan Natsu itu hanyalah omong kosong.

"Karena itu.. karena itu aku masih hidup untuk mewujudkan mimpi itu."

Metalicana membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatap Natsu yang kini juga menatpnya. Didalam tatapan itu ia bisa melihat, sebuah tekad dan harapan yang tak pernah goyah. Meski begitu semuanya sudah terlambat. Dragneel sudah terlanjur melukai orang-orangnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orangku yang sudah kalian lukai?!"

"Kami tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak membahayakan anggota klan kami dan membuat kekacauan disini. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Akan kukerahkan seluruh tenaga medis untuk mengobati mereka. Akan aku berikan apapun yang kau mau. Aku mohon.. jadilah sekutu!"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk mempercayaimu!"

Natsu terdiam cukup lama. Ia kemudian melepaskan Metalicana, menyerahkan pedangnya membuat semua orang kini kembali bingung dengan apa yang akan Natsu lakukan.

"Jika kau masih tidak bisa mempercayaiku dan tidak bisa memaafkan Dragneel karena sudah melukai orang-orangmu.. maka sebagai gantinya, kau bisa mengambil kepalaku."

Semua orang tercengang.

Natsu benar-benar tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Bukan hanya itu, tatapannya kini terlihat begitu tajam tanpa sedikitpun keraguan yang terlihat disana. Keberanian Natsu, benar-benar membuat Metalicana tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia kini menjatuhkan pedang Natsu, membuat semua prajurit Dragneel tersenyum lega. Mereka pikir Metalicana akan memenggal kepala Natsu sebelum menjadi sekutu mereka.

"Buktikan bahwa tekadmu itu bukan omong kosong."

Setelah berkata demikian, Metalicana memerintahkan seluruh prajuritnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke benteng mereka tanpa perlawanan dan membiarkan yang terluka untuk dirawat disini sesuai dengan perkataan Natsu yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk semuanya.

Kini Ia berpapasan dengan Igneel.

"Datanglah ketempatku bersama dengan putramu dan juga orang-orangku ini. Aku akan menjadi sekutumu, Igneel." Katanya.

"Dialah putraku."

"?"

"Pemuda yang menodongkan pedangnya padamu itu."

Mendengarnya membuat Metalicana terkejut, pantas saja ia seperti merasakan sebuah deja vu dengan semangat dan juga keberanian yang ada pada Natsu. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau punya putra yang luar biasa. Perdamaian yang dia katakan itu.. Aku akan menantikannya."

Setelah itu, Metalicana dan semua orang Redfox yang masih baik-baik saja pun pergi meninggalkan wilayah Dragneel, bertepatan dengan matahari terbit pagi itu.

"Kau berhasil, Natsu." Erza tersenyum.

Ya, mereka berhasil. Redfox akan menjadi sekutu mereka.

Natsu terkapar ditanah, rasanya begitu melelahkan. Meski begitu kini ia tersenyum senang kearah matahari terbit yang begitu hangat pagi itu. Burung-burung pun berkicau riang seolah ikut bergembira atas kemenangan mereka.

"Aku mau tidur sekarang." Natsu kini memejamkan matanya, tanpa peduli bahwa tempatnya berbaring itu adalah tanah.

"Kurasa aku juga." Sahut Gray yang kini ikut berbaring disamping Natsu.

"Kailan harus menyembuhkan luka kalian dulu dasar bodoh!" Erza kemudian langsung menyeret keduanya dengan kasar tak peduli dengan luka-luka mereka

itu.

.

.

.

Dengan sebuah nampan berisikan berbagai macam makanan, Erza kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Natsu. Sudah tiga jam setelah perang itu berakhir dan Natsu adalah tokoh kemenangan pada perang kali ini. Ia sedang berada di kamarnya dan ia butuh makan sekarang.

 **Krieeet!**

"Natsu."

Erza diam ditempat melihat seisi kamar Natsu yang terlihat kosong.

Kemana bocah itu? Batinnya tak habis pikir dengan Natsu yang pergi seenaknya lagi. Sejam yang lalu dia ada disini dan sekarang sudah menghilang entah kemana dengan lukanya yang seperti itu? Ternyata ia memang harus memberi pelajaran pada Natsu.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Natsu Dragneel!"

.

.

Sementara itu yang Erza cari seperti biasa kini berada didekat air terjun didalam hutan. Terduduk sambil menyilangkan tangannya yang penuh dengan perban itu gelisah menunggu seseorang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Lucy? Ia ingin menceritakan banyak hal padanya hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, Natsu."

Setelah cukup lama menunggu akhirnya suara lembut dari gadis yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu pun terdengar. Mereka tidak pernah membuat janji sebelumnya tapi entah mengapa mereka selalu datang kesini disaat yang bersamaan.

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu menunjukkan grinsnya.

Namun bukannya balas tersenyum, Lucy kini melebarkan matanya terlihat begitu tercengang dengan Natsu yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya kini dibalut dengan perban.

"Natsu ada apa denganmu?!" ia duduk di samping Natsu dan mulai panik.

"Tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku baru saja memenangkan perangku!" Natsu kembali nyengir lebar.

Perang? Memenangkan?

Seketika Lucy teringat akan berita invasi langsung Redfox ke Dragneel itu. Jadi Redfox sudah menyerang mereka? Dan mereka memenangkannya?

Lucy menganga lebar. Ternyata Dragneel memang sekuat yang dibicarakan.

"Perang? Kapan?" Lucy terheran-heran. Pasalnya Natsu masih baik-baik saja saat mereka bertemu kemarin.

"Mereka menyerang kami menjelang tengah malam. Lalu kami bertarung sampai pagi." Jawab Natsu.

Jadi mereka bertarung sampai pagi? Yang benar saja! Itu berarti Natsu sama sekali belum beristirahat. Laki-laki tangguh macam apa dia ini.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah kalian menang?" tanya Lucy.

"Kau tau? Mereka bersedia menjadi sekutu kami dan akan meminjamkan kekuatannya untuk meraih perdamaian bersama-sama. Bukankah ini luar biasa Luce?" Ujar Natsu girang.

Lucy terhenyak. Dragneel akan bergabung denan Redfox? Sekuat apa mereka nantinya? Tidak, bukan itu yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang.

Saat ini Natsu sedang terluka, ia juga sangat lelah setelah berperang berjam-jam dari malam hingga pagi tiba. Dia butuh istirahat. Tapi bagaimana untuk mengatakannya?

"Natsu.." panggilnya.

Natsu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan –ada apa-

"Kau pasti lelah karena sudah berperang sepanjang malam. Apa kau tidak ingin istirahat saja dulu?" tanyanya dengan wajahnya yang entah mengapa terlihat malu-malu.

"Tidak juga. Berada disini sudah membuatku nyaman. Aku juga merasa lega karena bisa menemuimu." Natsu tersenyum.

Perkataannya itu sukses membuat wajah Lucy bersemu merah. Natsu merasa lega karena bisa menemuniya? Apa maksudnya? Lucy berteriak dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Tetap saja, kau butuh istirahat."

"A-aku tau rasa lelahmu itu mungkin tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan cepat t-tapi.." lanjut Lucy dengan terbata-bata.

"Ada apa? katakan saja."

"M-maukah kau tidur di pangkuanku?"

Natsu hanya menatapnya heran. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat wajah keduanya kini memerah.

Dan saat ini, Lucy tengah merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah mengatakan hal yang paling tidak bisa dia katakan itu. Apa-apaan dengan meminta Natsu tidur dipangkuannya seperti itu? Natsu pasti akan menertawainya dan menganggapnya aneh sekarang.

 **Syut**

"Apa seperti ini?"

Lucy benar-benar terkejut saat tanpa mengatakan apapun Natsu langsung meletakkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Lucy.

Ia menatap Natsu dengan wajah berbinar, tak menyangka bahwa Natsu benar-benar melakukan ini tanpa menertawakannya terlebih dahulu.

"B-bolehkah aku mengusap rambutmu?"

Kyaah Lucy! kau benar-benar sudah mengatakan hal-hal memalukan! Lucy meneriaki dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melakukan itu. Ia sangat ingin membuat Natsu nyaman dan bisa beristirahat.

"Hmm.." Natsu hanya bergumam sebagai ganti dari kata iya.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran Lucy mulai menyentuh helaian pinkish Natsu. Sudah ia duga rambutnya benar-benar sangat lembut. Sial. Jantungnya kini berdegup begitu kencang. Bagaimana jika Natsu mendengarnya.

"Rasanya nyaman sekali." Natsu memejamkan matanya.

Lucy kembali merona saat Natsu mengatakannya. Benarkah? Itu berarti Natsu dengan senang hati menerima perlakuannya ini. Ia merasa begitu senang sekarang.

"Lalu apa rencanamu setelah kalian menjadi sekutu?" tanya Lucy membuka pembicaraan baru yang sebenarnya sudah mereka bicarakan tadi.

Natsu yang masih menikmati sensasi menenangkan dikepalanya itu terdiam cukup lama. Namun akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Tentu saja kami akan membuat aliansi baru untuk menaklukkan klan besar yang lain dan mengajak mereka untuk berdamai selamanya." Jawab Natsu.

Lucy tertawa kecil, jawabannya itu begitu sederhana seperti jawaban yang ia dapat dari seorang anak kecil. Tapi itu tidak masalah baginya.

Ia tersenyum lembut. Natsu benar-benar melakukannya. Ia membuktikkan perkataannya untuk membawa semua orang menuju perdamaian dan juga cinta. Ini akan menjadi langkah pertama Natsu dalam hal itu. Mereka sama-sama tidak tau hal apa yang akan menghalangi jalan mereka nantinya. Tapi Lucy yakin, orang seperti Natsu akan terus melangkah maju dan menghadapi segalanya demi mimpinya itu.

Itu karena Natsu adalah orang yang baik, dan ia mempercayai Natsu lebih dari ia mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Meskipun ia tau, suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan bertemu di medan perang.

"Natsu, bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kita berhadapan di medan perang?"

Natsu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Lucy menanyakan hal itu. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

"Entahlah.. aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan sanggup melukaimu.." jawab Natsu.

Sanggup atau tidaknya Natsu melukai Lucy, pada akhirnya Natsu akan tetap membunuhnya, untuk membalaskan kematian ibunya. Lucy tau itu.

"Aku sangat ingin klan-klan itu mau untuk berdamai tanpa jalan kekerasan. Dengan begitu, kita berdua tidak akan bertemu di medan perang sebagai musuh."

Lucy tertegun. Apa Natsu mengatakan semua itu karena Natsu benar-benar tidak ingin melukai dirinya?

"Terima kasih, Natsu." gumamnya pelan.

"He? Untuk apa?" Natsu bingung.

"Terima kasih telah melakukan segalanya demi mimpi kita berdua. Aku merasa malu karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun demi perdamaian itu. Maaf karena sudah melimpahkan semua beban ini padamu. Padahal aku berjanji untuk mencarinya bersamamu. Tapi pada akhirnya kau berjuang sendirian.."

Natsu membuka matanya, menatap mata Lucy yang kini terlihat berkaca. Untuk apa dia menangis?

"Jangan sedih seperti itu Luce. Kau berada di pihakku saja itu sudah cukup." Natsu tersenyum manis, sangat menawan.

Lucy hanya menatapnya ragu. Benarkah Natsu tidak keberatan dengan hal ini? Kenapa Natsu begitu baik padanya? Padahal dia hanyalah orang asing.

Ini mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi apakah Lucy boleh mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mulai menyukai Natsu? Apa itu boleh?

Lucy yang masih bingung itu hanya terus menggerakkan telapak tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Natsu yang kini kembali memejamkan matanya.

Apakah ini wajah Natsu saat sedang tertidur? Dia sangat manis, dan juga polos. Tapi dibalik semua itu dia adalah pria kuat yang tak pernah goyah dalam mengejar mimpinya. Bagi Lucy, Natsu sudah seperti harapan itu sendiri. Harapan yang suatu saat pasti akan mengalahkan kebencian dan keputusasaan.

Tangan Lucy berhenti bergerak, saat kini ia bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Natsu. Apakah dia benar-benar tertidur? Lucy hanya bisa tersneyum.

"Beristirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu sampai kau terbangun, Natsu."

Lucy menatap wajah Natsu lekat-lekat. Dia memiliki mata yang begitu tajam, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis dan ia juga mempunyai dagu runcing dengan rahang yang terlihat begitu tegas, sangat tampan.

Ia kemudian mendongak, langit terlihat tak berawan dan hembusan angin terasa begitu menyejukkan pagi itu. Rasanya, cuaca selalu bersahabat setiap kali mereka bertemu disini.

"Luce.."

Lucy terkejut saat Natsu tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"N-Natsu, kau masih belum tidur?!" ujarnya terbata.

"Memangnya siapa yang tidur? Aku hanya memejamkan mataku saja." Natsu nyengir kuda.

Wajah Lucy memerah. Jadi dia tidak tidur? Lalu bagaimana jika dia mengetahui bahwa Lucy diam-diam mengamati wajahnya tadi?! Itu sangat memalukan hingga membuat wajah Lucy kini mulai berasap.

"Luce, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Masih diatas pangkuan Lucy, Natsu mengamati wajah Lucy yang terlihat benar-benar Lucu.

'Luce'?

"Natsu, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan 'Luce'? Apa kau salah dengar saat aku memperkenalkan diri waktu itu?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Ia juga baru sadar dengan hal itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak punya alasan tertentu. Hanya saja ia merasa lebih mudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu ketimbang memanggilnya dengan 'Lucy'.

"Anggap saja itu panggilan spesial dariku."

Natsu kembali menunjukkan cengirannya membuat Lucy lagi-lagi merona. Ia terlalu senang karena bukan hanya baik padanya, Natsu bahkan memberinya panggilan spesial. Lucy rasa dirinya benar-benar menyukai Natsu.

"K-kenapa kau tadi memanggilku? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan?" Lucy mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena jika terus seperti ini ia pasti akan terus salah tingkah.

"Ah, aku baru ingat."

"Aku tadi lupa menceritakan padamu kalau aku berperang sebagai komandan pasukan dari divisi keempat pasukan kami. Bukankah itu terdengar keren?" ujar Natsu dengan memasang wajah super bangga itu.

Natsu menjadi komandan pasukan?

"Benarkah? Diusiamu yang masih sangat muda?" tanya Lucy tak percaya dan Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"Komandan divisi ketiga adalah Erza dan Gray yang kedua." Sambungnya.

Lucy terpaku mendengarnya. Bahkan Erza dan Gray juga? Seperapa kuatkan pemuda-pemuda ini? Jika itu dirinya mungkin tidak akan sanggup. Bukan hanya itu, dengan komandan pasukan yang masih sangat muda Dragneel telah memenangkan peperangan dengan skala yang bisa dibilang besar itu.

Ini bukan soal pengalaman ataupun pengetahuan yang luas tentang peperangan. Semua ini karena tekad yang kuat dan juga kepercayaan satu sama lain, yang membuat mereka begitu kuat dan pantang menyerah.

"Dan apa kau juga tau?"

"Tau apa?"

"Besok aku akan pergi untuk menandatangani perjanjian damai dengan klan yang menyerang kami itu, dan setelahnya kami benar-benar akan menjadi sekutu."

Lucy hanya terdiam. Mendengarnya membuatnya merasa iri pada Natsu. Kehidupannya perlahan-lahan berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang terus dikekang dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Natsu.. kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini padaku?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu karena aku memang datang kesini untuk menceritakannya padamu. Aku merasa nyaman setelah membagi semuanya denganmu." Natsu tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak takut? Bagaimana jika aku mengkhianatimu dan membocorkan semua informasi ini pada klanku? Bagaimana jika aku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja? Klanmu bisa hancur karena dirimu sendiri yang sudah menceritakan semuanya pada orang asing sepertiku! Apa kau tidak takut?"

Lucy menatap langsung ke onyx Natsu, mencari-cari keraguan disana namun tidak ia temukan. Apakah Natsu benar-benar tidak takut?

"Hee, aku tidak tau jika kau orangnya seperti itu." Natsu terlihat santai.

"Bukan begitu Natsu! Bukan itu masalahnya.." Lucy berusaha membuat Natsu mengerti.

"Masalahnya adalah, Luce yang kukenal bukanlah seorang yang menyebabkan peperangan terjadi. Jika kau adalah mata-mata, bukankah tujuanmu adalah mencari celah untuk menyerang kami? Kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kau hanya seorang gadis polos yang tidak menyukai peperangan."

Jawaban Natsu membuat Lucy tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Mungkin yang Natsu katakan memang benar, tapi apakah Natsu benar-benar tidak memiliki kecurigaan pada dirinya sebagai orang asing? Ia hanya tidak ingin Natsu menjadi terlalu percaya padanya. Karena ia yakin kepercayaannya itu suatu hari akan benar-benar menyakitkan baginya begitu mengetahui Lucy adalah putri dari pemimpin klan Heartfilia. Ia tidak ingin Natsu tersakiti karena hal itu.

"Kenapa?... kenapa kau begitu mempercayaiku Natsu? Aku hanya orang asing." Lucy menatap Natsu, menuntut alasan selogis mungkin dari pria berambut salam yang kini berbaring dipangkuannya ini.

Cukup lama.. Natsu terdiam. Namun akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu mempercayaiku, Luce? Aku hanya orang asing."

Jawaban yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan dari Natsu itu kembali membuat Lucy kehabisan kata-kata. Pertanyaan Natsu itu kini terus berputar dikepalanya, mengelilingi seluruh otaknya mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaan itu namun sama sekali tak ditemukan.

Lucy benar-benar tidak tau jawabannya. Apa.. apa yang membuatnya begitu mempercayai Natsu? Ia hanya orang asing.

"Aku tidak tau jawabannya."

Mendengarnya membuat Natsu tersenyum. Sudah ia duga, Lucy benar-benar polos dan sangat manis.

"Aku juga sama. Aku tidak tau jawabannya." Kata Natsu.

Lucy terheran, bagaimana bisa Natsu terus menunjukkan cengiran seperti itu sejak tadi?

"Kau aneh." Katanya yang kini membuang muka kearah lain.

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Tidak bukan apa-apa."

 **Tap..**

Lucy terkejut saat Natsu kini menyentuh pipinya, mengelusnya lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Ditatapnya Natsu yang kini menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, membuat onyxnya itu kini seolah menenggelamkan Lucy dalam tatapannya yang terlihat tanpa dasar.

Natsu tersenyum lembut.

"Seperti itu juga tidak masalah.."

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Ekhem, cek, cek, 1, 2 dicoba :v

Author pikir mungkin beberapa diantara kalian bakal bingung kenapa ada dua bagian di chap ini.

itu karen author merasa chap ini punya dua judul dan author bingung banget buat nentuin yang mana yang harus dipake.

Wordnya juga mungkin terlalu banyak buat dijadiin satu chapter. Dan juga terlalu gimana gitu kalo ngepost chap 3 dan 4 dalam waktu bersamaan. Karena itu keputusan terakhir author adalah membagi dua chapter 3 dengan judul yang berbeda. Hahahahah! *plakk plakk*

Yaah yaa yaa! Gimana chapter ini? konfilk pertama udah muncul dan sepertinya cukup memeres(?) otak author sampe kering /dasar amatiran baru ginian aja lebay/ :v

Apa momen NaLu-nya juga masih kurang?

Your review will be good for the next chapter guys ^^


	5. May I Say

**BALESAN REVIEW**

 **Readers:** Makasih banyak ^^ maaf udah bikin nunggu ya, jangan bosen baca :D

 **Hannah:** Inih udah next Hannah-san :D

 **Clara Azuzaka:** Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^ Etto gimana jelasinnya ya, sebenernya gak gitu juga sih, aku bukan gamers. Tapi aku emang suka anime yang genrenya actions. Soal inspirasi datangnya sih darimana aja, salah satunya dengan ngeliat gambar-gambar suasana perang dunia I & II yang author cari di wiki. Malahan kadang inspirasi itu tiba-tiba muncul diotak. Jadi anggap aja ini penjelmaan(?) dari imajinasi liar author yang sewaktu-waktu bakal meledak kalo gak cepet ditulis :v

 **SR-Chan:** Author juga masih mikirin soal itu gimana jadinya hahaha. Makasih udah baca dan nunggu kelanjutannya :D

 **Natsu-dragneel12:** Makasih banyak ya! :D oke, lanjut terus

 **:** Nah, perang antar Dragneel-Heartfilia ini nih yang bikin aku berimajinasi siang dan malam *plakk* dan soal momen NaLunya.. masa sih manis? Kayak aku dong *plakk plakk* okeh, silahkan dibaca chap 4! Makasih atas dukungannya :D

 **Guest:** huee? Masih kurang lagi :v author emang payah tapi author usahain deh :D

 **Abizar780:** Entahlah bakal berakhir gimana. Tapi kalo author pribadi, sukanya happy ending :v Yosh, silahkan dibaca :D

 **Hannah:** Yep, udah lanjut, happy reading ya :D

 **Ayukaonyz Koyuki:** Iya susah makanya aku ngebayangin buat nulis ceritanya juga susah :v Untuk reaksi Natsu, mungkin sebentar lagi dia bakal tau, tunggu aja:v btw makasih atas dukungannya :D

 **Pink:** Yosh, udah update nih, makasih udah nunggu J

 **Guest:** Makasih atas dukungannya, udah next nih, happy reading :v

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: May I Say..**

* * *

 _Aku terlahir dengan harapan bahwa takdirku adalah melihat dunia yang indah  
tapi dunia yang kulihat hanyalah dunia yang penuh dengan pertumpahan darah  
teman-teman.. keluarga.. dan orang-orang yang berharga bagiku..  
mereka semua mati tepat didepan mataku..  
dan sejak saat itu, aku mengutuk takdirku sendiri.._

" _ **Curse The Fate"**_

.

.

.

.

"Hoohoo sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku naik kapal!"

Natsu tersenyum lebar, menatap indahnya kilau air laut, menikmati hembusan angin yang menggelitik kulitnya itu.

"Norak sekali."

Siapa? Siapa yang mengatakannya?!

Dengan cepat ia berbalik, dengan mata melotot menatap orang yang sudah mengatainya norak itu, Gray.

"Kau bilang apa?!" tak terima, Natsu kini menabrakkan jidat lebarnya itu dengan jidat Gray.

"Aku bilang kau itu norak! Bocah api sialan!"

"Memangnya apa masalahmu dengan itu hah dasar es serut!"

Mulailah mereka, menjambak, meninju dan menendang seperti biasa. Sang pawang kini hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Natsu, Gray. Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi. Bersikaplah seperti seorang ksatira dan hormati sekutu kita." Erza menceramahi, namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh dua makhluk yang sedang bertengkar itu.

Kesal, akhirnya Erza pun mengambil langkah terakhir. Menjambak rambut Natsu dan Gray, menjauhkan mereka, kemudian membenturkan kepala keduanya dengan begitu keras.

"Aaaaakk!"

Teriak Natsu dan Gray bersamaan, sambil mengelus kepala masing-masing yang kini terlihat indah dihiasi dengan benjolan besar.

"Duduk diam sampai kita tiba di pelabuhan." Titah Erza dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"A-aye.."

Saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke Clover yang notabene adalah wilayah kekuasaan klan Redfox untuk menandatangi perjanjian damai dan kesepakatakan menjadi sekutu seperti yang Metalicana katakan usai perang pagi itu. Igneel, Natsu, Gray, Erza dan dua orang pengawal Igneel ada dikapal itu.

Bukan hanya itu, kapal terbesar milik Dragneel itu juga membawa orang-orang Redfox yang sudah selesai mereka obati untuk di pulangkan ke Clover.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan kini seseorang menatap mereka dengan malas.

"Cih." Ia mendecih pelan. Ia tak tau orang-orang Dragneel ternyata sangat bodoh dan tidak berwibawa.

Natsu menoleh, menatap orang dengan wajah penuh dengan tindikan itu. Ia pun mendekat.

"Hee jadi kau calon penerus Redfox yang dibicarakan itu? Kalau tidak salah kemarin Metalicana memanggilmu Jageel, ya?" Natsu membuka pembicaraan.

"Namaku Gajeel, bodoh!"

Jawaban dari orang bernama Gajeel itu membuat Natsu merasa kesal. Apa itu caranya berbicara dengan orang yang baru dikenal?

"Kalau begitu salam kenal. Namaku Natsu. Mulai hari ini kita akan menjadi sekutu." Natsu mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud mengajak Gajeel bersalaman sebagai tanda persahabatan.

Acuh, Gajeel kini memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain tanpa mau membalas uluran tangan Natsu itu.

"Aku tidak berniat berteman dengan orang yang punya warna rambut aneh sepertimu."

Apa? Apa dia bilang?

Seketika gigi Natsu gemeretak menahan marah, tiga buah perempatan kini terlihat dengan jelas memenuhi dahinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wajahmu yang penuh dengan besi itu? Aku curiga jangan-jangan besi itu juga ada di p*nta*tmu!"

"Apa katamu?! Kau ingin berkelahi denganku?!"

 **Bugg brakk duagh dakk!**

Perkelahian antar dua anak muda kembali tejadi antara Natsu dan Gajeel. Belum 10 menit bertengkar dengan Gray, sekarang dengan Gajeel. Sepertinya Natsu punya tenaga lebih untuk ini.

"Kenapa kalian berdua malah bertengkar seperti ini?! Membuatku malu saja!"

Gray memalingkan wajah, merasa malu dengan orang-orang Redfox karena Dragneel memiliki penerus yang seperti ini. Begitu juga dengan Redfox, mereka tidak menyangka sifat asli dari putra tunggal Metalicana itu benar-benar akan terbongkar ditempat seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Gray, kau tidak perlu menegurnya. Baik kau maupun Natsu, kalian sejenis."

Perkataan Erza yang lebih mirip sebuah sindiran daripada nasihat itu membuat Gray kini hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Jadi seperti itu caramu memandang kami?"

"Semuanya! Bersiap untuk berlabuh!"

Seruan anak kapal itu membuat mereka semua kini terdiam, menatap lurus kedepan dimana mereka kini bisa melihat sebuah pelabuhan di seberang sana begitupun dengan Natsu dan Gajeel yang saat itu langsung menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

Dari sini mereka bisa melihat, Metalicana dan juga anggota klan Redfox lainnya menyambut mereka dengan senyum bahagia membuat Natsu kini tersenyum senang. Itu artinya mereka semua benar-benar tidak keberatan menjadi sekutu Dragneel.

Setelah turun dari kapal mereka langsung disambut dengan berbagai macam jamuan dan diperkenalkan dengan para petinggi Redfox.

Bicara soal Redfox, mereka memiliki wilayah yang kaya akan bahan tambang. Emas, timah, batu bara dan lainnya. Mereka juga mengolah besi dengan baik. Pedang-pedang dan persenjataan terbaik di Fiore terlahir dari tangan para pandai besi hebat dari klan ini. Bukan hanya itu, klan Redfox juga pandai membuat berbagai macam armor dan perisai. Mereka bahkan membuat baju besi untuk kuda mereka agar tidak mudah terkena serangan musuh untuk berperang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat keefektifan bertarung mereka bertambah. Sepertinya sangat menguntungkan membuat aliansi dengan klan ini.

Tibalah mereka di lokasi tambang dimana para penambang sedang bekerja. Mereka terlihat sangat tekun, sama seperti para petani Dragneel yang Natsu lihat waktu itu. Mereka ingin berjuang demi klan dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Kami memiliki lebih dari 27.000 orang yang siap untuk bertempur bersama kalian." Ujar Metalicana tersenyum.

"Bahan tambang dan persenjataan, mulai sekarang kita akan saling meminjamkan kekuatan dan membantu satu sama lain." Sambungnya. Ya, mulai saat ini Dragneel dan Redfox akan bersekutu dan membentuk perdamaian bersama.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Sebagai gantinya, kami akan mengajarkan pada kalian bagaimana cara kami beternak dan juga berladang. Apakah itu cukup membantu?" tanya Igneel.

"Tentu saja itu sangat membantu. Selama ini kami tinggal ditempat yang cukup tandus dan terkadang kekurangan bahan makanan selama musim dingin. Aku yakin kalian punya solusi untuk itu." Metalicana lalu menunjukkan sawah dan ladang mereka.

"Kurasa kalian menggunakan tiga rotasi untuk ladang kalian."

"Ya, ladang untuk musim panas, musim dingin, dan ada juga yang kami gunakan sepanjang tahun."

"Kalau begitu kami akan menambahkannya menjadi empat rotasi."

"Bukankah itu malah akan mengurangi kesuburan tanah?"

"Tidak juga. Dan juga bukan itu maksudnya"

Igneel menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya memang sangat perlu untuk menjelaskan metode ini pada Redfox.

"Ladang ini harus dibagi menjadi empat bagian. Ladang jelai, ladang gandum, ladang semanggi dan ladang lobak. Saat musim dingin kalian bisa memberi makan babi atau domba dengan semanggi. Jika kalian menggembalakannya disini itu akan menghasilkan pupuk yang sangat beruguna bagi kesuburan tanah. Dan saat musim dingin kalian bisa memberi makan mereka dengan lobak."

"Hoo, jadi dengan itu kami bisa memiliki persediaan makanan sepanjang tahun." Pengawal Metalicana mengangguk-angguk. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mengetahui cara seperti ini.

Natsu, Gray, dan Erza juga dua orang pengawal Igneel itu hanya terdiam menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Jujur saja mereka bertiga juga tidak mengerti soal ini. Itu karena mereka bukan petani atau semacamnya. Tapi yang jelas, semua ini bisa menjadi pelajaran yang sangat berguna bagi mereka.

Setelah pergi menjelajah ke beberapa tempat di benteng Redfox, mereka kini kembali ke ruang pertemuan untuk menandatangani perjanjian damai yang menjadi tujuan utama mereka untuk datang kesini.

Perjanjian itu ditulis dalam sebuah gulungan kertas. Metalicana menyerahkan gulungan tersebut pada Igneel dengan hormat. Namun setelah cukup lama membacanya Igneel kini menggeleng pelan, membuat semua orang yang ada disana bingung. Ada apa? Apa Igneel akan membatalkan perjanjian mereka itu?

"Putraku lebih pantas untuk ini." katanya dengan bangga.

Natsu terkejut. Dia? Tapi kenapa?

"Natsu. Kau adalah tokoh kemenangan dalam perang kali ini. Aku ingin perdamaian ini dilaksanakan atas namamu."

Semua orang disana tersenyum mendengar perkataan Igneel. Natsu lah yang saat itu memberanikan dirinya untuk menyandera Metalicana dan meneriakkan tekadnya didepan semua orang dengan penuh percaya diri. Itu benar, jika bukan karena Natsu mungkin saja mereka sudah kalah.

Igneel menatap Natsu, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mengambil gulungan kertas itu dan juga sebatang pena. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Natsu gugup. Ini adalah sebuah perjanjian dimana dua dari klan terbesar di Fiore akhirnya bersatu. Ia bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus ia tuliskan.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Natsu mulai menggoreskan ujung pena tersebut, menuliskan namanya pada lembar bersejarah itu. Setelahnya, mereka semua bertepuk tangan.

.

.

 _Dengan begini, perdamaian kita telah memulai langkah pertamanya. Benarkan, Luce?_

.

Sementara itu, di kediaman pemimpin Heartfilia..

"Apa kau tau? Kudengar Dragneel telah mengalahkan Redfox dan sepertinya mereka akan membentuk serikat."

Kata seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut abu dengan suara beratnya, Weisslogia, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai pemimpin klan Eucliffe saat ini. Kunjungannya ke Heartfilia adalah untuk mempererat hubungan persaudaraan dan membicarakan tentang kekuatan tempur gabungan mereka.

Jude mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah dengar. Jika mereka membentuk aliansi, itu artinya.."

"Mereka pasti akan menyerang kita, bukan?"

Kali ini putra dari Weisslogia, Sting Eucliffe angkat bicara. Ia tau pasti semua itu adalah strategi untuk menyerang Eufilia.

"Karena itu aku datang kemari, Jude. Kita harus memperkuat prajurit kita. Orang-orang Dragneel sangat pintar, kita juga harus menyusun formasi untuk menghadapi mereka sewaktu-waktu."

Lagi, Jude mengagguk-angguk. Menghadapi Dragneel tanpa persiapan yang matang sama artinya dengan bunuh diri. Mereka harus menyusun strategi serumit mungkin dan membuat mereka semua kewalahan. Jika tidak, mereka mungkin tidak bisa menang. Bukan hanya itu, saat ini Dragneel dan Redfox sudah bergabung. Jumlah mereka diperkirakan lebih banyak dari jumlah gabungan antara Eucliffe dan Heartfilia.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana putrimu?" tanya Weisslogia.

"Dia ada di kamarnya."

Mendengarnya Sting langsung berdiri. "Aku akan pergi menemuinya."

Katanya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Lucy, namun Lucy tidak ada disana. Ia terus mencari ke sekeliling rumah dan akhirnya menemukan Lucy tengah sibuk didapur bersama dengan seorang pelayan.

"Lucy nee-san. Aku menemukanmu." Sting menyentuh bahu Lucy, berusaha mengagetkannya namun tidak sama sekali.

Lucy hanya terdiam, masih fokus dengan apa yang ia buat.

"Virgo, bawakan aku air." Katanya pada pelayan bernama Virgo itu tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sting.

"Nee-san kau mengabaikanku." Kata Sting dengan nada bicara yang dibuat manja membuat Lucy jijik mendengarnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku bukan kakakmu." Acuh, setelah mengambil air dari Virgo Lucy mencampurkannya kedalam adonan yang tengah ia buat.

Entah apa yang akan ia buat, yang jelas saat ini ia merasa pemuda blonde dibelakangnya itu benar-benar mengganggu.

"Yare-yare.. kau selalu bersikap angkuh padaku. Kurasa itulah yang membuatku semakin menyukaimu, Lucy." Sting duduk dikursi, terus mengamati Lucy yang terlihat sangat cantik baginya.

"Bicaralah sesukamu." Lagi-lagi Lucy masih acuh.

Virgo hanya menatapnya heran. Terkadang tuannya yang sudah ia urus sejak masih kecil itu memang sangat acuh pada orang-orang dalam klannya sendiri. Ia seperti tak tertarik berada disini dan terus pergi melakukan apapun yang disukainya tanpa peduli dengan apa yang terjadi didalam klannya.

"Acuhkan aku semaumu. Lagipula kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu lebih lama lagi. Itu karena ayahku datang kesini untuk membicarakan perjodohan kita."

Tangannya yang semula sedang mengaduk adonan itu terhenti. Apa dia bilang? Perjodohan?

"Omong kosong." Balasnya ketus.

"Omong kosong katamu? Sama sekali tidak. Semua ini dilakukan demi memperkuat hubungan aliansi kita, Lucy. kami akan meminjamkan lebih banyak kekuatan pada Heartfilia jika ayahmu mau menerima tawaran kami. Dengan begitu kita bisa mencapai 'perdamaian' bukan?"

Sting berdiri, mendekat kearah Lucy kemudian memainkan rambutnya dan meniup telinganya.

 **Patss!**

Lucy menepis tangan Sting dengan kasar. Menjauhkan dirinya dari pria itu kemudian menatapnya tajam.

"Kau pikir aku sudi menikah denganmu?"

Lucy kembali membalasnya dengan sarkastik. 'Perdamaian', katanya? Orang sepertinya tidak akan pernah mengerti apa itu perdamaian. Ia tau betul apa yang menyebabkan Heartfilia dan Eucliffe bisa membentuk aliansi. Itu karena pemimpin mereka sama busuknya, hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan kekayaan dengan menindas klan-klan lain.

Sting, benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan Natsu.

"Sudi atau tidak perjodohan ini tetap akan dilaksanakan, aku yakin ayahmu akan setuju dan menandatangani perjanjiannya."

Sting tersenyum miring, sama sekali tak peduli dengan sikap dingin Lucy itu karena ia tau sebentar lagi Lucy akan menjadi miliknya.

"Takdirku tidak ditentukan oleh selembar kertas. Akan kugapai takdir itu dengan tanganku sendiri." Masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, Lucy berkata penuh keyakinan.

Sting hanya menghela nafas, keangkuhan Lucy itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Itu karena sejak dulu Jude adalah orang bodoh yang mudah terpancing hanya dengan sedikit iming-iming dan jaminan palsu yang Eucliffe berikan. Dia tidak pernah tau bahwa selama ini Heartfilia sudah diperalat oleh Eucliffe.

"Menarik. Aku ingin tau apakah tanganmu itu bisa menggapai takdir."

Sting kembali tersenyum miring, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Lucy dan kembali ke ruangan tempat Jude dan ayahnya itu berada.

.

"Pemimpin Eufilia masih belum ditentukan. Jika kau mau menyerahkan putrimu maka kami tidak akan keberatan untuk menyerahkan gelar itu padamu, Jude."

Dari arah pintu Sting menyeringai lebar mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang kini tengah mencoba membujuk Jude.

Namun tak seperti biasanya, Jude kini terlihat bimbang. Biasanya ia akan langsung menerima tawaran mereka dengan cepat. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia masih tidak rela menyerahkan putri semata wayangnya itu?

"Kurasa aku harus membicarakan ini dengan para petinggi yang lain. Aku akan mengabarimu setelah mendapat persetujuan mereka."

Jawaban tak terduga dari Jude itu membuat Sting dan Weisslogia kini saling menatap satu sama lain. Detik berikutnya Weisslogia tersenyum pasrah. Ia tidak akan melarang, ia tau pada akhirnya Jude tetap akan menerima tawaran itu, tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang tidak tergiur dengan iming-iming sebesar itu? Apalagi hanya seorang Jude Heartfilia.

"Baiklah, kami akan datang lagi lain waktu. Sting, saatnya kembali."

Dengan itupun mereka dan pengawalnya kembali ke benteng Eucliffe di Croccus.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap menjadi milikku. Lucy Heartfilia."

...

...

Seperti biasa, pagi hari menjelang siang dengan membawa keranjangnya Lucy kini berjalan menuju hutan tepat setelah orang-orang Eucliffe itu pergi, menemui seseorang yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu selalu berada di pikirannya itu.

Tepat saat tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia tiba di air terjun, dari kejauhan kini Lucy bisa melihat Natsu juga tengah berjalan menuju kesana. Siapa yang sangka mereka akan datang di waktu bersamaan?

Tersenyum, mereka kini berdiri berhadapan. Bisa Lucy lihat kini Natsu membawa dua buah pedang kayu ditangannya. Untuk apa?

"Yo!" sapa Natsu seperti biasa tersenyum lebar.

Lucy tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di rerumputan diikuti oleh Natsu.

"Untuk apa pedang kayu itu?" tanya Lucy, menatap pedang kayu yang Natsu bawa.

Natsu tak menjawab, memegang salah satu dari pedang itu dan memberikan yang satunya lagi pada Lucy.

"Bagaiamana kalau kita duel hari ini? Tidak. Kita anggap saja ini latihan." Natsu tersenyum lebar.

"T-tapi aku tidak sepandai dirimu Natsu. Aku tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan pedang."

"Karena itulah aku menyebutnya latihan. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat lagi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, dan juga orang-orang yang berharga bagimu."

"Orang-orang yang berharga bagiku?"

Lucy tersenyum simpul. Yang dikatakan Natsu benar juga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Lucy kemudian berdiri, menyimpan pedang aslinya di tanah dan memegang pedang kayu itu dengan kuat. Ia mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Begitupun Natsu yang kini tetap terlihat santai. Mungkin karena ini latihan dan lawannya hanya seorang wanita.

"Aku mulai."

Dengan itu mereka berdua kini berlari kearah masing-masing dan mulai menyerang.

Lucy terus berusaha mengenai Natsu, tapi Natsu selalu bisa menangkis pedang itu dengan mudahnya.

"Dia kuat."

Batin Lucy sambil terus mengayunkan pedang kayu itu. Namun semuanya tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ia pikir pedang kayu itu lebih ringan dari pedang biasa. Tapi ternyata sama saja. Bukan hanya itu, Natsu yang sedang ia hadapi ini benar-benar kuat.

Sebuah ide mendadak muncul dikepala Lucy. Ia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Natsu, tidak terburu-buru, tapi bisa ia lihat kini Natsu sedang bersiap untuk menangkis pedang itu. Bagus, dia terpancing.

Tepat sesaat sebelum Natsu menangkis pedang tersebut, Lucy menghentikan serangannya.

Natsu terbingung, dan kini pertahanannya terbuka lebar.

"Kau lengah." Lucy mengangka pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, mengayunkannya seolah-olah ingin membelah kepala Natsu menjadi dua.

 **Ztt! Takk!**

"!"

Sangat terkjeut, tanpa ia duga lagi-lagi Natsu menahan serangan itu. Pedang mereka kini saling bertemu dan mengunci membentuk salib.

"Kau mau mengecohku ya? Lumayan juga."

Natsu tersneyum, ia lalu kembali berusaha menyerang Lucy. Namun dengan cepat, Lucy melompat kebelakang sebelum Natsu melakukan serangan itu.

Kembali ke kuda-kuda awalnya, nafas Lucy kini terdengar tak beraturan. Sudah ia duga Natsu memang sangat kuat. Jika seperti ini apakah ada cara bagi Lucy untuk mengalahkannya?

"Tenangkan pikiranmu Luce. Bayangkan ini adalah medan perang, anggap saja saat ini teman-temanmu sedang terluka dan kau harus melindungi mereka bagaimanapun caranya."

Perkataan Natsu membuat Lucy kini terlihat berpikir. Didalam pikirannya ia sedang membayangkan bahwa dibekalangnya saat ini ada Levy yang tengah terluka parah. Benar, ia harus melindungi Levy apapun yang terjadi.

Kembali, Lucy memfokuskan dirinya. Mengarahkan ujung pedangnya kedepan, dengan kuda-kuda yang berbeda dari sebelumnya bersiap menyerang Natsu lagi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan sumber kekuatanmu. Maju dan serang aku!"

 **Ztt! Takk! Takk!**

Bunyi dari pedang kayu mereka yang saling berbenturan itu terdengar nyaring. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Natsu tidak melakukan ini. Dulu ia sering berlatih dengan cara seperti ini dengan Igneel saat ayahnya itu masih belum dinobatkan sebagai memimpin klan Dragneel saat ini, dan itu sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu.

Sejak Igneel menjadi pemimpin klan ia lebih sering berlatih sendiri dengan boneka yang dibuat dari kayu dan jerami sebagai sasarannya. Terkadang ia juga latihan bertarung dengan Gray. Namun itu hanya dengan tangan kosong dan biasanya malah berakhir dengan perkelahian sungguhan. Ia juga pernah berlatih dengan Erza. Tentu saja ia dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Ditengah pertarungannya dengan Lucy itu ia tersenyum.

 **Set!**

Hampir saja. Jika ia tidak segera sadar dan menghindar maka pedang itu akan mengenai kepalanya. Jika saja itu adalah pedang sungguhan, Natsu yakin saat ini pipinya sudah tersayat.

Kini ia menatap Lucy. Gadis dihadapannya itu terlihat sangat serius dan mulai membuatnya kewalahan. Sepertinya Lucy benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan orang yang berharga baginya itu mati.

Kalau begitu, Natsu juga akan melakukannya. Jika itu masalah tekad, maka tekad Natsu jauh lebih kuat dari Lucy.

Natsu yang semula terlihat santai kini berubah menjadi begitu serius. Sangat jelas terlihat, Natsu tengah memusatkan semua kekuatannya pada tangan kanannya itu.

Diayunkan pedangnya itu kearah belakang, matanya kini terfokus pada incarannya yaitu pedang Lucy. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengayunkan pedang itu kedepan, mengenai pedang Lucy hingga membuat pedang itu patah dan terlepas dari genggaman Lucy.

"Tidak mungkin!" Lucy benar-benar tercengang.

Natsu yang semula memegang pedangya dengan satu tangan kini memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Posisi itu, dia seperti berniat untuk menusuk Lucy.

Lucy panik, sejauh ini ia masih menganggap bahwa ini adalah peperangan yang sesungguhnya. Jika ujung pedang itu berhasil menembus tubuhnya maka berakhir sudah.

Lucy melangkah mundur, berusaha menghindari serangan itu.

"Kyaa!"

Teriaknya kaget saat bagian belakang sepatunya kini tersandung batu. Ia hilang keseimbangan, sedikit lagi ia akan jatuh kebelakang. Bagaimana ini? jika ini adalah perang sungguhan maka musuh pasti akan langsung menusuknya.

"Luce awas!"

 **Greb.. Syut**

"..."

"..."

"..."

Saling menatap, keduanya kini berada dalam posisi yang sulit dijelaskan.

Lucy hampir terjatuh kebelakang, namun Natsu menangkapnya dengan melingkarkan lengan kekar itu pada pinggangnya. Refleks, Lucy mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Natsu dan wajah mereka kini begitu dekat. Sangat dekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan nafas mereka menyapu kulit satu samal lain.

Deg.. deg.. deg..

Mereka terdiam, fokus pada detak jantung masing-masing yang entah mengapa berdetak hebat saat ini.

Dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka karena takjub, Natsu kini menatap setiap lekuk wajah Lucy dengan begitu intens. Mata lebar dengan iris caramel yang terlihat begitu indah dan berkilau, hidungnya yang mungil, dan bibir merahnya yang gemerlap terlihat begitu lembut membuat Natsu kini meneguk ludahnya sendiri, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Lucy.

Bukan hanya itu, dari jarak sedekat ini Natsu bisa mencium aroma Lucy yang terasa seperti madu. Sangat manis dan memabukkan. Sungguh, pria mana yang tidak akan terpesona dengan gadis ini?

"Cantik.." gumamnya sangat pelan, masih terpaku menatap wajah Lucy itu.

Tak lama setelahnya wajah keduanya kini sama-sama bersemu merah.

Lucy hanya mengerjapkan matanya, salah tingkah karena wajah mereka kini begitu dekat.

"Bagaimana bisa? Pedang kita terbuat dari kayu yang sama.. tapi kenapa pedangku bisa kau hancurkan dengan mudah?"

Lucy akhirnya menanyakan apa yang ada dibenaknya, masih dalam posisi itu.

"Kau hanya perlu menyalurkan seluruh tekad dan keberanianmu pada pedang itu. Jika tekad dan keberanianmu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa digoyahkan, maka pedangmu juga akan seperti itu. Begitulah cara hidupku sebagai seorang ksatria."

Jawaban dari Natsu membuatnya tertegun, terlebih saat Natsu mengatakan itu dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu maskulin ditelinganya.

"L-lalu .. k-kenapa kau malah menolong musuhmu?" tanyanya terbata, mempertanyakan posisi mereka itu saat ini.

Natsu tersadar. Dengan begitu kini ia menjatuhkan pedangnya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang punggung Lucy dan membantunya berdiri tegak.

"Maaf, tadi itu refleks."

Mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Natsu mengalihkan tatapannya, merasa canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa.."

Mereka kemudian duduk dibawah sebuah pohon besar tidak jauh dari air terjun itu. Apa-apaan yang baru saja terjadi?

"L-Luce, ngomong-ngomong yang kau bawa itu apa?" tanya Natsu penasaran dengan keranjang berbau harum yang masih tertutup itu, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dan menghilangkan kecanggungan satu sama lain.

"Ah, ini kue madu. Kue khas klanku yang aku buat sendiri."

Lucy membuka penutup keranjangnya, mengambilkan sepotong kue yang cukup besar dan memberikannya pada Natsu.

Natsu menerima kue tersebut, lalu mendekatkannya kehidung. Aromanya benar-benar manis seperti madu. Apa karena ini ia mencium aroma madu dari Lucy saat mereka berpelukan tadi?

Dengan lahap, Natsu pun langsung memakan kue tersebut. Lidahnya terasa benar-benar dimanjakan dengan lelehan madu yang ada didalamnya.

"Rasanya enak sekali. Dan kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Natsu, kemudian memasukan sepotong lagi kedalam mulutnya. Rasanya ia tidak bisa berhenti makan.

Lucy hanya mengangguk, tersenyum senang menatap Natsu yang terlihat benar-benar menyukai kue buatannya itu.

"Hee.. suamimu nanti pasti akan sangat senang memiliki istri yang pandai membuat makanan sepertimu." oceh Natsu asal, masih terus memakan kue itu.

Seketika wajah Lucy berubah menjadi merah padam. Benarkah yang Natsu katakan? Bagaimana jika dimasa depan nanti yang akan menjadi suami Lucy adalah Natsu?

Astaga Lucy! apa yang kau pikirkan?!

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menepuk pipinya sendiri berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari khayalan aneh yang baru saja terlintas dikepalanya.

Namun perkataan Natsu barusan juga mengingatkan Lucy akan satu hal. Bagaimana jika ayahnya menerima tawaran Eucliffe dan memaksanya untuk melakukan perjodohan dengan Sting? Itu sama saja seperti sebuah hukuman mati. Dirinya akan dikekang dan dipaksa untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka mau, tanpa bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan tidak bisa mengetahui akhir dari takdirnya diluar sana.

"Luce, ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak ingin makan juga, nanti malah kuhabiskan." Canda Natsu sambil tertawa renyah membuat lamunan Lucy buyar.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku memang membuatnya untukmu." Jawab Lucy tersenyum manis, membuat wajah Natsu bersemu merah melihat senyuman manisnya itu.

Lucy membuat ini untuknya?

"Di klanku madu seperti ini sangat jarang ditemukan. Mungkin karena hanya sedikit orang yang tidak takut dan terbiasa dengan sengatan lebah." Guraunya kemudian tertawa.

"Mereka takut dengan lebah, tapi malah pandai menjinakkan na-"

Naga. Hampir saja Natsu mengatakannya. Jika Natsu mengatakan itu maka identitasnya akan diketahui oleh Lucy. Itu karena Dragneel adalah satu-satunya klan yang mampu menjinakkan hewan buas seperti naga.

"Klanku sudah memiliki cara khusus untuk menghadapi lebah. Disana juga ada para petani lebah yang mempunyai tempat tersendiri untuk membudidayakan lebah-lebah itu agar bisa diambil madunya. Mereka juga mengajarkan pada orang awam bagaimana cara untuk menghadapi lebah."

"Kami mengolahnya menjadi makanan, bahan obat, bahkan sabun dan juga minyak wangi." Jelas Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Jadi karena ini Lucy beraroma seperti madu?

Begitu ya, setiap klan memiliki keahlian dan kelebihan mereka masing-masing. Seperti klan Dragneel yang maju dalam pertanian dan pandai menjinakkan binatang buas, dan Redfox yang maju dalam persenjataan dan memiliki banyak bahan tambang. Jadi klan Lucy memiliki kelebihan membudidayakan lebah dan mengolah madu?

Ternyata dunia ini begitu luas. Ada banyak sekali hal yang Natsu belum ketahui diluar sana.

"Apa kau tau jika madu sangat bagus untuk kesehatan? Madu bisa meningkatkan stamina dan daya tahan tubuh, juga sangat bagus untuk pemulihan. Kau baru saja menyelesaikan perangmu bukan? Kupikir itu akan bagus untukmu jadi aku membuatnya." Kata Lucy dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Ia malu mengakui bahwa ia membuat semua ini untuk Natsu.

Natsu tertawa lepas. Sudah ia duga Lucy benar-benar gadis yang baik. Ia bahkan repot-repot membuatkan sesuatu yang seperti ini untuknya. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal Lucy.

"Ah, ini untukmu." Lucy mengeluarkan sebuah botol lagi dari keranjangnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Natsu sata menerima botol tersebut.

"Ini ramuan yang aku buat sendiri dengan mencampurkan madu itu kedalamnya. Ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu. Aku harap kau mau menerimanya." Katanya lagi dengan malu-malu.

"Terima kasih." Balas Natsu sambil memasang wajah yang sama dengan Lucy, malu-malu dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan perjanjian damai yang kau katakan waktu itu? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Lucy membuat Natsu teringat akan hal itu.

"Aku sudah menandatanginya kemarin." Terlihat kini Natsu tersenyum bangga.

'Aku' apa maksudnya dengan 'aku'? jangan bilang..

"Kau yang menandatangani perjanjian itu?!" Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya semenjak mereka saling mengenal perkataan Natsu membuat Lucy terkejut.

Natsu mengaguk-anggukan kepalanya, sebagai ganti dari kata 'iya.'

Lucy takjub. Luar biasa, bukan hanya memenangkan sebuah peperangan besar dengan menjadi komandan pasukan, Natsu bahkan menandatangani perjanjian besar yang sangat langka itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Natsu pasti akan menjadi orang yang hebat nantinya. Dan seperti yang ia pikirkan, Natsu.. adalah harapan itu sendiri.

Lucy menoleh, menatap Natsu yang kini tengah menatap langit sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Natsu tersenyum.

"Aku sangat senang, meskipun baru selangkah saat ini aku bisa melihat perdamaian itu." katanya.

Ya, seperti melihat setitik cahaya dalam kegelapan yang membutakan, cahaya itu akan terus menjadi arah tujuan untuk menemukan cahaya yang lebih terang lagi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kegelapan. Perdamaian akan terus menjadi tujuannya untuk mencari perdamaian yang lebih besar lagi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kesengsaraan.

"Luce, apa menurutmu cinta adalah perdamaian?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir Natsu itu membuat Lucy kini kembali terlihat berpikir, sedetik kemudian memasang senyum manis di wajah cantiknya.

"Tentu saja. aku yakin, Jika semua orang di dunia ini dapat mengerti cinta, maka mereka akan mengerti perdamaian begitu pun sebaliknya. Aku juga yakin saat dunia ini telah damai nanti, semua orang pasti akan dipenuhi dengan cinta."

Natsu terpaku mendengar jawaban Lucy. Perkataan Lucy membuat Natsu merasa seperti menemukan sebuah harapan baru, sebuah harapan yang muncul dari hatinya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu hangat. Rasanya sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu.

Apakah Natsu boleh mengatakan bahwa Lucy adalah orang yang sudah membuatnya berhenti mengutuk takdirnya sendiri?

Perasaan hangat apa ini? Dan juga.. mengapa jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang?

"Ne Natsu, apa kau punya kekasih?"

Pertanyaan dari Lucy barusan sukses membuat Natsu berhenti mengunyah kuenya.

"Uhhuk uhhuk! Ohhoek!" dan sekarang ia terbatuk.

Cepat-cepat Lucy mengeluarkan sebotol air dari keranjangnya, memberikannya pada Natsu dan langsung diteguk olehnya.

"Huah, aku pikir aku akan mati."

"Memangnya ada orang mati hanya karena tersedak?"

"Ada. Jika orang itu tersedak pedang. Dan kau! K-kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Natsu tergagap dengan wajahnya yang kini memerah. Karena tersedak atau karena pertanyaan Lucy?

"Y-yah aku hanya penasaran saja kok. Di klanmu pasti ada banyak gadis cantik."

Jawab Lucy yang kini kembali melontarkan sumpah serapah pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Untuk apa ia menanyakan hal seperti itu? Ia memang penasaran, tapi seharusnya ia tidak usah menanyakan itu tadi. Bagaimana jika Natsu menjawab 'ada', 'iya' atau semacamnya, bukankah itu akan menyakitkan baginya?

"Tentu saja tidak ada. A-aku masih belum tertarik dengan wanita manapun."

"B-begitu ya?"

Entah mengapa bicara mereka berdua menjadi gagap.

Lucy menunduk, jadi Natsu tidak tertarik dengan wanita manapun? Itu berarti dengannya juga.

Natsu menatap Lucy yang kini menunduk. 'aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita manapun, kecuali dirimu.' Katanya dalam hati, malu untuk mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Apa ayahmu tidak membuat perjodohan dengan pewaris dari klan yang sudah menjadi sekutu kalian itu?" tanya Lucy lagi yang kini kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"He?" Natsu bingung.

"Kau tau istilah pernikahan politik bukan? Hal itu biasanya dilakukan untuk mempererat hubungan antar klan dalam aliansi."

Katanya yang entah mengapa masih teringat dengan perjodohan yang Sting bicarakan. Bisa jadi Natsu juga melakukan hal seperti itu kan?

"Kau ini bicara apa. Pewaris dari klan yang menjadi sekutu kami itu laki-laki Luce."

"Eh?"

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Jadi pewaris Redfox adalah laki-laki? Lucy langsung bernafas lega dalam hati. Baguslah, Natsu tidak memiliki kekasih dan tidak diharuskan melakukan perjodohan dengan klan sekutu seperti yang ia kira. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang dengan hal ini.

"Tapi bisa saja itu terjadi. Ano.. kau tau kan.. itu.. mm.." katanya lagi, namun masih menggantung karena saat ini ia masih ragu untuk mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Itu apa Luce?" tanya Natsu penasaran, sambil kembali meneguk air yang masih tersisa dalam botol yang Lucy berikan.

"Etto.. Ya-o-i."

 **Brrrruuuuusssstttt!**

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Natsu menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

Yaoi?

"Aku ini laki-laki normal Luce. Aku bukan homo."

Wajah Natsu terlihat merah menahan marah, ia tidak terima dikatai seperti itu.

Lucy tertawa melihat wajah Natsu yang terlihat begitu lucu. Ini pertama kalinya Lucy melihat Natsu berwajah seperti itu.

"Aku pikir kau orangnya seperti itu." tawa Lucy semakin keras.

"Apa katamu?"

"Kyaa!"

Lucy langsung berlari saat Natsu kini terlihat benar-benar marah. Natsu kemudian berdiri, dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran diantara mereka.

"Natsu hentikan ini. Aku hanya bercanda." Masih dengan tawanya Lucy terus berlari menghindar dari Natsu.

Ia pikir Natsu akan marah, tapi nyatanya saat ini Natsu mengejarnya sambil tertawa juga.

"Aku tidak terima ini Luce!"

"Habisnya kau bilang tidak tertarik dengan wanita manapun, itu makanya aku berpikir kau tertarik dengan pria." Teriak Lucy dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Lelah karena berlari dan lelah karena terus tertawa.

Karena kelelahan tanpa sadar ia kini berhenti berlari.

 **Greb..**

Terkejut, saat ini Natsu sudah berasil menangkapnya. Memeluknya dari belakang kemudian membalik tubuhnya. Mereka kini saling berhadapan dengan Lucy yang masih berada dalam pelukan Natsu.

"Bukan itu maksuku, bodoh. Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita manapun, kecuali kau."

Pada akhirnya kebodohan Natsu membuatnya mengatakan semuanya secara langsung pada Lucy. Ia sendiri tidak tau mengapa perkataan itu benar-benar terasa seperti memaksa untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak bisa menahan semua itu, dan akhirnya mengatakannya.

Lucy hanya terdiam. Pipinya merona merah sambil menatap onyx Natsu dalam pelukan hangatnya itu. Apa maksudnya dengan 'tidak tertarik dengan wanita manapun kecuali kau'? Tidak, bukan itu yang ia pikrikan. Sejak tadi jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Natsu memeluknya, wajah tampan itu kembali ia lihat dengan begitu dekat, kehangatannya itu kembali ia rasakan dengan begitu jelas.

"Luce, mungkin ini terdengar konyol.."

Mungkini ini memang terdengar konyol.

"Tapi apa aku boleh mengatakannya?"

Apa Lucy boleh mengatakan jika..

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu, Luce."

Deg..

Untuk beberapa detik Lucy bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya begitu telinganya itu menangkap apa yang Natsu katakan.

Detak jantungnya tak karuan, nafasnya memburu dan pipinya kini kembali memerah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Natsu.. menyukainya?

Ditatapnya Natsu yang kini menatapnya lembut. Perasaan senang macam apa ini? Lucy tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya. Mendengar Natsu yang menyukainya membuatnya begitu bahagia. apakah ini yang dirasakan gadis-gadis diluar sana saat perasaannya terbalas?

Lucy tak bisa berpikir jernih, tangannya tergerak dengan sendirinya memeluk Natsu dengan begitu erat, dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Natsu.

"Kurasa aku juga menyukaimu, Natsu."

Tidak apa-apa. Natsu hanya menyukainya. Ia tau itu hanyalah perasaan suka padanya sebagai teman. Selama Natsu tidak mencintainya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Biarkan perasaan 'suka' ini menghiasi kebahagiaan mereka dan membuat semua kesengsaraan itu terlupakan hingga perdamaian itu tiba..

 _Jangan mencintaiku karena itu akan sangat menyakitkan, biarkan aku yang mencintaimu.._

 _Hingga saat dimana kebenaran diantara kita terungkap.._

.

.

.

.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi seorang pria berambut blonde tengah mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

"Hee.. jadi kau penyebab Lucy mengacuhkankku? Jangan ganggu aku, Natsu Dragneel.."

 **TBC**

* * *

Yo! Yo! Yo!

Akhirnya bisa munculin chapter baru, karakter baru, dan konflik baru :v Maaf ya author telat sedikit updatenya.

Gimana chap ini? 4 pemimpin klan besar dan calon penerusnya udah diperkenalkan, tinggal klan Cheney yang belum muncul disini. (author masih bingung mau dimunculin dalam keadaan kayak gimana)

Oh ya, sedikit clue, mulai dari sini konfliknya bakal berkembang jadi rumit lagi nih *kayaknya *plakk!

.

Your revew will be good for the next chapter :D

Sore ja, mata ne~ ^^


	6. Identity

**Chapter 6: Identity**

* * *

Pagi yang benar-benar cerah di wilayah Heartfilia. Hiruk pikuk penduduk disana terlihat sedikit lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Sementara itu diruang pertemuan para petinggi Heartfilia, kini terlihat banyak orang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu terburu-buru Jude-sama? Kita bahkan belum berhasil menghabisi anak-anak Igneel!" Arcadios menggebrak meja sedikit tak setuju dengan persetujuan yang diminta oleh Jude.

Para petinggi Heartfilia tengah berada di ruang rapat, membicarakan masalah tawaran yang diberikan Eucliffe tempo hari.

"Tenanglah Arcadios. Kita hanya tinggal melakukannya setelah perjodohan dan penobatan selesai. Itu sangat mudah." Darton menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Menurutnya tidak ada yang salah jika Jude menerima tawaran itu secepatnya. Itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada rencana awal mereka yang ingin membunuh para penerus Igneel itu.

Namun saat ini Jude terlihat merenung. Apa ia benar-benar akan rela menyerahkan putri semata wayangnya itu? Jika ia menyerahkan Lucy maka ia tidak akan memiliki siapapun lagi. Layla, istrinya telah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu dan saat ini ia hanya memiliki Lucy.

"Menyerahkan Lucy-sama bukan berarti anda akan kehilangannya. Anda bisa bertemu dengan dia kapan saja." kata Darton lagi.

Sting dan Weisslogia yang berada disana sejak tadi hanya terdiam sambil menggeleng pelan. Mengapa mereka begitu plin-plan hanya untuk masalah seperti ini? Meraka pikir saat datang kesini semuanya sudah diputuskan dan hanya tinggal di laksanakan. Tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang semua itu masih belum jelas. Dasar orang-orang Heartfilia. Yah.. tapi terserah saja. lagipula selama ini Heartfilia sudah hidup dalam genggaman Eucliffe tanpa mereka sadari. Apapun yang terjadi semua kehendak Eucliffe pasti akan terpenuhi.

"Masalah anak-anak Igneel itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya dihutan sekitar perbatasan saat aku akan kembali menuju klan-ku."

Seketika semua orang langsung menatap Sting dengan tatapan tercengangnya. Anak Igneel mana yang ia maksud?

"Natsu Dragneel. Itu sasaran kalian bukan?" Sting menyeringai.

"Kudengar Lucy sering pergi ke hutan itu juga. Aku curiga dia sudah mengetahuinya dan mengincar Lucy saat ini. Jika tidak segera diselesaikan, bukan tidak mungkin beberapa waktu kedepan kita akan menemukan mayat Lucy dihutan itu." Lanjutnya, kembali menyeringai berusaha memprovokasi orang-orang Heartfilia itu.

Sejak melihat Lucy bersama dengan Natsu waktu itu kini ia memiliki sebuah ide yang bagus. Selain menyingkirkan Natsu si penerus Igneel ia juga bisa menyingkirkan pengganggu yang akan menghalangi hubungannya dengan Lucy.

Jude terbelalak. Jika begitu berarti Lucy sedang dalam bahaya. Selain itu, saat ini sebuah kesempatan besar sedang berada tepat didepan mata. Mereka tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian akan diam saja mengetahui nyawa tuan putri kalian terancam? Jika kalian mau menyerahkannya pada kami maka Sting pasti akan melindunginya."

Weisslogia mulai angkat bicara. Sama seperti Sting, berusaha membodohi orang-orang Heartfilia itu.

Mereka semua terlihat berpikir. Jika mereka menerima tawaran Eucliffe, bukan hanya kuasa lebih atas aliansi Eufilia, mereka juga dapat menjamin keselamatan Lucy. Selain itu, informasi yang baru saja mereka dapatkan itu saat ini benar-benar berharga. Mereka akan dengan mudah menjatuhkan Dragneel setelah membuat Igneel sengsara dengan kematian anak-anaknya.

Mereka semua saling menatap, meminta pendapat masing-masing.

Dan akhirnya keputusan terakhir yang mereka ambil Adalah "Ya."

Sting dan ayahnya tersenyum iblis, mereka telah mendapatakan apa yang mereka inginkan. Biarkan Heartfilia menikmati kejayaannya sementara waktu sebelum Eucliffe menghancurkannya dari dalam.

"Tapi, rencana apa lagi yang akan kita gunakan untuk membunuh putra Igneel itu?" Kata Azuma, salah satu bawahan Jude.

"Tentu saja kita akan melakukannya seperti saat kita membunuh Grandine, Azuma." Satu lagi bawahan Jude yang menyuarakan pendapatnya, Rustyrose.

"Ayolah, gunakan cara yang lebih bagus dari itu. Kurasa mereka sudah tau jika pelaku pembunuhan Grandine itu adalah Heartfilia. Jika kalian melakukannya lagi kalian akan langsung ketahuan." Ujar Sting sambil menyilangkan kakinya, duduk dengan sangat tidak sopan didepan para petinggi ini. Namun ia tidak peduli, begitupun Weisslogia.

"Kalian beruntung Dragneel tidak menyerang bahkan setelah tau identitas pembunuhnya." Lanjutnya.

Sting benar. Bahkan setelah mengetahui Heartfilia adalah pelakunya Dragneel tetap tidak menyerang mereka. Apa mereka masih menyusun strategi? Merencanakan pembunuhan seperti yang Heartfilia lakukan, ataukah menunggu serangan berikutnya dari mereka?

Jawabannya adalah, karena orang-orang Dragneel bukanlah orang yang mudah termakan amarah dan juga dendam. Mereka semua berwibawa dan menjaga nama baik mereka sebagai seorang ksatria. Mereka menghadapi musuh untuk menjadikannya sekutu, bukan untuk menghancurkan mereka ataupun membalas dendam tak berguna.

"Untuk itu, aku punya seorang teman yang ahli dalam membuat obat-obatan. Mungkin kita bisa memintanya untuk membuat racun." Kata Capricorn kali ini.

"Bukankah itu sama saja saat kita meracuni Grandine."

"Tentu saja tidak. kali ini akan kita lakukan dari jauh."

"Lalu bagaimana cara untuk meracuninya?"

"Panah."

Bagus sekali. Ide Capricorn itu benar-benar patut untuk dicoba. Mereka semua kini mengangguk setuju. Dengan panah yang telah diberi racun, akan mudah untuk membunuh putra Igneel tanpa diketahui dan langsung melarikan diri sesaat setelah panah itu tertancap.

Sting kembali menyeringai iblis, siapa sangka membodohi Heartfilia akan semudah ini? lihat apa yang akan Sting lakukan kali ini.

"Baiklah, jika begitu tolong tandatangani dokumen penyerahan kekuasaan Eufilia ini, Jude."

Weisslogia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Jude. Setelah membacanya sekilas, dengan persetujuan dari yang lain Jude pun menandatangani berkas tersebut.

Dia terjebak. Hal yang tidak akan pernah ia duga akan menimpa Heartfilia sebentar lagi.

Sementara itu dari luar ruangan kini Lucy tengah terbelalak tak percaya sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Jude benar-benar menerima tawaran penyerahan kekuasaan dan perjodohan itu? Tidak. bukan itu yang ia takutkan. Mereka.. akan membunuh putra Igneel.

"Na.. tsu.."

...

...

"Apa-apaan semua ini?! Ayah menerima perjodohan itu tanpa membicarakan semuanya denganku!"

Didalam kamarnya, kini Lucy bertengkar hebat dengan Jude. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima semua ini. mengapa demi orang-orang busuk itu ia harus menikah dengan Sting?!

"Ini semua demi kebaikan klan kita. Jika Heartfilia memegang kuasa lebih atas aliansi maka hidup kita bisa menjadi lebih tentram lagi. Derajat Heartfilia akan naik dimata dunia, Lucy." Bentak Jude, emosi melihat sikap putrinya itu.

"Demi klan katamu? Omong kosong! Ayah melakukan ini demi diri ayah sendiri. Kalian semua sama saja. Hanya menginginkan derajat dan kekuasaan yang lebih. Untuk itu kau bahkan menjual putrimu sendiri!"

Lucy menunjuk wajah Jude, menatapnya tajam seolah melupakan bahwa pria dihadapannya ini adalah ayahnya.

"Ini semua demi dirimu juga, Lucy. Orang-orang Eucliffe akan menjagamu dan menjamin keselamatanmu."

"Jangan mengatakan itu seolah-olah kau peduli padaku. Sejak kecil kau terus mengaturku seperti boneka. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan dan itu semua karena kau!"

"Cukup Lucy! Apa ini yang aku ajarkan padamu?! Bersikap sopanlah!"

"Memang apa peduliku?! Bersikap sopan pun tidak akan ada untungnya bagiku!"

"Lucy kau-"

"Dan untuk apa kalian merencanakan pembunuhan itu lagi?!"

Pertanyaan Lucy kali ini sukses membuat Jude mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mengapa putrinya ini masih tidak bisa mengerti juga?

"Tentu saja untuk mengalahkan Dragneel."

"Apa kalian pikir kalian bisa menang melawan mereka? Kehilangan satu atau dua pewaris bukanlah masalah bagi Dragneel. Sekarang mereka sudah membentuk aliansi. Mereka akan menghancurkan kita jika ayah tetap melakukan ini."

"Kita punya Eucliffe di pihak kita."

Untuk sesaat keadaan menjadi hening. Lucy terus menatap Jude dengan tajam, nafasnya memburu karena amarah.

"Itu jika Eufilia lebih kuat dari mereka. Hentikan rencana pembunuhan ini, aku mohon. Apa gunanya menumpahkan darah disana-sini? Semuanya hanya berujung pada peperangan dan kesengsaraan. Aku mohon."

Nada bicara Lucy berubah. Memohon dengan sangat pada Jude agar menghentikan semuanya. Ia tidak ingin Natsu menjadi korban. Ia ingin Natsu terus hidup dan mewujudkan perdamaian itu tak peduli jika dirinya harus menikah dengan Sting dan tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Heartfilia akan tetap menang. Tidak akan ada kesengsaraan."

Tak peduli dengan omongan Lucy, Jude kini keluar dari kamar Lucy dan menutup pintunya. Menguncinya dari luar kemudian membawa kunci itu bersamanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menikah dengan Sting. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar sebelum pembunuhan ini selesai. Hutan itu berbahaya, Lucy."

Setelah perkataannya itu kini Jude pun berlalu meninggalkan Lucy yang terus menggedor pintu dengan kerasnya. Berusaha mendobraknya namun itu sia-sia.

Ia terduduk lemas dilantai, punggungnya bersandar pada pintu dan kini ia menangis sambil tertunduk. Bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar berhasil melakukannya? Tidak. Ia tidak ingin Natsu mati. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia hanya bisa berdoa dan menangis seperti ini sepanjang malam?

Ingin rasanya ia menemui Natsu dan memperingatkan semuanya. Tapi mustahil, terkunci disini benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Siapa saja.. tolong selamatkan Natsu."

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, siang itu setelah menyelesaikan beberapa tugas yang diberikan Igneel diam-diam Natsu kini menuju gerbang timur benteng klannya untuk pergi menuju hutan favoritnya itu.

Sudah hampir tiga hari ia dan Lucy tidak bertemu. Itu karena akhir-akhir ini Igneel memberikan banyak tugas untuknya. ia merasa bangga, tapi terkadang hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya sedikit menyesal menjadi putra Igneel.

Sampailah ia didepan gerbang. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua orang penjaga kini terlihat berbincang dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo. Adiknya, Wendy.

"Wendy?"

Wendy berbalik. "Nii-sama?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku akan pergi mencari tanaman obat langka didalam hutan, tapi mereka tidak mengijinkannya."

"Tentu saja kami tidak bisa. Disana sangat berbahaya, Wendy-sama." Penjaga itu masih tetap melarang Wendy.

"Lalu kenapa kalian mengizinkan kakakku jika dia ingin keluar?" pertanyaan Wendy membuat mereka diam seribu bahasa.

Jika Natsu maka ceritanya akan lain. Natsu adalah seorang pria dan dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, jika mereka tidak mengijinkannya Natsu pasti akan bersikeras untuk keluar atau bahkan malah akan memarahi mereka.

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh."

"Tidak bisa, bagaimana jika Igneel-sama menghukum kami karena sudah membiarkan anda dalam bahaya."

"Selama ayah tidak tau semuanya tidak masalah."

Natsu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Wendy yang kini berdebat dengan para penjaga itu.

"Aku akan menemaninya."

Natsu angkat bicara dan kini kedua penjaga itu hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka akhirnya membiarkan mereka keluar. Jika bersama Natsu, Wendy pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Wendy tersenyum senang. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya sesenang ini jika bukan kakaknya. Mereka lalu pergi kedalam hutan, tidak terlalu jauh, hanya mencari beberapa tanaman yang Wendy butuhkan.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Tanya Natsu saat kini Wendy berhenti disebuah tempat dihutan itu. Matanya terlihat berbinar, sepertinya apa yang ia cari itu ada disana. Yang Natsu lihat adalah beberapa tanaman bunga liar yang hampir setiap hari ia lihat saat melewati hutan ini.

"Bunga ini?" tanyanya.

Wendy menggeleng. Ia kemudian berjongkok.

"Balsamico. Akarnya berkhasiat menurunkan demam tinggi dan menggigil pada tubuh. Aku tidak tau disini tumbuh begitu banyak." Wendy kemudian mencabut rumput liar yang tumbuh disekitar bunga itu. Berwarna sedikit kecoklatan dengan batangnya yang terlihat berair.

Natsu terheran, diantara bunga-bunga yang cantik itu Wendy malah mengambil rumput liar. Ia ikut berjongkok, kemudian ikut membantunya. Ia lalu menemukan sebuah tumbuhan aneh lagi diantara bunga-bunga itu.

"Ah, Cronidea! Tumbuhan ini bisa menetralisir racun dalam tubuh." seru Wendy gembira begitu melihat Natsu menemukan tumbuhan itu.

Natsu hanya terkekeh. Apa Wendy juga mencari ini? Ini banyak ia temukan didekat air terjun. Jika ia tau ini adalah tanaman herbal mungkin ia akan membawakannya untuk Wendy. Mungkin lain kali saja.

Meski hanya sedang mencari tanaman herbal seperti ini Natsu merasa was-was. Ia harap Lucy tidak ada disini saat ini. Karena jika Wendy melihat Lucy masalahnya akan bertambah panjang. Wendy akan bertanya kenapa mereka bisa saling mengenal, lalu bertanya mengapa mereka tidak saling curiga. Bertanya ini dan itu lalu kemudian mengadukannya pada Igneel.

Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya was-was. Ia juga takut bagaimana jika tiba-tiba musuh menyerang dan ia tidak bisa melindungi Wendy? Meskipun adiknya itu juga mempunyai kemampuan bertarung, sikapnya yang lembut dan penyayang itu terkadang membuat Natsu tak mempercayainya. Jika bukan karena serangan Redfox waktu itu, Natsu tidak akan pernah membiarkan Wendy pergi keluar klan sendirian.

Tanpa disadari mereka kini berjalan semakin masuk kedalam hutan. Matahari sudah berada diatas kepala dan Wendy masih enggan untuk kembali ke klan membuat perasaan was-was itu kian bertambah. Ujung hutan ini berbatasan dengan banyak wilayah klan-klan lain. Ini adalah daerah lawan dimana biasanya ditemukan mayat dari anggota klan yang terbunuh oleh musuh.

Natsu mulai melamun. Pikirannya melayang pada hari dimana mayat ibunya itu ditemukan dihutan ini tak jauh dari gerbang benteng mereka. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan sudah benar-benar pucat, sangat miris. Saat itu Natsu bahkan tak tau apa yang ia rasakan. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Perasaan sedih, marah dan juga rasa kesepian yang tiba-tiba datang secara bersamaan itu hampir membuatnya gila.

Natsu merasa sangat frustasi, namun gadis yang ia temui didalam hutan dihari pemakaman ibunya itu benar-benar telah membuatnya bangkit kembali. Ya, Lucy. Sejak bertemu dengan Lucy Natsu telah memutuskan untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia telah kehilangan kakaknya, ia telah kehilangan ibunya. Karena itu ia menjadi lebih kuat, dan tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi.

"Wendy, ayo kita pulang. Itu sudah cukup bukan?" untuk kesekian kalinya, Natsu mengajak Wendy pulang.

Wendy tak bergeming, sibuk dengan tanaman yang sudah ia petik itu. Mengumpulkannya sesuai dengan jenisnya, kemudian mengikatnya dengan rapih.

"Nii-sama, duduklah disini dan istirahat sebelum kita pulang." Wendy tersenyum simpul, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tanaman-tanaman itu.

Natsu kembali dibuat bingung olehnya, hari ini Wendy terlihat begitu gembira dari biasanya dan jarang sekali ia memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar klan seperti ini.

Natsu duduk disamping Wendy. Duduk di bawah pohon rindang sambil menikmati sejuknya angin. Detik berikutnya ia kembali menatap Wendy yang masih tersneyum.

'Perasaan tidak enak apa ini?' Batin Natsu dalam hatinya.

Ia tak tau mengapa, tapi sejak tadi ada perasaan was-was yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan yang tak kunjung menghilang dari benaknya.

.

.

"Pastikan kau melakukannya tanpa kesalahan, Sagittarius."

"Baik."

Setelah titah dari tuannya itu seorang pria kini meninggalkan benteng Heartfilia, menuju perbatasan.

Didepan perbatasan mereka terdapat sebuah hutan yang masih sangat asri yang jarang dikunjungi oleh manusia karena terlalu takut akan serangan musuh. Meski begitu putri dari tuannya itu selalu datang kemari tanpa takut dengan apapun.

Dan jika benar apa yang dikatakan sekutu, calon penerus klan Dragneel itu terlihat di hutan ini beberapa yang hari lalu.

Ia terus berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan waspada, sebisa mungkin berusaha menemukan targetnya tanpa diketahui. Akan sangat menguntungkan baginya jika orang yang ia incar itu berada jauh dari perbatasan klannya. Karena dengan begitu ia akan sulit meminta bantuan.

Bagai menemukan setetes air di gurun pasir matanya kini terbelalak tak percaya melihat apa yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Seorang lelaki dengan surai salam dan mata yang tajam kini tengah terduduk dibawah sebuah pohon dengan santai, tanpa sedikitpun mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya.

Pria bernama Sagittarius ini tersenyum iblis, siapa sangka menemukan Natsu Dragneel akan semudah ini?

'Lalu siapa gadis kecil yang sedang bersamanya itu?' batin Sagittarius yang kini sudah menyiapkan busurnya.

"Nii-sama, kurasa istirahatnya sudah cukup. Ayo kita pulang."

Sagittarius kembali terkejut. 'Nii-sama?' jadi gadis kecil itu adalah adiknya? Ia tak mengira dua anak Igneel itu berada didepan matanya. Sungguh, ini seperti mendapatkan dua burung dalam satu kali tembak. Lagi-lagi ia tak menyangka bahwa membunuh aset berharga Dragneel akan semudah ini.

Dengan hati-hati, ia mulai menarik tiga buah anak panah dari tempat yang ia bawa, memasangnya pada busur, kemudian bersiap menembakkan benda itu kapan saja.

.

.

"Nii-sama, kurasa istirahatnya sudah cukup. Ayo kita pulang." Kata Wendy yang kini sudah selesai membenahi tanaman-tanamannya.

Natsu pun kini beranjak dari duduknya, ia senang akhirnya Wendy mengajaknya pulang. Sampai detik ini ia masih merasa semua ini terlalu berbahaya. Mungkin ini tekahir kalinya ia mengijinkan Wendy untuk pergi keluar klan untuk urusan tidak resmi seperti ini. Setelah ini tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun mengijinkan Wendy untuk keluar.

 **Srakk sraak**

"Siapa disana?!"

Refleks, Natsu bersiap mencabut pedangnya saat ia bisa mendengar suara semak yang terdengar bergoyang dari kejauhan. Seperti ada seseorang disana.

Wendy yang takut pun kini langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Natsu.

Natsu menatap kesekeliling, disaat seperti ini sangat sulit memastikan darimana asal suara semak itu.

Matanya kini terfokus pada sebuah semak belukar di arah selatan yang terlihat mencurigakan. Apa orang itu ada disana? Ia harus memastikannya.

Namun baru selangkah ia berjalan dirinya kini dikagetkan oleh tiga buah anak panah yang tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat kearahnya. Dilihat dari kecepatan dan ketepatan arahnya, semua itu pasti dilakukan oleh seorang pemanah kelas atas dan telah dipersiapkan sejak tadi. Sial, Natsu tidak sempat menghindar!

"Nii-sama!"

 **Jleb! Zzp! Zztt!**

Natsu membuka matanya, dan yang ia lihat adalah Wendy yang kini membentangkan kedua tangannya dan berdiri membelakanginya. Apa.. yang dia lakukan? Lalu suara anak panah yang menancap itu.. jangan bilang..

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Wendy, memalingkan kepalanya kearah Natsu dengan darah segar kini keluar dari mulutnya.

"Wen.. dy.."

Natsu terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Wendy... melindunginya?

 **Brukh..**

Wendy terjatuh, dan dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Natsu. Dalam pangkuannya kini Wendy kembali mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Lagi-lagi Natsu masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tiga buah anak panah saat ini tertancap begitu dalam di tubuh Wendy. Mengenai bahu, dada, dan juga perutnya.

Wajah Wendy mulai memucat. Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan cepat Natsu langsung mencabuti anak panah yang menancap di tubuh Wendy itu. Namun panah yang menancap di perut Wendy itu patah dan tertinggal didalam tubuhnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?!

"Kenapa..? Kenapa kau melindungiku?"

"Syukurlah .. k-kau.. tidak terluka.." dengan susah payah, Wendy tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Natsu.

Raut wajah Natsu berubah menjadi sangat marah. Ia membaringkan Wendy di rerumputan, dengan amarah yang sudah diluar kendali kini ia mencabut pedangnya. Berniat menghabisi pelaku tersebut dimanapun dia berada. Namun saat Natsu berjalan mendekat, si pelaku langsung melarikan diri dengan cepatnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku?!"

"Ghh..!"

Mendengar rintihan Wendy, Natsu tersadar. Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu, ia harus segera membawa Wendy pulang dan mengobatinya.

Natsu mengambil dengan asal tanaman Wendy yang terjatuh ke tanah. Segera, ia menggendong Wendy dan membawanya pulang. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, panah keempat kini melesat dan tertancap dibatang pohon.

Sebuah kain terlilit pada anak panah tersebut. Natsu terbelalak, lambang bunga matahari dengan kedua pedang menyilang dibawahnya terlihat sangat jelas tergambar pada kain tersebut.

Namun tak mau memikirkan itu, ia kini segera membawa Wendy kembali ke klan.

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga utama Dragneel.

Didalam kamarnya, kini Wendy tengah dirawat oleh Porlyusica dan dua orang asisetennya, Cheria dan Meldy. Sementara diluar kamar saat ini orang-orang terlihat begitu tegang. Harap-harap cemas menunggu Porlyusica didalam sana.

Ketegangan itu belum berakhir sejak Natsu membawa Wendy pulang dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Raut kepanikan terpancar jelas diwajah mereka semua.

Natsu duduk dikursi, tertunduk dengan jarinya yang kini menyilang sambil terus meremas tangannya sendiri. Berdoa, mungkin.

Ia cemas, sangat cemas dan kini ia merasa benar-benar bersalah. Jika saja ia tidak mengijinkan Wendy pergi ke hutan itu, jika saja ia memaksa Wendy untuk pulang dan jika saja ia bisa melindungi Wendy dari panah itu.

"Ini semua salahku." Kata Natsu dengan suara bergetar.

Namun semua orang disana masih tetap diam. Kejadian seperti ini memang tidak bisa dihindari.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Natsu. Bagaimanapun Wendy melakukan ini untuk melindungimu." Erza menepuk bahu Natsu, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya ini yang saat ini tengah benar-benar frustasi.

 **Krieet..**

Semua orang langsung menoleh saat pintu kamar Wendy dibuka. Muncullah Porlyusica dengan wajah suramnya.

"Racun.."

Semua terkejut, namun masih terdiam dan menyimak dengan baik.

"Ujung panah itu sudah dilumuri oleh racun yang waktu penyebarannya sangat cepat. Sangat sulit mengeluarkan anak panah yang patah didalam tubuh Wendy, dan saat kami berhasil racun itu sudah menyebar sepenuhnya dan mengganggu pernafasannya." Jelas Porlyusica membuat semua orang kini bertambah panik.

"Bukankah kau bisa membuat penawarnya?!" kata Igneel dengan rasa cemas dan emosi yang bercampuk aduk.

"Aku dan asistenku sedang berusaha membuatnya. Tapi kurasa kami membutuhkan tanaman cronidea yang sangat langka untuk ini."

Perkataan Porlyusica membuat Natsu teringat sesuatu. Jika tidak salah Wendy sempat menyebut nama tanaman itu saat dihutan tadi. Ia lalu mengeluarkan seikat tanaman yang sempat ia ambil tadi dari kantongnya. Dilihatnya tanaman itu, ia kembali mengingat sesuatu. Wendy menyebut "Cronidea" saat Natsu menemukan tanaman ini.

"Apa ini yang kau maksud?"

Porlyusica sedikit terkejut mengetahui tanaman yang ditunjukkan oleh Natsu itu. Ia pun langsung mengambil tanaman itu.

"Kita tertolong, dengan ini mungkin aku bisa membuat penawarnya." Porlyusica tersenyum lega.

"Porlyusica-sama!" panggil asistennya, Cheria, dari dalam kamar dengan nada yang begitu panik.

Mereka semua langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar Wendy. Terlihat Wendy yang kini nafasnya putus-putus.

"Gawat, denyut jantungnya semakin melemah." Ujar Cheria sesaat setelah menempelkan telinganya ke dada Wendy.

"Meldy, Cepat buatkan penawarnya!"

"Cheria pompa jantungnya!"

Titah Porlyusica dan kedua asistennya itu langsung bergerak. Dengan cekatan Wendy mengkombinasikan tanaman-tanaman herbal yang tersedia, menghaluskannya lalu mencocokkan rasionya dengan sampel racun yang sudah ia ambil dari panah itu.

Cheria kini terus memompa jantung Wendy. Cukup lama, dan saat ini semua orang terlihat begitu tercengang melihat mata Wendy yang mulai tertutup. Ia berhenti bernafas. Namun dengan pantang menyerah Cheria terus memompa jantungnya, hingga tubuhnya sendiri berkeringat dan kelelahan.

Porlyusica langsung memeriksa denyut jantung Wendy. Benar-benar telah berhenti. Ia lalu membuka mata Wendy dan memeriksa pupilnya.

"Denyut jantungnya berhenti, dan pupilnya melebar."

Ya, Wendy sudah tidak ada lagi.

Meskipun mengetahui kenyataan itu kini Cheria kembali memompa jantungnya. Tidak akan ia biarkan ini terjadi. Wendy adalah sahabatnya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya. Ia akan terus memompa jantungnya hingga ia terbangun.

"Cheria, sudah cukup.. berhenti." Ujar porlyusica dengan wajahnya yang kini terlihat benar-benar sedih.

"Jangan berhenti! Akan kubunuh kau jika berani menghentikannya. Teruskan!" teriak Natsu tidak terima dengan semua ini. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.." Cheria menghentikan gerakannya, kemudian menangis dengan deras. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyelamatkan Wendy.

"Kubilang jangan berhenti! Minggir, biar aku yang melakukannya!"

"Natsu tenangkan dirimu! Wendy sudah tidak ada, Natsu!"

Tahan Gray, mengunci kedua tangan Natsu dari belakang. Ia tau Wendy sudah meninggal, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri luka-luka dan racun mematikan itu membuat tim medis kewalahan. Natsu harus menerima semua ini. Namun Natsu terus berontak, tak bisa menerima mereka yang mengatakan bahwa adiknya itu telah tiada.

"Apa kalian benar-benar ahli medis terbaik dari klan ini hah?! Kalian bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan adikku!"

"Natsu tenanglah. Semua ini sudah takdir, kau tidak bisa menolaknya." Kali ini Erza ikut menahan tubuh Natsu, karena jika tidak ia akan mengamuk.

Igneel hanya terdiam, karena ia tau dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apapun yang ia lakukan ia tidak akan bisa merubah kenyataan.

Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan menjadi sangat hening.

"Segera siapkan upacara pemakamannya."

Setelah kalimatnya Igneel pun keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkahnya yang terdengar begitu lemah.

Natsu melemas. Apakah ayahnya itu menerima semua ini? Apakah semua ini sungguhan? Tidak mungkin.. adiknya itu masih tertawa beramanya pagi tadi. Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?

"Natsu.." Erza menyentuh bahu Natsu, berusaha membuatnya untuk tetap tegar. Sekali lagi semua ini sudah ditakdirkan.

"Lambang bunga matahari dengan kedua pedang menyilang dibawahnya.. klan apa itu?" Tanya Natsu pelan dengan suaranya yang masih bergetar, saat dirinya mengingat apa yang ia lihat pada kain yang terikat pada panah keempat yang menancap di pohon siang tadi.

Semua orang disana terperanjat. Semua orang tau klan mana yang memiliki lambang seperti itu.

"Lambang bunga matahari dengan dua pedang menyilang.. dimana kau melihatnya?" tanya Gray. Namun Natsu tak menjawab, hanya menatapnya dengan maksud agar Gray menjawab itu dengan cepat.

Gray mengerti maksud Natsu, detik berikutnya ia pun membuka mulutnya.

"..."

"..."

"Heartfilia.."

Onyx Natsu membelalak tak percaya. Heartfilia?

Heartfilia yang melakukan ini?

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan? Mengapa lagi-lagi mereka melakukan ini? Ibunya.. dan sekarang adiknya. Apa tujuan mereka?

Tidak bisa dimaafkan. Natsu benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan Heartfilia setelah apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Persetan dengan sumpah Dragneel yang tidak ingin mencari darah..

"Kali ini, Dragneel yang akan menyatakan perang.." setelahnya, Natsu pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan amarah dan kesedihannya yang bercampur aduk hingga membuat langkahnya sempoyongan.

.

.

.

Didalam ruangannya, kini Sting duduk menyilangkan kedua kakinya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan telunjuknya. Tak sabar menunggu kepulangan salah satu anteknya yang ia beri misi khusus hari ini.

"Reinhard.. Apa yang dia lakukan hingga selama ini?" ujarnya geram.

"Mungkin musuh memergokinya dan langsung membunuhnya." Kata salah satu bawahan setianya yang kini berada disana, Luther. Dua orang itu adalah ajudan Sting, sama seperti Erza dan Gray yang sudah menjadi orang kepercayaan Natsu.

 **Tok tok**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar.

"Masuk"

Setelah ijin dari Sting seseorang diluar sana pun masuk. Terlihatlah orang bernama Reinhard itu memasuki ruangan dengan senyum bangga. Dilihat dari ekspresi puas diwajahnya itu sangat jelas bahwa ia telah sukses melaksanakan misinya.

"Aku kembali. " Ujarnya membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dihadapan Sting.

"Misi selesai." Lanjutnya membuat Sting kini menyeringai puas. Ia tau orang kepercayaannya itu pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana Heartfilia itu? Apa mereka berhasil?" tanya Sting kemudian.

"Ya. Tapi menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan, panah yang ditembakkan anak buah Jude itu mengenai seorang gadis kecil, dan bukan Natsu Dragneel. Jika tidak salah, gadis itu adalah adiknya, putri ketiga Igneel.." sahut Luther.

Sting lagi-lagi menyeringai, itu bukan masalah baginya. Meskipun yang terbunuh adalah adik Natsu Dragneel rencananya itu akan tetap berhasil. Reinhard telah berhasil melesatkan panah dengan lambang Heartfilia itu sesuai perintahnya.

Artinya Ia telah berhasil membuat Dragneel mengetahui pelaku sebenarnya. Sebentar lagi Dragneel pasti akan mendeklarasikan perang dengan Heartfilia. Mereka akan saling menghancurkan dan itu akan sangat menguntungkan bagi Eucliffe. Setelah perang itu usai, Eucliffe bersama 'sekutunya' akan melawan pemenangnya dan menghancurkan mereka meskipun ia yakin Dragneel lah yang akan menang. Itu karena Redfox ada bersama mereka.

Bukankah Eucliffe dan Heartflilia adalah sekutu? Apa mereka tidak berniat membantunya?

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Sejak awal persekutuan itu dibentuk hanya untuk menghancurkan Heartfilia itu sendiri. Tujuan mereka adalah mengambil semua yang mereka miliki, wilayah, kekuasan dan juga harta mereka. Dan ah, jangan lupakan tuan putri Heartfilia yang amat cantik itu.

Sting tidak ingin dia terbunuh, karena itulah ia menawarkan perjodohan dengan kedok untuk melindungi Lucy dan menyerahlan kepemimpinan aliansi Eufilia pada Jude. Padahal semua itu adalah bagian dari rencananya.

Jika ia berhasil mengadu domba Dragneel dan Heartfilia, maka Eucliffe dan 'sekutu' mereka akan mendapatkan kejayaannya.

.

.

 **WENDY DRAGNEEL**

 **X763 – X778  
It sleeps  
The third princess of Dragneel  
and a healer**

 **.**

Didepan pusara Wendy kini Natsu menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam, melamun tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk pergi dari sana.

Mereka semua baru saja menyelesaikan upacara pemakaman untuk tuan putri mereka yang baru saja meninggal siang tadi.

Berita duka itu benar-benar membuat orang terpukul. Tentu saja semua orang bersedih, mereka semua begitu menyayangi Wendy. Namun Wendy yang selalu terlihat ceria dan ramah pada semua anggota klan itu mendadak dikabarkan telah tiada.

Sangat banyak orang dari penjuru klan datang untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman itu, mengantarkan kepergian Wendy dengan begitu banyak karangan bunga dan airmata duka.

Namun berbeda dengan Natsu, saa ini ia sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan airmatnaya. Ia frustasi dengan semua ini. Sebulan lebih setelah kematian ibunya, kini adiknya pun telah pergi. Rasanya benar-benar sama seperti waktu itu. Sakit.. sangat sakit.

Untuk kesekian kalinya orang yang ia cintai telah pergi meninggalkannya. Kenapa?

Ia membenci dunia ini. Mengapa dendam dan pertumpahan darah itu tak penah berakhir? Apakah ia harus mengutuk takdirnya sekali lagi? Ia marah, sangat marah.

Meninggalkan pusara Wendy yang berada tepat disamping ibunya, masih dengan pakaian hitamnya kini Natsu kembali ke rumahnya untuk menemui Igneel.

Igneel terlihat melamun, berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap keluar jendela kaca.

Ia tidak menyangka Heartfilia melakukan hal ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak, mungkin juga yang ketiga.

Putra pertamanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari klan kemungkinan besar mungkin juga telah dibunuh oleh mereka.

Kematian Wendy juga sangat berat baginya. Mereka yang dulu hidup berlima, kini hanya tinggal ia dan Natsu. Hidupnya benar-benar terasa sangat hampa tanpa kehadiran tiga anggota keluarganya yang lain, sangat kosong hingga membuatnya sedih, dan sangat marah. Meski begitu mereka harus tetap menjalani hidupnya.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, memperlihatkan Natsu dengan pakaian hitamnya kini memasuki ruangan.

Igneel menoleh, menatap Natsu yang menunduk, dengan gigi gemeretak mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semuanya. Dan karena itu, ia terpaksa mengatakan semua ini pada Igneel.

"Heartfilia sudah membuat permusuhan dengan klan yang tidak ingin marah. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengampuni mereka.."Kata Natsu yang kepalan tangannya kini semakin kuat hingga urat-uratnya terlihat jelas.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kemarahanmu itu?" tanya Igneel yang masih tetap tenang, ingin tau tindakan apa yang akan diambil putranya itu.

"Kita akan memerangi Heartfilia!"

Ujar Natsu mantab. Tentu saja perang yang akan ia deklarasikan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Redfox. Karena itu mereka tidak perlu bantuan. Dragneel akan menyelesaikan ini atas nama mereka sendiri.

"Memerangi mereka, ya?"

"Ya. Akan kumusnahkan mereka tanpa menyisakan seorang pun. Aku bersumpah atas nama Wendy dan Ibuku!" jawab Natsu lantang. Kemarahannya sudah mencapai puncaknya kali ini.

"Aku tidak melarangnya. Tapi apa kau serius?" tanya Igneel kemudian.

Tanpa pikir panjang Natsu menjawabnya dengan "Ya."

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak akan goyah dengan keputusanmu itu?"

Tanya Igneel lagi dan Lagi-lagi Natsu menjawab "Ya."

Namun ia sedikit bingung, mengapa Igneel menanyakan itu seolah ada sesuatu yang bisa langsung membuatnya goyah akan ini? Ia tidak akan goyah. Semua ini demi Wendy, dan Ibunya yang sudah mereka bunuh itu. Mereka harus membayar karena telah melakukan semua ini.

Untuk beberapa saat keadaan terasa hening. Natsu menatap Igneel dengan tajam, menunjukkan tekadnya itu melalui tatapan matanya.

"Jika tekadmu memang sekuat itu.. itu berarti kau telah siap untuk kehilangan orang yang kau cintai sekali lagi.."

Natsu menatap bingung? Apa maksud dari perkataan ayahnya itu? Ia tidak mengerti.

Keadaan kembali hening.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jika kau tidak akan menyisakan seorangpun dari mereka. Maka berarti kau juga akan kehilangannya."

"'Kehilanganya'? Apa yang ayah bicarakan? Aku akan kehilangan orang yang aku cintai? Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini."

"Kau akan Kehilangannya. Kehilangan orang yang kau cintai." Ignneel mengulangi kalimatnya. Ia yakin Natsu mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan ini.

Natsu benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh perkataan Igneel. Siapa orang yang Igneel maksud? Lebih tepatnya.. siapa orang yang dicintainya? Ia tidak mencintai siapapun selain keluarga dan teman-temannya.

Namun sedetik kemudian Natsu terbelalak.

Orang yang dia cintai?

"Jangan bilang.."

"Itu benar. Gadis yang selalu bersamamu didalam hutan itu.. tidak lain adalah putri tunggal Jude."

.

.

.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

 **TBC**

* * *

Huaaah..

Entah mengapa setelah bikin Wendy mati author jadi ngerasa bersalah gini :3

Ohiya, **Luther & Reinhard **(dua bawahan Sting) itu sebenernya nama temen sekelas author yang hampir tiap hari berantem sama author. Saking keselnya akhirnya author masukin namanya kesini hahah :v *gak nanya*

Maaf untuk chapter yang agak membosankan ini, soalnya author lagi buntu tapi pengen nulis dan akhrinya kayak gini hahah *plakk

Gimana nih readers, konflik mulai terasa berat dan berantakan ya? Dan akhirnya Natsu tau siapa Lucy yang sebenarnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Silahkan baca terus kelanjutannya! :D


	7. I'm Glad To Love You

**BALESAN REVIEW..**

 **Clara Azzuzaka:** Sedih ya pas Wendy mati? Huu author juga *plakk* liat aja apa yang akan terjadi di chapter ini :D

 **Guest:** Terima kasih A+ nya! author bakal lebih semangat lagi nulisnya :D

 **Dragneel77:** Author jahat yakk? Hahah emang *plakk* maaf ya tapi mau gimana lagi, soalnya author udah mikirin kematian Wendy sejak lama sebagai pemicu yang bagus buat peperangan antar Drag-Filia :v

 **Nashi Dragneel23:** Waah author diibilang jaat lagi :v Yosh, karna Nashi-san penasaran jadi jangan bosen baca ya! ;)

 **Guest:** Hnng.. mungkin diam-diam Igneel punya indra keenam, hahaha! Silahkan dibaca chap 7-nya.. dan jangan bosen kepoin fic ini :D

 **Hannah:** Maaf ya, Wendy terpaksa dimatiin supaya Natsu murka :v dan soal sekutu Eucliffe itu.. etto.. liat aja nanti deh :v

 **Abizar780:** Hmm.. apakah Natsu bakal sanggup berhadapan dengan Lucy? semuanya bakal dijawab di chap ini. Tapi tentang Zeref.. entah chapter berapa nanti baru akan diungkap hehehe.. makasih atas reviewnya :D

 **Nao Vermillion:** Huaaah.. ternyata kak Nao baca jugaak :v sebenernya sama sekali gak kepikiran kalo ternyata ini mirip Romeo-Juliet, aku baru nyadar pas kak Nao bilang :v Sekedar curhat, tapi kebetulan banget minggu depan aku bakal main drama musikal Romeo-Juliet sebagai Narator :v Makasih udah RnR ya kak, aku harap kak Nao bakal tetep suka sama fic ini :D

 **Noname:** Hahaha.. maaf sedikit telat, author harap Noname-san masih sabar nunggu. Yosh, silahkan dibaca chap 7 nya..

 **Mihawk607:** Makasih atas pujian dan dukungannya ya! Aku gak nyangka ceritaku bisa buat Mihawk-san berasa kayak nonton film beneran. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu

 **Nn:** Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya.. tapi maaf gabisa update kilat *bow* Selamat membaca chap 7 :D

 **Guest:** Author juga siap untuk chap selanjutnya! Happy reading! :D

 **Dini:** Huaaah terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya yaa.. lagi-lagi author gak nyangka cerita yang author buat ini bisa disukai.. Dini-san bahkan ngerasa kayak baca special chap FT buatan om hiro meskipun kenyataannya author gak sehebat itu XD Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Selamat membaca

 **Ayukaonyx Koyuki:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya, yaa. Author bener-bener seneng karna Koyuki-san suka sama fic buatanku ini. dan seperti yang Koyuki-san bilang, ceritanya memang mirip sama Hashirama-Madara. Mereka sering bertemu di tepi dungai didalam hutan :D Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya. Author akan tetep semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini sampai akhir. Happy Reading ya! :D

 **.**

 **Oh ya readers, Author sarankan pas baca scene NaLu di chapter ini bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya Hatsune Miku – "I'm glad you're evil too"  
soalnya scene NaLu dan judul di chap ini emang terinspirasi dari lagu itu. Hehehe :D**

 **Yosh!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7: I'm Glad to Love You**

* * *

Di ruang rapat klan Dragneel kini para petinggi dan juga prajurit perang tingkat atas dikumpulkan, membahas masalah Heartfilia yang kali ini membuat mereka jera.

"Apakah anda benar-benar yakin dengan keputusan ini, Natsu-sama?" kata seorang pria bernama Lyon yang tak lain adalah kakak angkat Gray.

"Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku." Jawab Natsu dengan wajah serius yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Ini semua demi klan kita.. dan juga perdamaian." Lanjutnya masih dengan wajah itu.

Semua orang kini menangguk setuju. Keputusan Natsu untuk memerangi Heartfilia bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diperdebatkan. Sebagai anggota dari klan Dragneel mereka tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat saudara mereka dibunuh seperti itu.

Mereka akan segera menyusun beberapa strategi untuk mempersiapkan perang ini. Perang dengan Redfox beberapa minggu lalu itu baru saja selesai. Ada banyak persenjataan yang bisa langsung mereka gunakan saat ini.

Perang ini sudah tidak bisa dihentikan. Terlebih, mereka sudah mendapatkan ijin dari pemimpin mereka sendiri saat ini.

"Kita tidak akan membuang waktu." Kata Gray.

Lagi-lagi mereka semua mengangguk.

Sementara saat ini Igneel hanya duduk diam dan mendengarkan percakapan anak-anak muda dihadapannya ini. Mereka semua telah berkembang sebagai seorang Dragneel dengan sangat baik. Ia pikir tidak perlu lagi membimbing dan mengarahkan anak-anak itu lagi.

Lagi pula perang ini adalah keputusan Natsu sendiri. Karena itu Igneel menyerahkan semua strategi dan segala persiapan perang itu pada Natsu. Ia hanya tinggal bergabung di dalamnya nanti.

"Formasi kita masih sama dengan perang terakhir. Hanya saja, pasukan rahasia kita yang diketuai langsung oleh Ultear juga akan ikut bergabung pada perang kali ini." kata Natsu, menatap seorang wanita bernama Ultear yang notabene adalah ketua dari pasukan rahasia klan Dragneel.

"Peperangan ini akan berlangsung di hutan Boundary." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung menyerang ke bentengnya?" tanya Ultear.

"Jika kita menyerang kedalam benteng mereka, bisa jadi mereka sudah menyiapkan jebakan. Hutan itu akan sangat menguntungkan bagi kita." jawab Erza.

Benar, hutan Boundary adalah hutan milik klan Dragneel yang masih diperebutkan oleh banyak klan hingga sekarang. Hutan itu sudah seperti penangkaran khusus untuk para hewan buas dan juga banyak tanaman herbal yang langka disana. Selain itu banyak rumor yang beredar bahwa didalam hutan itu ada sebuah mata air yang dapat menyembuhkan. Karena itulah banyak klan yang menginginkan hutan terdebut.

Namun meski kelihatannya hutan itu jarang dikujungi dan terlihat begitu menyeramkan, diam-diam klan Dragneel sudah menjinakkan binatang-binatang yang ada disana. Hutan itu pula yang menjadi tempat pasukan rahasia Dragneel melatih formasi tempur mereka. Karena Dragneel sudah sangat mengenal hutan itu, maka peperangan ini akan mudah bagi mereka.

"Aku setuju dengan ini. Heartfilia adalah klan besar sama seperti kita, aku yakin mengalahkan mereka tidak akan mudah." Sahut Gray.

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

Dan soal Eucliffe..

Mereka sudah punya strategi khusus untuk itu. Mereka akan menempatkan beberapa orang mata-mata untuk mencari informasi mengenai Eucliffe. Dan jika benar Eucliffe akan bergabung dengan Heartfilia pada perang kali ini, maka batalion pertama hingga keempat akan langsung dikirim untuk menghadapi Eucliffe.

Apapun yang terjadi, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Dragneel untuk menang dari Heartfilia.

"Kita akan menyerang mereka dengan peralatan terbaik kita!"

.

.

.

Sama halnya dengan Dragneel saat ini para petinggi Eufilia pun tengah berkumpul di ruang pertemuan, dengan wajah luar biasa terkejut mendengarkan ucapan Arcadios.

Di satu sisi saat ini Lucy pun juga tengah memasang ekspresi wajah yang jauh lebih terkejut dari yang lain.

Ia baru saja merasa lega mendengar kabar bahwa Natsu gagal dibunuh, lalu kabar macam apa lagi ini? Dragneel menyatakan perang dengan mereka hanya dalam waktu dua hari setelah kematian adik Natsu dan perang itu akan pecah tiga hari lagi? Lucy merasa jantungnya seperti ditembus dengan besi panas.

Akhirnya saat ini datang juga. Saat dimana Natsu akan mengetahui semua kebenaran ini dan menghabisi Lucy dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dragneel akan menghancurkan Heartfilia.

Lucy merasa sedih, dan takut. Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ada suatu perasaan lega yang kini muncul didalam hatinya. Mungkin karena ia pikir setelah ini semuanya kekejaman dan ketamakan Heartfilia akan berakhir. Setelah membunuhnya, Natsu bisa melupakan semua tentangnya dan menjalani hidupnya seperti semula.

"Peperangan akan berlangsung di hutan Boundary." Lanjut Arcadios.

"Apakah mereka akan menyerang bersama Redfox?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya mereka berniat membalas dendam pada kita atas nama mereka sendiri."

"Mereka pikir kita akan takut dan menyerah begitu saja? Ini adalah kesempatan besar bagi kita untuk mendapatkan wilayah itu. Dan dengan bantuan Eucliffe, kita bisa menggulingkan Dragneel dengan mudah." Kata Jude,

Ia merasa tenang dengan Eucliffe berada di pihaknya. Selama ada Eucliffe, maka Dragneel pun bukan tandingan mereka. Selain mendapatkan wilayah hutan yang amat subur itu mereka juga bisa menjatuhkan Dragneel dan merampas semua wilayahnya bahkan wilayah sekutunya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Jude? Kami tidak akan membantumu."

Perkataan Weisslogia barusan membuat semua orang Heartfilia kini menatap bingung kearahnya. Mengapa tiba-tiba mereka mengatakan hal seperti itu disaat peperangan akan berlangsung sebentar lagi?

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita adalah sekutu?!" Kata Darton.

"Ya, memang. Tapi peperangan ini terjadi karena ulah kalian sendiri. Kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." Sting pun angkat bicara.

Menurutnya Heartfilia tidak pantas meminta bantuan dari mereka untuk masalah yang mereka sebabkan sendiri. Tidak, sebenarnya Eucliffe adalah dalang dari semuanya. Jika saja salah satu bawahan Sting tidak menembakkan panah dengan lambang Heartfilia itu maka mungkin Dragneel belum mengetahui semuanya hingga saat ini. Tapi demi rencana besar Eucliffe dan 'sekutunya' itu, Sting pun melakukan ini.

"Apa katamu?!" Jude murka. Tak dia sangka Eucliffe akan mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"Persis seperti yang kalian dengar. Kami tidak akan turun tangan karena Ini adalah peperangan yang terjadi oleh kalian sendiri.." Balas Sting santai.

"Kami sudah menyerahkan kekuasaan Eufilia padamu. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bukan? Kau bahkan belum menyeragkan putrimu. Masalah kalian adalah masalah kalian, bukan masalah kami."

Setelah kalimat Weisslogia itu, ia dan orang-orang Eucliffe yang lain pun pergi meninggalkan Heartfilia yang kini tengah benar-benar murka, terlalu kecewa dengan Eucliffe.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kita juga akan menghadapi Dragneel tanpa bantuan sekutu kita."

Lucy hanya terdiam. Mengapa mereka begitu bersungguh-sungguh dan terlihat yakin bahwa mereka akan menang dari Dragneel? Padahal bagi Lucy... semua ini sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, hari itu tiba.

Hari dimana seluruh kisah hidup Lucy akan berakhir di tangan Natsu.

Pasukan berkuda Heartfilia kini tengah menuju hutan Boundary. Dengan persiapan yang matang mereka bertekad untuk menjatuhkan Dragneel.

Dengan jantung berdebar, Lucy menunggangi kudanya. Ikut didalam resimen kedua dari pasukan tersebut yang dipimpin langsung oleh seorang pria muda bernama Hughes.

Resimen ketiga dari pasukan tersebut dipimpin oleh Arcadios. Darton memimpin resimen keempat dan Jude yang memimpin resimen pertama sekaligus sebagai komandan dari segala komandan di semua bagian.

Mereka mengerahkan kuda-kuda terbaik mereka, dengan perisai dan pedang yang dibuat sekuat mungkin demi mengalahkan Dragneel dan menduduki wilayah mereka.

.

Sementara itu di hutan Boundary..

"Bersiap di posisi! Musuh telah terlihat dari jarak 7 km!" Natsu memberi komando.

Pada perang kali ini, mereka masih menggunakan susunan anggota divisi pada perang terakhir mereka . Namun hanya ada dua komandan. Natsu sebagai komandan dari keempat divisi, dan Ultear sebagai komandan pasukan rahasia.

Pasukan rahasia yang dipimpin Ultear kini bersiap di posisinya. Bersembunyi sejauh 1 km di dari arah barat laut. Sementara Batalion pertama hingga keempat pun ikut melebur kedalam setiap divisi dan menghadang musuh dari segala arah.

Mereka semua menggunakan baju perang yang sama, tak lupa memakaikan armor pelindung yang mereka dapatkan dari Redfox untuk melindungi kuda mereka.

Hutan ini adalah milik klan Dragneel. Tidak ada yang mengenal hutan ini lebih dari mereka sendiri. Tanaman berduri tajam, lumpur hisap, bahkan jurang yang curam.. mereka benar-benar tau dimana letak semua itu. Heartfilia tidak punya harapan untuk menang.

Saat ini Igneel tengah menatap Natsu. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar serius dan seperti sudah sangat siap untuk semua ini. Sekarang ia jadi penasaran.. bagaimana Natsu akan mendapati Lucy.

 **Drap.. drap.. drap.. drap..**

"Mereka datang." kata Laxus.

"Buat seolah kita terdesak mundur!"

"Ooooo!"

Beberapa detik setelah teriakan dari kedua belah pihak, suara kaki kuda dan dentingan dari pedang yang saling berbenturan itu terdengar begitu nyaring membuat hutan belantara itu seketika menjadi riuh.

"Jatuhkan mereka dari kudanya!"

Satu demi satu tebasan, Natsu terus mengayunkan pedangnya. Namun dari sekian banyak musuh yang ada dihadapannya, yang saat ini yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Lucy. Dimana dia? Natsu harus menemukannya.

Karena... tidak ada satupun yang boleh menghadapi Lucy selain dirinya.

Pasukan Dragneel mengarahkan kudanya untuk melangkah mundur, membuat seolah-olah mereka terdesak.

"Formasi 3! Buat lingkaran!"

Terdengar teriakan Jude memerintahkan pasukannya untuk membuat formasi. Tak lama setelah teriakan tersebut, pasukan Heartfilia yang semula menyerang dari arah depan kini menyebar membentuk lingkaran dan mengepung mereka dari segala arah.

"Natsu!" panggil Erza meminta Natsu untuk memberikan perintah selanjutnya.

"Pertahankan strategi awal! Pasukan bertahan, buat formasi!" teriak Natsu.

Dan dengan itu pun bagian dari divisi pertama Dragneel dan anggota batalion yang melebur didalamnya pun membuat pertahanan. Terlihatlah lingkaran didalam lingkaran. Lingkaran klan Dragneel yang membentuk pertahanan dan lingkaran klan Heartfilia yang tengah mengepung Dragneel.

 **Ztt ztt! Sringg!**

 **Drapp.. drapp.. drap..**

Suara benturan pedang, kaki kuda yang menghentak ke tanah juga teriakan dari orang yang kesakitan karena terluka kini memenuhi hutan itu.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Dragneel kalah jumlah saat ini. Namun rupanya strategi mereka berjalan mulus, musuh terlihat bersemangat melihat mereka yang seolah terdesak mundur. Natsu rasa ini sudah saatnya menjalankan strategi kedua.

Natsu menatap Gray, memberi tanda untuk memulai strategi utama mereka.

Gray mengangguk, kemudian menembakan sebuah bom asap ke udara.

Melihatnya membuat Heartfilia semakin panik. Apakah mereka memanggil bala bantuan? Bagaimana jika itu Redfox? Ini gawat. Jika bala bantuan yang mereka panggil adalah Redfox maka semuanya akan berakhir.

"Formasi 4: lingkaran pertahanan!" Jude kembali memberi komando.

Barisan belakang dari lingkaran Heartfilia kini menghadap ke arah berlawanan dari lingkaan Dragneel saat ini, kemudian menuntun kudanya untuk berlari sejauh 10 meter dari sana. Mereka tau musuh akan menyerang mereka dari belakang.

"Serang!"

 **Drap drap drap drap..**

Tak lama setelah bom asap itu ditembakkan pun datanglah pasukan rahasia Dragneel yang dipimpin oleh Ultear.

Natsu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia yakin tidak ada satu pun dari musuh yang akan mengira hal ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, klan Dragneel menggunakan pasukan rahasia mereka dalam pertempuran. Dengan ini mereka akan menang.

Ini seperti pertempuran antara 4 kubu yang berbeda. Pasukan utama Dragneel berhadapan dengan pasukan garis depan Heartfilia dan pasukan Ultear berhadapan dengan barisan belakang Heartfilia yang dipimpin oleh Arcadios.

"Serang langsung mundur! Jatuhkan mereka dari kudanya!"

Komando dari Ultear diterima. Setiap divisi dari pasukan rahasia itu mulai menyerang musuhnya, dimulai dengan melukai kuda mereka, berikut dengan orang yang menungganginya.

 **Zttt! Srrrrt!**

"Mundur!" teriak Ultear.

Seketika seluruh anggota pasukan rahasia itu memutar balik kudanya, kemudian menjauh dari medan pertempuran membuat Heartfilia kebingungan. Mengapa mereka mundur?

"Kejar mereka!" teriak Arcadios.

"Tapi kapten, kuda kita sudah lelah dan terluka!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kemungkinan besar mereka menuju klan kita. Jumlah mereka tidak banyak. Kita harus mengejar mereka!" Arcadios sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataan salah satu prajuritnya itu.

Ia tau sudah banyak yang terluka, tetapi jika pasukan Ultear itu benar-benar menuju benteng mereka maka Heartfilia pasti akan dihancurkan.

Tak lama setelahnya pasukan Arcadios pun mengejar mereka. Meninggalkan tiga divisi lainnya di garis depan.

"Formasi 18: _Sakura's branch_!" lagi, Ultear memberi komando, beberapa kilometer setelah mereka berputar balik.

Pasukan Arcadios kembali dibuat bingung, pasukan Ultear berpencar ke dua arah. Dan arah itu sama sekali bukan arah menuju benteng Heartfilia.

"Bagaimana ini? Yang mana yang harus kita kejar?!" tanya salah satu prajurit lagi.

"Kejar keduanya! Sub-resimen pertama dan kedua mengejar yang kanan. Aku dan sub-resimen ketiga akan mengejar yang kiri. Berpencar!"

Mereka pun mengejar kedua pasukan yang sudah berpencar itu. Namun saat sudah berlari sejauh 2 km masing-masing pasukan Ultear yang telah berpencar, berpencar lagi menjadi dua bagian.

"Yang mana lagi?!"

"Keduanya!"

Keadaan menjadi kacau. Pasukan Arcadios benar-benar dipusingkan dengan pasukan Ultear yang terus berpencar menjadi dua saat mereka dikejar.

Jika dilihat dari udara atau dari ketinggian, mereka yang terus berpencar itu, akan terlihat seperti ranting-ranting pohon sakura. Itulah mengapa formasi ke 18 pasukan rahasia itu disebut dengan _"Sakura's branch"._ Namun setelah berpencar sebanyak lima kali. Pasukan tersebut berhenti berpencar, dan terus menghindari pertarungan dengan pasukan Arcadios.

"Sial. Apa mereka ingin menggiring kita menuju suatu tempat?!"

Arcadios merasa sangat kesal. Bukan hanya terus berpencar, rupanya pasukan itu mempunyai kuda dengan stamina yang bagus sementara kuda mereka kini sudah kelelahan dan mengalami banyak luka. Belum lagi permukaan tanah di hutan ini yang tak menentu.

Pasukan yang ia kejar kini berbelok ke arah kiri. Segera, ia memerintahkan pasukan mereka untuk mengejar. Namun tanpa mereka sadari didepan mereka ada sebuah kubangan lumpur yang sangat licin. Kuda mereka terpeleset dan tercebur kedalamnya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mengalami patah tulang.

Sementara itu ditempat lain pasukan lain yang mengejar pasukan rahasia Ultear juga mengalami hal yang tak jauh berbeda. Mereka kehilangan jejak dan sekarang terjebak diantara binatang-binatang buas yang mengepung mereka mulai dari beruang bahkan harimau. Ditempat yang lainnya lagi kuda mereka kelelahan dan tak mau lagi mengejar musuh, ada juga yang kudanya tak dapat bergerak karena terjerat diantara semak berduri.

Rencana berhasil.

Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, Ultear meniupkan sebuah peluit sebagai perintah berkumpul. Tak lama setelah itu pun pasukannya kembali berkumpul menyisakan pasukan Arcadios yang sudah tercerai berai dengan masalahnya masing-masing. Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga tidak akan tau arah untuk kembali ke dalam barisan mereka karena hanya Dragneel yang mengenal hutan ini.

"Kita akan bergabung dalam pasukan utama!"

"Oooo!"

Dengan itu pun pasukan Ultear kembali menuntun kudanya menuju ke tempat Natsu dan lainnya berada. Sesampainya disana langsung saja mereka menyerang musuh dari belakang.

Pertarungan sengit kembali terjadi. Nampaknya pasukan utama telah berhasil menggiring Hearfilia ke dekat jurang. Bau darah kini tercium dimana-mana, namun Natsu sama sekali belum menemukan Lucy. Natsu sendiri sudah mendapatkan banyak luka, di tangan, di pipi dan di kedua kakinya.

Sementara itu disisi lain, dengan segenap kekuatannya Lucy mencoba mengalahkan musuhnya meskipun ia tidak ingin. Sial. Dia terpisah dari Levy. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Ia juga belum menemukan Natsu. Dimana dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Kini dengan tangan gemetar Lucy menatap pedangnya yang telah berlumuran darah. Dimana Natsu? Ia tidak ingin melukai siapapun lagi. Ia ingin Natsu segera datang dan membunuhnya sekarang juga. Agar ia tak bisa melukai siapapun lagi.

Lucy mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki kuda mendekat kearahnya dari arah samping dan seseorang yang menunggangi kuda itu langsung menyerangnya. Refleks, Lucy menahan serangan tersebut dengan pedangnya, membuat pedang mereka kini saling mengunci satu sama lain.

Lucy memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap orang tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat matanya kini bertemu dengan sepasang onyx yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Na.. tsu.." gumamnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia terdiam, mengamati Natsu yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Ya, ia tau Natsu pasti sangat membencinya.

Tanpa ia duga, dengan secepat kilat Natsu kini berpindah dari kudanya ke atas kuda Lucy. Dikuncinya kedua tangan Lucy dari belakang, kemudian menempelkan pedangnya ke leher Lucy dan bersiap menghabisinya kapan saja.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kita akan berakhir seperti ini, Luce."

Lucy hanya terdiam, ia tak tau mengapa air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh saat Natsu memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Akankah itu menjadi yang terakhir sebelum ia membunuhnya?

"Sejak awal aku sudah menyadari kau adalah putri seorang bangsawan dari klan besar. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa kau adalah putri jadi Jude Heartfilia! Kau menipuku, kau mengkhianatiku! Kenapa.. kenapa kau melakukan ini seteleh membuatku mencintaimu?!"

 **Deg..**

Apa Lucy tidak salah dengar? Apa yang baru saja Natsu katakan?

"Mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar dimana aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis yang berasal dari klan terkutuk yang sudah membunuh ibu dan adikku!"

Kalimat Natsu barusan benar-benar terasa seperti Natsu sudah menghujamkan pedangnya menembus jatung Lucy, sakit. Namun Lucy tau rasa sakitnya ini tidak sebanding dengan yang Natsu rasakan setelah kematian ibu dan adikknya yang disebabkan oleh Heartfilia. Untuk itu Lucy benar-benar tidak keberatan jika Natsu akan benar-benar menghujamkan pedangnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu dari kejauhan Levy yang berniat kembali bergabung dengan Lucy melihat mereka berdua.

Jadi akhirnya mereka bedua bertemu? Tidak, Levy tau sahabatnya itu sudah sangat mencintai Natsu, ia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berdua bertarung. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan jika Lucy memilih mati di tangan Natsu. Mendadak, sebuah ide kini berada didalam kepalanya.

Levy memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan tinggi, kemudian menerjang kuda yang dinaiki Natsu dan Lucy dengan keras membuat keduanya terpental jauh, terjatuh dan kini terguling di permukaan tanah yang menurun. Pegangan Natsu pada Lucy terlepas.

Natsu tau betul penurunan pada tanah ini mengarah ke sebuah jurang. Dengan begitu ia langsung menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan menghentikan dirinya yang terus berguling ke arah jurang.

Ia memang berhasil, namun Lucy tidak. Tubuhnya semakin mendekati jurang.

"Tidak!" teriaknya sesaat sebelum dirinya terjatuh kedalam jurang itu.

Natsu langsung berlari mengejarnya, tanpa pikir panjang ikut terjung ke dalam jurang itu membuat Lucy yang melihatnya kini terkejut, sekaligus bingung.

Tanpa ia duga Natsu meraih tangannya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Lucy tak tau seberapa dalam jurang itu, tapi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah membalas pelukan Natsu, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Natsu meletakkan tangan kanannya pada kepala Lucy, seolah ingin melindungi kepalanya dari benturan saat mereka terjatuh nanti. Tentu saja, itu membuat Lucy bingung. Kenapa? Kenapa Natsu ikut terjun bersamanya?

 **FLASHBACK**

Diruangan Igneel kini Natsu terbelalak tak percaya, bibirnya terkunci dan benar-benar tak dapat berkata-kata setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja Igneel katakan.

Lucy.. adalah putri dari Jude Heartfilia? Ini konyol!

"D-darimana ayah tau semua itu?" tanya Natsu.

Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mempercayai semua itu dengan mudah. Pertama, bagaimana Igneel bisa mengetahui identitas Lucy? Dan kedua, mengapa Igneel mengetahui tentang pertemuannya dengan Lucy? Jangan bilang selama ini Igneel memata-matainya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pergi keluar klan tanpa ada perintah dariku. Semakin hari semakin sering, dan itu membuatku curiga. Setelah aku menyuruh seseorang mengikutimu.. aku pun tau kau dekat dengan seorang gadis yang bukan berasal dari klan kita." jawab Igneel.

Jadi benar, seseorang sudah memata-matainya.

"Meskipun hanya seorang gadis, bisa saja gadis itu membahayakan nyawamu. Jadi aku langsung mencari tau Identitasnya."

Natsu hanya terdiam mendengarkan Igneel. Bukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang membuatnya terkejut, tapi identitas Lucy. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, gadis selembut dan sebaik Lucy berasal dari klan busuk yang sudah merenggut nyawa dari orang-orang yang berharga baginya.

Mereka tertawa bersama.. dan saling merasa nyaman tanpa pernah mempermasalahkan dari klan mana mereka berasal. Tapi mengapa Lucy harus berasal dari klan Heartfilia? Rasanya seperti Lucy sudah mengkhianati semua perasaannya saat ini. Ia kecewa, dan sangat marah.

"Aku ulangi pertanyaanku. Apakah kau siap untuk kehilangan orang yang kau cintai itu sekali lagi?" untuk kesekian kalinya, Igneel kembali menanyakan hal itu.

Natsu terlihat berpikir. Ia akui, dirinya memang mencintai Lucy. Ia ingin mewujudkan perdamaian itu bersama Lucy. tapi semua yang Heartfilia lakukan sudah mencapai batasnya. Natsu tidak bisa mengampuninya.

"Bahkan jika aku mencintainya.. aku jauh lebih mencintai ibu dan Wendy. Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap menghancurkan mereka, ayah. Aku tidak peduli dengan sumpah Dragneel yang tak ingin mencari darah!" jawab Natsu setelah membulatkan tekadnya yang sempat goyah itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan menjadi hening..

"Aku kecewa padamu, Natsu."

"?!" Natsu terhenyak. Ditatapnya Igneel yang saat ini mentapnya dengan sangat serius.

"Sumpah Dragneel adalah mencari perdamaian, bukan mencari darah. Dengan begitu lancang kau berkata tidak peduli dengan sumpah itu. Apakah kau benar-benar anggota dari klan ini?! Apakah kau benar-benar putraku?!"

Nada bicara Igneel meninggi, membuat Natsu kini benar-benar terkejut. Jarang sekali ia mendengar Igneel mengeraskan suaranya kecuali di medan tempur. Jika sudah seperti ini, itu artinya saat ini sang ayah sedang marah dan benar-benar kecewa padanya.

Sumpah Dragneel adalah mencari perdamaian, bukan mencari darah. Dan ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia akan melanggar sumpah itu? Jelas saja Igneel marah.

"Apa kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bersedih atas kematian mereka? Aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku tau kau sangat membenci Heartfilia. Tapi dendam dan kebencian itu hanya akan mengambil perdamaian dari hatimu, kebencian itu memakanmu, dan merusakmu dari dalam."

Natsu masih terdiam, merenungkan kata-kata Igneel.

"Aku yakin ibu dan juga adikmu tidak pernah menginginkanmu untuk balas dendam. Mereka.. tidak, kita semua menginginkan perdamaian. Seharusnya kau lebih peduli pada orang yang masih hidup."

Natsu kembali terhenyak. Mereka yang masih hidup?

Ya. Seharusnya mereka lebih peduli pada mereka yang masih memiliki nyawa. Orang yang sudah mati tidak akan bisa kembali lagi untuk selamanya. Tidak ada gunanya ia membalas dendam. Karena bahkan jika begitu, pada akhirnya ibu dan adiknya itu tidak akan bisa hidup kembali. Mungkin benar dengan menghancurkan Heartfilia ia bisa mendapatkan kedamaian untuk Dragneel. Tetapi Lucy dan anggota klan Heartfilia yang lainnya pasti akan sangat menderita. Dan itu.. sama sekali bukanlah perdamaian.

Akhirnya Natsu tersadar.. ia baru saja dibutakan oleh amarah dan dendam. Ia hampir saja mengambil langkah yang salah.

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu melakukan perang ini. Hanya saja, aku ingin kau melakukannya seperti biasa. Kalahkan mereka, dan buat mereka menjadi sekutu. Dengan begitu kau juga bisa melindungi gadis itu."

"Natsu.. kau adalah putra Igneel. Buktikan bagaimana darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu itu adalah darah Dragneel."

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byuurrr!**

Natsu dan Lucy terjatuh ke dasar jurang yang rupanya adalah sebuah sungai dengan arusnya yang sangat deras. Natsu terus memeluk Lucy dengan erat saat arus sungai itu menyeret mereka berdua. Natsu sama sekali tidak tau tempat didasar jurang itu, terlebih kemana arus sungai itu akan membawa mereka. Yang jelas, ia tidak akan melepaskan Lucy.

Mereka sudah terseret cukup jauh, dengan sekuat tenaga Natsu mencoba untuk menepi sambil masih memeluk Lucy. Ia berhasil menepi, tangannya keluar ke permukaan air dan berpegangan pada sebuah batu besar ditepian sungai tersebut lalu ditariknya tubuh Lucy untuk menepi. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Natsu terkulai lemas diatas kerikil dengan Lucy yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

"K-kenapa... kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Seharusnya kau membiarkanku mati.. hiks.."

Terkejut, Natsu menatap Lucy yang kini menangis dengan deras.

"Ataukah kau tidak puas jika tidak membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri?"

"Luce.."

"Aku.. berasal dari klan terkutuk yang sudah membunuh ibu dan adikmu.. seharusnya kau habisi saja aku.. kau sangat membenciku bukan?" tanya Lucy masih dengan airmatanya yang menganak sungai.

Namun Natsu hanya terdiam. ditatapnya wajah Lucy lekat-lekat.. sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Ternyata memang wajah ini lah yang ia rindukan. Wajah yang terlihat begitu cantik bahkan saat sedang menangis. Apa kata-katanya tadi terlalu kejam hingga membuat Lucy menangis? Harusnya ia tidak perlu mengatakannya tadi..

"Aku siap untuk mati ditanganmu.. Natsu."

"Aku hanya bercanda, Luce."

Lucy berhenti menangis karena terkejut dan menatap Natsu bingung dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Kau tau, aku tidak akan pernah sanggup melukaimu.. apalagi membunuhmu.." Natsu menangkup pipi Lucy yang basah dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dalam.

Lagi-lagi Lucy tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak pernah serius mengatakan semua itu. Yang aku inginkan adalah mencari perdamaian itu bersamamu. Aku ingin kau terus berada di sampingku Luce." Ujar Natsu lembut, dan tanpa sadar dirinya tergerak untuk mengecup dahi Lucy.

Lucy masih tak mengerti dan terus mengerjapkan matanya dengan ribuan tanda tanya didalam otaknya. Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri, pipinya memerah.

"Tapi kenapa? Kami sudah merenggut nyawa dari dua orang yang sangat berharga bagimu. Apa kau tidak dendam padaku? Bukankah kau ingin menghancurkan Heartfila? Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Natsu hanya tersenyum lembut. Sudah ia duga Lucy akan menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Luce, dengar.." Natsu kembali menangkup wajah Lucy.

"Dragneel tidak mencari darah, tetapi mencari perdamaian. Kami menyerang Heartfilia.. untuk menjadikannya sekutu kami." Natsu mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, setelahnya Lucy pun ikut terduduk.

Perkataan Natsu sukses membuat Lucy terperangah. Dragneel ingin menjadikan Heartfilia sebagai sekutunya? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Jadi inilah tujuan mereka.

"Jika klan kita bisa bersekutu. Maka kita bisa bertemu setiap saat, dan mencari perdamaian itu bersama. bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan?"

Seketika wajah Lucy bersemu merah, saat melihat Natsu yang kini menunjukkan grin khasnya. Senyuman itu membuat sekujur tubuh Lucy menghangat meskipun ia basah kuyup. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dan juga sangat senang. Senyuman itu.. seperti diiringi oleh sebuah cahaya yang jatuh kehatinya. Cahaya yang memberitahukan bahwa didepan sana akan ada sebuah masa depan yang indah bersama Natsu. Cahaya.. dimana ia dan Natsu ada untuk melihat senyuman dari semua orang ditanah ini.

Natsu beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy. Lucy menerima uluran tangan itu kemudian ikut berdiri bersamanya.

Perlahan Natsu mulai menarik tangannya dan mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka. Ya, mereka memang tidak tau jalan kembali dari tempat mereka berada saat ini. Namun tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan erat itu membuat seolah mereka akan baik-baik saja bahkan jika mereka tersesat keujung dunia. Selama mereka bersama.. mereka merasa tenang..

Lucy tersenyum sambil sedikit melamun, memikirkan alasan mengapa Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Natsu, sekaligus memikirkan mengapa pria berambut salam ini benar-benar baik padanya dan membuatnya begitu nyaman.

Selama ini ia terus menutup hatinya dan sangat takut untuk membukanya. Tapi dihadapan pria itu.. ia bisa benar-benar tertawa.

Selama ini ia telah membiarkan takdir membawanya sambil terus menghindar dari kenyataan kejam yang selalu ia lihat. Dan ditengah kekejaman itu.. ia sangat terkejut mengetahui betapa hangatnya genggaman tangan Natsu.

Mungkin bagi orang lain semua itu hanya kesenangan anak kecil yang terlihat lucu bagi mereka. Tapi tak peduli, Lucy ingin terus menggenggam tangan itu.

Ia berpikir.. inikah cinta pertama?

Mereka menatap langit yang indah, menikmati makan siang bersama hampir setiap harinya. Mereka sama-sama mengagumi gemercik air terjun dan teriknya matahati di tempat itu. Mereka sering menyayangkan beberapa kenyataan mengerikan yang terjadi dalam hidup mereka.

Detak jantung mereka yang berbeda itu memimpikan beberapa revolusi yang masih terlihat samar. Mereka terus mengulangi kata-kata yang sama berkali-kali, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama meskipun mereka berbeda. Karena itulah mereka bisa saling mengerti.

Waktu mereka terbatas, namun saat Lucy bersama Natsu entah mengapa yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah kehangatan tanpa akhir. Ia ingin Natsu bersamanya sampai akhir dan merubah dunia yang kejam ini, saling mengisi hidup mereka dengan kebahagiaan.

Ini adalah kebahagiaan sederhana dalam kegelapan dan kekejaman dunia. Mereka akan mengejar perdamaian itu bahkan jika mereka tersandung kedalam lumpur.

Mereka hanyalah dua jiwa yang merasa sedikit kesepian.. dan saling mencoba untuk membuat satu sama lain tertawa. Dengan bersandar pada bahu masing-masing.. mereka mengerti bahwa di dunia ini juga ada 'cinta'. Lucy sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal Natsu..

Dan Lucy bersyukur mencintainya.

.

.

 _Tanpa ada seorangpun yang melihatnya  
aku menangis dalam kesendirianku_

 _aku tak pernah bisa membuat diriku sendiri tersenyum  
tapi saat kau bersamaku.. aku tersenyum._

 _Ditengah malam yang gelap kita tenggelam dalam impian kita  
dan berbagi segala perasaan yang tak tau harus kita apakan_

 _Kurasa dengan bersama kita bisa mengarungi kehidupan yang baru  
dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kesedihan_

 _Dan aku yakin suatu hari nanti, kita akan bisa saling menyinari hati kita yang kosong  
dengan mengumpulkan setiap pecahan perasaan yang kita temukan bersama_

 _Dengan begitu dunia kecil kita berdua tak kan pernah berakhir_

 _Seperti perasaan bahagiaku karena mencintaimu.._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yak! :v  
#Kikoylogia**


	8. The Stars

**BALESAN REVIEW**

 **Guest:** Author juga semangat nulisnya. Makasi ya :D

 **Nashi Dragneel23:** Terima kasih banyak. Author akan terus lanjutin demi muasin rasa kepo Nashi-san :D

 **Hannah** : So sweet ya.. syukurlah Hanna-san suka ^^ Arigatou gozaimasu Semoga aja chap ini lebih so sweet lagi menurut Hannah-san :v

 **Dragneel77:** Author juga jadi bingung mau nulis apaan :v

 **Arin Dragneel:** Makasih ya. Author harap Arin-san akan selalu suka sama fic ini :D

 **Abizar780:** Huaah aku gak nyangka bisa bikin abizar-san berimajinasi kayak gitu :v makasih atas dukungannya ya!

 **Guets:** Tunggu aja kisu-nya hahaha, kayaknya gak bakal lama kok XD Keep reading yak! :v

 **Mihawk607:** Yosh! Karena mihawk-san gak bosen ama ceritanya, author pun gak bosan nulisnya :D

 **Guest:** Oke lanjuut :v

 **Bb:** So this is next chap :D

 **Dini** : Author juga suka itu. dan untuk itu kita lihat aja apa yang bakal terjadi di chapter ini? apakah mereka berhasil bersekutu?

 **Yosh minna!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8: The Stars**

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Namun peperangan skala besar antar dua klan ternama di Fiore itu masih terus berlanjut.

Teriakan, suara pedang, ledakan dan segala bunyi-bunyian khas dalam peperangan masih bergema dihutan tersebut. Bau darah tercium dimana-mana dan kini medan perang itu sudah mulai dihiasi dengan mereka yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya. Namun kedua kubu itu masih tak ingin menyerah satu-sama lain.

"Kemana perginya Natsu?!"

Erza bertanya-tanya, menghadapi musuh dihadapannya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari, mencari Natsu. 70% dari pasukan Heartfilia sudah berhasil mereka lumpuhkan, tapi tanpa komando dari Natsu, mereka bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Erza ini gawat! Seseorang melihat Natsu jatuh ke jurang disebelah barat!" kata Gray kini mendekati Erza.

"Apa?!"

Keduanya sangat panik. Bagaimana tidak? Komandan utama mereka terjatuh kedalam jurang! Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Erza menatap Igneel, meminta langkah berikutnya dari pemimpin mereka itu.

"Lakukan saja seperti strategi awal. Kita akan mengalahkan mereka semua terlebih dahulu." Jawab Igneel.

Erza menangguk. Ia dan yang lainnya pun kembali berjuang dengan segenap kekuatan mereka untuk mengalahkan Heartfilia. Bagi prajurit perang seusia Natsu, Gray dan Erza yang baru pertama kali berhadapan dengan Heartfilia, mereka tidak akan mengira bahwa Heartfilia akan sekuat ini. Tapi meski begitu, mereka tetap harus berjuang.

Saat ini Igneel tengah berhadapan langsung dengan Jude. Mungkin jika ia bisa melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Natsu pada Metalicana waktu itu, ia akan bisa membujuk Jude. Tapi ternyata menghadapinya cukup sulit juga.

"Jude. Menyerahlah dan jadilah sekutu kami." Kata Igneel, saat pedang mereka kini saling mengunci.

"'Sekutu' katamu? Apa kau pikir kami sudi menjadi sekutumu?!" balas Jude ketus, lalu mulai menyerang Igneel lagi.

"Lihat sekelilingmu. Kami tidak akan menyerang kalian lagi jika kau mau menerima tawaran ini!" Igneel menahan setiap serangan.

Jude menatap kesekelilingnya. Sebagian besar dari pasukannya kini telah tak berdaya, dan kewalahan menghadapi orang-orang Dragneel. Arcadios belum kembali setelah mengejar pasukan Ultear, selain itu Hughes dan Darton juga terlihat begitu kewalahan.

Bagaimana ini? Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Heartfilia dikalahkan oleh Dragneel begitu saja.

"Mundur!"

Teriakan dari Jude membuat semua prajurit klan Dragneel bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan 'mundur'?

Tak lama setelah perintah mundur dari Jude terlihat seluruh pasukan Heartfilia kini menjauh dari medan pertempuran. Mereka sudah tidak mampu lagi menghadapi Dragneel. Jika mereka tidak mundur, maka mereka akan hancur. Dan arah itu, adalah arah untuk kembali ke benteng mereka.

Jadi mereka benar-benar menyerah?

Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

"Kejar mereka!" Erza memberi komando, namun langsung ditahan oleh Igneel.

Erza menatapnya bingung.

"Natsu adalah komandan kalian. Tanpa perintah darinya kita tidak akan bisa mengejar musuh. Sebaiknya kita biarkan saja. Semuanya kembali ke benteng!" perintah Igneel.

Namun semua pasukan Dragneel masih diam ditempat.

"Igneel-sama, kita sudah hampir mengalahkannya. Kenapa kita tidak mengejarnya?!"

"Itu benar. Jika kita bisa menang maka kita akan bisa mencapai tujuan kita!"

"Kami setuju!"

"Ini perintah dariku!" potong Igneel dengan nada bicaranya yang meninggi membuat semua orang kini terdiam.

"Seharusnya kalian memikirkan teman kalian juga. Sudah banyak yang terluka dan Natsu pun menghilang. Kita harus kembali ke benteng dan memikirkan semuanya. Tidak ada bantahan!"

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau mereka semua pun kembali ke benteng. Mengobati yang terluka juga membentuk beberapa tim untuk mencari Natsu.

Peperangan antara Dragneel dan Heartfilia itu pun berakhir, tanpa tau siapa yang menang dan yang kalah.

.

.

.

Sementara itu didalam hutan yang berada jauh dibawah jurang tempat mereka terjatuh, Natsu dan Lucy kini berjalan tak tentu arah, dengan kedua tangan mereka yang masih berpegangan satu sama lain.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan mereka sama sekali masih tidak tau tempat mereka berada saat ini. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk menemukan jalan pulang? Haruskah mereka tidur di alam terbuka malam ini? Tidakkah itu berbahaya?

Cukup lama mereka berjalan, hingga kini mereka menemukan sebuah gua yang tertutup dengan tanaman menjalar yang bentuknya mirip seperti sebuah tirai. Keduanya menatap satu-sama lain, sepakat untuk menjadikan gua ini sebagai tempat mereka beristirahat malam ini.

Namun saat mereka masuk kedalam gua tersebut, mereka kini dikejutkan dengan pemandangan didepan mereka. Mereka pikir itu adalah sebuah gua, tapi ternyata bukan. Dibalik _tirai_ itu terdapat sebuah rumah kayu yang berdiri tegak dan dikelilingi oleh tebing yang sangat tinggi. Rumah itu nampak hangat dengan cahaya lilin yang terlihat menyala dari dalam. Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa rumah itu masih berpenghuni. Tapi bagaimana bisa ada rumah ditempat seperti ini?

Tidak, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan tatapan meminta persetujuan. Lucy pun balas menatapnya dan kemudian menggangguk, pertanda ia setuju untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu. Setidaknya mereka beruntung mendapatkan tempat bernaung sebelum matahari benar-benar terbenam.

Natsu mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut beberapa kali. Cukup lama, namun pemilik rumah tak kunjung membukakan pintu.

"Anoo... bisakah kalian memberi kami tempat tinggal, hanya satu malam." Kata Natsu setengah berteriak.

Natsu mengetuk pintu itu lagi. Pintu pun terbuka, membuat Natsu dan Lucy tersenyum lebar.

Kini terlihatlah sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang notabene adalah pemilik rumah tersebut. Keduanya berambut hitam, namun uban sudah mulai terlihat menghiasi kepala mereka, jika diperhatikan, umur mereka mungkin sama dengan Igneel. Dua orang tersebut menatap Natsu dan Lucy.

Keduanya saling menatap, kemudian kembali menatap Natsu dan Lucy.

"Tenang saja. Kami bukan orang jahat."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kami sedang berperang, lalu kami jatuh dan terbawa arus sungai sampai kesini." Jelas Natsu.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam menatap Natsu. Namun melihat sorot mata penuh kejujuran dari Natsu, keduanya pun mengizinkan Natsu dan Lucy untuk masuk.

Dirumah itu, Natsu dan Lucy benar-benar diperlakukan dengan baik. Wanita pemlik rumah itu langsung mengambilkan pakaian ganti untuk mereka yang basah kuyup, membiarkan mereka menikmati hangatnya perapian dan menghidangkan makanan hangat. Wanita itu bahkan mengobati luka-luka mereka. Sangat baik bukan?

Saat ini mereka tengah meminum teh bersama-sama didepan perapian.

"Apa kalian sudah merasa baikan?" tanya pria pemilik rumah.

Natsu dan Lucy mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Namaku Atlas Flame, dan ini istriku, Griselda." Pria pemilik rumah, Atlas Flame, memperkenalkan dirinya dan istrinya.

"Namaku Natsu, dan dia Lucy." Natsu pun memperkenalkan dirinya dan Lucy.

"Kalian bilang kalian sedang berperang?" tanya Griselda. Natsu dan hanya Lucy mengagguk sebagai jawaban.

Terlihat kini Atlas dan Griselda tersenyum pahit. "Sejak dulu peperangan memang tidak pernah berakhir." Kata Atlas.

Natsu dan Lucy kini terpaku menatap keduanya. Jangan bilang bahwa Atlas dan Griselda juga sama seperti mereka yang membenci peperangan?

Giselda tersenyum lembut. "Kalian pasti sangat lelah. Aku akan menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk kalian."

Ujar Griselda, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Lucy mengikutinya. Mereka kini berada didalam sebuah kamar dirumah itu. Kamar tersebut sangat rapi, karena tidak ada yang menempati kamar itu.

"Kami hanya memiliki dua kamar di rumah kecil kami, apa kau tidak keberatan jika harus tidur berdua?" tanya Griselda.

Seketika wajah Lucy merah padam. Ia tidak keberatan. Tapi tidur dengan Natsu? bukankah itu sesuatu yang..

"Tenang saja. Kalian akan menggunakan _futon_ yang terpisah."

"A-ah yaa.. aku tidak keberatan." Jawabnya cepat.

Ia kemudian membantu Griselda mengeluarkan dua pasang _futon_ dan bantal dari dalam lemari. Sambil menyiapkan tempat tidur kini Lucy bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa sepasang suami istri seperti mereka tinggal ditengah hutan belantara seperti ini, dan hanya berdua?

"Kau.. terlihat mirip seperti Layla, rambutmu juga." Ujar Griselda tiba-tiba membuat Lucy kini sedikit tersentak dan menatapnya.

Griselda mengenal Layla?

"Apa maksudmu adalah Layla Heartfilia?" tanya Lucy dan Griselda pun menangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku adalah putrinya Layla."

Jawaban dari Lucy kini benar-benar membuat Griselda terkejut, jadi gadis muda dihadapannya ini adalah putri Layla. Entah mengapa mendengarnya membuat mata wanita beriris hijau tua itu berkaca. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin bertemu dengan Layla, dan saat ini yang ia lihat adalah putrinya,

"Kau tau sepupu dari ibumu yang bernama Anna?" tanya Griselda. Lucy menangguk.

"Aku adalah adik dari Anna. Nama lengkapku, Griselda Heartfilia."

Pernyataan dari Griselda itu membuat Lucy begitu terkejut. Jadi wanita ini adalah sepupu ibunya dan berasal dari klan Heartfilia juga? Sulit dipercaya. Jangan bilang, wanita bernama Griselda ini adalah seseorang yang pernah Layla ceritakan padanya dulu. Seseorang yang melarikan diri dari klan, karena menjalin cinta dengan seorang pria dari klan lain?

"30 tahun yang lalu.. aku melarikan diri bersama suamiku ke hutan ini. Kami hampir dibunuh karena sudah di cap sebagai pengkhianat klan." Kini Griselda tersenyum getir, saat dirinya kembali mengingat kejadian 30 tahun itu.

Lucy terbelalak, namun masih terdiam dan terus mendengarkan apa yang Griselda katakan tentang masa lalunya.

"Griselda-san, ceritakan aku semuanya.. tentang masa lalumu."

Griselda pun tersenyum, dan kini dirinya kembali bercerita.

.

Sementara itu Natsu dan Atlas Flame kini tengah berada di halaman belakang rumah, sambil menikmati hangatnya api unggun kecil yang mereka buat itu.

Sejak tadi ada pertanyaan yang berputar-putar dikepala Natsu, namun ia ragu untuk menanyakannya pada Atlas.

"Paman Atlas, mengapa kau dan istrimu tinggal di tengah hutan seperti ini?" tanya Natsu yang pada akhirnya tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya itu.

Atlas terkekeh pelan. Sudah ia duga Natsu pasti akan menanyakan hal seperti itu. Sambil membenahi kayu-kayu yang sudah mulai habis terbakar, Atlas pun mulai bercerita.

"Aku dan istriku, kami berasal dari dua klan yang berbeda. Sebab itu kami di cap sebagai pengkhianat, dan melarikan diri kehutan ini." jawab Atlas.

Natsu terhenyak mengetahui Atlas yang memiliki kisah hidup yang sama sepertinya. Sudah jelas, rasa cinta antara Atlas dan Griselda pastilah teramat besar satu sama lain hingga mereka berdua nekad melarikan diri demi untuk bisa bersatu dan hidup bersama sampai tua seperti sekarang. Sungguh romantis.

"Nama lengkapku adalah, Atlas Flame Dragneel. Istriku Griselda, berasal dari klan Heartfilia. Dulu aku pernah hampir dihukum mati, karena jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis dari klan musuh."

Lagi-lagi Natsu dibuat tercengang. Dragneel dan Heartfilia? Jadi bukan hanya terjadi padanya dan Lucy? Natsu sama sekali tidak menyangka akan hal ini. Dan jika Atlas berasal dari klan Dragneel.. apakah dia mengenal Igneel?

"Apa kau mengenal pria bernama Igneel?" tanya Natsu kemudian.

Atlas sedikit terkejut dan kini menatap Natsu.

Igneel. Tentu saja ia mengenalnya, ia tidak mungkin melupakan sosok bernama Igneel seumur hidupnya.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah sahabatku." Jawabnya.

Natsu hanya terdiam, dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sudah ia duga Atlas pasti mengenal ayahnya.

"Benar juga. Jika dipikir-pikir, kau sedikit mirip dengannya. Mata tajammu itu, dan juga hidungmu. Apa kau ada hubungan dengan Igneel?"

Natsu tersenyum lembut. "Igneel adalah ayahku."

Jawaban dari Natsu sukses membuat Atlas termangu tak percaya. Jadi pria muda di hadapannya ini adalah putra dari Igneel, sahabatnya? Apakah pertemuan ini kebetulan?

Atlas pun tersenyum.

"Igneel adalah sahabatku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui bahwa aku menjalin hubungan dengan Griselda, namun dia menyembunyikan itu dari semua orang di klan." Atlas kembali bercerita.

"Tapi pada akhirnya hubungan kami diketahui. Saat itu pemimpin klan Dragneel adalah kakekmu, ia dan semua orang sama sekali tidak menyetujui hubungan kami, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengeksekusiku."

"Igneel yang tak berani menentang ayahnya hanya bungkam. Namun diam-diam dia menyiapkan rencana untuk membuatku melarikan diri. Karena itulah aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Semua itu berkat ayahmu."

Mendengarnya Natsu tersenyum, itulah mengapa Igneel tidak mempermasalahkan hubungannya dengan Lucy. Rupanya ayahnya itu pernah memiliki teman yang sama sepertinya.

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu? Apakah ibumu adalah Grandine?" tanya Atlas lagi dan Natsu kembali mengangguk.

"Ayahku masih sangat sehat. Dia adalah pemimpin klan Dragneel saat ini. Tapi ibu, kakak dan juga adikku.. mereka semua sudah tidak ada." Natsu tersenyum getir.

"Begitu ya, jadi Igneel sudah menjadi pemimpin Dragneel."

Hening..

Untuk beberapa saat mereka kini terdiam satu sama lain. Atlas yang sedang mengingat masa lalunya dalam klan itu, dan Natsu yang tiba-tiba saja teringat akan ibu dan saudara-saudaranya itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin malam dan suara kayu yang mulai habis terbakar.

"Kalian sedang berperang dan terbawa arus hingga kesini bukan? Dengan klan mana kalian berperang?" atlas kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku.. dan Lucy, kami sudah saling mengenal cukup lama. Namun aku tidak tau jika Lucy berasal dari klan Heartfilia dan saat ini klan kami sedang berperang satu-sama lain."

Pernyataan dari Natsu kembali membuat Atlas terkejut. Jadi dua pemuda ini berasal dari dua klan yang berbeda juga? Jangan bilang..

"Ibu dan adikku dibunuh oleh mereka, aku sempat termakan dendam dan sangat ingin menghancurkan mereka. Namun ayahku membuatku tersadar kembali. Akhirnya kami memerangi mereka dengan tujuan untuk menjadikannya sekutu."

"Saat aku menyerang Lucy, salah seorang sahabatnya mengira aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya. Dia lalu menabrak kuda kami dan kami jatuh ke dalam jurang. Saat ini aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang terjadi di medan perang." Jelas Natsu panjang.

Keadaan kembali hening.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?"

"Ya." Jawab Natsu tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Ia memang sangat mencintai Lucy.

"Dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Kami berdua sama-sama memimpikan perdamaian dan ingin merubah dunia. Itu memang hal yang sangat sulit, namun bersamanya aku merasa segalanya menjadi mudah. Aku benar-benar ingin hidup bersamanya suatu hari nanti."

Kini Natsu tersenyum, sambil membayangkan wajah Lucy yang tengah tersenyum cerah. Ia tau keinginannya itu mungkin terlalu besar. Tapi ia akan terus berusaha sebisanya untuk meraih perdamaian dan cinta itu sendiri.

"Cinta membutuhkan perjuangan. Mungkin rasa sakit yang kau rasakan selama perjuangan itu hanya akan terasa selama sehari, seminggu atau bahkan setahun. Tetapi jika kau menyerah, maka rasa sakit itu akan terasa selamanya."

Perkataan Atlas barusan membuat Natsu tersadar. Itu seperti sebuah motivasi yang begitu besar untuknya. seperti sebuah dorongan, untuk lebih berusaha mewujudkan perdamaian dan cinta yang selama ini ia cari. Ia mungkin bisa belajar banyak hal dari Atlas.

"Beberapa orang sudah mencoba untuk menemukan pedamaian. Mereka pun merasakan sakit, dan keputusasaan. Malah diantara mereka ada yang berakhir tragis. Tapi Kalian adalah anak-anak yang kuat. Aku yakin kalian bisa menggapai perdamaian itu dengan tangan kalian sendiri. Jangan menjadi sepertiku yang hanya bisa melarikan diri dan tak bisa menunjukkan apapun pada dunia ini." Lagi, Atlas memberikan sebuah motivasi pada Natsu.

Natsu hanya tersenyum. Tanpa diberitahu pun Natsu akan melakukannya, bahkan jika sleuruh dunia menentang keinginannya itu.

.

Kembali pada Lucy dan juga Griselda yang kini duduk berhadapan diatas _futon_ yang sudah mereka susun.

Saat ini Lucy tengah mendengarkan Griselda yang tengah menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Ia sangat terkejut, mengetahui Atlas yang berasal dari klan Dragneel. Yang diceritakan Griselda.. sama persis dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan juga Natsu.

"Kami sudah lama menantikan seorang anak, tapi tuhan tidak pernah memberikannya pada kami. Mungkin itu adalah hukuman untuk kami karena sudah menentang klan kami sendiri." Ujar Griselda sambil menatap nyala lilin dengan tatapan kosong.

Lucy tertegun, jika ia ingat lagi, mereka berdua sudah tinggal di rumah ini selama 30 tahun, dan hanya berdua. Mereka pasti sangat kesepian. Mungkin ia akan membicarakan dengan Natsu untuk tinggal disini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Griselda-san, jika aku menceritakan tentang diriku.. apakah kau mau mendengarkannya?" tanya Lucy.

Griselda menangguk. "Tentu saja.."

Dan dengan jawaban dari Griselda itupun Lucy menceritakan tentang dirinya dan juga Natsu. Tentang awal pertemuannya, hingga apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Reaksi yang Lucy dapatkan dari Griselda tak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi yang Natsu dapatkan dari Atlas. Kedunya sama-sama terkejut. Mereka pikir dimasa yang akan datang semua pemuda akan lebih mementingkan klannya dibandingkan dengan perdamaian. Tapi siapa yang sangka, bahwa pemuda seperti Natsu dan Lucy masih ada di dunia ini.

Mereka tidak mengira.. bahwa kisah mereka akan terulang kembali.

.

.

.

.

Di beranda kamar itu, Lucy kini duduk menatap kearah langit yang dipenuhi bintang malam itu. Terlihat begitu indah, dan sangat menenanngkan. Pikirannya melayang pada medan peperangan yang baru saja ia tinggalkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Levy baik-baik saja? Ia berharap Heartfilia sudah kalah dan mau menjadi sekutu Dragneel.

Ia sedikit meremas pakaiannya saat angin malam berhembus sedikit kencang, dingin.

 **Syuut..**

Sedikit tersentak, Lucy menatap bahunya dimana sebuah selimut kini menutupi tubuhnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Natsu yang saat ini tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Tak berkata-kata, matanya terus menatap Natsu yang kini ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Mereka sangat baik ya?" gumam Lucy sambil tersenyum. Natsu hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun sama-sama mengamati indahnya bintang-bintang di langit, dan terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Cukup lama, atmosfer diantara keduanya terasa begitu tenang dan sangat nyaman.

"Aku penasaran kemana perginya orang-orang yang sudah meninggal?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit malam yang sedang ditatapnya itu.

"Mereka akan pergi ke langit, dan menjadi bintang." Jawab Lucy.

Kini Natsu menatapnya bingung. Menjadi bintang?

"Dulu ibuku pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Dan sampai sekarang pun aku percaya, bahwa ibuku adalah salah satu dari bintang-bintang itu. Saat aku merindukannya, dan saat aku sedih, aku selalu menatap ke langit, berharap aku bisa membagi semuanya dengan ibuku." Kata Lucy lagi, teringat akan ibunya yang sudah meninggal.

"Aku yakin.. ibu dan adikmu juga berada disana. Mereka sedang mengawasimu saat ini." Lanjutnya.

Perkataan Lucy pun kini membuat Natsu kembali menatap ke langit. Benarkah.. ibu dan Wendy berada disana? Lalu bagaimana dengan kakak? Batinnya dalam hati.

Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lembut. Jika benar seperti itu, maka saat ini mereka telah menjadi sebuah cahaya yang sangat indah.

Namun berbeda dengan Lucy, saat ini ia malah memasang senyuman getir. Ia baru saja membahas tentang ibu dan adik Natsu, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu bersalah karena sudah mengungkit-ungkit mereka berdua yang pada kenyataannya terbunuh karena ulah dari orang-orang klannya.

"Maafkan aku.." gumam Lucy pelan, dengan nada bicaranya yang bergetar.

Natsu menatap Lucy yang tengah menggigit bibirnya sendiri, begitu merasa bersalah dengan semua yang telah menimpa hidup Natsu. Natsu tau apa yang Lucy pikirkan, namun ia sama sekali tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu.. karena semua itu memang tak dapat terulang lagi.

Ia menarik Lucy untuk bersandar pada bahunya, melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada tubuh Lucy dan membuatnya merasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Detik berikutnya tangannya itu teralih untuk mengelus helaian pirang Lucy yang saat itu tergerai bebas.

"Bukankah sangat menyenangkan saat kita berdua seperti ini?"

Lucy menatap Natsu heran. Dan yang Lucy lihat adalah Natsu yang tersenyum dengan lembut sambil masih menatap ke langit. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tidakkah Natsu ingin marah padanya setelah mengatakan itu?

Tatapan Natsu beralih kearah Lucy yang saat ini masih penatapnya. Lagi-lagi, dari jarak sedekat ini ia merasa bahwa Lucy begitu cantik. Matanya yang lebar dengan caramel yang gemerlap, juga bibir merah mudanya yang terlihat begitu lembut itu membuat Natsu terpana. Kecantikannya seolah melebihi kemegahan apapun didunia ini. Bukan hanya wajahnya, tapi hatinya juga.

"Kau cantik." Katanya membuat wajah Lucy kini bersemu merah.

"Paman Atlas, mempercayakan masa depan itu pada kita." ujar Natsu lagi.

"Apakah dia menceritakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Lucy kali ini.

"Ya, soal masa lalunya." Jawab Natsu.

Mereka berdua tersenyum kecil, hari ini keduanya mendapat sebuah cerita yang sangat bagus. Seperti sebuah dongeng, namun bukan. Itu adalah sebuah kisah nyata, yang akan terus berlanjut hingga kisah itu mendapatkan akhir yang tepat. Dan sepertinya, orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menemukan akhir itu adalah mereka berdua.

"Sangat romantis bukan? Mereka menentang seluruh dunia untuk mendapatkan cinta mereka, lalu hidup damai dan menua bersama." kini Lucy semakin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Natsu.

Hening..

Saat ini Natsu tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang saat ini sudah tertahan diujung lidahnya, meronta ingin segera diungkapkan. Namun Natsu terlalu ragu untuk mengatakannya. Tidak, bukan ragu. Hanya saja ia merasa malu untuk mengatakannya hingga jantungnya kini berpacu tak karuan. Jangan sampai Lucy mendengarnya.

"L-Luce.." panggilnya.

Lucy tak menyahut, hanya menatap wajahnya yang entah mengapa sekarang terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Natsu terlihat kikuk, namun setelah dirinya menarik nafas panjang, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Jika aku bertanya apakah kau mau menjalani hidup bersamaku dan menua bersama seperti mereka berdua, apa jawabanmu?"

Pertanyaan tak terduga dari Natsu itu kini membuat wajah Lucy kembali bersemu merah. Tubuhnya menghangat, dan saat ini jantungnya ikut berdebar-debar tak karuan. Ia terlihat malu-malu.

"Ya." jawabnya, membuat Natsu kini menatapnya.

"Aku akan menjawabnya dengan 'Ya'." Lucy memperjelas kalimatnya, tersenyum manis dengan pipinya yang masih merona.

Natsu yang mendengarnya kini tersenyum senang. Kedua tangannya pun tergerak untuk memeluk Lucy dengan sangat erat, meyalurkan semua kehangatan dan perasaannya sendiri yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan.

"Kita juga akan seperti mereka. Dan bukan hanya untuk cinta tapi juga perdamaian."

Lucy hanya mengagguk, dan membalas pelukan Natsu dengan tak kalah eratnya. Baginya, tak ada yang lebih memberinya harapan selain Natsu. Kata-kata.. dan juga pelukan hangat ini akan selalu menjadi kesukaan Lucy.

Keduanya kini saling menatap, tenggelam dalam indahnya tatapan masing-masing membuat Natsu tak kuasa untuk menahan dirinya. Tangannya kini menangkup kedua pipi putih itu dan mulai mempersempit jarak yang ada diantara mereka.

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, hingga kini bibir mereka pun menyatu dan tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Mereka kini memejamkan mata, menikmati lumatan demi lumatan yang sesaat mengingatkan mereka dengan pemandangan indah disekitar air terjun yang selalu menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka.

Rasanya begitu nyaman, dan menenangkan.

Natsu menyudahi ciuman itu. Masih menangkup wajah Lucy yang kini bertambah merah. Manis, sangat manis.

 **GREB**

Lucy terkejut, saat dengan tiba-tiba Natsu memeluk dirinya dengan begitu erat.

"Luce.. aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah disampingku hingga akhir."

 **Deg..**

Setelah mendengar perkataan Natsu barusan kini Lucy merasakan dengan jelas kehangatan yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman. Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya membalas pelukan Natsu dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Natsu, meresapi setiap irama yang mengalun dari detak jantung pria berambut salam itu.

"Ya.." jawabnya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap berada disisiku.."

"Ya.."

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Natsu sekali lagi, membuat setetes air mata kini mengalir dari mata Lucy diikuti oleh tetesan berikutnya.

"Aku juga.. aku sangat mencintaimu, Natsu. Aku ingin terus bersamamu hingga akhir." Balasnya yang kini masih menitihkan air mata harunya.

Ia tidak pernah mengira, bahwa Natsu memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Ia bersumpah, ia akan terus menjaga cinta ini, hingga keduanya menemukan perdamaian itu.

Mereka saling melemparkan senyuman, kemudian kembali menatap langit malam. Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Natsu, dan Natsu menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak kepala Lucy dengan tangan mereka yang kini tengah berpegangan erat.

Mata Lucy kini terpaku pada sebuah bintang yang terlihat begitu terang dan terlihat seperti tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyinari malam yang gelap itu.

"Natsu, menurutmu yang mana bintang yang paling terang?" tanyanya.

Natsu terlihat berpikir, mengamati bintang-bintang itu sambil mencari-cari yang yang paling terang.

"Yang berada ditengah-tengah itu, adalah yang paling terang." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Lucy ikut tersenyum, sudah ia duga Natsu akan menunjuk bintang itu.

"Tidakkah bintang itu terlihat seperti seorang pelopor yang memimpin bintang yang lain menuju kebaikan?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Ya, dan aku ingin menjadi seperti itu."

Ujar Natsu membuat Lucy tertegun. Detik berikutnya ia kembali tersenyum. Ia tau Natsu bisa melakukannya, membimbing semua orang menuju perdamaian. Mungkin tak ada jawaban yang sempurna untuk perdamaian itu, tapi entah mengapa Lucy merasa semua itu tidak masalah. Dan hingga saat itu tiba, ia akan terus berada disamping Natsu.

"Jika bintang itu adalah kau, maka aku akan menjadi bintang yang berada disampingnya." Semakin dieratkannya genggaman tangannya pada Natsu.

Seketika pandangan mereka teralih pada bintang yang berada tepat disamping bintang yang bersinar paling terang itu. Dua bintang itu, terlihat berdampingan ditengah-tengah ribuan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran Natsu. "Namamu.. dan juga namaku. Bagaimana jika kita berikan nama kita untuk kedua bintang itu?"

"Ya, aku setuju. Bintang yang paling terang itu adalah Natsu."

"Dan Luce, adalah bintang yang akan selalu berada disampingnya." Sambung Natsu.

Dibawah langit berbintang malam itu, keduanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat mereka semakin dekat. Natsu tersenyum, dan Lucy tersenyum. Semua itu sudah lebih cukup bagi mereka.

Keduanya kini tersenyum manis, saat yang mereka rasakan kini hanyalah kebahagiaan. Untuk sesaat merasakan, bahwa peperangan itu tak pernah ada. Ya, andai saja semua itu nyata. Maka dunia ini pasti akan menjadi sangat indah, seindah kilauan bintang-bintang yang menyilauka mata.

Lucy mengingat malam-malam sebelumnya dimana setiap kali ia akan tertidur, ia selalu ingin melihat Natsu lebih dari siapapun. Dan sekarang.. keinginannya itu telah terwujud.

Ditatapnya wajah Natsu lekat-lekat. Sorot matanya, menyimpan sebuah impian yang begitu besar, walaupun saat ini semua itu hanya seperti sebuah cahaya yang tak berbentuk.

Untuk itu, ia akan terus menautkan jarinya pada Natsu, dan selalu mengingatkannya akan mimpi mereka itu.

"Kurasa ini sudah larut malam. Saatnya tidur." Kata Natsu sambil menepuk puncak kepala Lucy.

"Sebentar lagi.. biarkan aku bersamamu sebentar lagi." Natsu menahan tangan Natsu yang hendak berdiri.

Natsu hanya terkekeh pelan, sepertinya Lucy melupakan sesuatu.

"Bukankah malam ini kita tidur di ruangan yang sama?"

Seketika wajah Lucy dibuat kembali merona oleh pernyataan Natsu barusan.

'Kita'?

Ia baru ingat jika malam ini ia tidur dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Natsu. Mengingatnya membuatnya begitu malu saat ini. Bukannya ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tapi tidur dalam satu ruangan dengan Natsu benar-benar membuatnya gugup.

"U-um.."

Mereka berdua kini berjalan menuju _futon_ masing-masing dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Rasanya begitu nyaman setelah apa yang mereka lalui hari ini. Peperangan yang melelahkan dan terseret arus sungai benar-benar membuat mereka butuh istirahat saat ini.

Namun bukannya tertidur, keduanya kini hanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Apakah mereka terlalu gugup hingga tidak bisa tidur.

Lucy pun menoleh kearah Natsu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Natsu yang kini juga tengah menoleh kearahnya. Cukup lama, mereka saling menatap satu-sama lain.

"Natsu.. b-boleh aku memegang tanganmu?" tanya Lucy sambil mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi miring kearah Natsu.

Tanpa ragu, Natsu kini mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya erat membuat Lucy kini tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap kehangatan yang ada.

"Hangat sekali." Gumamnya.

"Hm" balas Natsu seadanya.

"Natsu, bagaimana jika kita tinggal disini lebih lama lagi. Kudengar sudah lama mereka menginginkan anak, kurasa mereka akan senang jika kita menemani mereka untuk beberapa hari. Setidaknya kita bisa membantu mereka mengurus pekerjaan rumah atau yang lainnya. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Lucy meminta persetujuan dari Natsu begitu dirinya mengingat hal itu. Natsu tersenyum, dan jawabannya adalah 'tentu saja'. Jika bersama Lucy, selama apapun ia tak keberatan. Mendengarnya membuat Lucy merasa lega.

Keduanya terus berpegangan tangan, hingga tanpa sadar mata mereka pun terpejam, dan membawa jiwa masing-masing kealam mimpi.

.

Paginya, mereka terbangun dengan tangan tangan yang masih berpegangan. Tersenyum satu sama lain, merasa bahagia mendapati wajah masing-masing saat baru membuka mata.

Setelah membersihkan diri, mereka kembali mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian lama milik Atlas dan Griselda, kemudian sarapan bersama diruang makan.

"Bagaimana tidur kalian semalam? Apakah kalian bisa tidur nyenyak dirumah kumuh seperti ini?" tanya Atlas yang kemudian tertawa.

"Kami merasa sangat nyaman. Setiap batang kayu dari dumah ini terasa begitu hangat." Jawab Lucy.

"Baguslah jika kalian bisa menikmati waktu kalian disini." sahut Griselda.

"Setelah sarapan, aku akan menyiapkan bekal untuk perjalanan pulang kalian." Lanjutnya.

Natsu menggeleng cepat. "Kami sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal disini lebih lama lagi." ujar Natsu sambil meletakkan sendoknya.

Mendengarnya pun membuat Atlas dan Griselda merasa heran. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, mereka merasa senang.

"Sebagai balas budi kami atas kebaikan kalian, kami akan menemani kalian disini untuk beberapa saat. Katakan pada kami apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk kalian." Tambah Lucy.

Pasangan paruh baya dihadapannya pun tersenyum begitu gembira. Rumah mereka yang biasa terasa sunyi-senyap itu kini akan terasa sedikit lebih ramai, meskipun hanya sementara. Sungguh, mereka sangat bahagia.

Selama disana, sebisa mungkin Natsu dan Lucy membantu mereka. Memasak, mengumpulkan persediaan kayu, dan yang lainnya. Semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Selain mendapatkan banyak pelajaran dan pengalaman berharga, keduanya pun juga merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu sekali lagi.

Tak terasa lima hari telah berlalu. Mereka kini bersiap untuk kembali ke klan masing-masing.

"Jangan pernah lupakan kami ya." ujar Griselda, melepaskan kepergian keduanya dengan haru.

Rasanya sungguh berat untuk melepaskan mereka berdua.

"Kami janji akan kembali suatu hari nanti." balas Natsu.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Igneel." Atlas menepuk bahunya. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengingat arah jalan pulang yang sudah kuberitahu?" tanya Atlas memastikan.

"Tentu saja." jawabnya.

Setelah cukup lama berpamitan, mereka berdua akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah itu diiringi dengan lambaian tangan Griselda.

"Masa muda itu menyenangkan ya." gumam Atlas.

.

.

Diperjalanan pulang, pegangan tangan keduanya sama sekali tak terlepas. Terkadang keduanya mengisi keheningan dengan bercerita dan tertawa bersama. Mereka juga beristirahat dibawah sebuah pohon besar sambil memakan bekal yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Griselda.

Dirumah yang begitu hangat itu, mereka akhirnya menemukan arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Cinta yang menguatkan keduanya untuk terus berjuang demi mengubah dunia.

Kebaikan dan kehangatan yang mereka dapatkan disana tak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Mereka menyukai bintang yang mereka lihat dari sana. Bintang yang memiliki kilauan tanpa nama.

Ya, mungkin kedepannya akan ada jalan yang gelap untuk mimpi mereka. Tapi meskipun tak dapat mereka sentuh, dan tak dapat mereka datangi, mereka percaya bintang-bintang itu akan menyinari jalan mereka.. walau hanya sedikit.

 **TBC**

* * *

Huaah akhirnya bisa publish jugaak :v

Gimana untuk chap ini? Untuk readers yang menantikan kisu-nya NaLu udah author buatin nih.. semoga kalian puas dengan momentnya :D

Oh ya, gak terasa manga kesukaan kita **Fairy Tail** udah masuk hitungan mundur ya. Tinggal 10 chapter lagi manga-nya bakal tamat. Sebenernya author penasaran sama endingnya, tapi gak rela kalo manga yang udah aku ikutin dari awal itu bakal tamat .Kira-kira ada yang sama kayak author gak? Author sebagai NaLu hard shipper bener-bener berharap dalam 10 chapter itu om Hiro bakal bikin Natsu & Lucy jadian. Bukan Cuma NaLu, tapi Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy, Miraxus dan yang lainnya. Author maunya mereka semua jadi couple 100% canon *plakk

Okelah kalo begitu. Author pamit dulu ya, jaa ne :D *lambai tangan*


	9. Another War Begin

**BALESAN REVIEW**

 **Dragneel77:** Oke lanjuuuut!

 **Abizar780:** Iyaa tapi author punya firasat buruk soal Natsu, apalagi ngeliat bagian akhir chap 537 yang tulisanna "TBC in chap 538 – when the flames die out" T_T author harap gak terjadi apa-apa soal Natsu.

 **Dini:** Waah jadi tersentuh ya? author merasa tersanjung. Dan review Dini-san yang panjang itu bukan masalah, karena auhtor juga berharap hal yang sama terjadi :v

 **Fic of Delusion:** Klimaks? Kayaknya masih belum deh. Ini baru 2/3 cerita kak :v thanks for reading..

 **Nashi Dragneel23:** Arigatou gozaimasu.. tapi author minta maaf, kali ini moment NaLunya Cuma dikit :3 silahkan dibaca ya, semoga suka dengan chap ini

 **Arin Dragneel:** Thanks. Yosh, ini dia kelanjutannya.. :D

 **Guest:** Siiip! Thanks for reading ya!

 **Mihawk607:** Mihawk-san, awalnya pas ngebaca judul chap 538 di ending chap 537 author berpikir Natsu Cuma bakal kehilangan kekuatannya. Tapi karna barusan mihawk-san bilang "Jangan2 Natsu bakal mati" sekarang author jadi tambah panik huaaaaaa T_T btw makasih udah baca chap 8. Keep reading ya!

 **Orangekill:** Yosh, Lanjuuutt! :D

 **Hannah:** Go go go, hehe (bingung mau bales apa) :3

 **Guest:** Yosh, ini dia lanjutannya :v

 **Guest:** Apakah author update kelamaan kali ini?

 **Bb:** Thanks for reading.. :D (sok inggris)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Chapter 9: Another War Begin**

Benar-benar perjalanan yang melelahkan. Hampir sehari penuh sudah mereka menghabiskan waktu di perjalanan. Syukurlah mereka kini telah sampai di perbatasan, tepatnya di hutan tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

Berpegangan tangan, keduanya kini tengah mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum kembali ke klan masing-masing. Berat rasanya untuk berpisah setelah menghabiskan waktu dibawah atap yang sama selama lima hari. Kapan lagi mereka bisa seperti itu?

"Kita memang tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi aku benar-benar berharap bahwa saat ini klan kita sudah menjadi sekutu." Ujar Natsu yang masih menggenggam kedua tangan Lucy.

Lucy hanya tersenyum. Ia juga berharap seperti itu. Karena jika Dragneel dan Heartfilia menjadi sekutu, maka keduanya tak perlu lagi bertemu diam-diam.

"Kurasa sampai disini saja. Jaga dirimu, Luce."

 **Cup**

Sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi yang sukses membuat Lucy merasa seperti disengat listrik itu pun menjadi pengantar perpisahan mereka.

Berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan, keduanya pun berjalan menuju klan masing-masing. Namun saat telah beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Lucy kembali berbalik.

"Natsu!" panggilnya.

"Ada apa?" yang dipanggil kini merasa heran.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Lucy.

 **Blush..**

Semburat merah itu lagi-lagi terlihat, di pipinya dan juga pipi Natsu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka mengatakan itu, tapi entah mengapa semua itu masih saja membuat keduanya salah tingkah.

"Aku juga." Balas Natsu sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Jaga dirimu, Natsu."

Setelahnya keduanya pun benar-benar berpisah, kembali ke klan masing-masing sebelum ada yang melihat mereka berdua disana.

Sampailah Natsu didepan benteng klannya, disambut dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus haru oleh para penjaga yang tengah bertugas sore itu.

"Natsu-sama. Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja." kata salah satu dari penjaga itu, bersyukur karena penerus mereka itu kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja setelah menghilang selama lima hari.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi jika anda tidak kembali." Ucap salah satunya lagi.

Natsu hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah tau semua orang begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Dimana ayah?" tanya Natsu.

"Igneel-sama dan yang lainnya sedang berada di ruang pertemuan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

Sementara itu di ruang pertemuan..

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bocah api sialan itu akan menghilang seperti ini. Apa jadinya jika kita benar-benar tidak bisa menemukannya?!"

Gray menggebrak meja. Jujur saja meskipun hampir berkelahi setiap hari, ia tetap tidak tenang jika sahabatnya itu menghilang seperti ini. Bukan karena Natsu adalah penerus klan Dragneel, tapi karena Natsu adalah sahabatnya.

"Gray tenanglah, saat ini kita sedang mencoba apa yang kita bisa." Ujar Erza menenangkan.

"Bagaimana dengan informasi dari klan sekutu?" tanya Jellal kali ini.

"Hutan dan jurang itu dekat dengan wilayah klan Zarfhill, tapi mereka juga sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan Natsu." jawab Erza.

Hening, semuanya terlalu bingung dengan semua ini. Terutama Igneel. Mungkin benar dirinya terlihat tenang, tapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak. Natsu adalah satu-satunya yang ia punya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bagaimana jika ternyata Natsu sudah meninggal? Tidak, putranya adalah pria yang tangguh. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu.

 **Krieet**

Pintu ruangan yang dibuka oleh seseorang membuat beberapa dari mereka terkejut. Semuanya menoleh kearah pintu, dalam waktu dua detik semua pasang mata yang ada disana melebar dengan sempurna begitu melihat siapa yang masuk.

Natsu, berdiri disana tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

"Aku kembali." Katanya dengan cengiran tak berdosa membuat mereka semakin mematung tak percaya.

"Darimana saja kau dasar bodoh!"

 **BUAGH!**

Teriak Gray yang langsung meninju Natsu membuat semua orang kini tersadar dari lamunan mereka.

"Apa begitu caramu menyambut orang yang baru saja kembali setelah menghilang selama lima hari, hah?!" teriak Natsu tak terima, sambil mengelus pipinya yang kini membiru akibat pukulan Gray, namun tak berniat membalas. Ia tau Gray melakukan ini karena sangat khawatir.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa setelah membuat kami begitu kebingunan dasar api tidak berguna!"

"Diam kau es serut!"

"Sudahlah. Yang penting Natsu sudah kembali. Syukurlah kau selamat, kau tau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

 **Dang!**

Ujar Erza yang kini membenturkan kepala Natsu ke dadanya yang berlapis baju besi.

"Kerass!" teriak Natsu kesakitan. Karena pukulan Gray, dan karena armor Erza. Yang lain hanya tersenyum dan juga sweatdrop melihat ketiganya.

Igneel hanya tersenyum, sekarang ia bisa bernafas lega karena putranya sudah kembali dengan selamat.

Setelah cukup lama reuni yang ricuh itu terjadi di ruang pertemuan, kini hanya tersisa Natsu dan Igneel di ruangan itu. Ada hal yang harus mereka bicarakan empat mata.

"Bagaimana dengan Heartfilia? Mereka sudah menjadi sekutu kita?" Natsu membuka pembicaraan.

Igneel menggeleng pertanda rencana mereka itu masih belum berhasil dan membuat Natsu benar-benar kecewa. Rupanya bersatu dengan Lucy juga membutuhkan perjuangan.

"Mereka mundur disaat kita hampir menang." Kata Igneel kemudian.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengejarnya?!"

"Aku tidak punya otoritas untuk itu. Kau adalah komandan dari seluruh pasukan. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan kau lakukan disaat seperti itu dasar bodoh."

Natsu terlihat berpikir. Benar juga yang Igneel katakan. Tapi meskipun rencana itu masih gagal, ia yakin kesempatan juga masih ada. Mereka kini saling terdiam.

"Ayah, apa ayah mengenal seorang pria bernama Atlas Flame?"

Pertanyaan dari Natsu sukses membuat Igneel benar-benar terkejut. Atlas Flame, tentu saja ia mengenalnya. Tapi pria itu telah meninggalkan klan jauh sebelum Natsu lahir. Bagaimana Natsu bisa mengetahuinya? Atau jangan-jangan..

"Dia dan istrinya lah yang merawatku dan Lucy selama lima hari." Lanjut Natsu, membuat Igneel semakin terkejut.

"Jadi kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Igneel tak percaya. Natsu hanya mengangguk sebagai perwakilan dari kata "iya".

Igneel tersenyum kecil. Rupanya teman yang pernah ia bantu untuk melarikan diri itu kini telah hidup bahagia. Semua itu butuh perjuangan, mengingat betapa keras kepalanya petinggi dan orang-orang Dragneel dulu.

Rupanya apa yang orang sebut dengan cinta itu memang sangat rumit. Dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa kisah cinta serumit itu kini kembali terulang, terlebih pada putranya sendiri.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, disebuah taman kini Lucy tengah duduk sambil memangku seekor kelinci putih yang pernah Natsu tangkap untuknya dulu, tepatnya pagi hari sebelum perang antara Dragneel dan Redfox dimulai.

Wajahnya terlihat murung, ia pikir saat kembali aliansi yang baru sudah terbentuk. Namun rupanya orang-orang itu menolak untuk bersekutu dengan Dragneel. Dasar bodoh, seharusnya mereka bersyukur saat klan besar seperti Dragneel mengajak mereka untuk bersekutu.

"Sepertinya kita perlu berjuang sedikit lebih keras lagi, Natsu."

Dielusnya kepala kelinci tersebut yang kini terlihat nyaman tidur dipangkuannya, untuk sesaat mengingat saat Natsu tidur di pangkuannya hari itu. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang?

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy menoleh, saat suara teriakan Levy itu terdengar begitu nyaring ditelinganya. Belum sempat ia membalas panggilannya kini dirinya dikejutkan dengan Levy yang dengan tiba-tiba menerjangnya dengan pelukan yang begitu erat.

"Syukurlah kau sudah kembali. Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku." Ujar Levy sambil menangis dengan begitu keras.

"Sudahlah, aku tau kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Lucy membalas pelukannya, kemudian mengelus punggung Levy guna menenangkannya.

"Tapi karena aku kau terjatuh ke jurang itu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Ia tersenyum lembut. Ia pikir tidak akan ada yang menangisinya seperti ini saat ia menghilang. Syukurlah ia punya seorang sahabat yang baik disini.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?" tanya Levy memastikan.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku justru berterima kasih padamu, levy-chan."

Perkataan Lucy barusan membuat Levy kini mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Mengapa Lucy berterima kasih setelah dirinya menjatuhkannya ke jurang?

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih?" tanyanya.

Wajah Lucy kini memerah. Haruskah ia mengatakan pada Levy jika berkat dia dirinya bisa mengungkapan perasaannya pada Natsu? Wajahnya pun bertambah merah tak kala ia mengingat ciuman mereka malam itu.

"Lu-chan? Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sedang demam?"

"T-tidak, bukan apa-apa." sangkalnya cepat sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin terlihat jelas itu.

Levy hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Ia tau sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi antara Lucy dan pria berambut salam itu. Tidak masalah, selama sahabatnya itu merasa bahagia.

Sedetik kemudian wajah Levy berubah suram, tak kala dirinya mengingat percakapan yang ia dengar antara Jude dan orang-orang Eucliffe beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya dua hari setelah perang usai. Ia mendengar mereka memaksa Jude untuk segera menyerahkan Lucy, setelahnya Eucliffe baru akan mendengarkan apapun yang Jude katakan.

Levy merasa aneh. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini Eucliffe melakukan hal-hal seperti itu sesuka mereka? Mereka bahkan tidak mau membantu Heartfilia melawan Dragneel waktu itu, terkesan tidak menghargai persekutuan yang telah mereka buat lima tahun yang lalu. Eucliffe seolah tidak takut jika mereka kehilangan kepercayaan Heartfilia. Entah mengapa gadis biru ini memiliki firasat buruk, ia merasa bahwa Eucliife akan melakukan sesuatu pada Heartfilia.

"Levy-chan?" panggil Lucy, heran melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba melamun seperti itu.

Levy hanya tersenyum dipaksakan, menatap Lucy dan menjawab bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, bohong.

 **DUAARRR!**

Terperanjat, dengan keadaan terkejut setengah mati Lucy dan Levy refleks berdiri dari posisi mereka yang semula duduk.

"Ledakan?" Levy panik.

"Suaranya terdengar dari arah gerbang utama." Sahut Lucy tak kalah panik.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terlihat kini bebarapa orang berlarian kearah gerbang utama, begitupun dengan mereka berdua yang mengikut diantara orang-orang tersebut, meninggalkan kelinci putih itu di bangku taman. Begitu tiba disana, mereka dikejutkan dengan pintu gerbang yang kini luluh lantah dimakan api. Ledakan apa itu? Mengapa bisa terjadi?

Tak butuh waktu lama, terlihatlah ribuan prajurit perang menerobos kobaran api dan masuk kedalam benteng Heartfilia. Semua orang tercengang. Serangan mendadak? Dari klan mana mereka?

"Hancurkan mereka, dan ambil semua yang mereka miliki!" teriakan dari seseorang yang sudah bisa ditebak adalah komandan pasukan itu menggelegar.

Masih diam ditempat, saat ini Lucy dan Levy semakin tercengang saat pasukan yang entah dari klan mana itu mulai menyerang orang yang ada disana satu persatu. Tidak, bukan hanya itu, mereka kini menghancurkan rumah-rumah yang ada di dekat sana. Ada apa ini?

Tak lama, seluruh prajurit Heartfilia pun datang ke lokasi kejadian. Jude telah memerintahkan mereka untuk turun begitu mendapat laporan dari salah satu penjaga yang selamat dari ledakan.

"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jude.

Lucy tak menjawab, dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan kini dirinya menyaksikan rumah-rumah itu dihancurkan.

"Lu-chan. Angkat pedangmu!"

Seruan dari Levy menyadarkan Lucy. Ini perang.

Dengan sedikit rasa bingung yang masih tertinggal, Lucy pun mengangkat pedangnya, ikut dalam peperangan yang mendadak terjadi dalam waktu yang sangat singkat itu. Sungguh, ia tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi.

"Jude-sama, musuh adalah klan Eucliffe dan Cheney!" teriak salah satu prajurit pada Jude.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, semua orang dibuat tercengang. Apa ini sungguhan? Mereka adalah sekutu, engapa Eucliffe menyerang mereka? Terlebih bersama klan Cheney, secara mendadak, dan langsung menyerang ke dalam benteng. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya untuk itu.

Lucy menatap kearah musuh. Benar, dibarisan paling depan ia bisa melihat Weisslogia dan juga Sting, pemimpin klan Cheney yang bernama Skiadrum, juga putranya yang beranama Rogue. Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?

"Evakuasi semua orang yang tidak bisa berperang melalui jalur bawah tanah. Lakukan sebisa kalian!" teriak Lucy dengan tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang kini terbingung menatapnya. Jarang sekali tuan putri mereka mengeraskan suaranya seperti ini.

"Cepat lakukan!" teriak Lucy lagi dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau karena panik.

Dengan itu, beberapa puluh prajurit kini mulai mengevakuasi orang-orang Heartfilia yang lainnya melalui jalur bawah tanah seperti yang diperintahkan Lucy. Tentu saja, mereka tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu terluka, atau bahkan terbunuh sia-sia.

Peperangan pun pecah, dengan ribuan tanda tanya didalam kepala orang-orang Heartfilia.

Lucy mulai menyerang musuhnya, dengan segala kemampuannya. Tidak peduli jika kali ini tangannya akan ternodai oleh darah lagi, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat klannya yang kini dihancurkan begitu saja oleh orang-orang itu.

Levy pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia juga bertarung bersama Lucy, sambil saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Firasat buruk Levy benar-benar terjadi. Jadi inilah alasan mengapa Eucliffe tidak merasa takut akan kehilangan Heartfilia. Eucliffe dan Cheney, rupanya mereka telah bersekutu dan berencana menghancurkan Heartfilia sejak awal. Bagaimana bisa Levy tidak menyadari hal yang sederhana seperti ini?

"Keparat! Apa maksud dari semua ini, Weisslogia?!" Terlihat kini Jude tengah beradu pedang dengan Weisslogia.

Pemimpin klan Eucliffe itu hanya menyeringai, dan terus menyerang Jude yang terlihat kewalahan.

 **Sraatt!**

Pedang Weisslogia berhasil merobek baju dan mengenai bahu Jude. Jude mengerang kesakitan, tetapi masih terus bertarung.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Kurasa kau sudah mulai menyadarinya, tapi kau pura-pura tidak tau."

 **Tinggg!**

Jude masih menatap bingung. Ya, ia memang telah menyadari bahwa Eucliffe diam-diam telah bersekutu dengan Cheney, dan saat ini mereka tengah mencoba menghancurkan Heartfilia. Ia tau sejak awal Eucliffe hanya mengincar sumber daya dan harta mereka.

Ia ceroboh, bagaimana bisa ia baru menyadari ini setelah lima tahun bersekutu dengan mereka.

Ditempat lain kini Lucy dan Levy pun masih bertarung. Lucy benar-benar marah saat ini. Eucliffe.. berani-beraninya mereka mengkhianati kepercayaan Heartfilia selama ini.

Lucy menatap sekeliling. Mereka benar-benar kalah jumlah, pasukan terus terdesak mundur, kobaran api dimana-mana, dan rumah-rumah semakin dihancurkan. Bagaimana jika masih ada orang didalam rumah yang dihancurkan itu?

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Dengan jumlah musuh yang hampir tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari mereka, mereka tidak mungkin menang.

Dari kejauhan Lucy dapat mendengar Jude memerintahkan salah seorang bawahannya untuk meminta bantuan, dari klan mana saja. Lucy terkejut, ia tidak yakin ada klan yang mau membantu mereka. Itu karena semua klan kecil yang pernah mereka jajah selalu dihancurkan dan tidak pernah dijadikan sekutu..

.

.

Bawahan bernama Edo itu berlari dengan cepat menuju klan terdekat melalui jalur bawah tanah. Ia akan menuju klan terdekat mana saja yang bisa membantu mereka, namun kini ia berpikir, meminta bantuan pada klan kecil juga tidak akan membantu. Mereka tetap akan kalah jumlah. Ia harus meminta bantuan pada klan besar lainnya.

Hanya tersisa Redfox dan Dragneel, namun yang paling dekat dari benteng mereka adalah Dragneel. Ya, hanya Dragneel satu-satunya harapan mereka.

Dihutan didekat perbatasan Edo terus berlari, langkahnya terseok-seok dan beberapa kali ia terjerembab di tanah. Namun ia tidak menyerah, terus berlari hingga dirinya tiba di benteng klan Dragneel. Keberuntungan yang luar biasa, Igneel dan dua orang pengawalnya, Lyon dan Mest sedang berada disana, tengah melihat-lihat keadaan disekitar gerbang.

Edo tersenyum sambil memegangi perutnya yang terkena luka tusukan, karena terlalu senang melihat Igneel, dirinya kini jatuh tersungkur di depan gerbang.

Terkejut, Igneel dan dua orang pengawalnya, juga dua orang penjaga itu menoleh.

"Siapa itu?" refleks Lyon dan Mezt mengangkat pedangnya.

"Aku Edo dari Heartfilia. Igneel-sama, tolong kami." Rintihnya dengan suara serak.

Mereka semua bingung. Untuk apa orang dari Heartfilia meminta tolong pada mereka?

"Apa yang terjadi." Igneel membantu pria tersebut untuk berdiri.

"Kami diserang oleh Eucliffe dan Cheney. Mereka menyerang kami dengan sangat mendadak, benteng kami diporak-porandakan, banyak penduduk yang terluka. Dengan jumlah musuh yang sebanyak itu kami tidak akan menang. Kami mohon bantu kami.."

Kini Igneel dan semua orang yang ada disana saling menatap. Apakah itu benar? Ataukah itu hanya taktik Heartfilia untuk menjebak Dragneel dan mengepung mereka dibentengnya?

Namun melihat luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Edo dan juga sorot matanya mereka tau semua ini sungguhan. Mereka kembali saling menatap, meminta persetujuan masing-masing. Haruskah mereka membantu Heartfilia?

.

Kembali ke benteng Heartfilia yang dalam sekejap berubah menjadi medan perang. Saat ini Lucy masih berusaha menyerang musuhnya, meskipun dengan tangan kanannya yang mengalami luka tusuk dan terpaksa harus menyerang menggunakan tangan kirinya. Bukan hanya itu, saat ini ia terpisah dengan Levy.

Ini gawat. Sudah sekitar 60% rumah-rumah di benteng itu dihancurkan dan dibakar. Jika begini seluruh klan akan luluh lantah. Mereka semakin terdesak dan bala bantuan juga belum datang. Itu benar juga, memangnya siapa yang mau membantu Heartfiia?

Lucy berbalik kebelakang, saat menyadari seseorang tengah mengincarnya. Lucy mengangkat pedangnya bertepatan dengan serangan orang tersebut membuat pedang mereka kini saling mengunci satu-sama lain. Sial, tangan kiri Lucy tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan itu membuatnya kini benar-benar kesulitan.

Ditatapnya orang yang menyerangnya itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui orang itu adalah..

"Sting!"

Tanpa sempat melakukan apapun kini Sting sudah membekuknya dari belakang dengan sangat cepat, menempelkan pinggiran pedangnya pada leher Lucy dan membuatnya tak dapat melakukan apapun. Sedikit saja bergerak, maka pedang itu benar-enar akan memotong lehernya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Lucy." ujar Sting dengan nada menjijikan yang membuat Lucy ngeri.

"Biadab! Jadi inilah tujuan kalian selama ini?" Lucy menatap Sting tajam.

Sting tak menjawab.

"Lihatlah Lucy, lihat klanmu yang hancur ini."

Meski dengan perkataan Sting yang seperti itu, Lucy tetap tak mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya itu. Ia sudah tau apa yang ada didepan sana. Benteng mereka yang dihancurkan, harta yang mulai dijarah dan teman-temannya yang telah terluka parah. Ia tidak ingin melihatnya, karena itu ia hanya menatap Sting dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Setelah mereka selesai menghancurkan klanmu aku akan membawamu. Dan kita bisa hidup damai bersama."

Lucy sama sekali tak menghiraukan apa yang Sting katakan. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan sudi untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" Sting mulai mengancam, semakin menempelkan pedangnya membuat setetes darah kini mengalir dari leher Lucy yang sedikit teriris.

"Lucy!" teriak Jude yang kini berusaha menyelamatkannya, namun langsung ditahan oleh Weisslogia dengan sebuah tusukan di punggungnya.

"Ayah!"

"Oops. Jangan bergerak atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Lucy hanya bisa menangis, saat melihat ayahnya jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Air matanya semakin deras, saat melihat Jude yang kini bangkit kembali dan melawan.

Lucy takut, sangat takut. Meski kadang ia dan ayahnya bertengkar, ia tetap tidak ingin melihat ayahnya terbunuh. Bukan hanya itu, saat ini nyawanya juga terancam. Siapa saja.. cepatlah datang.

 **Drap drap drap drap**

"OOOOO!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah dari beribu pasang kaki dan juga suara teriakan datang dari arah gerbang, tengah memasuki klan Heartfilia.

Semua orang mematung, menatap kearah sumber suara. Semua pasang mata terbelalak, klan baik mana yang mau membantu Heartfilia yang sedang diserang mendadak seperti ini?!

Ribuan orang tersebut kini mulai menyerang orang-orang Eucliffe dan Cheney. Tak perlu bingung membedakan antara dua klan itu dengan klan Heartfilia. Prajurit klan Eucliffe memakai kacu berwarna krem di pinggang mereka, sedangkan prajurit klan Cheney memakai kain berwarna biru tua yang dililitkan pada lengan mereka.

Air mata Lucy kembali mengalir, melihat bala bantuan yang memakai armor dan pedang dengan lambang seekor naga. Itu adalah klan Dragneel. Mereka datang untuk membantu Heartfilia. Seketika benteng Heartfilia berubah menjadi lautan manusia.

Ini keajaiban.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa orang-orang Dragneel ada disini?!" Sting kebingungan, namun masih belum melepaskan Lucy.

 **Drap drap drap drap**

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang dari arah samping. Sting menoleh, mendapati seseorang kini berlari kearahnya dengan memposisikan pedangnya bersiap untuk menusuk.

"Lepaskan tanganmu brengsek!"

 **Jleb!**

Pedang itu sudah lebih dahulu menembus perut bagian kanan Sting sebelum ia sempat menghindar.

"Natsu!" seru Lucy dengan air mata harunya.

Pegangan Sting pada Lucy terlepas, Sting hanya menatap perutnya yang kini telah ditikam dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Natsu.. Dragneel.."

 **Sett!**

"Guhakkh" darah segar keluar dari mulut Sting, tepat setelah Natsu mencabut pedangnya. Sting pun jatuh terkapar tak berdaya.

"Luce, kau baik-baik saja." tanya Natsu dengan nada panik. Lucy hanya mengangguk.

"Kau masih bisa bertarung?"

Lucy mengangguk lagi.

"Siapa sangka kita bisa bertemu lagi secepat ini? Yosh, tetaplah berada di belakangku dan jangan sampai terpisah dariku."

Mereka berdua saling membelakangi, menyerang musuhnya dan berusaha melindungi satu-sama lain.

Lucy tersenyum ditengah pertarungan. Dengan Natsu yang berada bersamanya membuatnya tenang. Ia merasa seolah dirinya tidak terluka sama sekali. Rasanya begitu nyaman, meskipun ini adalah medan perang.

"Kenapa kalian mau membantu kami?" tanya Lucy yang tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari musuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kita akan menjadi sekutu apapun yang terjadi." jawaban Natsu sukses membuat Lucy tersenyum.

Mereka mulai kesulitan, saat musuh yang menyerang keduanya bertambah banyak. Apa itu karena mereka tau bahwa Natsu dan Lucy adalah penerus klan? Gawat. Musuh terus berdatangan dari segala arah.

"Yo! Kau terlihat kewalahan, api sialan. Biar kubantu." Kata Gray, yang kini sudah bersiap menghalau musuh dari samping kiri Natsu.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga." Sahut Erza yang kini berada disebelah kanan Natsu.

Natsu tersenyum, teman-temannya memang bisa diandalkan. Bagus, dengan posisi mereka berempat yang saling membelakangi, semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Lucy sedikit termangu menatap mereka bertiga. Seperti inikah ikatan yang terbentuk diantara orang-orang Dragneel? Ikatan dan kepercayaan, mereka tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Klan yang luar biasa.

Mereka pun kembali fokus pada musuh didepan mereka.

Berjam-jam sudah mereka berperang, namun kedua belah pihak sama kuatnya. Jika terus begini mereka hanya akan kehabisan tenaga. Itu lah yang Lucy pikirkan sejak tadi.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi! Semuanya, bertahanlah sampai bantuan dari Redfox datang!"

Teriakan Igneel barusan membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya tercengang. Redfox akan datang? Bahkan Natsu sendiri tidak tau soal itu. Sejak kapan ayahnya memanggil bantuan dari Redfox?

Prajurit Eucliffe dan Cheney mulai kebingungan. Jika Redfox datang, maka mereka tidak bisa menang. Sebaliknya, mereka semua bisa saja mati terbunuh ditempat ini. Bukan hanya itu, sejak kedatangan Dragneel sebagian besar dari mereka juga telah terluka parah. Jika Redfox benar-benar akan datang, maka tamatlah riwayat mereka.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mundur.

"Mundur!" teriakan dari Weisslogia itu mau tak mau membuat seluruh pasukan Eucliffe dan Cheney berbondong-bondong mundur meninggalkan benteng Heartfilia.

Mereka memang tidak punya harapan jika harus melawan tiga klan itu sekaligus. Sial. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi mereka bisa menghancurkan total seluruh klan Heartfilia.

"Aku benci ini. Musuh kita mundur untuk yang kedua kalinya." Gerutu Gray menatap kepergian musuh, mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat pasukan Heartflilia mundur begitu saja meninggalkan hutan Boundary.

"Sudahlah Gray, anggap saja kita sedang beruntung." Ujar Erza.

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan Redfox yang akan datang itu?" tanya Natsu pada Igneel.

Igneel tersenyum penuh arti. "Itu hanya gertakan saja."

"Heeeeeee?!" serempak Natsu, Gray dan juga Erza dengan wajah terkejutnya.

Igneel hanya terkekeh pelan, ia kira hanya musuh yang akan terkecoh, ternyata anak-anak ini juga.

Orang-orang Heartfilia hanya terdiam menatap kehebohan yang terjadi itu, terheran dengan orang Dragneel yang menunjukkan senyum lebar seperti itu di medan perang.

"Untuk apa kalian datang kemari? Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuan kalian." Perkataan Jude menginterupsi tawa mereka.

Mereka hanya tersenyum menatap Jude.

"Lagi pula siapa yang membantumu? Kami hanya berpikir jika klanmu dihancurkan, maka kami tidak akan bisa menambah sekutu kami, itu saja." Gurau Igneel. Ia tau Jude hanya merasa gengsi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Mereka saling terdiam.

"Lakukan sesukamu."

Setelah kalimatnya, Jude pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Igneel, dan tiga anak nakal itu tersenyum lebar. 'Lakukan sesukamu'. Itu terdengar seperti Jude mengijinkan Dragneel untuk melakukan apa saja, termasuk menjadikan mereka sekutu.

Lucy mendekat kearah mereka. Kemudian membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk membalas kebaikan kalian. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih." Katanya.

Lagi, Igneel hanya tersenyum. "Angkat kepalamu nak. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu."

Selepas perang usai, sebagian orang-orang Dragneel masih belum meninggalkan benteng Heartfilia, termasuk Igneel dan Natsu. Mereka tetap berada disini untuk membantu. Akibat serangan itu, hanya tinggal 10% bangungan yang masih berdiri didalam benteng, sisanya hanya reruntuan.

Karena itu, tenda-tenda pengungsian dibuat. Ada ratusan tenda besar berdiri didalam benteng, mulai dari tenda medis hingga dapur umum. Para petinggi Heartfilia berjanji akan memperbaiki rumah-rumah penduduk itu secepatnya.

Diruang pertemuan yang beruntung tidak dihancurkan, Igneel dan dua pengawalnya kini duduk bersama para petinggi Heartfilia. Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya, meskipun Jude tetap tidak mengatakan apapun. Igneel hanya tertawa.

Namun bukan hanya itu, rupanya Heartfilia juga berani mengakui kesalahan mereka –membunuh orang-orang Dragneel. Mereka meminta maaf atas kejadian itu. Lagi, Igneel hanya tertawa. Tentu saja ia memaafkan mereka, tidak ada gunanya menyimpan dendam disana-sini. Karena apa yang sudah terjadi tidak akan pernah bisa terulang lagi.

Kembali ke tenda. Saat ini seorang tenaga medis baru saja selesai mengobati luka-luka ditubuh Natsu dan juga Lucy. perban melilit kepalanya, lengan kanan dan juga lehernya. Sementara Natsu, ia hanya mendapat satu luka sayatan di bagian paha kirinya.

"Terima kasih." Ujar mereka bersamaan, sesaat sebelum meninggalkan tenda tersebut.

"!" Lucy teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Luce?" tanya Natsu heran.

Tak menjawab, Lucy langsung berlari kesuatu tempat, diikuti Natsu yang bingung dengan sikapnya itu.

Sampailah mereka didepan sebuah taman yang hampir seluruhnya hangus terbakar. Bangku taman berwarna cokelat, kini telah hangus dimakan api, menyisakan bongkahan kayu yang tak jelas bentuknya.

Lucy terbelalak tak percaya. Dengan sangat panik, Lucy membongkar bongkahan kayu itu, menangis menemukan kelinci putihnya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa.

Sekarang Natsu ingat. Itu adalah kelinci yang pernah ia tangkap dihutan, lalu ia berikan pada Lucy. Jadi Lucy masih merawatnya?

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya.." tangisan Lucy bertambah deras. Lagi-lagi nyawa _seseorang_ yang berkaitan dengan Natsu lenyap karenanya.

Natsu ikut berjongkok disamping Lucy, kemudian mengelus rambut pirangnya –menenangkan Lucy. Ia tersenyum.

"Ini bukan salahmu."

Lucy hanya menatapnya, masih dengan air mata yang menganak sungai.

"Kita harus membuat makam untuknya." kata Natsu kemudian.

Lucy hanya mengangguk.

Natsu lalu menariknya, menuju air terjun didalam hutan, membuat makam kelinci itu disana.

Lucy hanya teridam sejak tadi. Masih sedih, dengan semua yang terjadi. Bentengnya telah hancur, dan kelinci itu mati. Semua itu benar-benar menyakitkan baginya.

"Aku tidak suka wajahmu yang seperti itu." gumam Natsu menatap Lucy dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Lucy balas menatapnya. Memangnya ekspresi seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukkan disaat seperti ini?

 **Syuut**

Lucy terkejut, saat tiba-tiba Natsu menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas pangkuan Lucy. Untuk sepersekian detik wajah Lucy memerah. Ia tau maksud Natsu.

Setelah lelah berperang, Natsu ingin Lucy mengelus rambutnya seperti waktu itu. Tangan Lucy tergerak dengan sendirinya, mengelus helaian salam pria yang sedang tidur dipangkuannya ini.

"Tersenyumlah, Luce. Mulai saat ini mereka tidak akan menolak untuk bersekutu dengan Dragneel."

Perkataan Natsu membuatnya tersadar. Seharusnya ia lebih senang dengan itu. Persekutuan terkuat di Fiore akan segera terbentuk. Dengan begitu, mereka akan lebih dekat dengan perdamaian. Bukan hanya itu, tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menghalagi hubungan Natsu dan Lucy setelah ini.

Lucy tersenyum. Natsu benar, tidak ada gunanya memasang wajah murung saat ini.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum." Ujar Natsu, menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Lucy dengan lembut.

Untuk sesaat, mereka merasakan deja vu.

"Kurasa kita harus segera kembali ke bentengmu. Aku yakin mereka semua membutuhkan bantuan kita."

Natsu beranjak dari posisinya. Lucy mengangguk. Setelahnya, mereka berdua pun meninggalkan air terjun itu sambil berpegangan tangan dengan erat, menuju benteng Heartfilia. Diperjalanan Lucy kembali tersenyum. Sudah ia duga, genggaman tangan Natsu adalah yang terbaik.

Mungkin memang masih ada beberapa langkah lagi sebelum mereka bisa melihat perdamaian yang mereka cari itu.

Dan seperti yang telah ia putuskan, sampai perdamaian itu tiba, ia tidak akan melepaskan tangan Natsu.

Itu semua karena saat ini.. dan selamanya.. Lucy membutuhkan Natsu disampingnya.

 **TBC**

Etto.. maaf ya kalo di chap ini perangnya kurang berasa dan kalian kurang bisa membayangkan. Moment nalu-nya juga kurang! T_T Kalo boleh curhat sebenernya author lagi pusing antara ngejar sama dikejar waktu. Ini bulan puasa tapi jadwal super padat. Hari ke-3 puasa author masuk sekolah seminggu, disusul amaliyah ramadhan. Minggu berikutnya ujian semester, terus pembagian rapor tgl 22. Setiap pulang sekolah waktunya dipake buat tidur, bangun tidur dipake ngetik dengan waktu terbatas karna harus dipake buat bantuin ibu nyiapin buka puasa.

Setelah buka, tarawih, pulang tarawih udah malem, dan disitu ide ngetik pasti susah muncul. Belum lagi waktu harus diluangin buat ngaji dan baca novel/komik yang jumlahnya banyak banget dan penasaran kalo gak dibaca. Ngetik baru dilanjut abis sahur atau pas jam istirahat disekolah, atau pas pelajarannya lagi gampang dan Cuma perlu dengerin guru. -_-

Dan sepertinya, minggu depan ff ini libur dikarenakan author yang mesti ujian semester. Maaf kebanyakan curhat, dan maaf untuk chap yang mungkin terasa aneh ini. Doain author supaya bisa naik kelas XI dengan mudah ya! :v

Sampai jumpa 2 mingu lagi! :v

 **SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**


	10. Fiore Federation!

Minna-san! Bertemu lagi dengan Kikoy! :v  
Maaf nunggu lama. Dan maaf kali ini review dari kalian gak aku bales dulu :)  
Ngomong-ngomong soal review, banyak yang bilang kalo akhirnya Dragneel dan Heartfilia bersatu. Padahal belum sepenuhnya lho.. :v Author _belum bener-bener_ bilang kalo mereka udah bersekutu.

Yosh, silahkan menikmati chapter 10-nya. Lumayan kan update sore bisa buat ngabuburit :v

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10: Fiore Federation!**

* * *

Dua hari berlalu sejak invasi Eucliffe dan Cheney ke Heartfilia. Keadaan disana kini sudah terkendali, walaupun semuanya masih hancur bertantakan. Masih ada banyak sekali orang di tenda pengungsian, namun sebagian sudah kembali ke rumah mereka –yang masih bisa ditempati. Semua ini lebih mirip bekas bencana alam, tapi siapa sangka orang-orang bisa pulih dengan cepat.

Ini semua juga berkat bantuan klan Dragneel yang mengirimkan begitu banyak bantuan mulai dari bahan makanan dan obat-obatan, relawan, dan semuanya. Mereka bahkan tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk membalas semua kebaikan Dragneel.

Lucy menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya, sesaat setelah ia selesai mengganti perban pada perut seorang anak kecil. Ia rasa anak itu adalah pasien terakhir hari ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Lucy-sama. Padahal tidak seharusnya anda berada disini." kata seorang Dokter laki-laki yang tengah membenahi peralatannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membantu dalam hal rekonstruksi, jadi aku membantu disini. Lagipula ini tidak seberapa, aku hanya mengganti perban saja. Ini juga sedikit menyenangkan untukku."

Lucy tersenyum manis, senyuman yang terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya. Tentu saja, setelah sekian lama akhirnya klannya bisa berbaikan dengan Dragneel.

Ia kemudian keluar meninggalkan tenda. Begitu keluar dirinya langsung disambut oleh pemandangan dimana orang-orang sedang bahu-membahu memperbaiki klan mereka. Suara pukulan palu terdengar meramaikan benteng itu saat ini. Padahal ini siang hari, udara sangat panas, tapi orang-orang itu terlihat bersemangat. Ia pun kembali tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini."

Lucy sedikit terkejut, saat suara baritone yang sangat ia kenali itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati Natsu yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Nats-"

"Ikutlah denganku."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya Natsu langsung menarik tangannya meninggalkan tenda tersebut, meyisakan tatapan heran dari para petugas medis disana. Apa mereka memang saling mengenal? Mungkin begitulah yang dipikirkan para petugas medis itu.

"N-Natsu, kau mau membawaku kemana? Dan bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Lucy saat Natsu kini terus membawanya entah kemana.

"Aku kesini dengan ayahku dan beberapa pengawalnya. Kurasa dia sedang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan ayahmu. Mungkin soal persekutuan." Jawab Natsu, acuh dengan pertemuan itu.

Lucy terus menatapnya, masih ada satu lagi pertanyaannya yang belum Natsu jawab. Natsu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau akan tau nanti."

Natsu terus membawanya, hingga kini mereka tiba didepan gerbang utama dimana beberapa ekor kuda kini terikat disana. Itu pasti kuda yang digunakan oleh Natsu dan ayahnya untuk kesini.

 **Set**

Lucy sangat terkejut, saat dengan tiba-tiba Natsu menggendongnya dan menaikkannya keatas seekor kuda berwarna biru –kuda kesayangan Natsu. Natsu kemudian ikut naik dan duduk dibelakang Lucy. Posisinya yang saat ini memegang tali kuda membuatnya terlihat seperti hendak memeluk Lucy dari belakang, tentu saja sang gadis dibuat salah tingkah.

Natsu mulai memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kau pasti bosan berada disana. Yang ada hanyalah puing-puing yang hampir semuanya habis terbakar. Kupikir kau akan senang jika aku membawamu ke Magnolia. Ujar Natsu, fokus dengan jalanan memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat kudanya tersandung.

Mendengarnya membuat Lucy mendongak menatap Natsu dengan wajahnya yang berbinar. Natsu akan membawanya menuju Magnolia? Itu artinya Natsu akan membawanya menuju klan Dragneel. Apa itu sungguhan?

Untuk sepersekian detik, wajah Lucy memerah saat menyadari bahwa wajah mereka kini begitu dekat. Karena tak fokus, ia hampir saja terjatuh saat mereka melewati bebatuan. Refleks, tangan kiri Natsu melingkar pada pinggangnya. Lucy hanya terdiam, syukurlah suara kaki kuda itu meredam detak jantungnya yang saat ini berdetak dengan begitu keras.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam satu sama lain, tapi ini bukanlah perjalanan yang jauh. Lucy sendiri merasa sedikit gugup. Seumur hidupnya, ia sama sekali belum pernah memasuki wilayah klan lain selain klan Eucliife, itu pun sudah sekitar lima tahun yang lalu saat mereka baru membentuk persekutuan.

Sampailah keduanya di depan gerbang utama benteng klan Dragneel. Itu benteng yang sangat besar, batin Lucy. Tanpa turun dari kudanya, Natsu kini menghampiri dua orang penjaga yang sedang bertugas hari itu.

"Macao, Wakaba. Gadis ini adalah Luce Heartfilia, hari ini aku akan membawanya untuk melihat seluruh klan." Ujar Natsu pada mereka berdua yang terlihat sedikit curiga begitu melihat Natsu bersama dengan orang asing.

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Masih berada diatas kuda Lucy membungkukkan badannya pada Macao dan juga Wakaba.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, tapi bukankan membawa orang asing memasuki klan secara tidak resmi termasuk melanggar aturan. Bagaimana jika Igneel-sama tau soal ini?" tanya Macao, takut-takut Igneel akan murka karena membiarkan seseorang melanggar aturan klan.

"Jangan khawatir. Orang tua itu tidak akan marah. Lagipula aku rasa gadis inilah yang akan menjadi menantunya suatu saat nanti." Balas Natsu, menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya sesaat sebelum kembali memacu kudanya, menyisakan mereka berdua yang kini menganga lebar mendengar perkataan Natsu barusan.

Sementara itu Natsu hanya tertawa tidak jelas, lucu akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan sendiri. Dan Lucy? Tentu saja wajahnya memerah.

Kuda yang mereka naiki terus berlari pelan, menuju rumah paling besar yang ada disana –rumah Natsu. Setelah menurunkan Lucy dari kudanya, Natsu lalu mengikat kuda itu di kandangnya.

"Yosh, kau bisa beristirahat sekarang. Oh, hai Charle, kau terlihat lebih cantik hari ini."

Natsu bergumam tak jelas, sambil mengelus rambut seekor kuda betina berwarna putih bersih yang berada disamping kudanya. Cukup lama Natsu melakukannya, lamat-lamat mengamati kuda putih itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kuda ini lahir dihari yang sama dengan kelahiran Wendy. Mereka berteman sejak kecil dan Wendy sangat menyayanginya." Gumam Natsu lagi, masih mengelus kuda tersebut.

Lucy terdiam. Wendy? Jika tidak salah itu adalah nama mendiang adiknya. Lagi, perasaan bersalah itu datang.

"Mana dulu yang ingin kau kunjungi? Pasar? Persawahan? Atau yang lainnya?" tanya Natsu.

"Terserah padamu." Lucy hanya tersenyum simpul. Natsu balas tersenyum, sejurus kemudian kembali menarik tangannya untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi klan.

Lucy terus melihat kesekeliling, sesekali ikut tersenyum saat seseorang menyapa dan membungkuk pada Natsu. Dan hanya dalam beberapa saat, Lucy telah dibuat jatuh cinta dengan klan ini. Hiruk-pikuk terlihat sangat besemangat, kehangatan dan kesejukan terasa bersamaan. Mungkin itu semua karena mereka memiliki seorang pemimpin yang sangat baik.

Perhatian Lucy teralih pada sebuah keramaian di alun-alun, terlihat begitu menyenangkan.

"Kau mau kesana?" tanya Natsu yang langsung mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk.

"Itu adalah festival panen yang kami adakan selama tujuh hari dalam setiap tahunnya. Ini adalah hari ketiga sejak festival itu dimulai." Jelas Natsu, begitu mereka tiba di keramaian itu.

Lucy hanya mengagguk-angguk kecil, disana sangat ramai, dan semua tempat dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga dan hiasan yang bagus. Ratusan kedai berdiri disini, mulai dari makanan hingga pernak-pernik.

Semakin mereka berjalan, keramaian semakin padat. Kali ini ada sebuah tontonan yang sangat menarik. Itu adalah pertandingan untuk menguji kemampuan bertarung. Sepertinya hadiahnya juga menarik.

Natsu tersenyum lebar. "Luce, pastikan kau melihatku."

Katanya kemudian meninggalkan Lucy diantara para penonton pertandingan itu. Tak lama setelah pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung itu selesai, terlihat Natsu memasuki arena, bersama dengan lawannya yang berperawakan tinggi dan besar. Lucy tercengang. Natsu benar-benar akan melawan orang itu?

Pertandingan dimulai, Lucy hanya bisa mengamati Natsu dengan jantung yang berdebar begitu kencang. Hanya dengan melihat postur tubuh lawannya saja semua orang tau pukulan orang itu pasti akan sangat menyakitkan. Tapi tidak, Natsu sangat lincah menghindari semua serangan. Timing dalam setiap serangannya sangat bagus, gerakan Natsu sangat terasah dan tidak sia-sia.

Semua orang terkagum melihat Natsu, begitupun dengan Lucy yang saat ini mengamatinya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Bahkan dengan tangan kosong, Natsu bisa begitu kuat.

Tak butuh waktu lama, lawannya terkapar ditanah. Wasit mengangkat tangan Natsu tinggi-tinggi, kemudian memberinya hadiah yaitu sekantung kepingan uang yang cukup banyak. Akan ia gunakan uang itu, untuk bersenang-senang dengan Lucy di festival ini.

"Aku menang."

Ujar Natsu girang, sesaat setelah kembali pada Lucy dan menunjukkan hadiah yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Lucy hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Natsu. Dia benar-benar tipe orang yang melakukan apapun yang ia suka.

Mereka kemudian meninggalkan kerumunan itu menuju kerumunan lain. Terdengar alunan musik, rupanya itu adalah sebuah pertunjukan tari. Ada banyak gadis-gadis sedang menarikan sebuah tarian dengan diiringi musik tradisional mereka. Bukan hanya itu, semua orang pun ikut bergabung dan menari bersama mereka. Ramai sekali.

"Natsu-sama, menarilah dengan kami." Dua orang gadis tiba-tiba saja merangkul lengan Natsu dikanan dan kirinya. Belum sempat Natsu memberi jawaban, keduanya langsung menarik Natsu untuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

Lucy melotot, detik berikutnya ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia lupa bahwa Natsu adalah putra dari penguasa Dragneel. Dia tampan dan juga kuat, tentu saja dia populer dikalangan gadis-gadis. Sementara itu Natsu hanya tertawa sambil menatapnya. Cukup lama, akhirnya Natsu menemukan celah untuk melarikan diri dari mereka.

Mereka kembali berkeliling, menonton sebuah pertunjukan drama tradisional, memainkan beberapa permainan ringan juga memakan beberapa makanan khas klan Dragneel. Semuanya begitu menyenangkan bagi Lucy. Jujur saja, Heartfilia juga memiliki tradisi dan perayaannya sendiri, tapi yang ini benar-benar sangat ramai dan bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, diruang pertemuan klan Heartfilia. Ketiga pemimpin klan bersama tangan kanan mereka masing-masing sedang mengadakan rapat pembentukan persekutuan baru. Dragneel, Heartfilia, dan Redfox.

"Dengan dibentuknya persekutuan ini, kita akan bisa berbagi sumber daya dan saling membantu satu sama lain. Perdagangan juga akan kita lakukan untuk mempererat hubungan antar sekutu. Dan yang paling penting, setiap pemimpin akan tetap memiliki hak kuasa atas klannya sendiri."

Begitulah akhir dari penjelasan Mezt dalam rapat tersebut. Semuanya mengangguk setuju, kecuali Jude. Hal itu membuat semua orang merasa sedikit kesal. Apa lagi yang dia inginkan?

"Kurasa aku akan menolak persektuan ini."

Semua orang tercengang.

"Jude-sama..."

"Apa lagi yang kau permasalahkan, Jude?"

Semuanya hanya terdiam, apa Jude benar-benar akan menolak persekutuan ini setelah semua yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak sudi bersekutu dengan orang-orang ini." kata Jude, sedetik kemudian menatap tajam kearah Metalicana.

Apa maksudnya adalah orang-orang Redfox?

Metalicana hanya tersenyum kecil, ia tau Jude pasti akan mengatakan ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Jude masih menyimpan dendam padanya dan juga klannya.

"Kaulah orang yang sudah membunuh Layla pada peperangan di bukit Dalmary 15 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu, Metalicana!"

.

.

.

Kembali ke klan Dragneel kini Lucy duduk disebuah bangku disudut keramaian, menunggu Natsu yang entah pergi kemana. Natsu hanya bilang padanya untuk menunggu disini. Tapi ini sudah cukup lama dan Natsu belum juga kembali, ia takut Natsu meninggalkannya. Tapi tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

 **Tap tap tap**

Langkah kaki Natsu terdengar melambat begitu tiba ditempat Lucy. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal, sudah jelas ia baru saja berlari untuk menuju kesini. Tapi darimana dia?

"Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Darimana saja kau?"

 **Cring!**

"Aku mencarikan ini untukmu."

"Gelang?" heran Lucy saat Natsu menunjukkan tiga buah gelang yang terbuat dari logam dengan ukiran yang sangat indah dan berbeda corak pada tiap gelangnya.

"Kalau hanya mencari benda seperti itu bukankah kau bisa mengajakku untuk ikut bersamamu?"

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tau kau sudah lelah berjalan."

Lucy tersenyum, Natsu pun ikut tersenyum. Natsu kemudian memegang tangan kiri Lucy, dan memasangkan gelang itu satu persatu.

"Ini adalah gelang langka yang hanya ada disaat festival seperti ini. Hanya ada tujuh dari kegita ukiran dalam tujuh hari selama festival. Pedagang pernak-pernik bersaing keras untuk mendapatkannya dan menjualnya dengan sistem lelang. Syukurlah aku mendapatkannya hari ini, dan hebatnya aku mendapatkan semua ukiran itu."

Natsu tersenyum lebar, kemudian memakaikan gelang pertama dengan ukiran matahari.

"Aku pernah mendengar sebuah mitos tentang gelang ini. Matahari, melambangkan cahaya dan juga kehangatan. Pemakainya, akan selalu diberkati dan dituntun untuk berjalan menuju cahaya. Cahaya akan selalu menyelamatkan pemakainya dari kegelapan."

Lucy tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah saat mendengarkan ucapan Natsu. Meskipun ia berkata ini adalah sebuah mitos, entah mengapa rasanya Lucy benar-benar mempercayainya.

"Keberuntungan akan selalu berada bersamamu."

Ujar Natsu saat memakaikan gelang kedua dengan ukiran semanggi berdaun empat, lambang keberuntungan. Kemudian, ia memakaikan gelang yang terakhir pada Lucy, yaitu gelang dengan ukiran berbentuk hati.

"Hati, melambangkan cinta. Orang bilang pemakai gelang ini akan selalu dikelilingi dan dilindungi oleh orang-orang yang mencintainya."

Rona merah diwajah Lucy bertambah, saat kini Natsu menatapnya sambil tersenyum begitu lembut setelah mengatakan arti dibalik ukiran hati pada gelang ketiga. Ya, salah satu dari orang-orang yang mencintainya adalah Natsu.

 **Cring!**

Gelang itu kembali berbunyi saat Lucy mengangkat tangannya dan menatap gelan-gelang yang indah itu.

"Terima kasih, Natsu." ujarnya.

Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lalu tanpa sadar, dirinya mengecup kening Lucy membuat sang empunya kening kembali dibuat salah tingkah. Natsu sendiri hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal setelahnya, entah mengapa rasanya yang tadi itu benar-benar memalukan.

Puas dengan keramaian itu Natsu pun mengajak Lucy menuju tempat lain di dalam klan ini, persawahan.

Lucy menatap takjub ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada sawah seluas ini di dalam klan Heartfilia. Ternyata rumor bahwa klan Dragneel mempunyai tanah yang sangat subur itu sungguhan.

Namun kali ini sawah terlihat sepi, mungkin karena semua orang sedang menikmati festival. Selain itu yang ada saat ini hanyalah lahan saja tanpa ada padi yang tumbuh disana. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena mereka semua baru saja memanennya, itulah mengapa festival panen diadakan. Tapi meski begitu semuanya tetap terlihat indah untuk Lucy, pepohonan disana begitu rindang dan menyejukkan.

"Bukankah itu Lucy?" langkah keduanya terhenti begitu mendengar suara Erza yang tengah berjalan bersama Gray dari kejauhan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa. Ah tidak, kurasa hanya dua hari sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu." Lanjut Erza terkekeh pelan.

"Maafkan aku yang seenaknya memasuki wilayah kalian seperti ini." ujar Lucy lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, merasa tidak enak pada yang lainnya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, Luce. Lagipula aku sendiri yang membawamu kesini."

"Jadi kau yang mengajaknya?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Kupikir kau sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan orang-orang tua itu. Seharusnya kau lakukan tugasmu dengan benar dasar kepala api!" Celetuk Gray yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan ceramah darimu, otak es! Dengar ya, pertemuan itu bukan urusanku!" Kesal dengan omongan masing-masing keduanya pun saling membenturkan kepala satu sama lain.

"Aku mengatakan itu padamu karena kau adalah calon penerus Dragneel. Setidaknya ikuti pertemuan itu dan belajarlah untuk menjadi pemimpin yang baik!" tambah Gray memperpanjang ceramahnya.

"Cih, jika bukan karena ayahku aku bahkan tidak berniat untuk menjadi pemimpin Dragneel nantinya, apa lagi dengan ajudan sepertimu!" Natsu tetap tidak mau mendengarkan.

"Apa katamu?! Kau ingin berkelahi huh?!" Gray mulai naik pitam.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu!" balas Natsu sengit. Perkelahian antara keduanya berlangsung ricuh, meskipun hanya ada dua orang yang berkelahi disana.

Lucy dan Erza hanya sweatdrop menatap keduanya. Terlebih Lucy, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dua orang mirip kucing dan tikus ini adalah calon penerus klan Dragneel dan ajudannya. Ia jadi khawatir Dragneel akan hancur dengan mereka menjabat sebagai penerus.

"Apa kita biarkan saja mereka seperti itu?" tanya Lucy.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka memang sudah seperti itu sejak kecil. Dan kurasa itu adalah tanda persahabatan mereka." Lucy kembali sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Erza. Apa maksudnya adalah mereka berkehali seperti itu karena terlalu akrab?

Namun tak lama setelah berkata seperti itu Erza langsung menghajar keduanya dan membuat mereka berhenti berkelahi.

"Kalian membuatku kesal saja." Katanya, Padahal baru saja ia mengatakan untuk membiarkan mereka. Lucy tertawa keras melihatnya. Mereka bertiga sangat lucu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini? Kalian tidak pergi ke festival itu" tanya Lucy, penasaran dengan apa yang tadi Gray dan Erza lakukan.

Erza menggeleng pelan. "Kami sudah bersenang-senang dihari pertama. Natsu dan Igneel-sama sedang tidak ada di klan, dan semua orang sedang menikmati festival, karena itulah kami berkeliling untuk memastikan keadaan. Ini bisa menjadi kesempatan bagi para penyusup dari klan lain untuk mengacau." Jelasnya.

Lucy mengangguk-angguk kecil. Rupanya mereka benar-benar siaga, selalu memastikan keamanan untuk semua orang.

"Kalau begitu kami akan melanjutkan berkeliling. Lucy, nikmati waktumu disini."

"Apa? lanjut berkeliling?! Aku sudah lelah Erza" protes Gray, ia juga ingin menikmati festival itu dan minum bersama teman-temannya.

"Jangan membantah!" kata Erza dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"B-baik." Tanpa bantahan apapun, Gray akhirnya menurut dan melanjutkan tugasnya, meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy di sana.

Sepertinya acara jalan-jalan mereka masih panjang. Masih ada banyak tempat yang belum Lucy lihat disini. Setelah Gray dan Erza pergi, keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat penangkaran khusus binatang-binatang buas yang sudah berhasil Dragneel jinakkan.

Yang paling membuat Lucy takjub adalah naga. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat naga dari jarak sedekat ini. Tapi meskipun telah di jinakkan tetap saja Lucy merasa sedikit takut, terutama hampir semua dari mereka adalah karnivora. Jangan sampai binatang-binatang ini tertarik untuk memakannya.

Lucy bergidik ngeri saat melihat Natsu yang tengah mengelus hidung seekor Cheetah jantan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Sepertinya karena Cheetah itu memang sangat menyukai Natsu.

"Freyr sudah bermain dengan Natsu-sama sejak kecil. Beberapa kali ia terluka karena bermain dengannya, tapi mereka tetap sangat akrab." Jelas seorang penjaga disana yang bernama Elfman, dia adalah orang yang ahli mengenai binatang buas.

Lucy mendengarkan dengan baik. Freyr adalah nama dari Cheetah tersebut. Ia terkagum, klan Dragneel memiliki banyak sesuatu yang tidak ada di klan lain. Dan tempat ini adalah yang paling membuatnya tertarik. Di lahan terbuka seluas 10 km ini binatang-binatang itu dilatih setiap hari. Kekuatan fisik, daya tahan, penciuman dan segalanya.

Tidak ada satupun orang dari klan lain yang mengira bahwa binatang-binatang ini adalah divisi paling rahasia dari klan Dragneel, yang tingkat kerahasiaannya melebihi divisi rahasia yang dipimpin oleh Ultear tempo hari.

Tapi sejauh ini semua binatang itu hanya terus dilatih dan dilatih, tanpa tau kapan mereka bisa digunakan dalam perang. Resiko untuk mengikutsertakan binatang-binatang ini dalam peperangan memang sangat besar. Mereka bisa saja memakan musuh dan itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat mengerikan.

"Oy oy, hentikan ini Freyr." Tawa Natsu saat Freyr menjilat pipinya.

Lucy kembali dibuat bergidik ngeri, itu seekor Cheetah yang terkenal buas, tapi Natsu bermain dengannya seperti bermain dengan seekor anak anjing.

"Bukan hanya Freyr saja, Natsu-sama sebenarnya sangat akrab dengan mereka semua. Saat masih kecil ia pernah dihukum karena menaiki seekor naga dan terbang mengelilingi klan tanpa izin." Elfman sedikit tertawa saat menceritakannya. Lucy ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lalu binatang apa itu?" tanya Lucy, sambil menunjuk kearah beberapa ekor binatang besar berparuh yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan sedang tertidur dibawah sebuah pohon oak.

"Itu evil bird yang baru saja kami tangkap. Kami menemukannya di pegunungan Ivor. Ada rumor yang beredar bahwa ia baru saja memakan seorang lelaki." Sahut Natsu yang masih sibuk dengan Freyr.

"Hee Dia memakan manusia?!" teriak Lucy.

"Ya. Dan jika kau berteriak seperti itu dan membangunkannya dia akan langsung memakanmu."

Dengan cepat, Lucy langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya begitu mendengar perkataan Natsu. Ia merasa takut setengah mati. Ia harus diam atau burung itu benar-benar akan memakannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Hahaha." Tawa Natsu meledak melihat kelucuan dari wajah Lucy yang terlihat sangat panik. Lucy merasa kesal, namun detik berikutnya ia bernafas lega.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu kami menangkap anak-anaknya. Dia sangat marah dan mengamuk setiap kali melihat manusia. Dia masuk kedalam perkampungan dan merusak segalanya. Akhirnya kami berusaha untuk menangkapnya dan sekarang ia menjadi lebih tenang karena sudah bertemu dengan anak-anaknya." Jelas Elfman lagi.

Lucy mengangguk-angguk kecil. Entah mengapa semakin ia mengetahui klan ini, semakin pula ia merasa senang dan ingin segera bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi semua itu tidak akan lama lagi.. hanya tinggal selangkah sampai Dragneel dan Heartfilia bersekutu. Ia jadi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi diruang pertemuan saat ini. Apakah mereka sudah menandatangani perjanjian damai itu?

.

.

.

"Kaulah orang yang sudah membunuh Layla pada peperangan di bukit Dalmary 15 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu, Metalicana!" Jude berdiri dan langsung mengangkat pedangnya.

Lagi, perkataan Jude membuat semua orang tercengang. Jadi itulah alasan mengapa Jude tidak ingin bersekutu dengan mereka. Jangan bercanda!

"Jude-sama, tenanglah." Arcadios dan Capricorn berusaha menahan kedua tangan Jude.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga!" tak terima, Jude terus memberontak.

"Jude-sama. Anda tidak boleh melakukan itu."

"Biarkan saja."

Keadaan kembali hening, tepat sesaat setelah Metalicana mengeluarkan suaranya. Apa maksudnya ia tidak keberatan jika Jude akan membunuhnya untuk membalaskan dendam Layla?

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu mau menjadi sekutu kami, maka aku tidak akan keberatan." Metalicana kembali tersenyum.

"Meski begitu Heartfilia tetap tidak akan bersekutu dengan Redfox." Bantah Jude.

"Hentikan kekacauan ini." Igneel pun angkat bicara.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini Jude? Bahkan jika kau membunuhnya, istrimu tidak akan bisa hidup kembali." Lanjut Igneel.

"Biarkan saja, Igneel. Kurasa itu juga akan bagus untuk menebus dosa-dosaku." Potong Metalicana.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini begitu saja. Saat ini kita semua sudah sangat dekat dengan perdamaian. Tidak ada gunanya menyimpan dendam disana-sini. Kami sudah membantumu, dan aku bahkan memaafkanmu karena telah membunuh keluargaku. Aku tidak butuh balasan apapun darimu. Hanya saja, demi kedamaian dan kebahagiaan semua orang dimasa depan, bersekutulah dengan kami, Jude!"

Kata Igneel dengan begitu tegasnya, membuat Jude kembali tersadar akan satu hal. Seharusnya ia malu telah mengatakan semua itu. Ia menyimpan dendam pada Metalicana dan juga Redfox, tanpa mengingat bahwa dirinya telah melakukan dosa yang sama.

Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Jude menghembuskann nafas panjang, kembali duduk dikursinya sebagai tanda kerelaannya. Ia memaafkan Redfox, dan menerima persekutuan ini. Seketika semua orang tersenyum.

Akhirnya, setelah ratusan tahun mereka bermusuhan turun-temurun, persekutuan terkuat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah pun dibentuk. Mereka menamai persekutuan ini dengan nama "Fiore Federation".

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin federasi ini?" tanya Gajeel yang juga hadir dalam pertemuan tersebut. Itu karena ia pikir ia bisa datang dan menghina penerus Dragneel dan Heartfilia yang seumuran dengannya itu, tapi ternyata mereka tidak ada disini.

"Bukankah sudah jelas Igneel-sama yang akan menjadi pemimpinnya?" ujar Darton.

Igneel terkekeh pelan. "Kalian salah. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjadi pemimpin kalian."

.

.

.

Natsu dan Lucy. Keduanya kini berada di menara paling tinggi yang ada di benteng klan Dragneel, berdiri menghadap kearah barat, menatap indahnya matahari yang mulai menghilang dicelah-celah pegunungan.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku dan Wendy. Dulu kami juga sering melihat bintang disini." ujar Natsu, menggenggam tangan Lucy dengan lembut.

Sejenak, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Lucy menoleh, menatap wajah Natsu yang tentu saja lebih tinggi darinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat teduh, onyx-nya yang memantulkan warna jingga dari matahari yang terbenam itu kini terpejam. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan.

Beberapa saat kemudian pandangan Lucy teralih pada hamparan hutan dan pegunungan hijau dihadapannya. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Melainkan sebuah bangunan besar yang berdiri kokoh jauh diluar benteng klan Dragneel. Karena ukurannya yang begitu besar membuatnya masih tetap terlihat dari sana.

"Natsu, bangunan apa itu?" rasa penasarannya itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk menanyakannya.

"Itu adalah sebuah tanggul. Air itu bisa menghidupi orang-orang Dragneel bahkan jika musim panas terjadi selama 10 tahun."

Penjelasan Natsu lagi-lagi membuat Lucy takjub. 10 tahun? Itu luar biasa. Tapi jika bangunan setinggi 48 meter itu hancur, maka air yang ada disana akan menyapu habis klan Dragneel.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua, sunyi. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati pemandangan dan suasana yang ada.

"Disaat seperti ini, kadang aku memikirkan kakakku." Natsu membuka pembicaraan, dengan topik yang tak pernah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

Lucy hanya menatapnya, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya pada Natsu, memintanya untuk menceritakannya lebih banyak lagi.

"17 tahun yang lalu, saat aku baru berusia 5 tahun, kakakku tiba-tiba menghilang dari klan."

Natsu.. memulai ceritanya. Lucy mendengarkan dengan baik tak ingin melewatkan satu bagian pun dari cerita itu.

Itu adalah cerita yang panjang. Dimulai dari kedekatan Natsu dengan kakaknya yang usianya 16 tahun lebih tua darinya. Kakaknya adalah seorang yang sangat jenius, dia sudah seperti ilmuwan di klannya. Dia juga menulis beberapa buku, mulai dari taktik perang hingga yang berhubungan dengan dunia medis.

Nama lengkapnya adalah Zeref Dragneel. Dia adalah orang yang selalu mengatakan tentang perdamaian pada Natsu. Dia pernah memimpin sebuah perang gerilya melawan klan Cheney dan membawa Dragneel menuju kemenangan pada tahun X757. Saat itu usianya masih sangat muda, 17 tahun.

Natsu masih ingat, dia menghilang pada april X761 saat menjalankan sebuah misi untuk menangkap seorang bandit yang tidak diketahui asal klannya. Namun sejak misi itu dilakukan, Zeref tidak pernah kembali. Semua orang menyimpulkan bahwa ia telah terbunuh oleh bandit itu, atau dimakan oleh binatang buas diperjalanan pulang.

"Entahlah, pencarian terus dilakukan hingga setahun setelah dia menghilang, tapi tak pernah membuahkan hasil." Ujar Natsu mengakhiri cerita panjangnya. Raut wajahnya sedikit suram.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyinggung masalah ini lagi, tapi sejak kematian ibuku dan juga Wendy, orang-orang mulai menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin saja kakakku sudah dibunuh oleh..."

Kalimat Natsu menggantung, Natsu tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa orang-orang Dragneel telah mencurigai Heartfilia karena hal itu. Tapi meskipun semua itu benar, dendam diantara mereka sudah tidak ada lagi, itu tidak masalah.

Lucy tersenyum getir, ia mengerti maksud Natsu meskipun Natsu tak mengatakannya. Baginya pun tidak masalah. Ini adalah konsekuensi karena telah melakukan semua itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus Lucy katakan pada Natsu saat ini.

"Natsu.. bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Natsu menoleh menatap Lucy, sedetik kemudian dirinya tersenyum lembut.

"Apapun itu." jawabnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan menjadi hening.

"Tidak ada yang tidak aku ketahui dari klanku. Aku mengetahui semua tentang Heartfilia.. bahkan hingga celah-celah terkecilnya."

"..."

"Kami, tidak pernah membunuh kakakmu."

Lucy mengatakannya dengan tegas, dan menatap Natsu dalam. Ia tau Dragneel tidak akan mempermasalahkan semua itu. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada gunanya mereka bersekutu jika perasaan curiga itu masih ada dibenak mereka. Setidaknya meskipun itu hanya Natsu, ia harus memberitahukannya bahwa Heartfilia tidak pernah membunuh kakaknya. Itu karena ia tidak ingin Natsu merasa curiga padanya, ia ingin Natsu percaya sepenuhnya padanya.

"L-Luce, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa bersalah.. aku hanya-"

"Tidak apa-apa Natsu, aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin saja apa yang barusan aku katakan itu bisa menghilangkan semua tanda tanya yang ada dibenakmu selama ini. Walau hanya sedikit.."

"Mungkin kau tidak akan mempercayainya.." Lanjut Lucy, memeluk erat lengan kekar Natsu.

"Tentu saja aku percaya. Aku percaya padamu. Karena itu percayalah padaku."

Lagi, Natsu tersenyum lembut. Tangannya tergerak untuk menangkup wajah Lucy, mengusapnya dengan lembut menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Luce, apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa pertemuan kita hari itu adalah sebuah kebetulan?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tentu saja hal seindah itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Lucy percaya bahwa itu adalah sebuah takdir.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Kau tau, aku sangat bahagia." Lanjutnya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Segalanya tentangmu. Berkatmu aku percaya bahwa takdir akan selalu membawa kita pada akhir yang indah. Kau... yang telah membuatku berhenti mengutuk takdirku sendiri. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, hingga hari ini. Kau yang selalu membuatku bahagia. Bagiku bertemu denganmu sudah seperti bertemu dengan perdamaian itu sendiri."

Lucy tertawa kecil, apa Natsu sedang mencoba untuk bersikap romantis? Natsu tidak pernah belajar dari siapapun tentang hal seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa ia selalu sukses membuat jantung Lucy berdegup kencang.

 **Cup..**

Lucy yang terkejut hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat Natsu dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya. Sudah cukup lama sejak pertama kali Natsu menciumnya. Lumatannya begitu lembut dan terasa begitu menyengat seperti waktu itu. Untuk sesaat semua yang ada disana terasa begitu indah hingga ciuman itu berakhir.

Saling menatap satu sama lain, rona merah kini terliha jelas di pipi mereka.

"B-bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?"

Karena salah tingkah, Lucy langsung panik, menoleh kekanan dan kekiri dengan cepat untuk memastikan tidak ada orang disekitar mereka. Natsu hanya terkekeh pelan, saat ini Lucy benar-benar terlihat sangat manis.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita kembali. Atau Heartfilia akan menolak persekutuan karena Dragneel sudah menculik tuan putrinya."

Sesaat kemudian tawa Natsu meledak, lagi-lagi merasa lucu dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan sendiri. Setelahnya, mereka pun kembali ke Heartfilia dengan masih menaiki kuda biru yang mereka naiki sebelumnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya terus bercerita satu sama lain, seolah waktu yang telah mereka habiskan hari ini masih belum cukup. Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu juga, Lucy terus tersenyum. Ia merasa mungkin inilah kebahagiaan terbesar yang pernah ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya.

Berada.. dalam dekapan orang yang sangat ia cintai, dan menuju perdamaian bersama-sama. Sungguh takdir yang indah.

" _Natsu.. akhirnya kau melihatnya. Takdir.. bukanlah sebuah kutukan. Dan kau, tidak perlu mengutuk takdirmu lagi."_

.

.

.

Saat tiba disana, pertemuan telah usai dan semua perwakilan klan telah kembali ke klan masing-masing, namun tidak dengan Igneel, Mezt dan Lyon. Sepertinya mereka masih ada urusan disana. Sesaat setelah mengantarkan Lucy kembali ke rumahnya, Natsu dan yang lain berpamitan lalu kembali ke klannya bersama-sama.

"Bagaimana hasil pertemuannya? Kalian sudah menandatangani perjanjian damai?" tanya Natsu yang kini menyesuaikan langkah kaki kudanya dengan kuda yang dinaiki oleh Igneel.

Igneel hanya mengangguk, tak memberikan penjelasan lebih mengenai hal itu. Tapi Natsu mengerti, mungkin saja Igneel masih merasa lelah setelah pertemuan itu. Untuk sementara ini sebaiknya ia tak mengganggunya dulu.

.

"Igneel-sama, syukurlah anda telah kembali. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Begitu tiba mereka langsung disambut oleh Erza dan Gray yang menunggu didepan gerbang. Mereka tidak ikut dalam pertemuan itu, setidaknya mereka bisa menyambut mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Erza.

Igneel hanya mengangguk samar sebagai pertanda bahwa semuanya berjalan lancar. Hal itu membuat Erza dan Gray tersenyum senang.

"Aku akan menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi. Kalian semua ikutlah denganku."

Setelah berkata demikian, Igneel bersama kelima pemuda itu pergi menuju ruang pertemuan klan Dragneel. Setelah petinggi yang lain dikumpulkan, barulah Igneel menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Natsu." panggil Igneel.

Natsu yang semula merasa malas dengan ini mendadak menjadi serius saat Igneel menatapnya dengan tajam sekarang. Ada apa ini? Apa ayahnya itu akan menghukumnya karena tidak mengikuti pertemuan siang tadi? Tidak bukan itu.

Lalu apa karena ia membawa Lucy memasuki wilayah Dragneel seenaknya? Tidak, sepertinya juga bukan karena itu.

Tapi apa?

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran diwajah Natsu. Aura disekeliling mereka terasa sedikit menakutkan baginya.

"Kau sudah tau hasil dari pertemuan itu bukan?" Igneel pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Y-ya, tentu saja." jawab Natsu yang masih begitu gugup. Ternyata ini tentang pertemuan siang tadi.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku." Ujar Igneel dengan tegas.

"E-etto.. kalian sudah menandatangani perjanjian damai, dengan begitu federasi baru telah dibentuk." Jawabnya cepat, dan Igneel masih terdiam.

"A-apa aku salah?!" Natsu terus tergagap sejak tadi.

"Tidak, kau benar."

Semuanya tersenyum senang, rupanya Natsu benar, itu artinya perdaiaman sudah semakin dekat.

"Semuanya, dengarkan aku. Dan jangan menyela." Keadaan kembali tegang saat nada bicra Igneel terdengar semakin serius.

"Orang-orang terbaik dari setiap klan telah dipilih sebagai penanggung jawab Fiore Federation. Peraturan, pasukan khusus, persenjataan, semuanya telah diatur. Semua yang hadir dalam pertemuan itu juga sudah menyepakati siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin dari federasi ini, tetapi orang itu masih belum _diangkat_." Lanjut Igneel.

"Maaf, tapi apa aku boleh menyela?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak!"

"B-baik!"

Natsu yang semula hendak menyela langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Ayahnya sedang dalam mode serius saat ini, membantah atau dia akan dihukum gantung. Tidak, hukumannya tidak seberat itu.

Pertanyaan Natsu adalah, mengapa pemimpin yang merupakan komponen terpenting dalam persekutuan malah belum _diangkat_?

Semua orang juga berpikiran sama seperti Natsu. Jika sudah disepakati lalu kenapa mengapa tidak langsung meresmikannya? Sepertinya Igneel akan segera menjawabnya.

"Itu karena orang yang akan menjadi pemimpin tidak hadir dalam pertemuan itu. Karena itu pelantikan secara resmi baru akan dilakukan besok, di benteng kita. Perwakilan dari setiap anggota federasi akan datang dan melihatnya."

 **Glup**

Semua orang meneguk ludahnya. Pelantikan akan dilaksanakan di klan mereka secara mendadak besok. Tentu saja mereka semua tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini hanya untuk menyiapkan acara itu. Telebih, siapa sebenarnya yang akan menjadi pemimpin Fiore Federation?

.

.

.

"Natsu. Mulai besok, secara resmi kau akan dilantik sebagai pemimpin dari persekutuan ini, sekaligus pemimpin klan Dragneel yang baru."

.

.

.

"He?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

 **TBC**

* * *

Ehem ehem.. cek cek..

Hiyaaaah apa kabar minna-san, akhirnya bisa posting jugaa :v  
Okeh, Gimana tanggapan kalian untuk chap ini? Ada yang sudah bisa menebak sesuatu?

Terakhir, ternyata **Fairy Tail Chapter 539** bener-bener mengejutkan ya? Kupikir Natsu mati/lenyap atau semacamnya. Author bahkan sempat berpikir itu ulah Gray yang udah ngehilangin iblis dari tubuhnya Lucy. Ternyata Natsu dan 6 dragon slayer lainnya hilang karna diserap ke dalam Time Lapse ama Acnologia! Makin penasaran lanjutannya! :v

Hahaha maaf author malah jadi pidato. Sampai jumpa di chap depan ya minna-san! :V


	11. Last Bloodbath

Hay hay hayy!  
Minna-san, ketemu lagi sama Kikoy! *wink  
Maaf ya kali ini reviewnya gak bisa aku bales satu-satu. Intinya aku berterima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yang selalu setia baca fic aneh ini sampe sejauh ini.  
Soal review.. banyak yang penasaran sama Zeref. Kyaaaa! aku sebagai author ngerasa seneng karena bisa bikin kalian semua penasaran. Meskipun kalo misteri Zeref udah terpecahkan kurasa kalian gaakan terkejut dengan faktanya sih hahaha :v  
Sedikit bocoran, di chap ini misteri tentang Zeref bakal terungkap!  
YOSH!

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

 **Chapter 11: Last Bloodbath**

* * *

"Natsu. Mulai besok, secara resmi kau akan dinobatkan sebagai pemimpin dari persekutuan ini, sekaligus pemimpin klan Dragneel yang baru."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

Apakah ini sungguhan? Apa benar Natsu tidak salah dengar? Ayahnya baru saja mengatakan bahwa mulai besok dirinya akan menjadi pemimpin Fiore Federation sekaligus pemimpin klan Dragneel yang baru?

Ini gila!

"Y-yang benar saja! Aku belum siap!"

Natsu berdiri, menggebrak meja dengan nafas tersengal-sengal seperti baru saja mengikuti lari marathon sejauh 70 km. Bukan hanya dirinya, tetapi semua orang disana kecuali Mezt dan Lyon pun juga ikut tercengang. Mereka tercengang bukan karena Natsu yang masih muda inilah yang akan menjadi pemimpin mereka. Tapi tercengang karena Igneel mengumumkan ini secara mendadak, tidak cukup sehari sebelum pemimpin baru mereka dinobatkan.

Itu wajar jika Natsu hanya akan dinobatkan sebagai pemimpin Fiore Federation, karena hal itu memang baru dibahas hari ini. tapi untuk menjadi pemimpin Dragneel? Mereka rasa itu terlalu mendadak. Seharusnya Igneel sudah menentukan tanggal penobatan itu sejak jauh-jauh hari.

"Persiapkan semuanya malam ini juga."

Igneel tersenyum, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Yang tersisa diruangan itu hanya menghela nafas, seperti yang mereka duga, mereka tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau bercanda kan? M-maksudku aku baru saja mendengar tentang ini. Kau tidak pernah membicarakan ini sebelumya denganku. Aku juga belum bilang kalau aku mau melakukannya!"

Protes Natsu yang kini berjalan dibelakang Igneel. Sejak tadi Igneel hanya tersenyum, seolah semua ini hanyalah perkara ringan. Tapi bagi Natsu tidak. Ini adalah masalah yang sangat serius.

"Natsu, kau adalah orang yang berhasil menjadikan Redfox sebagai sekutu kita. Dan kau, adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Heartfilia saat ini. Tidak ada yang menyimpan dendam padamu, dan semua orang mempercayaimu. Karena itu aku memilihmu."

Igneel berbalik, menatap Natsu masih dengan senyumnya. Natsu hanya terdiam. Meskipun Igneel berkata seperti itu, tetap saja ia belum siap dengan semuanya. Ia masih sangat muda dan belum memiliki banyak pengalaman.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya akan menyebabkan masalah bagi mereka jika aku yang menjadi pemimpin."

Natsu menatap Igneel dengan serius. Cara bicaranya berubah menjadi formal, seperti sedang melakukan sebuah pertemuan dengan petinggi-petinggi yang lain. Sungguh, ia masih sangat ragu akan dirinya sendiri.

"Natsu, aku tau kau bisa melakukannya."

Suara yang datang dari arah belakang itu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Erza, Gray."

Terlihatlah Erza dan Gray yang kini tersenyum penuh arti kearah Natsu. Tentu saja mereka sependapat dengan Igneel. Natsu adalah satu-satunya orang yang pantas dijadikan sebagai pemimpin federasi dan pemimpin klan mereka yang baru.

"Jadi kalian sependapat dengan ayahku? Ayolah kalian ini temanku. Setidaknya dukung aku untuk saat ini."

Natsu mulai frustasi. Ia pikir Erza akan mendukungnya dan menentang keputusan Igneel dengan dalih bahwa Natsu masih terlalu muda, 22 tahun.

"Kakimu memang masih lemah dan kau akan mudah terjatuh. Tapi aku percaya bahwa mereka berdua akan selalu ada untuk membantumu saat kau tersandung."

"..."

.

.

.

.

"Igneel-sama. Rombongan orang-orang Redfox dan Heartfilia sudah tiba." Lyon melaporkan keadaan, saat perwakilan dari sekutu kini telah memasuki gerbang utama mereka.

Igneel mengangguk. Lalu meminta beberapa orang untuk menyambut mereka dan menempatkannya di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Lucy pun ada diantara rombongan itu, tersenyum manis mengetahui bahwa hari ini Natsu akan dinobatkan sebagai orang yang sangat penting bagi semua orang.

Benar, jika Natsu yang memegang gelar itu maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Lucy duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, berhadapan langsung dengan bangunan baruga yang terbuat dari kayu. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk upacara dan acara-acara tertentu di klan Dragneel.

Terlihat Igneel yang berjalan kearah baruga tersebut bersama dengan Natsu dan beberapa orang lain dibelakangnya pertanda upacara penobatan akan segera dimulai.

Natsu yang berada diantara orang-orang itu terlihat tampan hari ini. Ia mengenakan jubah tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu dengan garis merah di beberapa bagian, dua pita dibagian dadanya dan juga lambang klan Dragneel pada bagian punggungnya.

 _AN: Bayangin aja jubahnya Satomi Rentaro di anime Black Bullet eps 12 *abaikan*_

Pandangannya teralih pada Lucy yang duduk di bangku tamu paling depan. Jadi dia juga hadir hari ini? Jujur saja ia merasa senang tapi entah mengapa hal itu juga membuat perasaan gugupnya bertambah dua kali lipat. Namun rasa gugup itu hilang saat Lucy tersenyum kearahnya. Dan dari tatapan Lucy padanya, entah mengapa Natsu merasa bahwa Lucy mengatakan bahwa Natsu adalah yang terbaik, Natsu bisa melakukannya.

Natsu tersenyum dan mulai menaiki anak tangga. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Natsu kini duduk dikursinya berdampingan dengan Erza dan juga Gray di kanan dan kirinya.

"A-aku gugup sekali." Gray berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

"K-kenapa kau yang harus gugup? B-bukannya yang akan dinobatkan itu Natsu?" sahut Erza gagap, karena pada kenyataannya dirinya pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan Gray.

Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar tiupan terompet panjang diikuti suara kembang api pertanda upacara akan segera dimulai.

Igneel pun berdiri ditengah baruga, menghadap kearah semua tamu dan semua anggota klan Dragneel yang menyaksikan upacara ini. Semua orang terdiam.

"Semuanya, terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian." Ujar Igneel memulai upacara penobatan ini.

Hening..

Cukup lama, hingga Igneel kembali mengangkat suaranya.

"Ratusan tahun yang lalu.. Dragneel, Heartfilia, Redfox dan klan-klan lainnya berperang satu sama lain untuk mempertahanakan hidup mereka. Tapi, cara yang telah dilakukan secara turun-temurun ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Peperangan yang terjadi, hanya menyebabkan kebencian, kehancuran dan kesengsaraan. Manusia, hanya merusak diri mereka sendiri dengan peperangan."

"Tindas lalu ambil. Paksa lalu ambil. Membenci klan lain. Menghancurkan klan lain. Itulah yang dilakukan manusia sejak dulu. Selama ratusan tahun pula, tanah Fiore telah menyaksikan ratusan zaman berakhir. Konfilk diantara manusia, kebencian, dan kejahatan. Tanah ini selalu mengharapkan sebuah zaman baru akan memurnikan semua itu. Entah sudah berapa kali hal itu terjadi, tetapi manusia terus mengulanginya. Mereka terus membuat dan menghancurkan musuhnya dan mengulangi kejahatan yang bersama berkali-kali."

Semua orang tertunduk. Termenung memikirkan kata-kata Igneel tentang betapa buruknya manusia yang terasa seperti menyayat hati mereka. Natsu tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi setelah ratusan tahun akhirnya hari ini pun tiba. Hari dimana ketiga klan besar telah bersekutu dan akan memperjuangkan perdamaian bersama, dan membangun Fiore dari awal."

Semua orang mendongak kembali.

"Keegoisan dari ketiga klan besar telah berakhir. Inilah era yang baru. Era dimana para pemuda-pemuda kita mengobarkan api yang ada didalam hati mereka untuk sesamanya. Mulai detik ini, tidak akan ada lagi kebencian, tidak akan ada lagi dendam. Semua orang akan bisa tertawa dan bernyanyi bersama. Diatas tanah yang indah ini."

"Untuk itu izinkan seorang pemimpin yang telah menua dan tak mampu memberikan apapun untuk klannya ini untuk mundur sebagai tanda berakhirnya era ini sekaligus sebagai tanda dimulainya era yang baru."

Semua orang terkesima mendengar pidato Igneel tersebut, sekaligus tak sabar menunggu dinobatkannya pemimpin Dragneel dan pemimpin federasi yang baru. Mereka kemudian bertepuk tangan, saat kini Natsu bersama Gray dan Erza dibelakangnya berjalan ke tengah-tengah baruga, tempat Igneel berdiri.

Penobatan akan dilakukan.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa baki berisikan sebuah pedang. Pedang suci yang ditempa oleh pandai besi terbaik di klan Dragneel beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu.

Igneel mengambil pedang tersebut, kemudian dengan hati-hati menyerahkan pedang itu kepada Natsu, bukti bahwa seluruh tanggung jawab atas klan telah diserahkan dan diambil alih oleh pemimpin yang baru.

"Dengan ini dihadapan seluruh bagian dari Fiore Federation, aku Igneel Dragneel, menyerahkan seluruh tanggung jawab itu kepada putraku, sebagai pemimpin persektuan dan pemimpin klan Dragneel yang baru."

Seketika tepuk tangan semua orang kembali terdengar begitu keras disana.

"Natsu. Katakan sesuatu." Bisik Erza.

Natsu terdiam, menatap semua orang yang ada disana kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Lucy yang berada dikursinya, kini menatap Natsu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang.

"Seperti yang dikatakan ayahku. Manusia, hanya merusak diri mereka sendiri dengan peperangan." Ujar Natsu memulai pidatonya.

"Sejak kecil, aku dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang selalu mengajarkanku tentang perdamaian. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, mengapa dengan semua itu mereka masih tetap berperang?"

"Tapi akhirnya aku mengerti. Mereka berperang, demi mengajarkan pada lawan tentang perdamaian. Ya, perdamaian tidak akan pernah terwujud jika hanya ada seorang saja yang memahaminya."

"Aku pernah berpikir, mengapa klan lain tidak bisa mengerti tentang perdamaian? Memikirkannya membuatku begitu sakit. Mereka terus menyerang, dan menghancurkan klan lain demi kepentingan, kekuasaan, juga rasa haus mereka akan darah dan dendam."

"Karena itu.. meskipun terlahir didalam klan yang mencintai perdamaian, aku tetap tidak bisa bahagia. Aku mengutuk takdirku yang telah membuatku terlahir di zaman yang penuh dengan peperangan ini."

"Dulu aku juga membenci tanah yang sudah dikutuk ini. Tanah yang indah ini sudah ternodai oleh terlalu banyak darah yang tumpah dari peperangan. Selama ini aku terus mencari cara untuk mewujudkan perdamaian.. tapi semua yang ku lakukan terasa sia-sia,"

Lucy tertegun. Ia ingat, ia sama sekali belum lupa.. itu adalah kalimat yang pernah Natsu katakan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dihutan.

"Peperangan tetap tidak bisa dihentikan. Dan aku, sempat berpikir untuk menyerah."

Semua orang kini ikut tertegun. Igneel pun sama, ia tidak pernah tau bahwa putranya itu merasakan hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah tau putranya itu memiliki cara berpikir yang seperti ini.

"Hingga akhirnya.. aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku."

Nafas Lucy tercekat, saat kini Natsu tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kami memiliki pemikiran yang sama, padahal kami berasal dari dua klan berbeda yang terus bermusuhan."

"Dialah orang yang merubahku, dari orang yang semula selalu mengutuk takdirnya, menjadi orang yang sangat mencintai takdirnya. Dia yang selalu memberiku semangat, dan berkat dia.. aku bisa berdiri disini, sebagai pemipin kalian. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya." Ujar Natsu yang saat ini masih terus menatap Lucy yang matanya mulai berkaca.

Semua orang tersenyum mendengar kalimat indah Natsu barusan. Dan dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya.. siapa orang yang ia maksud.

"Semuanya, aku mohon. Hilangkanlah segala kebencian dan dendam kalian. Rasa sakit karena kematian teman-teman kalian, rasa sakit karena goresan pedang, rasa senang atas kemenangan.. ubahlah semua itu menjadi kekuatan kita untuk bersatu dan mewujudkan perdamaian."

"Aku sadar aku masih terlalu muda, karena itu.. aku mohon.. pinjamkan kekuatan kalian padaku."

"Demi teman-teman kita.. demi tanah kita.. dan demi perdamaian. Mari mengangkat pedang dan bertarung bersama!"

Hening..

Terlihat Natsu yang mulai mengeluarkan pedang suci itu dari sarungnya, kemudian mengangkatnya dihadapan semua orang.

"Aku, Natsu Dragneel, mengatakan ini sebagai pemimpin pertama Fiore Federation, sekaligus pemimpin klan Dragneel yang ke 205."

Dan dengan itu, resmilah Natsu menjadi seorang pemimpin federasi sekaligus pemimpin klan Dragneel. Pemimpin baru, era baru, semangat baru. Natsu telah menuju langkah yang berikutnya. Mulai saat ini, perlahan-lahan perdamaian akan menghapus peperangan di tanah Fiore.

.

.

Setelah penobatan, tentu acara yang selanjutnya adalah pesta. Semua orang menikmati pesta. Ada yang tengah memakan hidangan yang disediakan, ada yang tengah berbincang sambil minum bersama teman-temannya, tak lupa pula kaum muda yang tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencari perhatian lawan jenisnya.

Diruangan terbuka itu, Igneel yang telah resmi pensiun dari jabatannya itu tengah berbincang dengan orang-orang dari Redfox dan Heartfilia.

"Kau benar Igneel. Zaman kita sudah berakhir. Kurasa aku juga harus segera pensiun."

Gurau Metalicana sesaat setelah meneguk birnya. Mungkin ini saatnya ia mulai memikirkan untuk menobatkan Gajeel sebagai pemimpin Redfox yang berikutnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jude?" tanya Metalicana kemudian. Ya, sejak pertemuan kemarin mereka kini telah berbaikan. Tidak akan ada lagi dendam.

"Kurasa masih belum saatnya aku mengundurkan diri. Putriku masih terlalu muda, dia polos dan tidak mengerti apapun mengenai hal ini." jawab Jude.

"Kau benar. Lagipula kurasa kau tetap tidak akan bisa menyerahkan gelarmu pada putrimu." Sahut Igneel yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

Jude dan Metalicana bertanya-tanya. Apa maksudnya?

"Lihatlah, kemungkinan besar putrimu akan menjadi bagian dari Dragneel nantinya."

Igneel terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengisyaratkan pada mereka berdua untuk menatap kearah Natsu dan Lucy yang kini terlihat tengah berpegangan tangan sambil berdebat kecil di sudut baruga.

"Sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal?" Heran Jude.

"Tidak, lebih tepatnya sejak kapan mereka memiliki hubungan seperti itu?!" tambah Metalicana.

"Mereka sudah dekat sejak lama. Jika tidak salah, aku mulai mengetahui kedekatan mereka sebelum Redfox menyerang kami tempo hari."

Jawaban dari Igneel sukses membuat kedunaya semakin terkejut, terutama Jude. Jadi orang yang Natsu sebutkan dalam pidatonya tadi adalah Lucy? Bagaimana bisa ia sama sekali tidak tau akan hal itu?

Dan.. ya. Bicara soal Natsu dan Lucy keduanya memang tengah berdebat kecil disudut baruga.

"Ayolah Luce.." rengek Natsu dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak boleh, Natsu.." balas Lucy setengah berbisik.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Perdebatan kecil mereka sepertinya cukup menarik perhatian.

Erza yang melihat adegan tersebut kini mendekat, mereka terlihat seperti sedang ada masalah.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanyanya.

Lucy tak menjawab, hanya menatap Erza memberi isyarat untuk menanyakan saja hal itu pada Natsu. Erza pun menatap Natsu dengan tatapan menuntut, meminta jawaban secepatnya.

"Aku ingin pergi kehutan bersamanya dan menenangkan diri dari orang-orang ini, tapi dia menolak." Jawab Natsu.

Erza mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Jadi itu alasan mereka berdebat sejak tadi? Rupanya Natsu ingin melarikan diri dari keramaian ini dan berduaan dengan Lucy saja. Itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi.

"Kau harus tetap disini, Natsu. Ini adalah perayaan untukmu bukan? Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan tamumu begitu saja." Ujar Lucy, masih berusaha meyakinkan Natsu untuk tetap berada di klan.

Erza mengangguk setuju. "Kau harus tetap disini dan minum bersama kami."

Serunya kemudian merangkul bahu mereka berdua dan menyeret keduanya untuk bergabung bersama yang lain. Disebuah meja di tempat itu, mereka bertiga pun bergabung dengan Gray dan yang lainnya. Disana juga ada Gajeel dan Levy yang sepertinya telah saling mengenal sejak pertemuan di benteng Heartfilia kemarin.

Siang itu semua orang berpesta, minum, bercanda dan bersenang-senang bersama. Musik dan beberapa tarian juga ditampilkan untuk memeriahkan suasana.

Pemimpin baru mereka... telah dinobatkan.

.

.

.

Enam bulan setelah hari penobatan itu, Natsu mulai terbiasa dengan tugasnya. Awalnya semua itu memang berat baginya, tapi karena dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya, Natsu bisa menjalankan perannya dengan baik. Ia sangat senang mendapatkan respon positif dari sekelilingnya.

Ayahnya telah memakmurkan Dragneel, pekerjaan Natsu kini lebih fokus pada bagaimana ia mengurus federasi dan membentuk pasukan didalamnya.

Sangat banyak hal yang terjadi selama enam bulan ini. Setelah Natsu dinobatkan, rupanya pemimpin-pemimpin dari klan lain pun melakukan hal yang sama. Gajeel telah dinobatkan sebagai pemimpin klan Redfox. Ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa Eucliffe dan Cheney juga telah memiliki pemimpin baru. Hanya Hearfilia saja yang masih dipimpin oleh pemimpin lama mereka.

Sejak dibentuknya Fiore Federation, sesuatu yang diluar dugaan juga terjadi di Fiore. Tidak ada peperangan selama enam bulan terakhir. Rupanya federasi tersebut benar-benar memberikan pengaruh besar pada klan-klan lain. Eucliffe dan Cheney masih belum berani menyerang mereka, dan saat ini sudah ada tiga klan kecil yang mau bergabung dengan Fiore Federation dengan jalan negosisai.

Tentu saja itu membuat Natsu senang, mereka tidak perlu berperang untuk menjadi sekutu.

"Erza. Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?" tanya Natsu sesaat setelah mereka selesai mengamati penjagaan di gerbang utama.

"Kau tidak punya jadwal apapun setelah ini." jawab Erza.

Natsu terheran. Biasanya ia punya jadwal hingga larut malam.

"Sebaiknya kau gunakan waktumu untuk istirahat. Besok kau akan menghadiri rapat perubahan susunan pertahanan garis depan dengan mereka bukan?" sahut Gray.

Natsu terlihat berpikir. Benar yang Gray katakan. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya masih terlalu cepat untuk beristirahat. Selain itu, rasanya sudah lama Natsu tidak bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Kalian pulanglah, aku akan pergi menemui Luce." Ujar Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Oy!" teriak Gray.

 **Sraaaak..**

Baru beberapa meter Natsu berlari, dirinya dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara yang berasal dari semak belukar disekitarnya. Refleks langkahnya pun terhenti.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Erza yang masih berada di depan gerbang.

"Hewan buas?" Gray terlihat waspada.

 **Brukhh!**

Mereka semakin terkejut, saat seseorang tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur setelah menampakkan dirinya dari balik semak-semak. Orang itu berperawakan besar, berambut cokelat panjang dan kini tubuhnya penuh dengan luka.

Tunggu.. Natsu kenal siapa pria ini. Pria ini adalah..

"Gildarts!"

Natsu langsung menghampiri pria tersebut, berikut dengan Erza dan juga Gray yang sangat terkejut mendengar nama Gildarts.

Ya. Gildarts adalah mata-mata klan Dragneel yang berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru Fiore untuk menemukan informasi tentang klan lain. Ia tak pernah kembali setelah 5 tahun dan hanya berkomunikasi melalui elang pembawa surat untuk memeri informasi. Namun siapa sangka orang yang dikenal sangat kuat itu kini kembali dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah.

"Gildarts. Bertahanlah!" Natsu mengguncang tubuh Gildarts.

"Al.. va.." kata Gildarts terputus-putus. Luka ditubuhnya benar-benar serius.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Alva?" tanya Erza. Ia yakin itu sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Kita harus membawanya ke pusat medis." Ujar Gray yang kini mulai memapah tubuh Gildarts bersama Natsu.

"Alvarez.." Gildarts kembali berbicara dengan susah payah.

"Alvarez?"

Natsu, Gray dan Erza, saling menatap satu sama lain, tak mengerti dengan apa yang ingin Gildarts katakan.

"Gildarts. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

Belum sempat Gildarts menjawab pertanyaan Natsu, dirinya kini tak sadarkan diri. Sial, itu memang luka yang sangat mengerikan. Jika orang itu bukan Gildarts mungkin saja orang itu sudah mati.

Dengan cepat, mereka bertiga membawa Gildarts ke pusat medis. Sesampainya disana Porlyusica langsung menanganinya, tetapi ia masih belum sadar juga. Hal itu membuat Natsu, Gray dan Erza semakin khawatir. Saat itu juga, Natsu mempercepat jadwal rapatnya dengan anggota Fiore Federation yang lain.

Butuh waktu dua jam, hingga perwakilan dari setiap klan datang. Dragneel, Heartfilia, Redfox, Nirvit, Zarfhill, dan Stoneham. Semua anggota federasi telah tiba di tempat pertemuan. Keadaaan disana saat ini sangat meneganggkan. Semuanya bertanya-tanya mengapa Natsu mengumpulan mereka secara mendadak seperti ini. Lucy yang ikut hadir bersama ayahnya pun merasa sedikit takut melihat Natsu yang terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Bisakah kau memulainya, nak?" tanya Faust, pemimpin klan Zarfhill.

Natsu mengangguk. "Alvarez."

Semua orang kini menatap Natsu.

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar kata itu?" tanya Natsu kali ini.

Semua orang saling menatap, tak ada yang pernah mendengar kata 'Alvarez' sebelumnya. Apakah itu sebuah klan? Atau nama sebuah persekutuan?

"!" semua orang kini menatap Lucy yang terlihat seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

Namun raut wajah Lucy terlihat sangat terkejut, matanya melebar dan ia terlihat ketakutan.

"Lucy?" Jude memegang bahunya.

"Alvarez.. Spriggan 12.. aku pernah mendengarnya." Ujar Lucy.

"Apa?"

"Benarkah?"

"Beritahu kami, nak!"

Ujar Metalicana yang benar-benar penasaran dengan raut ketakutan di wajah Lucy. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, saat ini mendadak Jude juga teringat akan sesuatu tentang kata 'Alvarez' itu.

"Heartfilia sudah menyelidiki banyak tempat yang ada di luar Fiore. Tidak hanya di seluruh Ishgar tetapi juga di benua lain. Aku pernah membaca hasil penyelidikan itu di buku. Alvarez adalah sebuah kerajaan damai yang dipimpin oleh seorang kaisar."

Kalimat Lucy menggantung membuat semua orang semakin penasaran.

"Luce, ceritakan lebih detail lagi." pinta Natsu.

Lucy kembali mengangguk.

"Sangat banyak desas-desus yang beredar. Tapi buku itu mengatakan bahwa sang Kaisar memiliki dua belas kaki tangan yang mengkomandoi langsung ribuan orang sebagai pasukannya. Mereka dan pasukannya menjalani pelatihan yang sangat keras sepanjang tahun dan memiliki kekuatan tempur yang luar biasa. Dan dua belas orang itu dijuluki sebagai Spriggan 12." Lucy mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Mendengar penjelasan Lucy saja sudah membuat mereka bergidik ngeri. Apakah semua yang tertulis dibuku itu benar?

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami dan menanyakan soal Alvarez?" kali ini pemimpin klan Stoneham, Dergus angkat bicara.

"Kami tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi mata-mata kami yang kembali dalam keadaan setengah sekarat dengan jelas mengatakan 'Alvarez' sesaat sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri." Gray yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

 **Brakk!**

Pintu dibuka dengan paksa oleh seseorang dari luar. Semua orang menoleh. Itu adalah.. Lyon. Nafasnya tersenal-sengal, sepertinya ia baru saja berlari untuk tiba disini.

"Ini gawat!" serunya.

"Ada apa, Lyon?" tanya Gray.

"Gildarts baru sadarkan diri, dan ia mengatakan bahwa puluhan armada dari kerajaan Alvarez tengah berlayar menuju kemari!"

Bagai mendengar suara meriam ditengah hutan yang sepi, semua orang kini terkejut dan mematung tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Apakah semua ini berarti perang?

"Apa kau tidak salah dengar?"

"Aku tidak mungkin salah dengar. Semua yang ada disana mengetahui hal ini. Lebih dari itu, menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan, setiap satu armada mengangkut lebih dari 1000 orang lengkap dengan persenjataannya. Jumlah mereka lebih dari 150.000 tentara."

Perkataan Lyon semakin membuat semua orang merasa seperti baru saja terkena serangan jantung. 150.000 orang? Federasi mereka bahkan tidak memiliki pasukan sebanyak itu.

"Itu benar. Gildarts berhasil mendapatkan informasi itu. Dan saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang.. ia diserang agar informasi tersebut tidak sampai pada kita. Tapi dengan tekadnya.. Gildrats berhasil kembali. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghargai perjuangannya." Kata Igneel yang entah sejak kapan telah memasuki ruangan itu.

Keheningan yang menegangkan. Semuanya tak tau apa yang harus mereka katakan dan mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Sepertinya satu-satunya cara hanyalah menyatukan semua klan yang ada di Fiore untuk melawan mereka." Ujar Gajeel memecah keheningan.

"Itu mustahil. Kita tidak bisa menyatukan mereka begitu saja sementara puluhan armada itu akan tiba dalam waktu dua setengah hari lagi." Lyon merasa pesimis.

"Jika kita berusaha pasti akan ada jalan. Erza, Gray. Aku ingin kalian memberitahu semua pemimpin klan yang ada di Fiore untuk menuju kemari." Titah Igneel.

Erza dan Gray mengangguk. Natsu tersenyum, sekali lagi.. jika ada Igneel disampingnya ia merasa tenang. Igneel akan selalu membantunya setiap kali ia mengalami kendala.

.

Setelah berjam-jam menunggu, entah dengan cara apa akhirnya Erza dan Gray berhasil mengumpulkan semua pemipin klan yang ada di Fiore. 43 pemimpin klan bersama dengan pengawal mereka pun tiba diruang pertemuan.

"Untuk apa kalian mengumpulkan kami? Kalian tidak sedang mencoba untuk menjebak kami bukan?" ujar Sting sarkastik sebagai kalimat pembuka.

Natsu menatapnya tajam, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Puluha armada dari kerajaan Alvarez akan menginvasi Fiore dalam waktu dua setengah hari."

Perkataan Natsu yang tanpa basa-basi itu juga menimbulkan reaksi yang sama seperti mereka saat Lyon mengatakan hal tersebut tadi.

"Alvarez katamu? Spriggan 12!" seru Rogue. Rupanya Rogue juga mengetahui tentang kerajaan Alvarez.

Natsu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Jumlah mereka diperkirakan lebih dari 150.000 orang." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi maksudmu mengumpulkan kami disini adalah untuk melawan mereka bersama-sama, begitu?" tanya salah seorang pemimpin klan kecil.

"Ya." jawab Natsu tegas.

"Jangan bercanda! Dengan jumlah pasukan sebanyak itu bahkan setelah kita semua bergabung pun kita masih tetap kalah jumlah!"

"Itu benar! Fiore sudah berakhir!"

"Semuanya! Ayo kita lari!"

"Ya. Ayo kita lari ke tempat yang aman!"

"Tidak akan ada lagi tempat yang aman!" Suara Natsu meninggi membuat orang-orang itu terdiam.

"Aku mohon. Pinjamkan kekuatan kalian! Apa kalian hanya akan diam saja melihat sejarah Fiore dihancurkan begitu saja?! Jika kita semua bersatu maka aku yakin kita akan bisa mengalahkan mereka!"

"Huh, kau masih belum mengerti juga ya? Kami klan kecil tidak akan sudi bergabung dengan kalian para klan besar. Di masa lalu kalian telah menjajah kami dan menyebabkan begitu banyak penderitaan. Kami tidak akan menolong kalian!" ucap salah seorang pemipin klan kecil. Klan kecil yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian yang tidak mengerti!" Natsu menggertak lagi. Gray memegang bahunya, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk tetap tenang.

Igneel hanya menatap Natsu, ia ingin melihat apa yang akan Natsu lakukan saat ini. Natsu terlihat lebih tenang, terlihat ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Tanah ini.. Fiore.. adalah tempat kita semua dilahirkan. Kita menjalani hidup kita dan merasakan semua penderitaan dan kebahagiaan itu diatas tanah ini. Kita bertempat tinggal diatasnya, bertahan hidup karena hasil buminya yang begitu banyak. Apakah kalian tidak merasakan apapun saat ini?"

"Saat ini musuh telah mengancam kita dari lautan. Jika kita tidak berjuang dan menghadapi mereka.. maka teman-teman, keluarga, dan orang-orang yang kita cintai.. semuanya akan mati!"

"Bukankah kita masih ingin mencari kebahagiaan? Bukankah kita masih ingin hidup bersama dengan orang-orang yang berharga bagi kita?"

Semua orang terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Natsu. Semua yang dia katakan benar. Mereka semua memiliki keluarga, teman-teman dan orang yang mereka cintai. Sudah seharusnya mereka berjuang untuk melindungi semua itu. Tapi mereka terlalu egois, mereka tidak memikirkan bahwa keegoisan itu malah akan menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri.

"Jika kalian masih keberatan bergabung dengan kami.. maka setelah perang besar ini berkahir, aku tidak akan keberatan jika kalian ingin melakukan apapun padaku. Kalian bisa membunuhku atau apapun itu."

"Jika semua ini bisa membuat kita semua bersatu maka nyawaku ini tidak ada artinya. Aku mohon.. gabungkan kekuatan, dan hadapi musuh kita bersama-sama."

Semua orang termangu menatap kesungguhan Natsu. Ia adalah seorang pemipin klan besar dan juga seorang pemimpin federasi. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mementingkan harga dirinya dan memohon kepada semua orang bahkan dengan nyawa sebagai jaminannya.

"Natsu-san.." Sting tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Jujur saja, dendamnya pada Natsu karena telah menusuknya saat perang hari itu masih ada didalam hatinya. Tapi entah mengapa melihat kesungguhan yang ada pada Natsu membuat semua rasa dendam itu menghilag dari benaknya. Sting menunduk, sekarang ia merasa hina. Ia pernah memanfaatkan sekutunya, dan melakukan banyak kejahatan dimasa lalu. Ia selalu mengaku bahwa dirinya kuat, tetapi pada kenyataannya tidak. Natsu lebih kuat darinya, dari luar dan juga dari dalam hatinya.

Bisakah ia menjadi orang seperti Natsu? Keyakinan dan tekadnya itu tak hanya membuat Sting merasa sangat iri, semua itu juga membuatnya ingin menjadi sekutunya.

"Eucliffe.. akan bergabung dengan kalian." Itulah yang Sting katakan, sebagai pemimpin dari Eucliffe saat ini. Perkataannya adalah mutlak. Tidak ada satupun orang di klannya yang bisa menentangnya.

Perkataan Sting sukses membuat Natsu dan yang lainnya tersenyum senang. Natsu lalu menatap klan yang lain lagi.

"Cheney adalah sekutu Eucliffe, dan sekutu Eucliffe adalah sekutu Cheney." Ujar Rogue tersenyum, pertanda ia bersedia bergabung dengan mereka.

Senyuman diwajah Natsu bertambah lebar. Kelima klan besar telah bersatu. Tidak ada yang lebih menggembirakan daripada itu. Meski begitu dukungan dari klan-klan kecil juga sangat mereka butuhkan.

"Kau benar. Tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari teman-teman kita. Jumlah kami mungkin hanya sedikit, tapi aku harap kami bisa membantu kalian."

"Klan kami juga akan ikut. Kami akan mengangkat pedang untuk tanah ini dan untuk masa depan yang cerah."

Dengan itupun, semua pemimpin klan akhirnya bersedia bergabung dengan mereka.

Ini keajaiban. Seluruh klan di Fiore telah bersatu. Rupanya tinggal selangkah.. tinggal selangkah lagi mereka akan bisa mencapai perdamaian.

Igneel tersenyum bangga. Natsu adalah satu-satunya anaknya yang masih bersamanya, ia bersyukur Natsu bisa tumbuh dewasa dan tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Namun ini bukan saatnya untuk itu. Mereka harus menyusun strategi malam ini juga.

"Pertama, aku ingin setiap klan menyiapkan 50 orang prajurit untuk mengevakuasi seluruh penduduk biasa." kata Natsu.

"Karena kita telah bersatu jadi aku akan memberitahu rahasia klan Eucliffe sekarang." Ujar Sting tersneyum penuh arti.

Semua orang menatappnya penuh tanda tanya. Rahasia apa yang ingin ia bocorkan?

"Kami memiliki ruang bawah tanah yang besarnya 10 kali lebih besar daripada kota Croccus tempat kami tinggal. Kita akan mengevakuasi semua penduduk biasa ke tempat itu. Selain itu musuh datang dari lautan bukan? Benteng klan kami adalah yang paling jauh dari lautan."

Natsu mengangguk mantab. Itu adalah solusi yang paling tepat, sekaligus tempat yang paling aman untuk mengevakuasi semua penduduk.

"Berikutnya adalah menyusun strategi. Ada yang memiliki masukan?" tanya Natsu.

"Heartfilia akan menggunakan pasukan pemanah rahasia yang dipimpin oleh Sagittarius sebagai serangan pertama saat musuh telah terlihat. Aku yakin itu akan membuat pikiran musuh kacau dan mereka akan menjadi panik." Jude angkat bicara.

Natsu menyetujuinya.

"Untuk kali ini, Dragneel juga akan menggunakan pasukan hewan buas bersayap untuk mendatangi dan menghancurkan kapal mereka sebisa mungkin sebelum mereka mendarat." Igneel juga memberi masukan.

"Ayah.." Natsu tersenyum. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

"Kita juga akan menggunakan formasi yang telah kita bentuk dalam rapat federasi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Klan Eucliffe dan Ceney akan membantu di garis tengah dan sisanya membantu di garis belakang." Lanjut Natsu.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan menyebut strategi ini dengan nama _"Last Bloodbath"_. Aku bersumpah, setelah ini tidak akan lagi pertumpahan darah, tidak akan ada lagi peperangan. Yang ada hanyalah tawa dan kebahagiaan, aku janji. Semuanya.. kuatkan diri kalian, untuk melindungi tanah ini. Dengan ini rapat kita selesai. Kembalilah ke klan kalian masing-masing dan siapkan pasukan."

"Baik!"

Rapat itu berakhir. Semua pemimpin klan beserta pengawalnya telah kembali ke klan masing-masing untuk menyiapkan pasukan mereka. Mereka akan melawan musuh mereka dengan sekuat tenaga.

Semua orang telah meninggalkan ruang pertemuan. Hanya tinggal Natsu dan Lucy yang masih ada disana karena Jude berkata ia akan segera kembali ke Dragneel nanti.

Sejak tadi Lucy hanya terdiam, ia melamun dan wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Natsu tau apa yang ada dipikiran Lucy. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Lucy dengan lembut dan mencoba membuatnya lebih tenang.

Namun raut wajah Lucy masih terlihat sama. Dari genggaman itu Natsu bisa merasakan tangan Lucy terasa begitu dingin, jelas sekali bahwa Lucy merasa ketakutan dan sangat gugup akan perang ini. Ya, perang seperti ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja, Luce. Aku ada bersamamu.." ujar Natsu yang kini mengusap punggung tangan Lucy menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak.. bukan itu..

"Sekarang aku ingat.." gumam Lucy pelan.

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya. Apa yang Lucy ingat?

"Natsu.. buku itu memang tidak menyebutkan nama belakang dari Kaisar Alvarez. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa Luce?"

"Tidak salah lagi.. nama dari Kaisar Alvarez yang disebutkan dalam buku itu adalah.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Zeref.."

 **Deg..**

Bagai dihantam sebuah palu besar tepat di jantungnya. Natsu kini merasa sulit bernafas. Lucy baru saja mengatakan bahwa nama dari Kaisar Alvarez adalah Zeref. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?

"Luce.. apa ini sungguhan?" tanya Natsu masih tak percaya setelah mendengar nama itu.

"Ya. Aku yakin sekali. Tapi Natsu.. bukan berarti bahwa Zeref dalam buku itu adalah kakakmu. Mungkin saja itu orang lain."

Tetap saja, namanya adalah Zeref. Semua itu sudah sangat jelas. Sepintas, semua yang ada didalam benak Natsu selama ini terkuak. Mengapa Zeref tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak? Mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menemukannya? Semua itu karena Zeref pergi ke negeri yang sangat jauh dan menjadi raja. Lalu apa tujuannya menyerang Fiore yang merupakan tanah kelahirannya.. dan tempat orang-orang yang selalu menunggunya ini? Tidak bisa dipercaya!

Natsu sangat frustasi saat ini.

"Natsu.. boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

Natsu yang merasa kepalanya berdenyut dengan sangat keras itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"..."

"..."

 **Greb..**

"Jika benar dia adalah kakakmu... apakah kau tetap akan berperang dengannya?" tanya Lucy sesaat setelah dirinya memeluk Natsu dengan erat.

Ia tidak mau Natsu menjadi goyah karena hal ini. Bagaimana jika Natsu berubah pikirian dan membiarkan Fiore dihancurkan begitu saja? Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Natsu melepas pelukan Lucy, kemudian menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, menunjukkan bahwa tekadnya untuk melindungi semua orang di Fiore tidak akan pernah goyah.

"Dia memang kakakku, tapi dia sudah mengkhianati kami. Aku tidak akan goyah. Jika dengan membunuhnya kita akan bisa menuju perdamaian, dan jika darahnya akan menjadi darah terakhir yang tumpah di Fiore.. maka membunuhnya bukanlah hal yang sulit untukku, Luce."

.

.

.

.

"Ini akan menjadi.. pertumpahan darah terakhir."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue in Chapter 12 - Not You  
**

* * *

Huaaaahaaa maaf karna kali ini updatenya telatt! (nanges)

Tapi akhirnya aku bisa nulis pembahasan lebih tentang Zeref, xixixi. Sebenernya semua itu emang udah direncanain bakal dibahas di chapter-chapter terakhir sih.

Entah ini bener atau Cuma perasaan author, tapi author rasa chapter ini alurnya sedikit kecepetan. Maaf ya minna :3  
Dan maaf untuk penyerangan Alvarez yang agak mirip sama cerita aslinya *bow  
tapi tenang aja kok, author bakal buat peperangannya sesuai dengan isi kepala author sendiri. Author harap kalian puas dengan ceritanya. 

Dan sebagai ganti keterlambatan author kali, silahkan baca ff NaLu oneshoot yang baru aku publish tadi  
 **"Handsome Boy & Stubborn Girl"**

Semoga kalian suka yaaaa! 


	12. Not You

**BALESAN REVIEW...**

* * *

 **Nashi Dragneel12:** Huaah gak nyangka fic ini ditunggu-tunggu Makasih ya Nashi-san. Dan gak udah khawatir kalo aku tiba-tiba gak lanjut, chapter terakhir udah siap publish kok, silahkan ditunggu :D

 **Hannah:** Arigatou hannah-san, silahkan dinikmati dua chapter terakhir :D

 **Dragneel77:** Bonus ch ya? Nanti aku pikirin, kalo emang memungkinkan pasti bakal ada sequel :D

 **Hikari-chan Dattebayo:** Huaah makasih ya dan selamat membaca. Chap depan udah end lho :D

 **Fic of Delusion:** hmmm... gak ada sihir ya? etto.. mungkin mereka bakal ngelawan Alvarez pake alley-loop, hook shoot, atau stealth all-court man to man defense. Hahah emag basket? :v Kita liat aja apa yang bakal terjadi nanti. Tetep baca sampe ending ya kak, makasih atas reviewnya! *bow

 **Guest:** Yosh, udah lanjut nih. Thanks for review :D

 **Guest:** Makasih :D author senang kalo ada yang suka sama jalan ceritanya

 **Guest:** Hmm.. buat lagi ya? Nanti aku pikirkan. Makasih atas reviewnya :D

 **Nalu:** Makasih udah nunggu, ini dia chap 12..

 **Hikanee:** Di chapter ini semua rasa penasaran itu bakal terjawab. Selamat membaca ya

 **Abizar780:** Jawabannya enggak, cukup 12 spriggan aja. Thanks for review, ini dia chap 12. Baca terus ampe akhir ya!

 **Fanne:** Arigatou gozaimasu! Terus baca sampe akhir ya!

 **Reader:** Natsu vs Zeref ya? author gak yakin bakal seru atau nggak, intinya selamat membaca..

 **Nn:** Yosh, ini dia chapter 12, selamat membaca! Tapi author gak yakin bakal keren atau engga :D

 **Cherry chan:** etto.. gomen, bingung mau bales apa nih :"v

 **Niname:** Makasih banyak, author bakal berusaha buat nambahin adegan nalunya :D

.

.

.

 **ATTENTION!**

Chapter ini agak sedikit rumit. Kadang setingya tiba-tiba ganti dari satu pertarungan ke pertarungan yang lain. Karena itu kalian bacanya pelan-pelan aja karena takutnya kalian gak paham sama apa tulisanku. Buat kalian yang lagi ngatuk pas baca sebaiknya cuci muka dulu biar fokus *plakk*  
Aku gak pandai bikin switching setting tempat yang tiba-tiba kayak di chapter ini tapi masih dipaksain, makanya jadinya malah amburadul dan membingungkan.  
Okeh intinya disini kalian harus fokus ya!

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 12: Not You**

* * *

Waktunya telah tiba. Hari dimana pasukan dari kerajaan Alvarez diperkirakan akan mendarat di kepulauan Fiore telah tiba. Selesai dengan persiapan, seluruh pasukan kini berbondong-bondong bersiap di posisi mereka.

Pada perang kali ini, Natsu adalah kapten dari seluruh pasukan. Resimen utama terbagi menjadi lima bagian. Resimen pertama adalah Dragneel yang dipimpin langsung oleh Gray. Resimen kedua adalah Redfox yang dipimpin oleh Gajeel. Resimen ketiga adalah Heartfilia, dipimpin oleh Hughes. Resimen keempat, Eucliffe, dipimpin oleh Sting. Dan resimen terakhir adalah Cheney yang dipimpin oleh Rogue. Setiap resimen terdiri dari beberapa divisi lagi.

Resimen pertama diturunkan langsung ke pesisir pantai untuk menghadapi pasukan Alvarez begitu mereka mendarat. Resimen kedua dan ketiga berada didalam hutan yang berjarak beberapa kilometer dari pantai. Sementara resimen keempat dan kelima berada di garis tengah. Sisanya adalah resimen tambahan yang merupakan kumpulan klan-klan kecil di Fiore. Mereka diposisikan disekitar tempat penduduk dievakuasi. Tugas mereka adalah menghalau musuh agar tidak masuk kesana. Jangan lupakan unit medis yang telah disisipkan kedalam setiap resimen.

"Kapten. Unit komando baru saja menginformasikan bahwa musuh telah terlihat dari jarak 10 km dari pesisir pantai." Freed dari bagian komunikasi melaporkan situasi pada Natsu.

Natsu mengangguk. Segera, ia memerintahkan kepada seluruh pasukannya untuk bersiap.

 _Last Bloodbath._ Inti dari strategi itu adalah membuat musuh kebingungan. Karena itu mereka harus tenang. Tenang atau mereka sendiri yang akan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau.

Matahari yang mulai terbenam ditelan lautan, menjai awal dimulainya perang terbesar sepanjang sejarah Fiore itu.

"Natsu, Mereka datang!" seru Gray.

"Dengan ini, kita mulai operasi _Last Bloodbath!_ Divisi Sagittarius, bergerak!" teriak Natsu sebagai komando pertamanya.

Dari atas tebing didekat pantai itu, Sagittarius mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama setelah komando dari Natsu, terlihatlah ribuan anak panah melesat dari atas tebing-tebing di pantai tersebut. Ribuan anak panah itu terus melesat tanpa henti menghujani kapal-kapal pasukan kerajaan Alvarez.

Orang-orang yang ada di kapal tersebut panik. Ribuan anak panah itu bisa menghancurkan kapal mereka. Belum lagi ratusan pasukan mereka juga ada yang telah terkapar tak berdaya karena tertusuk puluhan panah di tubuh mereka.

Panah tersebut berhenti melesat, pertanda rencana pertama telah sukses.

Dari armada terbesar yang ada dibagian paling belakang dari kumpulan kapal perag tersebut, sang Kaisar mendecih pelan, kesal.

"Jadi Gildarts berhasil kembali ke Dragneel dengan selamat?! Tapi sejak kapan Dragneel memiliki pasukan pemanah seperti itu?"

Ia tak menyangka Gildarts yang telah dikepung oleh belasan orang dari Alvarez sebelum kembali ke Dragneel itu masih bisa kembali dengan selamat dan menyampaikan informasi penyerangan tersebut.

"Zeref-sama. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya salah seorang dari Spriggan 12 berambut keabuan. Ia tetap terlihat tenang dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Tenang saja, kita masih bisa mendarat." Zeref tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Invel, perintahkan seluruh pasukan Spriggan 12 untuk mendarat. Kita akan langsung menyerang mereka." Titahnya.

Pria bernama Invel tersebut mengangguk kemudian bergegas melaksanakan tugasnya, memberikan sinyal untuk mendarat kepada seluruh pasukan.

Dari kejauhan Natsu dapat melihat pergerakan dari musuh. Mereka telah bersiap untuk mendarat.

"Kita mulai rencana kedua. Elflman!"

Itu adalah komando kedua dari Natsu. Tak butuh lama, dari dalam hutan terbanglah ratusan ekor naga dan hewan buas bersayap lainnya yang terbang menuju kapal musuh. Ratusan binatang buas bersayap itu adalah pasukan khusus yang secara diam-diam dilatih oleh Elfman selama ini. Tugas mereka adalah menghancurkan kapal musuh. Selain menenggelamkan mereka, hal itu juga membuat anggota pasukan yang selamat tidak dapat mundur.

Namun mereka lebih kuat dari yang diperkirakan. Dari sekian ratus ribu pasukan Alvarez yang ada, pasukan Fiore hanya bisa melumpuhkan beberapa ribu diantara mereka dengan kedua serangan tersebut.

Saat ini mereka benar-benar bisa melihatnya. Kurang lebih 175.000 pasukan kerajaan Alvarez telah mendarat di tanah Fiore. Sesuai dengan informasi yang mereka dapatkan dari Gildrats, tentunya mereka adalah pasukan-pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Spriggan 12. Invel, Irene Belserion, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Jacob Lessio, Bradman, August, Ajeel Ramal, God Selena, Neinhart, Wahl Icht. Dan yang paling membuat Natsu penasaran adalah.. Larcade Dragneel. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki nama Dragneel?

"Lambang itu.. mereka dari klan Dragneel." Ujar salah satu dari Spriggan 12 yang berambut hijau, Brandish.

"Itu adalah klan tempat Yang Mulia dilahirkan." Sambung Invel.

"Khu khu khu, lucu sekali. Apa mereka pikir satu klan saja bisa mengalahkan Alvarez? Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri." Spriggan berambut scarlet, Irene tertawa sarkastik.

"Biarkan saja Irene. Anggap saja ini sambutan selamat datang untuk kita." sahut August.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan. Setelah bermain-main dengan klan mereka, kita akan menghabisi seluruh klan di Fiore." Kini giliran sang dewi peperangan yang bersuara, Dimaria.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak berniat untuk bermain-main dengan mereka. Irene squad akan langsung menyerang klan manapun yang berada disebelah selatan! Bergerak!" teriak Irene.

Dengan itu, seluruh bagian dari Irene squad pun berbondong-bondong menuju kearah selatan untuk menghancurkan apapun yang ada disana.

Musuh telah bergerak, ini saatnya bagi mereka untuk bergerak juga.

"Erza, kejar dia!"

Erza mengangguk saat Natsu memberinya perintah. Bergegas, ia dan pasukannya mengejar Irene squad yang telah berada jauh didepan mereka.

"Jika kau sampai kalah aku akan memukulmu, Erza!" teriak Natsu.

Dari kejauhan Erza tersenyum, ia tau teriakan itu adalah sebuah dukungan dari Natsu. Ia akan menang, ia akan tetap hidup untuk melihat perdamaian bersama teman-temannya. Lebih dari itu, pemimpin dari squad yang sedang ia kejar ini adalah..

"Natsu. Mereka berpencar lagi menuju arah utara. Kali ini lebih dari dua squad. Biarkan aku yang mengejarnya!" kata Gray.

"Tidak. Kau adalah komandan resimen utama. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pantai ini!" Natsu tidak mengindahkan perkataan Gray.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengejar mereka." Ujar Igneel yang kemudian langsung berlari bersama pasukannya dan mengejar musuh kearah utara. August, Wahl, dan Neinhart squad.

"Ayah!"

"Laxus, Jellal. Ikut aku." Kata Igneel. Ya, ia tidak bisa menghadapi tiga squad itu sendirian.

Masih ada delapan squad lagi yang berada disana.

"Semuanya, serang!"

"Oooooooo!"

Dengan itu pertempuran pun terjadi ditepi pantai itu. Pertempuran antara 15.000 pasukan klan Dragneel dan 115.000 pasukan dari kerajaan Alvarez.

Spriggan 12 dan prajuritnya kebingungan. Apa Dragneel benar-benar serius untuk menghadapi mereka hanya dengan jumlah yang sedikit itu? Mereka bodoh, atau gila?!

Tak lama setelah bergemanya teriakan dan benturan pedang dari kedua kubu itu Natsu menembakkan sebuah bom asap berwarna merah ke udara. Itu adalah sebuah sinyal, pertanda bahwa rencana ketiga mereka akan dimulai.

Beberapa detik setelah terlihatnya sinyal merah itu, pasukan Redfox dan Heartfilia yang bersembunyi didalam hutan muncul, berlari ke pesisir pantai dan membantu klan Dragneel. Pasukan Fiore bertambah menjadi 60.000 orang.

Spriggan 12 dan prajuritnya kebingungan. Apakah mereka bersekutu?! Bukankah klan di Fiore tidak pernah berdamai sejak dulu. Apa-apaan ini?

Natsu dan Gray bersama-sama menghabisi musuh. Menebaskan pedang disana-sini dan sebisa mungkin mencegah mereka untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Namun Natsu terlalu fokus, ia tidak menyadari seseorang mengincarnya dari arah lain. Orang itu menangkat pedangnya, dan bersiap menebas Natsu kapan saja.

 **Tiiiigg!**

Natsu baru menyadarinya saat mendengar suara pedang yang berdengung keras didekatnya. Orang itu gagal menyerang Natsu, karena pedangnya lebih dulu ditahan oleh Lucy. Lucy terus menahan pedang orang tersebut, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorongnya, mengayunkan pedangnya dan mengalahkan orang tersebut dengan sekali tebasan.

Natsu terkagum.

"Kau menyelamatkanku, Luce." Ujarnya.

"Ini adalah saatnya bagiku untuk melindungimu. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk melamun, Natsu." balas Lucy sambil tersenyum, kemudian kembali meghadapi musuh mereka.

Natsu balas tersenyum, sesaat kemudian juga kembali fokus pada musuh. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa fokus. Itu karena ada orang yang sedang ia cari-cari sejak tadi.

Zeref.. dimana dia?

"Natsu. Dia tidak ada disini. Aku yakin dia berada didalam kapal paling besar." kata Gray ditengah-tengah kesibukannya menghadapi musuh.

"Aku akan menghadapinya!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Natsu berniat meninggalkan pasukan dan menghadapi Zeref seorang diri.

Namun belum sempat Natsu melangkahkan kakinya, Lucy telah menahannya.

 **Cring**

Gelang pemberian Natsu yang Lucy pakai berbunyi saat ia menggenggam tangan Natsu.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu." Katanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Natsu terpaku menatapnya, didetik berikutnya ia berkata tidak. "Ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Dia bukan lawan yang mudah untuk dikalahkan."

"Karena itu bawa aku bersamamu."

"Sudah kubilang tidak!"

Lucy tersentak. Natsu tidak pernah mengeraskan suaranya saat berbicara padanya sebelumnya. Jika sudah seperti itu, maka artinya Natsu sedang benar-benar serius.

"Lucy kau harus percaya padanya. Biarkan dia pergi."

 **Zzttt! Tingg! tingg! Crackk! Bett!**

Mereka bertiga tak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan baik, dikarenakan kini musuh terus menyerang mereka tanpa henti.

"Gh! Natsu. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau pergi, tapi siapa yang akan menjadi kapten semua pasukan?!" tanya Gray.

"Kau yang akan menjadi kaptennya. Aku akan pergi, kuserahkan yang disini pada kalian!" teriak Natsu sambil berlari menerobos pasukan kerajaan Alvarez menuju kapal tempat Zeref berada.

"Natsu, hiduplah demi aku juga!" teriak Lucy dari kejauhan membuat Natsu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Lucy. Natsu mengingat kalimat itu..

" _Nii-sama, hiduplah demi aku juga!"_

Natsu tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi ia bisa mendengar suara Wendy menggema dikepalanya. Itu adalah kata-kata yang Wendy katakan padanya sebelum dia bergabung dalam peperangan melawan Redfox malam itu. Natsu tersenyum. Tentu saja, ia akan terus hidup demi seseorang yang berharga baginya.

"Ibu.. Wendy.. jadilah kekuatanku." Gumamnya pelan sesaat setelah berhasil menerobos pasukan kerajaan Alvarez dengan beberapa luka sayatan ditubuhnya.

"Brandish, dia menuju kapal Yang Mulia!" Teriak Invel.

Mengerti maksud Invel, Brandish pun berlari mengejar Natsu seorang diri. "Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Loke, aku mohon padamu." Kata Lucy yang kini menatap seorang pria berambut cokelat yang merupakan komandan dari salah satu divisi yang ada didalam resimen ketiga.

Pria bernama asli Leo Heartfilia itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia tau Lucy bermaksud ingin melindungi Natsu. Detik berikutnya, Leo dan juga anggota divisinya termasuk Lucy pun menghadang Brandish dan membuatnya tidak bisa mengejar Natsu.

"Beraninya kalian menghentikanku! Habisi mereka!" titah Brandish pada pasukannya. Mereka semua langsung menuju ke tempat Brandish. Pertempuran antara divisi Loke dan Brandish squad pun terjadi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tujuh Spriggan yang masih tersisa juga memerintahkan squadnya untuk berpencar seperti yang dilakukan Irene dan ketiga Spriggan lainnya.

Dragneel melawan Invel squad di pesisir pantai.

Heartfilia melawan Dimaria dan Jacob squad.

Divisi Metalicana melawan God Selena squad.

Dan divisi Gajeel melawan Bradman Squad.

Ketiga pertempuran itu terjadi di dalam hutan. Namun pasukan Fiore tidak memiliki cukup pasukan untuk menahan Larcade dan Ajeel squad. Kedua squad itu berhasil lolos dan semakin memasuki tanah Fiore untuk menghancurkan semua yang ada.

Setelah berada di jarak 50 km dari tepi pantai, bertemulah kedua squad tersebut dengan pasukan cahaya dan bayangan, Eucliffe dan Cheney.

"Larcade. Aku yang akan menghadapi mereka!" seru Ajeel.

Larcade mengangguk, ia dan squadnya kembali berlari menuju arah yang lain.

"Rogue. Aku serahkan yang disini padamu!" ujar Sting. Eucliffe pun mengejar Larcade Squad.

Ini adalah pertempuran dengan skala terbesar yang pernah terjadi di Fiore. Pertempuran yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, pertempuran yang akan menentukan masa depan seluruh penduduk Fiore. Mereka tidak boleh kalah dari Alvarez. Tidak saat akhirnya mereka bersatu setelah sekian lama.

Sementara itu kini Natsu berdiri ditepi pantai, masih memikirkan cara untuk sampai ke kapal terbesar tempat Zeref berada. Disana memang ada banyak kapal, tapi mustahil melopat dari satu kapal ke kapal yang lain untuk sampai ke kapal itu. Haruskan ia berenang kesana?

 **Wughh wughh**

Natsu mendongak saat suara kepakan sayap naga terdengar diatasnya. Naga itu dinaiki oleh seorang pria. Pria itu adalah...

"Elfman!" seru Natsu senang. Ia tertolong.

"Naiklah. Akan kubawa kau ke kapal itu!" Elfman mendaratkan naganya. Dengan itu Elfman pun berhasil membawa Natsu menuju kapal itu.

"Pergilah dan bantu yang lain. Aku akan menghadapinya." Ujar Natsu pelan. Elfman pun mengangguk dan pergi.

Langkah Natsu terhenti saat melihat lima orang prajurit yang berjaga disana menghadangnya. Hal itu membuat Natsu semakin kesal.

"Jangan halangi aku!" Natsu menarik pedangnya, dan bertarung melawan lima orang itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, Natsu berhasil mengalahkan lima orang itu dengan mudah dan membuat mereka terkapar tak berdaya.

"Brengsek, tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati Yang Mulia." Salah seorang dari kelima prajurit yang sudah terluka itu mencoba untuk berdiri dan melawan Natsu.

"Sudah cukup. Biarkan aku yang menghadapinya." Suara seseorang membuat mereka semua menoleh kearah yang sama.

"Yang Mulia.."

Ya, orang itu adalah Zeref.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya? Natsu.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum yang Natsu sendiri tidak tau apakah itu sebuah senyuman atau seringaian.

"Adik kecilku yang sangat kusayangi sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" lanjutnya.

Kelima prajurit yang terluka itu tercengang. Orang berambut merah muda itu adalah adik dari Raja mereka? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Aku kesini bukan untuk melakukan reuni denganmu." Balas Natsu ketus.

Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Ternyata benar Kaisar itu adalah Zeref, kakaknya. Ia tidak habis pikir, untuk apa ia menyerang tanah kelahirannya sendiri? Dan yang paling menjadi tanda tanya besar dikepalanya adalah bagaimana Zeref bisa menjadi Raja di kerajaan itu?

"Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?!"

"Apa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu?"

Natsu mengeluarkan pedangnya, begitu pula Zeref. Pertarungan diantara keduanya pun berlangsung sengit. Jujur, ini adalah pertarungan yang cukup sulit bagi Natsu. Zeref adalah orang yang jenius dan memiliki banyak pengalaman. Sejauh ini ia bisa mengatasi semua serangan Natsu dengan mudah.

"Alvarez adalah sebuah benua tua dimana penduduknya telah berperang satu sama lain sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu, karena itulah mereka lelah dengan peperangan. Mereka pun melakukan perdamaian sejak lama. Tapi saat aku datang, ada sangat banyak masalah yang terjadi disana. Akulah orang yang telah meluruskan masalah-masalah itu."

Jelas Zeref sambil terus menghindari serangan Natsu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai serius, dangat kuat ia menghunuskan pedangnya, berniat menusuk Natsu namun gagal. Natsu menghindar dan pedangnya hanya bisa menyayat pipi Natsu.

 **Tiiiingggg! Bugh! Duaaghh!**

Mereka saling beradu pedang dan beradu pukulan.

 **Jlebb sratt sratt!**

"Arrgh!" erang Natsu kesakitan saat Zeref menusuk paha kirinya dan memberikan beberapa sayatan ditubuhnya. Natsu memegangi lukanya yang terasa sakit.

"Zeref-sama membawa pengaruh besar disana, karena itu orang-orang Alvarez mulai mempercayainya meskipun dia orang asing. Hanya dalam waktu enam bulan, kami telah sangat percaya padanya dan menjadikanya Raja. Sejak saat itu keadaan disana semakin terkendali, dan kami semakin mencintai perdamaian."

 **Set!**

Invel menghindari serangan Gray. Gray sendiri, sejak tadi ia bingung dan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Invel. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal Zeref, tapi mengetahui bagaimana cara ia mengkhianati Fiore dan menyerang mereka saat ini membuatnya benar-benar sangat kecewa.

 **Sett sett!**

Sementara itu sejak tadi Invel terus menghindari serangannya, dan Gray tidak suka dengan ini.

"Hadapi aku sialan!"

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan kedamaian. Lalu untuk apa kalian menyerang kami?!" Ujar Erza sambil memegangi luka tusukan diperutnya.

Irene terdiam, memberikan kesempatan bagi Erza untuk ' _menikmati'_ rasa sakitnya.

"Kami damai. Tapi kami tidak bahagia.." jawab Irene untuk pertanyaan Erza barusan.

Erza menatapnya bingung.

"Kekeringan, kekurangan makanan, wabah penyakit dan bencana alam. Meskipun Yang Mulia telah berhasil mengatasinya beberapa kali, tetap saja semua itu akan terjadi lagi dan lagi. Kami menderita karena itu. Dan karena itulah kami menyerang Fiore!"

 **Bettt!**

"Gaaahh!" teriak Natsu keras saat dengan tiba-tiba Zeref menyatat dadanya dengan cukup dalam.

"Aku membutuhkan tanah baru. Tanah yang subur dan jauh dari wabah penyakit. Itu semua demi memberikan kemakmuran dan kebahagiaan lebih bagi rakyatku."

Menahan rasa sakit yang ada pada tubuhnya, Natsu kini menancapkan pedangnya pada tempatnya berpijak, kemudian menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan untuk bangkit.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sial, ia sudah terluka parah, dan disisi lain ia belum bisa melukai Zeref sedikitpun.

"Apa itu.. apa itu alasanmu menyerang tanah kelahiranmu sendiri?! Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan semua ini!" Natsu naik pitam, ia pun kembali menyerang Zeref, namun lagi-lagi serangannya berhasil ditahan.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah ini tanah kelahiranku atau bukan. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah memberikan kebahagiaan untuk masa depan rakyatku yang berharga, rakyatku yang mencintai perdamaian! Tidak seperti kalian, kalian hanyalah sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh yang hanya mengetahui tentang peperangan dan pertumpahan darah! Selama kalian masih hidup, peperangan di Fiore tidak akan bisa dihentikan. Karena itu aku berniat untuk memusnahkan kalian semua agar tidak ada lagi peperangan yang terjadi!"

Zeref mengeraskan suaranya, sesuatu yang belum pernah Natsu dengar sebelumnya. Zeref yang selalu lemah lembut padanya kini terlihat seperti telah dirasuki oleh iblis.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Sekarang semuanya telah berbeda. Seluruh klan di Fiore telah bersatu, untuk melindungi tanah kelahiran mereka. Lalu kenapa kau berniat memusnahkannya?!"

Dengan sangat marah Natsu mengayunkan pedangnya, menebas bahu kanan Zeref dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia berhasil, namun sayang tebasan itu belum cukup kuat untuk membuat tangan Zeref terputus.

Zeref mengerang kesakitan, namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali tenang. Dipindahkannya pedang yang ia pegang ke tangan kirinya.

"Bersatu katamu?"

Tanya Zeref tak percaya. Namun ia mengerti. Begitu rupanya, jadi itulah alasan mengapa klan Redfox dan Heartfilia juga ikut bergabung bersama mereka dalam peperangan ini.

Ini tidak adil, mengapa semua peperangan yang terjadi selama ini seolah karena ia berada di Fiore? Mengapa perdamaian yang selama ini ia perjuangkan dan tidak bisa ia dapatkan itu malah terwujud setelah dia meninggalkan Fiore? Tidak bisa dimaafkan, benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Detik berikutnya Zeref kembali menyeringai.

"Pada akhrinya dendam diantara kalian masih tetap ada. Kalian akan kembali untuk saling membunuh setelahnya. Natsu, aku tau kau juga memiliki sisi gelap itu. Aku tau ada dendam yang tersimpan untuk klan lain yang sudah membunuh teman-temanmu. Kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Berperang dan membunuh untuk membalaskan dendammu itu!"

Keduanya kembali saling menyerang satu sama lain dengan membabibuta. Natsu berhasil memberikan banyak luka pada tubuh Zeref. Seperti yang ia duga, rasa sakit karena tebasan pada bagu kanannya itu mempengaruhi pergerakan Zeref.

"Kau benar, aku juga memiliki dendam atas kematian orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Tapi aku sama sekali tiak berniat untuk membalasnya karena aku lebih peduli pada orang-orang yang masih hidup. Dan aku yakin, Ibu dan Wendy juga tidak ingin aku termakan oleh dendam dan amarah."

Ujar Natsu sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang terluka. Mereka baru saja saling menyerang dengan begitu brutal, darah keduanya menetes ke lantai kayu pada kapal itu.

"Wendy? Siapa dia?"

Itu benar. Zeref sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang Wendy. Itu karena ia meninggalkan klan dua tahun sebelum Wendy dilahirkan.

"Dia adik kita. Tapi dia sudah meninggal." Jawab Natsu.

"..."

"..."

"Jadi benar dugaanku, kalian semua sudah melupakanku. Seorang anak lagi dilahirkan di keluarga kita untuk menggantikanku setelah aku pergi. Bukankah begitu?"

Natsu tercengang. Matanya membulat mengetahui Zeref memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Detik berikutnya Zeref kembali menyerang Natsu.

"Kau salah! Aku.. tidak, tapi semua orang di klan. Kami semua memikirkanmu! Kami tidak pernah berhenti mencarimu, dan selalu berdoa untuk keselamatanmu!"

 **Tiinggg!**

Pedang mereka saling berbenturan.

"Lalu?"

"?!"

"Lalu kau pikir dengan mengatakan semua itu akan membuatku berubah pikiran? Tidak. Aku tidak akan menghentikan semua ini sebelum aku bisa memusnahkan kalian dan mendapatkan tanah Fiore!"

Mendengarnya membuat Natsu kembali naik pitam. Ia tidak menyangka kakaknya akan berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Brengsek kau!"

Dengan amarahnya, Natsu kembali menyerang Zeref dengan sekuat tenaganya, memukul pedangnya membuat pedang itu terlepas dari tangan Zeref. Pedang itu terhempas ke udara, kemudian jatuh kedalam air laut. Zeref dalam keadaan tanpa senjata sekarang.

Zeref terlihat panik. Namun kini ia terlihat kebingungan saat Natsu menjatuhkan pedangnya sendiri. Apa Natsu bermaksud untuk menyelesaikan ini dengan tangan kosong? Belum sempat Zeref menyimpulkan apa yang akan Natsu lakukan, Natsu telah lebih dulu berlari kearahnya dan meninju rahangnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Zeref terhempas menabrak dinding kapal.

"Apa kau tau kenapa kau menderita bahkan setelah mendapatkan kedamaian ditempat lain?"

"Ghh..!"

"Itu adalah balasan, karena kau telah meninggalkan orang yang menyayangimu dan membuat kami bersedih karena kepergianmu. Kau melupakan semua kenangan berharga bersama kami dan membuat kenangan baru bersama orang-orang lain tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan bagaimana sulitnya kami untuk melupakan kenangan bergarga kami bersamamu!" ujar Natsu dengan tangannya yang masih mengepal.

"Omong kosong!"

Zeref bangkit, berniat memukul Natsu namun berhasil ditahan olehnya.

 **Buaggh!**

Natsu kembali memukul rahang Zeref. Murka, Zeref pun membalas dengan memukul Natsu tepat di perutnya, membuat sedikit darah keluar dari mulut Natsu.

"Khh.." Natsu mengelap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Ia kemudian sedikit menjauh lalu menendang Zeref sekuat tenanga. Jika soal kekuatan fisik, ia tidak akan kalah.

Zeref kembali terhempas menabrak dinding kapal hingga sedikit retak. Hal itu membuatnya semakin murka.

"Bangsat! Kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana penderitaan yang kami rasakan selama ini! Aku akan memusnahkan kalian dan mendapatkan tanah Fiore!"

 **Duaaghhh!**

Zeref bangkit dan memukul Natsu dengan sangat keras.

"Akan kuhentikan kau dan ambisi bodohmu itu!"

 **Braaakk!**

"Aku tidak akan kalah! Akhirnya kami memiliki harapan untuk masa depan Alvarez. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menghalangi jalan kami untuk mendapatkan tanah Fiore!"

 **Tiiiiiinggg!**

Pedang Lucy dan Brandish saling mengunci satu sama lain. Mereka berdua saling mendorong, dan menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Apakah harapanmu adalah membuat kami semua merasakan keputusasaan?!" Lucy melompat kebelakang, menjauhkan dirinya dari Brandish, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia meninju perut Brandish.

 **Bughh!**

Brandish kesakitan.

"Orang yang hanya bisa berperang dan menumpahkan darah seperti kalian memang tidak pantas bahagia! Masa depan kalian adalah keputusasaan!" Brandish sangat marah atas apa yang Lucy lakukan, ia kemudian membalas pukulan itu dengan sayatan panjang tepat di bagian perut Lucy.

 **Sraaaatt!**

"Kyaaahhh! A-argghh!"

Dengan susah payah, Lucy menahan rasa sakit diperutnya. Syukurlah ia sempat menghindar walau hanya sedikit sehingga sayatan itu tidak mengenainya terlalu dalam.

"B-bahkan... meskipun.. k-au benar, kami berhak menentukan masa depan kami sendiri! Bukan kau.."

Natsu berlari kearah Zeref dengan tangannya yang semakin mengepal. Kepalan penuh amarah yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun sebelumnya.

"BUKAN KAU YANG MENENTUKAN MASA DEPAN KAMI!"

 **Bugh bugh bugh bugh bugh!**

Dengan sangat cepat, Natsu terus memukuli Zeref dengan sekuat tenaga dan sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan pada Zeref untuk menghindar ataupun membalasnya.

 **Duaaaaghh!**

 **Braakkkk!**

Pukulan yang terakhir itu adalah pukulan yang terkeras. Zeref terpental jauh dan menabrak dinding kapal hingga benar-benar hancur sekarang.

"Khuhahh! Uhhuk uhhuk!" Zereh memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Ia terkapar tak berdaya, dan dengan luka-luka seperti itu, ia tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi. Ia telah kalah.

"I-ini pertama kalinya.. ada orang yang memukulku sampai seperti ini." seperti orang gila, Zeref hanya tertawa saat ini.

Hening..

"Sampai sekarang aku selalu menghormatimu dan mengagumimu. Aku selalu ingin menjadi sepertimu. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang kau adalah musuh kami dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti dirimu yang sekarang." ujar Natsu yang saat ini menyempatkan diri untuk membalut lukanya dengan perban yang ia bawa.

Setelahnya, Natsu kembali melangkah untuk mengambil pedangnya yang tadi ia jatuhkan, kemudian menodongkan pedang itu tepat diwajah Zeref.

"Sekarang juga, perintahkan pada seluruh pasukanmu untuk mundur!" katanya dengan nada mengancam.

Zeref kembali tertawa, membuat Natsu semakin geram. Ia berniat menghujamkan pedang itu kedada Zeref namun tidak jadi saat mendengar Zeref mulai berbicara lagi.

"Meskipun aku kalah. Harapanku untuk Alvarez tidak akan berhenti sampai disini. Lihatlah ke medan tempur itu. Dua belas spriggan sedang memporak-ponrandakan Fiore. Mengalahkanku tidak akan cukup Natsu..." Zeref menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Natsu pun menatap kepesisir pantai dimana pertarungan masih berlanjut. Suara pedang, teriakan dan suara ledakan bisa terdengar hingga ke tempat ia berada sekarang. Dan dari situ juga Natsu bisa melihat, pasukan Fiore terdesak. Alvarez lebih mendominasi pertarungan.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa mengatakan apapun Natsu berlari meninggalkan Zeref di kapal itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Zeref yang sukses membuat langkah Natsu terhenti.

"Kami akan mengalahkan kalian." Jawab Natsu yang semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedangnya.

"Mustahil bagi kalian untuk mengalahkan Spriggan 12."

Natsu hanya terdiam.

"..."

"..."

"Ya. Mustahil jika aku hanya sendiri."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Natsu kemudian kembali berlari, meloncat keatas seekor naga berwarna cokelat yang ada untuk menunggunya.

Mungkin benar yang Zeref katakan. Alvarez memiliki pasukan yang kuat dan berjumlah banyak. Tetapi Natsu yakin, Fiore akan memenangkan perang ini. Selama ia masih memiliki kedua tangan dan kakinya. Ia tidak akan menyerah. Itu karena.. ia juga memiliki teman dan orang-orang yang berharga baginya. Akan ia lindungi orang-orang itu apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

Dari ketinggian 10 meter, Natsu terjun dari atas naga yang ia naiki dan bergabung dengan pasukan Dragneel yang telah bercampur dengan divisi Loke di pesisir pantai.

"Natsu!" seru Lucy sambil tersenyum dengan matanya yang berkaca. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Natsu tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Balas Natsu yang langsung menghabisi musuhnya saat itu juga.

"Natsu.. lukamu.." Lucy sangat terkejut melihat luka-luka Natsu.

"Jangan pikirkan aku!"

Mereka pun kembali sibuk mengurus musuh-musuh mereka.

"Jangan gentar! Dibandingkan dengan mereka, persatuan kita jauh lebih kuat!"

Natsu tersenyum sumringah saat mendengar teriakan Gray dari kejauhan. Bukan hanya memberikan komando yang baik, rupanya Gray juga memberikan semangat pada yang lain. Itu bagus, mereka akan semakin menjadi kuat.

 **Drap.. drap.. drap.. drap..**

"OOOOO!"

Semuanya menoleh kearah utara, saat suara teriakan dan langkah ribuan kaki terdengar dari sana. Betapa senangnya Natsu dan yang lain mendapati bahwa teriakan itu berasal dari pasukan Igneel, Laxus dan Jellal yang tengah menuju kemari. Itu artinya mereka telah mengalahkan musuhnya, walau tak dipungkiri jumlah mereka juga berkurang.

Pasukan itu membantu mereka untuk mengatasi Invel dan Brandish squad. Tak butuh lama, kedua squad itu telah dimusnahkan. Dengan begini August, Wahl, Neinhart, Invel dan Brandish squad telah dikalahkan.

"Luce kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu khawatir.

Lucy tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau tau, dia menghabisi perempuan pemimpin squad berambut hijau itu." celetuk Gray membuat Natsu sedikit tak percaya.

Lucy mengalahkan Brandish?

"Gray juga mengalahkan spriggan berambut keabuan itu, dengan cara yang sangat brutal. Seolah-olah spriggan itu sudah menyakiti gadis yang disukainya." Ujar Lucy sambil terkikik geli.

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk gembira. Masih ada tujuh spriggan lagi." kata Igneel.

Untuk saat ini mereka akan beristirahat sebentar dan mengotabti luka-luka mereka sebelum membantu divisi lain untuk mengatasi spriggan yang tersisa.

"Igneel-sama. Aku mendapat laporan bahwa squad yang berhadapan dengan Eucliffe dan Cheney jumlahnya dua kali lipat lebih banyak dibandingkan squad yang lain." Laxus melaporkan keadaan sesaat setelah seekor burung elang mendarat di lengannya.

"Aku juga mendapat laporan. Divisi Erza kewalahan menghadapi musuh yang kelihatannya merupakan squad terkuat. Erza sudah kehilangan dua pertiga dari pasukannya. Jika begini mereka akan dikalahkan!" Mezt juga melaporkan keadaan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Redfox dan Heartfilia?" tanya Igneel. Untuk saat ini ia menggantikan Natsu yang sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Keadaan disana juga sama. Setengah dari pasukan mereka sudah kalah. Masih ada begitu banyak pasukan Alvarez yang belum dikalahkan. Jika seperti ini kita bisa kalah!" ujar Lyon mulai panik.

"Jika salah satu dari pasukan kita telah habis dikalahkan, maka squad yang satu akan membantu squad yang lain untuk mengalahkan kita. Dan dengan jumlah kita yang tersisa saat ini itu tidak akan membantu!" tambah Gray.

Semua orang menjadi tegang dan panik. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Jumlah mereka terlalu sedikit untuk melebur ke setiap bagian dan membantu mereka mengalakan spriggan. Dan seperti yang Gray katakan, jika salah satu dari pasukan mereka habis dikalahkan, maka spriggan yang satu akan membantu spriggan yang lain dan mereka akan kalah.

Semua orang menatap Natsu. Mereka sadar satu-satunya cara adalah memusnahkan mereka semua sekaligus. Tapi mereka tidak memiliki pasukan yang banyak atau bom berkekuatan ledak tinggi untuk memusnahkan mereka semua sekaligus. Lalu apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Natsu terlihat berpikir. Cukup lama, hinga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah cara.

"Semuanya. Dengarkan aku."

.

.

.

 **Drap.. drap.. drap.. drap..**

Pasukan Fiore yang ada di pesisir pantai saat ini telah menyebar keseluruh medan perang sebagai bala bantuan. Mereka bergerak dengan cepat, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada.

Divisi Igneel adalah yang paling dulu tiba di medan tempur selanjutnya, yaitu tempat Heartfilia dan Redfox yang tengah melawan empat spriggan sekaligus.

 **Ztt! Sriing!**

"Igneel!" Seru Metalicana begitu Igneel datang dan langsung bergabung dengan pertempuran.

"Maaf kami terlambat. Kami baru saja memikirkan sebuah rencana gila yang dibuat oleh Natsu!" jawab Igneel yang tersenyum sumringah sambil menghadapi musuhnya.

Ia dan Metalicana saling membelakangi, kemudian dengan suara yang pelan ia memberitahu rencana yang dibuat Natsu pada Metalicana. Tentu saja supaya musuh tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa kau serius?!" Ujar Metalicana tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Igneel masih tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Rencana yang dibuat oleh putramu itu memang sangat gila, tapi layak untuk dicoba!"

"Sudah kuduga si kepala api itu benar-benar gila. Tapi aku tidak keberatan, asal kita bisa menang!" Ujar Gray yang kini tengah berlari bersama Jellal dan pasukannya, sementara pasukan Dragneel yang lain ikut bersama Igneel.

"Begitulah dia. Kurasa tidak ada orang lain yang akan memikirkan hal seperti ini selain dia." Jellal tersenyum. Mereka kemudian menambah kecepatan lari mereka menuju arah selatan. Mereka akan memberitahu Erza tentang rencana gila Natsu ini dan membantunya untuk melakukan rencana itu.

"Mezt, apa menurutmu rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanya Lyon ditengah larinya.

"Pasti berhasil. Itulah yang ingin aku katakan." jawab Mezt seadanya. Jawabannya itu membuat sebuah perempatan kini muncul di sudut dahi Lyon.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjawab seperti itu?!"

"Kau serius?! Apa benar seperti itu rencananya?!" Reaksi yang Sting berikan saat Laxus mengatakan strategi itu padanya juga tak jauh berbeda saat yang lain mendengarnya.

Mereka semua berpikiran sama. Itu adalah rencana yang sangat gila.

"Natsu-san.. jangan sampai gagal!" gumam Sting, kemudian kembali fokus untuk bertarung dan memberitahu kepada semua pasukannya tentang rencana itu.

Sementara itu ditempat lain kini Natsu, Lucy dan juga Elfman tengah berlari secepat mungkin menuju suatu tempat.

Sejak tadi Lucy terus menatap Natsu yang terlihat sangat serius. Ini adalah rencana terakhir yang sangat menentukan. Jika mereka sampai gagal maka semuanya akan menjadi sangat tak terkendali.

Cukup lama mereka berlari. Dan akhirnya tibalah mereka ditempat yang mereka tuju.

Benteng klan Dragneel.

"Kalian mengerti rencananya kan?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy dan Elfman mengangguk mantab. Mereka bertiga kemudian bersama-sama membuka gerbang utama klan Dragneel, kemudian memasukinya dan berlari lagi menuju kesuatu tempat.

Sudah dimulai. Rencana terakhir yang disebut semua orang sebagai rencana gila itu akan dimulai.

Dan itu.. akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menegangkan.

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

 **.**

Fyuuhh..  
Capekk capeekk *lap keringet*  
bikin adegan pertarungan kayak gini tuh berkali-kali lipat lebih susah dari adegan lain. Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil meskipun hasilnya awut-awutan(?) T_T *nanges*  
Maaf ya minna karena gak bisa terlalu memfokuskan pertarungan satu lawan satunya. Sekali lagi disini settingnya agak sedikit memusingkan karena switchingnya cepet banget, aku harap kalian masih bisa paham bacanya. :v

Dan..  
Huaaaah chapter depan fic ini udah END! (emang siapa yang peduli)  
walaupun sebenernya aku gak nyangka fic ini juga berakhir di chapter ke 13 kayak di fic sebelumnya :D

Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca sampe sejauh ini ya!

Lalu apakah 'rencana gila' itu?

KEEP READING UNTIL THE LAST GUYS!


	13. Into The New World

**BALESAN REVIEW**

* * *

 **Nashi Dragneel23:** Waah masa sih pantes dibikin doujin? Sayangnya aku terlalu gak pinter dalam hal ngegambar :v thank for review, love you too *plakk :v

 **Hikari-chan Dattebayo:** Yoshaaa aku semangat banget nih untuk last chapternya! Thanks for review hikari-san

 **Guest:** Arigatou Rencana gila siap dilaksanakan (?) :'v

 **Dragneel77:** Arigatou gozaimasu.. btw Zeref yang Dragneel-san maksud Zeref yang di fic ini ato yang di manga aslinya? /perasaan sama aje/

 **Hikanee:** Makasih karna udah gak sabar, hehehe. Rencana apa yang bakal Natsu buat? Ya itu rencana gila *plakk

 **DragneelSon:** Makasih reviewnya.. author jadi gak sabar juga nih buat publish dari kemaren :v

 **Guest:** Yosh, Next. This is the last (sok inggris) :v

 **Abizar780:** Waaahh apakah rencana gila itu bakal jadi lucu? Kita liat aja di last chapter ini :D

 **Arin Dragneel:** Gak nyangka rencana gila itu bisa bikin Arin-san ikut jadi gila :v *plakk* semoga kegilaan itu bisa tersembuhkan(?) di chap terakhir ini :v

 **Nalu:** Ini udah ku update last chapternya, hehehe :D

 **Miyuu:** Jangan sedih miyuu-san. Soalnya kalo gak tamat pasti bakal penasaran seumur hidup :v *plakk* makasih atas reviewnya ya!

 **Koyuki:** Waaahh seperti biasa reviewnya koyuki-chan selalu panjang. Gak sia-sia aku ngetik cerita sepanjang ini. Makasih atas reviewnya ya! hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu btw aku cewe lho.. apa auranya kaya cowo ya hahahaha :v satu lagi koyuki-chan, buat ngeramein fandom FT mungkin aku bisa bantuin koyuki buat bikin akun. Tapi aku perlu punya nomer hp/email/fb koyuki dulu supaya bisa dihubungin kalo udah jadi akunnya. Kalo koyuki mau bisa kasih di kolom review aja.. nanti bakal langsung aku hapus kok :v kalo mau aja sih.. sekali lagi makasih ya!

 **Guest:** Yosha! Next.. this is last!

 **Sysy:** Thanks for review. Always NaLu kok :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minna, makasih karena kalian udah baca, review dan ngedukung author sampe sejauh ini T_T

 **SIAP-SIAP BUAT LAST CHAPTER!**

 **Happy Reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 [Last Chapter]: Into The New World**

* * *

Di benteng klan Dragneel..

Saat ini Natsu, Lucy dan juga Elfman tengah berlari menuju suatu tempat, yaitu tempat penangkaran binatang-binatang buas yang sudah Dragneel jinakkan. Tentu saja untuk memulai 'rencana gila' yang Natsu buat.

 **FLASHBACK**

Semua orang menjadi tegang dan panik. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Jumlah mereka terlalu sedikit untuk melebur ke setiap bagian dan membantu mereka mengalakan spriggan. Dan seperti yang Gray katakan, jika salah satu dari pasukan mereka habis dikalahkan, maka spriggan yang satu akan membantu spriggan yang lain untuk mengalahkan mereka.

Semua orang menatap Natsu. Mereka sadar satu-satunya cara adalah memusnahkan mereka semua sekaligus. Tapi mereka tidak memiliki pasukan yang banyak atau bom berkekuatan ledak tinggi untuk memusnahkan melakukan itu. Lalu apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Natsu terlihat berpikir. Cukup lama, hinga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah cara.

"Semuanya. Dengarkan aku."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kita bisa memusnahkan mereka semua dengan air yang ada di tanggul klan Dragneel."

Perkataan dari Natsu barusan sukses membuat semua orang tercengang.

Apa maksud Natsu adalah menjebol tanggul setinggi 48 meter itu untuk menenggelamkan seluruh pasukan Alvarez?

Jika itu terjadi benteng klan Dragneel dan semua yang ada didepannya akan musnah.

"Air itu hanya akan mengalir kearah selatan, sementara saat ini musuh kita berada di berbagai tempat!" Gray tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Natsu.

"Kita akan menggiring mereka untuk memasuki benteng klan Dragneel. Setelah itu kita akan mengunci semua gerbang dari luar, kemudian berlari ke tempat yang aman dan menjebol tanggul itu." jawab Natsu.

Semua orang hanya terdiam, terlihat memikirkan perkataan Natsu barusan. Semua yang Natsu katakan memang menjadi cara yang cukup efektif, tapi resikonya sangat besar.

"Apa kau yakin untuk melakukan itu? Benteng klan Dragneel dan seluruh isinya akan rata dengan tanah setelahnya!" Leo bertanya pada Natsu, apakah ia yakin dengan keputusannya itu.

"Tentu saja. Jika demi perdamaian benteng itu tidak akan ada artinya." Natsu memasang tatapan yang sangat serius, pertanda ia sungguh-sungguh untuk melakukan ini.

Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk memusnahkan seluruh pasukan Alvarez. Jika semua itu bisa membawa kedamaian di Fiore maka mereka akan mengorbankan apapun.

Anggota klan Dragneel yang lain pun mengangguk setuju. Tidak keberatan dengan pendapat Natsu.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita menjebol tanggul sebesar itu, Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

Semua orang pun ikut bertanya-tanya, mereka melupakan satu hal bahwa tanggul milik klan Dragneel itu adalah tanggul yang sangat besar dan sangat kokoh yang tingginya bahkan mencapai 48 meter.

"Freyr dan yang lainnya." Jawab Natsu.

"Freyr dan yang lainnya pasti bisa melakukannya!" kata Natsu sekali lagi.

Orang-orang Dragneel tersenyum senang saat mendengar ide Natsu barusan. Ya, Itu adalah ide yang sangat bagus. Semua orang pun mengangguk setuju.

Tapi masih ada satu masalah lagi..

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita memberitahukan pada pasukan Erza, Eucliffe dan juga Cheney?" tanya Mezt.

"Aku akan berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengatakan strategi ini pada Erza." Ujar Jellal.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu." Sahut Gray yang kemudian langsung berlari kearah selatan bersama Jellal dan pasukannya untuk memberitahu Erza.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memberitahu Eucliffe!" Laxus dan pasukannya berangkat menuju medan tempur dimana Eucliffe dan Larcade squad sedang bertempur.

"Mezt dan Lyon. Beritahu klan Cheney strateginya. Ayah dan kalian semua, aku minta pada kalian untuk membantu klan Redfox dan Heartfilia untuk menggiring musuh. Aku, Luce dan juga Elfman akan pergi untuk melepaskan binatang-binatang itu."

Setelah berkata demikian, mereka semua berpencar dan menjalankan rencana sesuai dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Ini adalah rencana terakhir yang sangat menentukan. Jika rencana ini gagal, maka semuanya akan menjadi sangat tak terkendali.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Sampailah mereka bertiga didepan gerbang penangkaran terbuka itu. Disana, mereka langsung disambut oleh ratusan binatang buas. Elfman yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus dan melatih binatang-binatang itu pun langsung mengarahkan mereka semua untuk menuju tanggul dan menghancurkannya tepat setelah musuh terkepung.

"Freyr, aku mohon padamu." Natsu mengusap bulu Freyr sekilas kemudian membiarkannya berlari mengikuti Elfman.

Harimau, cheetah, singa, naga, wyvern, lizardman, evil bird dan ratusan binatang lain itu pun telah keluar dari penangkaran mereka, menuju tanggul itu. Natsu akan memberi sinyal jika musuh telah memasuki benteng.

Setelahnya Natsu dan Lucy kembali berlari menuju tiga gerbang yang lain untuk membukanya sebagai jalan masuk untuk musuh.

 **Drap... drap.. drap.. drap..**

Tak butuh waktu lama, dengan sangat jelas saat ini mereka berdua dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki musuh yang mulai mendekat.

"Mereka sangat banyak!"

 **Drap.. drap.. drap.. drap..**

Saat mereka menatap kearah gerbang utama yang berada di timur, mereka bisa melihat Igneel berada di barisan paling depan bersama Gray, Erza, Jellal, Laxus dan yang lainnya. Rupanya mereka telah bergabung menjadi satu barisan. Itu memudahkan mereka untuk membuat musuh masuk kesana sekaligus.

Sementara itu musuh yang mengejar mereka yang juga semakin mendekat. Jika tidak cepat maka mereka juga akan terkurung disana bersama dengan ketujuh spriggan dan squadnya masing-masing.

"Gray dan Erza, kalian tetap berada di gerbang ini untuk menutupnya saat pasukan kita sudah keluar. Laxus dan Jellal, pergilah ke gerbang selatan. Mezt dan Lyon, kalian pergi ke gerbang utara!" titah Igneel.

Mereka berenam mengangguk mantab, kemudian dengan menambah kecepatan mereka pun berlari menuju tempat masing-masing. Disisi lain Natsu dan Lucy yang berada di gerbang utara juga telah bersiap sejak tadi.

Igneel dan yang lainnya telah memasuki benteng, berikut dengan pasukan Alvarez yang masih mengejar mereka. Begitu semua masuk, dengan cepat Erza dan Gray pun menutup gerbang yang terbuat dari jeruji besi itu rapat-rapat.

Gerbang timur telah ditutup. Erza dan Gray kemudian berlari secepat mungkin menuju bukit didekat wilayah Dragneel.

Saat ini Igneel terlihat menatap Metalicana, mereka kemudian mengangguk bersamaan.

"Menyebar!" teriakan keras dari Igneel itu membuat Natsu dan Lucy sedikit bingung.

Apa maksudnya dengan 'menyebar'? Tidak ada hal seperti itu didalam rencana yang Natsu buat.

Berikutnya Natsu dan Lucy hanya bisa menatap takjub kearah barisan pasukan Fiore yang kini menyebar menjadi tiga bagian. Terlihat jelas pasukan Eucliffe dan Cheney berlari kearah gerbang selatan, pasukan Redfox dan Heartfilia menuju gerbang utara, lalu pasukan Dragneel berlari terus menuju berbang barat.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pasukan Alvarez dibuat kebingungan.

Kini barisan paling belakang dari setiap pasukan Fiore melemparkan ribuan bahan peledak kearah musuh. Bom itu terus meledak dan membuat pasukan Alvarez tidak bisa mengambil tindakan. Ini adalah kesempatan mereka!

"Keluar dari gerbang!"

Seluruh pasukan Fiore pun berhasil keluar dari gerbang. Lalu secara bersamaan, ketiga gerbang yang lain ditutup. Lebih dari 100.000 orang-orang Alvarez telah terkepung disana seperti tikus.

"Sial! Kita terkepung!" mereka berusaha menghancurkan gerbang itu namun gagal. Memanjat benteng setinggi hampir 15 meter itu pun mustahil.

Natsu kemudian menembakkan sebuah bom asap keudara sebagai sinyal agar Elfman memulai rencananya. Tak lama setelah sinyal itu suara keras dari binatang-binatang yang sedang mengamuk untuk menghancurkan tanggul itu pun terdengar.

Tanggul itu berada disebelah utara. Jika tanggul itu jebol maka air yang ada disana akan mengalir ke selatan dan menyapu bersih semua yang ada didepannya. Tenang saja, binatang-binatang itu pasti bisa menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Air bah itu akan sampai disini dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Semuanya larirah sejauh yang kalian bisa!"

 **Drap.. drap.. drap.. drap..**

Seluruh bagian dari pasukan Fiore pun berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke tempat aman yang kemungkinan besar tidak akan terkena air itu. Semetara Natsu dan Lucy memilih tempat yang sama dengan Gray dan Erza, diatas bukit.

Tak butuh waktu lama.. dari atas sana mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan dimana tanggul itu hancur yang kemudian mengeluarkan begitu banyak air bah yang menerjang benteng berisikan lautan manusia itu dengan begitu dahsyatnya.

Pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Selamat jalan.. ibu.."

Ujar Erza pelan, sangat pelan hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya selain ia sendiri. Semua orang terlalu sibuk menatap bagaimana benteng klan Dragneel yang berdiri kokoh dengan segala isinya kini telah rata dengan tanah. Rumah-rumah, persawahan, dan segalanya.. semua itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang tersisa hanyalah puing-puing bangunan dan mayat ribuan orang alvarez.

"Aku akan menanggung beban semua nyawa yang berada disana.."

Gumam Natsu yang saat ini menggenggam tangan Lucy dengan erat, sangat erat pertanda bahwa Natsu sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin untuk melenyapkan ribuan nyawa itu.

Lucy hanya memasang tatapan nanar kearah sana, sambil memeluk lengan kekar Natsu dengan tak kalah eratnya. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan pemandangan ini seumur hidupnya.

Natsu kemudian tersenyum getir. Tempat ia lahir.. tempat ia dibesarkan.. dan juga tempat Wendy dan Ibunya dimakamkan, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi.

Tapi semua itu akan baik-baik saja. Natsu akan menyimpan semua kenangan tentang itu didalam hatinya. Karena.. inilah jalan yang telah mereka ambil.

Dan dari sinilah, kedamaian itu dimulai.

Kedamaian yang membawa semua orang Fiore menuju dunia yang baru, dunia dimana peperangan telah berkahir.

Dunia.. dimana senyuman indah akan selalu terpatri diwajah semua orang.

.

.

.

.

Setelah peperangan itu, Zeref dan orang-orangnya yang masih hidup pun dibiarkan kembali ke Alvarez, tentunya dengan peringatan agar tidak menginjakkan kaki mereka lagi di Fiore.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang sangat mengejutkan tentang peperangan kali ini. Contohnya raja Alvarez yang ternyata merupakan putra pertama Igneel. Itu semua membuat klan-klan yang lain sangat tercengang. Orang-orang Dragneel juga baru mengetahui bahwa Larcade Dragneel adalah anak kandung Zeref, dan keponakan Natsu sendiri. Itulah mengapa ia memiliki nama Dragneel.

Setelah perang itu Natsu dan Gray juga baru mengetahui jika Irene Belserion adalah Ibu kandung Erza. Sejak kecil Erza memang telah mengetahui siapa ibunya dari Igneel, hanya saja ia tak pernah menceritakan semua itu pada siapapun.

Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu, peperangan telah usai. Ini bukan saatnya bagi mereka untuk terkejut dan sedih akan kenangan masa lalu yang kini telah hilang. Ini adalah saatnya bagi mereka untuk tersenyum, dan bekerja keras untuk membangun Fiore dari awal lagi.

Pagi hari setelah perang usai, beberapa orang ditugaskan untuk mengurus mayat-mayat orang-orang Alvarez dan juga teman-teman mereka yang gugur dalam peperangan untuk memakamkan mereka dengan layak. Sementara itu semua anggota klan Dragneel dan klan lain yang wilayahnya terkena dampak dari air bah itu untuk saat ini menyebar ke klan-klan yang lain.

Natsu dan yang lain berada di Heartfilia yang sebenarnya keadaannya juga belum benar-benar pulih sejak invasi Eucliffe dan Cheney beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Namun setelahnya benteng klan Dragneel tetap tidak dibangun kembali karena mereka semua telah sepakat untuk terus berdamai dan membentuk sebuah kerajaan bersama.

Enam bulan setelah peperangan itu, barulah keadaan benar-benar kembali seperti semula. Dan malam ini.. mereka tengah mengadakan perayaan untuk berdamainya seluruh klan yang ada di Fiore. Semua orang bersukacita. Langit penuh bintang malam itu kini terlihat lebih indah dengan percikan kembang api diseluruh penjuru Fiore.

"Syukurlah kau sudah terbiasa tinggal disini." ujar Lucy mengagetkan Natsu yang tengah berbaring diatas rerumputan dan melihat kembang api itu sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Natsu hanya tersenyum simpul. Saat ini mereka berada disebuah lahan kosong yang hanya ditumbuhi pepohonan didalam benteng klan Heartfilia. Tidak ada siapapun selain mereka disana, jadi mereka bisa menikmati perayaan dengan lebih tenang.

Natsu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk didekat Lucy, kemudian menarik kepala pirangnya untuk bersandar pada bahunya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan satu tangan –dingin.

"Bagaimana dengan rapatmu hari ini?"

"Membosankan."

"..."

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda."

Lucy menatap Natsu kesal. Dia menanyakannya dengan serius. Lalu apa-apaan dengan jawabannya itu?

Natsu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kesal Lucy yang benar-benar lucu sekarang. Sepertinya ia berhasil mengerjainya.

"Rapatnya berjalan baik. Kita semua sudah setuju untuk membentuk kerajaan Fiore secepatnya." Akhirnya Natsu menjawabnya dengan serius.

"Itu bagus." Lucy tersenyum.

"Ya. Kami sudah menentukan beberapa menteri dan juga penasehat raja. Dan mereka.. memintaku untuk menjadi raja."

Kalimat Natus barusan sukses membuat Lucy membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Natsu.. menjadi raja?

"Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak menyetujuinya, Luce." Katanya Lagi.

Lucy menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tentu saja aku setuju Natsu. Aku sangat setuju. Saat ini tidak ada siapapun yang pantas menjadi raja selain dirimu."

Lucy kemudian tersenyum lembut. Tentu saja Ia sangat senang mendengar semua ini.

"Sekali lagi aku sadar aku masih terlalu muda dan belum memiliki banyak pengalaman. Aku bahkan baru saja diangkat menjadi pemimpin Dragneel. Dan jika aku menjadi raja.. mungkin saja aku akan melakukan beberapa kesalahan. Karena itu aku butuh seseorang yang lebih dari seorang penasehat."

Natsu menggangtung kalimatnya sementara saat ini entah kenapa Lucy benar-benar sangat tertegun mendengar perkataan Natsu barusan.

Natsu yang semula tengah menatap langit malam itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah cantik Lucy. Dikecupnya dahi Lucy dengan begitu lembut, lalu dengan menangkup kedua pipi Lucy, Ia menatap langsung kearah dua caramel yang selalu menjadi favoritnya itu.

Detik berikutnya terlihat Natsu menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku butuh seorang ratu." Ujarnya dengan begitu serius.

 **Deg..**

Dan juga entah mengapa.. kalimat barusan membuat jantung Lucy berdetak dengan begitu keras.

"Aku membutuhkan seorang ratu yang selalu ada disampingku untuk mendukungku disaat aku lelah."

 **Deg..**

"Aku membutuhkan seorang ratu yang akan ada untuk memperbaiki apa yang aku lakukan disaat aku membuat kesalahan."

 **Deg..**

 **Deg..**

 **Deg..**

"Luce.. maukah kau menjadi ratuku?"

 **Deg..**

Dan kalimat terakhir itu.. sukses membuat kelenjar air mata Lucy mulai bereaksi. Tak percaya, senang, dan juga haru. Semua itu bercampur aduk didalam hatinya dan berubah menjadi genangan air mata yang kini membasahi kedua pipinya. Air mata yang seolah mengunci bibirnya itu tak bisa membuatnya mengatakan apapun. Ia terlalu bahagia dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Dan akhirnya.. Lucy hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah anggukan yang begitu dalam.

Hal itu membuat Natsu tersenyum senang. Ia merasa sangat lega.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Ujar Natsu sambil menghapus air mata yang mulai menganak sungai dipipi Lucy.

"Aku juga berpikir bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang pantas untuk menjadi ratuku selain dirimu."

Dan saat itu juga, keduanya pun menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman indah dibawah megahnya langit berbintang malam itu. Natsu terus melumat bibir tipis Lucy dengan begitu lembut, perlahan-lahan menghantarkannya pada sebuah kehangatan yang menjadi penutup dari segala penderitaan dan keputusasaan yang mereka rasakan selama ini.

Akhirnya.. saat ini, dan detik ini juga. Bersamaan denga berakhirya ciuman itu.. harapan teramat besar yang disimpan keduanya sejak begitu lama telah terwujud.

.

.

.

.

7 tahun kemudian...

Dari kejauhan, seorang anak kecil yang berada dipangkuan Lucy kini tengah sibuk menatap kagum kearah Natsu yang sedang beradu pedang dengan Gray. Anak perempuan dengan iris caramel dan rambut merah muda itu tak henti-hentinya bergumam tentang betapa kerennya sang ayah sejak tadi.

Gadis kecil itu langsung turun dari pangkuan Lucy saat Natsu telah selesai dengan duelnya. Anak itu kemudian berlari dan menghampiri Natsu yang sedang menuju kearah mereka.

"Papa, pinjamkan aku itu! Pinjamkan aku itu!" ujarnya riang sambil mencoba meraih pedang Natsu.

Natsu menolak dan langsung menyarungkan pedangnya membuat gadi kecil itu terlihat sangat kecewa. Lucy tertawa pelan.

"Airin, itu terlalu berat dan berbahaya untukmu." Ujar Lucy yang kini berjongkok disamping putrinya itu.

Airin Dragneel. Dia adalah putri pertama Natsu dan Lucy yang hari ini genap berusia lima tahun. Wajahnya mirip dengan Lucy. Hanya saja ia memiliki bentuk bibir dan warna rambut yang sangat mirip dengan Natsu. Dia anak yang pintar dan sangat suka dengan buku, tetapi sangat aktif dan kadang membuat keributan. Benar-benar perpaduan yang pas antara ayah dan ibunya.

Natsu sangat mencintai putrinya.. sama seperti ia mencintai Lucy. Airin lahir dua tahun setelah Natsu dinobatkan sebagai raja. Saat itu semua rakyat Fiore benar-benar bersukacita menyambut kelahirannya. Dan sesuai dengan keadaan Fiore saat itu, Natsu menamainya dengan nama "Airin" yang artinya "Kedamaian".

Itu adalah nama yang sama dengan nama dari salah satu spriggan yaitu ibu Erza, Irene Belserion. Namun namanya ditulis dengan huruf yang berbeda dari "Irene".

Sementara itu saat ini Airin benar-benar bersikeras untuk mendapatkan pedang Natsu. Ia sangat ingin mencobanya dan membuat dirinya terlihat keren.

"Airin, itu tidak boleh." Lucy terus berusaha meyakinkan putrinya bahwa itu sangat berbahaya. Namun Airin tetap tidak mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu.. kenapa kau tidak memakai pedangmu sendiri?" ujar Natsu yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pedang kecil yang terbuat dari kayu dengan hiasan pita merah pada pegangannya.

Melihat pedang kayu itu membuat Airin berhenti untuk meminta pedang Natsu lagi. Ia menatap pedang kecil itu dengan sangat takjub.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" ujar Natsu yang kemduian memeluk Airin dan mencium pipinya.

Lalu dengan sangat senang Airin menerimanya dan langsung bermain-main dengan pedang kecil itu bersama Gray dan Erza.

Lucy berdiri, kemudian berdecak pelan dan menatap kesal kearah Natsu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Natsu balas menatap Lucy dengan tatapan kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Natsu, tidak seharusnya kau memberinya senjata seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Itu hanya senjata mainan."

"Tapi dia itu anak perempuan" Lucy masih kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibunya yang juga perempuan? Dulu ibunya juga memegang senjata dan bahkan berhasil mengalahkan salah satu spriggan."

Skakmat. Wajah Lucy memerah, ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Natsu lagi sekarang.

Lucy tak peduli, ia pun berniat meninggalkan Natsu dan berjalan kearah Airin dan yang lainnya. Tapi dengan sangat cepat, Natsu sudah menahan tangannya dan langsung menarik pinggang Lucy untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"N-Natsu lepaskan aku!" ujar Lucy dengan wajah merah padam. Natsu hanya tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Lucy dekat-dekat.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kita menikah dan wajahmu masih saja memerah setiap kali aku melakukan hal seperti ini." ujarnya meledek.

"S-sudah kubilang lepaskan aku!"

"Ayolah.. mereka sedang sibuk disana. Jadi kenapa kita tidak memanfaatkan saja kesempatan ini untuk berduaan?" Natsu mulai menggoda Lucy yang wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Bodoh! Lepaskan aku atau aku akan marah padamu."

Lucy memasang wajah marah sekarang. Namun bukannya melepaskan Lucy, saat ini Natsu malah tertawa dan itu membuat Lucy benar-benar kesal.

"Jadi kau mau marah padaku hm? Lakukan saja jika kau bisa."

Detik berikutnya, Natsu langsung menggelitiki Lucy dengan jarinya, membuat Lucy tertawa karena geli dan hampri menangis.

"Ahahah-ahah Natsu hentikan!" teriaknya sambil tertawa keras.

"Tidak akan."

"Natsu hentikan ini ahahahah."

"Katakan kau tidak akan marah padaku!"

"Baiklah.. ahahah.. aku menyerah!"

Dengan itu pun Natsu menghentikan dirinya untuk menggelitik tubuh Lucy.

 **Cup**

Lucy terkejut saat dengan secepat kilat Natsu mengecup bibirnya singkat. Lucy langsung menatap kesekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka. Syukurlah Airin sedang sibuk bersama Erza dan Gray disana.

"Natsu, lihatlah anakmu yang sangat manis itu." Lucy tersenyum gemas melihat bagaimana riangnya Airin hari ini.

Natsu ikut menatap kearah putriya yang sedang beradu pedang kayu dengan Erza itu. Dia terlihat sangat gembira. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Natsu tersenyum simpul. Sesekali ia masih tidak menyangka jika Airin adalah putrinya dan juga Lucy. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya bisa bersatu dengan Lucy seperti sekarang. Pertemuannya dengan Lucy didalam hutan hari itu, adalah awal dari segalanya. Awal dari lembaran hidup baru mereka berdua yang perlahan membawa mereka menuju kedamaian sejak saat itu. Dan putri mereka Airin, adalah wujud nyata dari cinta dan kedamaian itu sendiri.

"Bukan 'anakmu' tapi 'anak kita'." Natsu membenarkan ucapan Lucy. Lucy hanya tersenyum, kemudian berlari kearah Airin dan yang lainnya.

Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak perang besar melawan Alvarez malam itu. Fiore telah bangkit dari keterpurukan dan memulai segalanya dari awal lagi.

Sejak saat itu, Natsu sebagai raja membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan menteri-menteri dan seluruh klan yang ada di Fiore. Isi dari perjanjian itu antara lain adalah dilarangnya pertikaian antar klan, tidak diberlakukannya wilayah ataupun perbatasan klan karena seluruh tanah Fiore merupakan bagian dari kerajaan. Semua orang bebas memilih tempat tinggalnya. Selain itu, Pernikahan antar klan juga diperolehkan, dengan syarat mempelai wanita harus berganti nama belakang mengikuti nama dari klan mempelai pria, seperti nama Lucy yang kini telah berubah menjadi Lucy Dragneel.

Masih banyak perjanjian lain yang Natsu buat. Dan sejak saat itu juga keadaan di Fiore berubah drastis. Peperangan dan pembunuhan yang terjadi selama ini benar-benar telah musnah dari tanah Fiore. Dan sebagai seorang raja yang merupakan hakim tertinggi atas segala hal, Natsu benar-benar dihormati karena rasa keadilannya yang begitu tinggi.

Natsu tersenyum menatap Lucy dan juga putri kecilnya dari kejauhan.

Natsu benar-benar mencintai mereka berdua. Lucy adalah cahayanya. Dan Airin, adalah kedamaian untuknya. Mereka berdua adalah hartanya yang paling berharga. Akan ia lakukan apapun demi melindungi keduanya.

Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, Natsu akan terus menjaga kebahgiaan, cinta dan juga senyuman yang ada di Fiore. Ia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil perdamaian itu dari mereka.

Tidak setelah akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa takdir mempertemukannya dengan Lucy.

.

.

oooOooo

.

.

"Jadi seperti itulah sejarah keluarga kita." ujar seorang wanita yang baru saja menyelesaikan cerita panjangnya itu.

Sementara putranya yang kini duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya hanya bergumam pelan.

"Cerita yang bagus. Aku tidak pernah tau keluarga ini adalah keturunan dari klan yang ada dalam cerita itu. Tapi bukankah semua itu hanya sebuah legenda?" Ia menatap ibunya yang sedang merajut.

Ibunya tersenyum lembut.

"Legenda selalu berasal dari sesuatu yang nyata. Legenda, adalah pembelajaran." Katanya.

"Apa kau tau makna dari cerita ini?" lanjutnya. Putranya menggeleng.

"Artinya, sesulit apapun rintangan yang kau hadapi, jangan sekali-sekali berpikir untuk menyerah dalam mengejar mimpimu. Karena, selama kau tidak menyerah, maka disitu akan ada jalan. Dan saat kau telah menggapai mimpimu itu, jangan biarkan mimpi itu terlepas darimu begitu saja." Katanya lagi, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut salam putranya itu dengan gemas.

"Ibu hentikan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." putranya hanya cemberut, saat dirinya diperlakukan seperti bocah TK oleh ibunya itu.

Lagi-lagi sang ibu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kau tau kenapa ibu menamaimu dengan nama yang sama dengan pria berambut salam dalam cerita itu?" tanya sang ibu. Putranya menggeleng.

"Itu karena kau memiliki warna rambut yang sama sepertinya. Natsu Dragneel. Ibu ingin kau menjadi orang yang hebat dan pantang menyerah sepertinya. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi ibu percaya kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Natsu itu sendiri." Tuturnya, membuat putranya yang juga bernama Natsu itu menatapnya bingung.

"Reinkarnasi?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Natsu Dragneel mungkin telah terlahir kembali sebagai dirimu." Sang ibu terkekeh pelan.

Natsu hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia baru tau ternyata namanya diambil dari nama leluhurnya sendiri yang tidak lain adalah raja pertama Fiore. Bukan hanya nama, ibunya juga baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki rambut yang sama dengannya.

Ia termenung. Jadi keluarga Dragneel sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu? Keadaannya juga jauh berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Keluarga Dragneel yang sekarang adalah sebuah keluarga yang mengurus sebuah bank di Fiore. Dan yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah keluarganya saja. Selain itu, saat ini Fiore juga bukanlah sebuah kerajaan seperti yang diceritakan ibunya. Fiore telah menjadi negara republik sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Lalu apakah klan Heartfilia dan yang lainnya itu juga masih ada?" tanya Natsu kemudian. Onyx tajamnya menatap sang ibu yang telah selesai dengan rajutannya itu.

"Sejarah mengatakan mereka semua telah berpencar ke seluruh dunia. Ibu tidak tau apakah mereka masih ada atau tidak." Jawaban dari ibunya itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

"Ini sudah malam. Kau harus istirahat yang cukup. Besok kau akan berangkat ke Croccus untuk menyelesaikan pendaftaranmu bukan? Sekarang tidurlah."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

 **7 July – 08:00 AM**

 **Magnolia.**

Pagi yang cerah, usai dengan sarapannya Natsu kini bersiap menuju bandara untuk pergi ke Ibukota dan menyelesaikan pendaftarannya seperti yang dikatakan ibunya.

Ya, ia akan berkuliah disana dan meninggalkan Magnolia. Meskipun ibu dan ayahnya akan segera menyusul untuk pindah kesana tahun depan, tetap saja ia merasa tidak rela untuk meninggalkan rumah yang sudah ia tempati sejak kecil ini.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya.

"Ya. Ibu akan segera menyusulmu tahun depan. Hubungi ibu setelah kau tiba disana."

"Itu pasti."

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama, ia pun berangkat. Menuju bandara dengan sebuah taxi yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi.

Didalam mobil ia hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Tiba-tiba saja ia menginat tentang sejarah keluarga Dragneel yang diceritakan oleh ibunya semalam. Itu adalah sebuah cerita yang sangat bagus.

Reinkarnasi, ya? Ia mengakui bahwa sosok bernama Natsu dalam cerita itu memang orang yang mengagumkan. Karena itulah ibunya berharap dirinya juga bisa menjadi seperti itu. Tapi apakah ia bisa? Entalah, mungkin ia akan mencobanya.

Mendadak dirinya dikejutkan oleh ponsel yang bergetar dari saku celananya. Diraihnya ponsel tersebut, lalu melihat dari siapa e-mail yang masuk.

 **From: Gray Fullbuster**

 **To: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Subject: No subject**

"Akhirnya kau kesini juga ya flame-head? Hati-hati dijalan."

Natsu mendecih pelan saat membaca email tersebut. Tumben sekali sahabatnya yang bernama Gray itu mengucapkan kata-kata semanis itu. Segera, Natsu mengetik balasan untuk email tersebut dengan cepat.

 **From: Natsu Dragneel**

 **To: Gray Fullbuster**

 **Subject: re: "No subject"**

"Jujur saja, jika aku tau kita akan masuk di universitas yang sama aku pasti tidak akan berkuliah disana.."

Begitulah balasan yang ia kirimkan pada Gray. Gray adalah temannya sejak kecil. Sahabat, sekaligus rival. Namun saat memasuki SMA Gray dan keluarganya pindah ke Croccus. Dan sekarang, siapa sangka keduanya akan kembali bertemu di universitas yang sama.

Ponsel Natsu kembali berdering.

 **Gray:** "Apa katamu? Jika saja kau sedang tidak dalam perjalanan mungkin aku akan langsung mendatangimu dan mencabuti rambut pinky-mu itu!"

 **Natsu:** "Coba saja kalau berani, stripper!"

 **Gray:** "Apa katamu dasar api sialan?!"

 **Natsu:** "Manusia boxer!"

 **Gray:** "Api tidak berguna!"

 **Natsu:** "Ice-princess!"

 **Gray:** "Mata miring!"

 **Natsu:** "Es serut!"

 **Gray:** "BERHENTI BERKELAHI SEKARANG JUGA! By: Erza."

Natsu langsung bergidik begitu membaca tulisan "by: Erza" dalam email tersebut. Jangan bilang Gray sedang bersama salah satu teman lama mereka yang bernama Erza saat ini. Gawat. sebaiknya tidak usah dibalas.

Pikirnya kemudian kembali menatap keluar jendela mobil, menatap kosong bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran begitu indah disepanjang jalanan kota.

Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat aneh pada dirinya.

Terkadang tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu kesepian tanpa alasan. Bahkan ditengah keramaian, perasaan itu tiba-tiba menghampirinya membuatnya tak bisa menikmati apa yang ada diluar sana.

Ia merasa seperti ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Seperti, ada bagian dalam dirinya yang belum ia temukan. Tapi apa? Ia tidak tau.

Kadang ia juga merasa bahwa dirinya tengah mencari seseorang, ia sangat ingin menemuinya, tapi ia sendiri tidak tau siapa orang tersebut.

Rasanya begitu aneh, dan membuatnya tak nyaman.

.

.

Saat ini Natsu tengah berdesakan dengan begitu banyak orang didalam kereta. Sial, tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa dan sekarang dirinya harus berdiri.

Natsu menghela nafas panjang. Mulai dari naik taxi, berada dalam pesawat selama 2 jam, dan kini ia harus naik kereta untuk sampai ke kampus. Setelah itu ia harus mencari taxi lagi untuk sampai ke asrama. Ini semua benar-benar melelahkan. Ia menyesal mengabaikan kata-kata ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur dan malah bermain game hingga dini hari.

"Croccus."

 **Jjjjssssttt...**

Kereta pun berhenti saat telah sampai di tujuan. Natsu segera turun, kemudian berjalan menuju kampus tempatnya mendaftar yang tak jauh dari sana.

Sesampainya di kampus, langsung saja ia menyelesaikan urusannya. Mengumpulkan berkasnya, dan tinggal menunggu untuk mendapatkan kartu peserta ujian masuk.

Rupanya pendaftaranya cukup banyak. Maklum, ini adalah salah satu universitas terbaik di Fiore. Setelah mendapatkan kartunya, Natsu tak langsung menuju asramanya, tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa ingin melihat-lihat kampus tersebut.

Sambil melangkahkan kakinya, dirinya pun membaca beberapa poster dengan kata-kata menarik yang terpajang di dinding. Ada sangat banyak pajangan disana, mulai dari kata-kata yang memotivasi, hingga yang sukses membuatnya tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila.

Langkah demi langkah, karena terlalu sibuk dengan tulisan itu dirinya pun menabrak seseorang.

 **Brukh..**

"Maafkan aku." Katanya dengan refleks berlutut dan memungut berkas orang tersebut yang berceceran di lantai.

"Tidak apa-apa." balas orang tersebut dengan lembut.

Dari suaranya sangat jelas bahwa itu seorang gadis. Suaranya sangat lembut, begitupula caranya berbicara. Entah mengapa Natsu sangat menyukainya.

Ia pun berdiri, lalu memberikan berkas tersebut.

Ia langsung terpana begitu melihat wajah dari orang yang sudah ia tabrak itu.

Seorang gadis, dengan rambut pirang dan iris caramel yang begitu berkilau. Natsu tidak tau mengapa, tapi ia benar-enar langsung terpana melihat mata indahnya. Bibir kecilnya yang dipoles dengan pelembab bibir itu terlihat manis, ditambah dengan kemeja putih, rok biru dan tas kecil berwarna merah muda membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Apakah dia juga salah satu pendaftar disini?

Gadis tersebut pun merasakan hal yang sama. Pipinya langsung memerah begitu melihat wajah dari orang yang sudah menabraknya barusan. Mata tajam, hidung bangir dan rahangnya yang tegas itu.. tampan sekali.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya gadis tersebut menjadi salah tingkah. Natsu pun tersadar.

"Maaf ya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka mengulang dialog yang sama.

"Apa kau juga pendafrar disini?" tanya Natsu.

"Ya."

Hening..

Keduanya kini saling terdiam, tanpa ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Baik Natsu ataupun gadis itu, keduanya sama-sama sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing meskipun masih menatap satu sama lain.

Natsu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah gadis dihadapannya ini. Ia tidak tau mengapa, tapi perasaan kesepian yang selalu ia rasakan belakangan ini mendadak hilang begitu saja, seolah telah menemukan 'obat penawarnya'. Apa karena gadis ini? Tidak mungkin kan?

"Lu-chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku pulang duluan ya?"

Teriakan cempreng dari seorang gadis berambut biru membuyarkan lamunan keduanya.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ditatapnya temannya yang kini berdiri diujung tangga dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Tunggu aku." Kata gadis itu dengan setengah berteriak, kemudian berlari kecil kearah temannya sebelum dirinya benar-benar ditinggalkan.

Sambil berjalan gadis itu terlihat termenung, saat tiba-tiba saja perasaan yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya tak tenang itu kini kembali menghampirinya.

Akhir-akhir ini.. ia merasa bahwa dirinya memiliki seseorang. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah milik seseorang. Ia selalu merindukan orang itu dan merasa bahwa dirinya harus kembali pada orang itu apapun yang terjadi. Namun ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Mengapa perasaan itu datang padanya? Dan siapa orang yang 'memilikinya' itu?

Namun aneh, saat ia bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut salam itu tadi, mendadak ia merasa lega. Ia merasa telah menemukan tempat untuk kembali. Tapi itu tak masuk akal. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu sebelumnya. Tidak mungkin bukan?

Lalu perasaan berat macam apa ini? Mengapa ia merasa sedikit tidak rela untuk meninggalkan laki-laki itu disana begitu saja. Ia merasa ingin bersamanya sebentar lagi.

Tunggu, memangnya siapa dia?

Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Batinnya membuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran anehnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu-chan?" Dirinya yang mendadak murung itu membuat temannya merasa heran.

Ia hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya.

Namun lain dengan yang dia katakan, semakin ia melangkah lebih jauh dari laki-laki itu, perasaan itu semakin memberontak. Seolah memintanya untuk mendekat pada laki-laki itu lagi.

 _Kembalilah, kembalilah_

Seperti ada yang mendorongnya untuk kembali, dan seperti ada yang memintanya untuk kembali. Suara itu terus bergema dikepalanya. Apa maksud dari semua ini?!

Disisi lain Natsu pun merasakan hal yang sama. Semakin jauh gadis itu melangkah, semakin pula rasa kesepian yang ia rasakan itu datang kembali, dan semakin pula bagian dari dirinya yang baru saja ia temukan itu hilang kembali.

Pria berambut salam dan gadis pirang. Reinkarnasi. Apa semua ini ada hubungannya?

Ia tidak mengerti.

Tapi jika ia memanggil gadis itu untuk kembali, apakah semua perasaan janggal itu akan menghilang lagi seperti tadi?!

Saat ini Natsu benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memanggil gadis itu.

"Tunggu!" teriak Natsu pada akhirnya.

Gadis pirang dan temannya yang berambut biru itu berhenti, dan menoleh kearahnya.

Natsu dan si pirang saling menatap satu sama lain. Mencari-cari jawaban dari perasaan gila yang selalu menghantui mereka.

"Anoo.. apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Natsu membuat gadis pirang itu kini terhenyak.

Jadi Natsu juga merasakan itu? Ia pun sama. Ia merasa Natsu bukanlah orang asing dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa bahwa Natsu adalah orang yang selama ini ia cari.

"Aku juga merasa begitu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Natsu kini terpana dengan senyumannya.

Mereka saling melempar senyum, saat perasaan lega itu datang lagi, saat semua perasaan gila itu sirna bagai ditelan oleh luasnya lautan.

 _Jika benar pertemuan mereka adalah takdir.._

"Siapa namamu?"

 _Maka mereka pasti akan menemukan jawaban yang mereka cari selama ini._

"Namaku.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _Dan pada akhirnya, kisah cinta dari dua sejoli berbeda marga itu pun.. terulang sekali lagi.. dengan jiwa mereka yang telah ada pada orang lain._

"Lucy Heartfilia."

.

.

.

 _Meskipun tak pernah dapat kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata  
hari-hari yang kulalui bersamamu itu sangatlah menyenangkan  
Padahal, mungkin bagimu aku ini tak dapat melakukan apapun.._

 _Kehangatan dari tanganmu yang selalu menarikku setiap kali aku akan terjatuh..  
takkan pernah kulupakan_

 _Meskipun kita terpisah jauh  
meskipun kita tak dapat bertemu  
hati ini akan terus memikirkan dirimu, mengawasimu.._

 _Aku adalah bagian dari dirimu, aku adalah milikmu  
saat kau merindukanku, penjamkan matamu dan rasakan kehadiranku dalam hembusan angin_

 _aku disini, bersamamu.._

 _Hingga di kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya.._

 **E.N.D**

 _Recomended: ending song: Hikasa Youko - Owaranai Uta [OST. Hal The Movie]  
_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Owatta owaattaaa Curse The Fate udah END pemirsaaaaaaah *plakk  
aku gak tau harus bilang apa.. intinya aku berterima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian semua atas apresiasi dan dukungan kalian selama ini *jiaaah

Aku harap kalian suka sama endingnya.  
dan sebagai informasi, sequel untuk fic ini bentar lagi bakal aku publish dengan judul "Just Like 'Deja Vu'"  
Aku harap kalian mau baca :D

Sampai jumpa di fic sequelnya ya!  
bye bye!

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO**

FAVORITES

 **ATHAYPRI**

 **Apocalypse201**

 **ChenoaFairlee**

 **Dragneel77**

 **Evamokuna374**

 **Hikari-chan dattebayo**

 **J. Jongkok**

 **Keei. luen**

 **Kifara**

 **Lusy Jaeger Ackerman**

 **Minori. Ciharu**

 **Nao Vermillion**

 **Nashi Dragneel23**

 **Ndul-chan Namikaze**

 **Wahyu Hermes**

 **Xii. Luna. D**

 **krama kp**

 **luvyflower**

 **mihawk607**

 **orangekill**

 **yudi arata**

FOLLOWERS:

 **ATHAYPRI**

 **Abizar780**

 **Apocalypse201**

 **ChenoaFairlee**

 **Clarabell Azuzaka**

 **Dityo**

 **Evamokuna374**

 **Hikari-chan dattebayo**

 **J. Jongkok**

 **Keei. luen**

 **Kifara**

 **Lusy Jaeger Ackerman**

 **Nao Vermillion**

 **Nashi Dragneel23**

 **Wahyu Hermes**

 **Wizard mistress**

 **ayamichiru**

 **hikanee**

 **krama kp**

 **luvyflower**

 **mihawk607**

 **yudi arata**

 **DAN KALIAN SEMUA YANG UDAH BACA/REVIEW FF INI**

Luph yu guys *plakkk


End file.
